Pasado, Presente, ¿Futuro?
by Moonlight soul
Summary: TERMINADA. Historia totalmente DracoHermione. Pasado, presente, ¿qué sucederá con su futuro? Dejen reviews!
1. Capítulo 1

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic largo, espero que les guste.

Por cierto, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, si fuera así no escribiría esta historia ni tampoco la pondría en Internet para que todo el que quiera la lea. Además sería millonaria y podría estar haciendo millones de cosas diferentes, en fin, Harry Potter no me pertenece ni tampoco Draco Malfoy (muy a mi pesar). Así que lean y dejen reviews.

Moonlight soul ï

**Pasado, Presente, ¿Futuro?**

**Capítulo 1 **

Una muchacha de 22 años se levantó asustada de una cama. La luz de la luna llena llenaba el cuarto, un viento frío se colaba por la ventana abierta. La transparente cortina se movía con el viento. Últimamente el clima había estado incontrolable.

La muchacha se llevó una mano a la cara y trató de calmarse.

"Maldita pesadilla" dijo mientras se quitaba las sábanas y se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Al salir de su cama sintió un frío horrible, cerró la ventana. "Que extraño, juraría que la había cerrado bien antes de acostarme" dijo mientras que se aseguraba de que la ventana estaba cerrada. "Perfecto ahora estoy hablando sola" dijo mientras se abrazaba a si misma para darse calor.

Salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y dobló a la derecha donde se encontraba la cocina. Agarró un vaso y lo llenó de agua, tomándoselo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Por qué siempre sueño lo mismo? Estoy harta". Terminó de beberse el agua y se fue a la sala. Al encender el televisor estaban dando las noticias, los últimos acontecimientos, varios terremotos habían ocurrido, sin embargo esto a Hermione la tenía sin cuidado.

Sin darse cuenta se durmió en el sillón.

"_¿Qué sucede, Hermione?" preguntó Draco._

"_¿Qué va a ser de nosotros, Draco?" preguntó la chica mientras lo veía a los ojos._

"_Bueno, por ahora eres mi novia" dijo Draco _

"_¿Tu novia?" preguntó Hermione "Nunca me lo has pedido"_

"_Cierto, entonces, Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" dijo Draco un poco tímido._

"_Claro que si" respondió Hermione y lo besó en los labios._

"_Ah, recordé algo, enseguida vuelvo" dijo Draco levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Hermione lo espero hasta que volvió y se sentó junto a ella, él tenía algo en la mano._

Hermione se levantó alterada nuevamente. No quería recordarlo, no quería, era muy doloroso recordar todo lo que había vivido junto a él y ahora él estaba...muerto.

"Muerto, esta muerto" dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en el sillón, hasta que parecía que no había más lágrimas. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había llorado por él.

Se armó de valor y decidió no seguir llorando, había llorado demasiadas veces.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, un frió la invadió nuevamente, la ventana estaba abierta. Hermione la volvió a cerrar. De repente sintió algo que rozaba sus piernas.

"Oh, Crookshanks eras tu, que susto me has dado" dijo mientras lo alzaba y lo acariciaba. Bajó al gato y se fue hacia su cama, se metió entre las sábanas tratando de conciliar el sueño.

"_Toma" dijo Draco mientras le ponía un anillo de plata a Hermione. "Son mágicos. Yo también tendré uno" dijo mientras se lo ponía._

"_¿Mágicos de qué forma?" preguntó Hermione_

"_Exactamente no lo se, pero si alguna vez tienes muchas ganas de verme y besarme solo tienes que darle tres vueltas, así sabré que me necesitas"_

"_Es hermoso, Draco" dijo Hermione._

"_Tú eres hermosa" dijo Draco haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara. "Ahora, ve voy a bañar" dijo el rubio levantándose._

"_No es justo, solo querías ganarme la ducha" dijo Hermione levantándose y cruzando los brazos._

"_Si quieres te bañas conmigo" dijo Draco pícaramente._

"_No te pases de listo conmigo, Draco" dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba y se volvía a sentar._

"_Entonces, nos vemos después del baño" dijo Draco mientras le sonreía y entraba al baño._

Un irritante sonido la despertó, "ha sonado ya el despertador, hoy tengo que ignorar este dolor, debe haber un modo de seguir y de vivir"

Se levantó de la cama y se fue a dar un baño, luego se enrolló con una toalla y se empezó a secar el cabello con la varita. Sonrió al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello ya no estaba enmarañado, ahora caía placidamente en sus hombros en forma de castaños colochos.

Se terminó de alistar, se puso una falda negra y una camisa blanca de mangas largas. Luego se puso una túnica encima.

Llegó al refrigerador y se dio cuenta de que estaba vació. "Perfecto" se dijo a si misma. "No importa, comeré algo en el trabajo" miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Por lo que se apuró y desapareció emitiendo un leve zumbido. Volvió a aparecer en frente del ministerio. Sonrió, su trabajo le agradaba. Entró al edificio mientras saludaba a los magos y brujas, siguió caminando hasta que llegó a su oficina.

Vio una montaña de papeles en su escritorio. Se irritó, pero empezó a revisarlos. Todo el día transcurrió sin ninguna complicación, el clima seguía incontrolable y de vez en cuando se sentía un pequeño sismo. Cuando terminó el trabajo salió de su oficina, ya era bastante tarde no había nadie en los pasillos. Desapareció y apareció en su casa. Bostezo y acarició a Crookshanks que le daba la bienvenida mientras se enredaba en las piernas de la muchacha. Al ver la puerta se dio cuenta de que había correo junto a ésta. Recogió las cartas y las miró. Eran puras cuentas, ofertas, etc. Pero una carta le llamó la atención en el frente se distinguían una letras que Hermione conocía muy bien. La abrió emocionada.

_Hola Herm, ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, bueno, escribía para decirte que te extraño mucho, amor, y no puedo esperar para volverte a ver, pero he estado muy ocupado últimamente con los partidos. No sabes como me gustaría estar contigo, para poder besarte y acariciarte, me haces mucha falta. Seguramente un día de estos aparezco por allá, muy pronto tendré vacaciones y así podré estar contigo._

_Te ama,_

_Ron_

_PD: Respóndeme cuanto antes._

Hermione sonrió. Extrañaba mucho a Ron, lo quería mucho. Ron y ella eran novios desde que él le confesó que la había querido desde el colegio, Hermione también lo quería mucho, por lo que aceptó salir con él hace unos meses. Harry se había convertido en uno de los mejores aurores de la época y era novio de Ginny que ahora es una sanadora en San Mungo.

La muchacha puso la carta sobre un escritorio y decidió darse un baño para relajarse. Se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en una tina llena de espuma que emanaba un suave olor a vainilla. Hermione cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en Ron, lo extrañaba mucho, hace tiempo que no lo veía. De hecho casi nunca lo veía, siempre tenía partidos y cosas, no había tiempo para ella, pero no podía quejarse, ella sabía perfectamente que Ron la quería mucho. Aunque algunas veces era extremadamente celoso.

Salió de la tina luego de unos minutos, se secó el cabello y el cuerpo, se puso un negligé blanco con unos finos tirantes. Se puso perfume y se cepilló el cabello. Salió del baño y se dirigió a la cama. Nuevamente la ventana estaba abierta y el frío se apoderó de Hermione. "Crookshanks, te he dicho que no entres por aquí" dijo enfadada.

Se dirigió a su cama cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca y la agarraba firmemente de los brazos para que no se pudiera mover. Hermione estaba asustada.

"Tanto tiempo, Granger" dijo la voz mientras murmuraba un hechizo haciendo que la chica cayera inconsciente sobre sus brazos.

Un muchacho alto y rubio miraba la infinidad de la noche. Solo durante ese momento se sentía libre.

Estaba en un balcón admirando las estrellas, vestía unos pantalones negros, al igual que su camisa, llevaba un abrigo encima, era una noche fría.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y escuchó la voz de una mujer. "Esa voz se parecía tanto a la de...no, no puede ser" se dijo a si mismo mientras volvía a ver a la dueña de esa voz.

Se decepcionó, no era la persona que quería ver, nunca lo era.

"Vamos amor, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí afuera? Hace mucho frío, entremos" dijo la rubia mientras se colgaba del brazo de Draco.

"¿Qué te importa?" dijo Draco mientras se quitaba a Pansy de encima.

"Sabes, creo que has estado muy raro estos días" dijo la rubia mientras se volvía acercar a él.

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo el muchacho volviendo a ver a Pansy.

"Bueno, te has estado comportando muy extraño. Parece que ya no tienes interés por lo que querías lograr"

"Eso no es cierto, yo soy el que maneja todo, ¿cómo voy a perder el interés?" dijo Draco enojado mientras entraba a su habitación que era enorme. Amplias ventanas, varios libros un par de sillones y una amplia cama con sábanas verdes. Después de todo no podía de dejar de vivir sin lujos aunque se estuviera haciendo el muerto.

Se sentó en un sillón mientras hundía su mirada en el fuego de la chimenea. Pansy se acercó a él una vez más pero el rubio le ordenó que se detuviera.

"¿Qué demonios te sucede, Draco?" dijo la rubia mientras se abrigaba bien con la bata que andaba puesta sobre su pijama.

"Sabes perfectamente que ya no me llamo Draco. Y si me vuelves a faltar el respeto, ya sabes lo que te espera" dijo el muchacho sin siquiera levantar la vista del fuego.

La muchacha tragó saliva. Sabía perfectamente que Draco era capaz de cualquier cosa.

"Muy bien" dijo mientras salía un tanto asustada de la habitación de Draco.

El muchacho sonrió al ver que sus palabras habían funcionado. Le encantaba infundir miedo en las personas. Le encantaba que le temieran.

Se hundió en sus pensamientos, empezó a recordar una voz angelical.

"_Me haces cosquillas" dijo la muchacha mientras intentaba separar al muchacho que la besaba una y otra vez en la cara._

"_Me encanta besarte" dijo el rubio "No sabes cuanto te amo, Hermione"_

_La chica lo miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que le decía eso._

"_¿Me amas?" preguntó mientras sonreía_

"_Te amo" dijo Draco mientras la besaba tiernamente en los labios_

"_Yo también te amo" dijo la muchacha._

Se levantó de repente mientras sacudía la cabeza, aquellas voces lo seguían molestando, no quería pensar en aquello, no quería. Buscó frenéticamente una botella por su habitación, vació su contenido en un vaso.

Bebió el ardiente líquido, no quería pensar, decidió que lo mejor para hacer eso era ahogar sus recuerdos.

No sabía cuanto había bebido, se recostó en la cama mientras que se quitaba la camisa. Hundió su cara en la almohada.

"Hermione" dijo mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

"_Sabes Malfoy, me tienes harta, ¿hasta cuando te vas a inventar un nuevo insulto?"_

"_No lo sé sangre sucia. Después de todo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en eso" _

_La chica lo miró con odio. A él le encantaba hacerla enfadar._

"_¡Eres insoportable!" dijo la muchacha mientras se metía a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta con fuerza._

"_¡Recuerda Granger, no podrás escapar de mi, ahora somos compañeros de cuarto!" le gritó Draco recordándole que como premios anuales compartirían una sala común._

"Vamos Daniel despierta" dijo una voz mientras lo movía tratando de despertarlo.

"¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Cómo se te ocurre despertarme?" dijo Draco enfadado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Hay noticias" dijo Pansy

"Perfecto" dijo sonriendo y cambiando de humor mientras se levantaba y se vestía.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse siguió a Pansy hasta una habitación circular. De un lado había una silla alta, casi parecía un trono, y alrededor de toda la habitación varias columnas con dragones, todo de un color gris, la luz que había provenía de unas cuantas antorchas en las paredes.

Draco le dijo a Pansy que saliera, caminó hacia la silla y se sentó. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza e inmediatamente le trajeron al informante que deseaba ver.

"Me alegra volver a verte, Bernard" dijo sonriendo mientras el anciano se acercaba.

"Igualmente señor" dijo este mientras se inclinaba.

"Y dime, Abggis, ¿qué hay de nuevo?"

"Bueno señor, este, resulta que he descubierto donde se encuentra el amuleto de Lake" dijo el hombrecillo mientras esperaba la reacción de Draco para ver si continuaba.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír "Perfecto, ¿dónde está?"

"Bueno señor, ese es él problema...bueno...este... yo... lo que pasa es que..."

"¡Vamos maldito habla de un buena vez!" le gritó Draco mientras amenazaba a Bernard.

"Lo que pasa es que lo tiene alguien" dijo el hombre

"¿Quién?" dijo Draco levantándose de la silla.

"Una bruja, señor, su nombre es Granger, Hermione Granger"

Draco casi pierde el equilibrio. "¿Hermione Granger, dices?" tratando de disimular un poco.

"Si señor" dijo el hombre un tanto preocupado. "Este, señor, ¿qué tiene pensado hacer?"

Draco se quedó en silencio, luego murmuró un hechizo e hizo aparecer un vaso con lo mismo que estaba bebiendo anoche. Empezó a tomar y después dijo: "La traeré y la obligaré a decirme donde está el amuleto" dijo mientras se bebía el contenido del vaso.

"Ahora lárgate de mi vista" le dijo a Bernard. El anciano hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación

"¡Zabini!, aparécete de una buena vez" dijo mientras desaparecía el vaso.

Se oyó un leve zumbido y un muchacho de cabello negro apareció frente a él.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo mientras se desperezaba. "Me despertaste durante mi siesta"

"Siempre estas durmiendo. Además yo te llamo cuando me da la gana" dijo Draco viéndolo con odio.

"Si ya lo sé. Muy bien señor, ¿qué desea?" preguntó Blaise en un tono burlón.

"No te burles de mi, Zabini. Recuerda muy bien de lo que soy capaz", el muchacho de pelo negro se enderezó un poco. "Ahora, necesito que me traigas algo" dijo el rubio mientras sonreía.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola de nuevo, aquí les va otro capítulo, espero que les guste.

Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni Draco Malfoy (solo en mis sueños).

Algunas aclaraciones:

Un guión largo significa cambio de lugar o personaje.

Dos guiones largos significan cambio de presente a pasado o de pasado a presente.

**Capítulo 2**

Hermione se levantó asustada, recorrió las paredes tratando de distinguir el lugar. Se levantó de la cama caminado descalza por los pisos de mármol.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó mientras trataba de encontrar una luz o algo. La habitación estaba muy oscura, no se distinguían bien las cosas.

"Si algo puedo asegurarte es que ya no estas en tu casa" dijo una voz masculina.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, no sabía que hacer, no tenía su varita, estaba indefensa.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó la muchacha.

"Ni que fuera idiota, no te lo voy a decir, después de todo, yo solo te vigilo, no tengo porque contestar tus preguntas" dijo el muchacho "Pero eso no significa que no pueda divertirme contigo" el muchacho se acercó sigilosamente a Hermione. Ella temblaba no sabía donde estaba el dueño de esa voz. Sintió como alguien la agarraba de la cintura, a lo que ella se resistió pero el muchacho era más fuerte que ella y la acorraló en una pared. La iba a besar pero en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta y mucha luz entró en la habitación. El muchacho se separó de Hermione y se acercó a la luz. Hermione pudo reconocerlo.

"¡Blaise!" exclamó Hermione sorprendida.

Zabini sonrió "Mucho gusto, Granger"

"Blaise, déjate de estupideces. Dan te está llamando" dijo Pansy mientras Hermione la reconocía.

"Tu también estás aquí" dijo Hermione mucho más preocupada. Se encontraba con dos mortífagos en potencia. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer?

Pansy ignoró completamente a Hermione. "Muévete Blaise"

Blaise le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y salió de la habitación. Pansy la volvió a ver con asco y cerró la puerta con fuerza, hundiendo a Hermione nuevamente en la oscuridad.

Hermione no sabÙía que hacer, se encontraba en un lugar desconocido con mortífagos. Lo que podían estar planeando no era nada bueno. Se fue hacía la cama a tientas, se cobijó e intentó pensar en que podría hacer para salir de ese lugar, sin darse cuenta se durmió.

_Hermione iba caminado por los pasillos cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba de un brazo y la metía en una clase._

"_Draco, no hagas eso que me asustas"_

"_Lo sé, pero es la única manera de hablar contigo sin que nadie se dé cuenta" dijo el rubio mirando al piso._

"_¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? Se supone que deberías estar en la enfermería" dijó Hermione mientras se acercaba a Draco._

_El le tomó una mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos. "Hermione, sabes lo mucho que significas para mí"_

_Draco la había llamado por su nombre por primera vez en su vida._

_Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, "¿a qué te refieres?" le preguntó la chica hundiéndose en los ojos grises del muchacho._

"_A esto" el rubio la tomó de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Hermione no se negó, y se entregó totalmente al beso mientras rodeaba el cuello de Draco con sus brazos._

"¿Para que me querías ver, Dan?" dijo Blaise mientras entraba en la habitación de Draco.

"¿Cómo está ella?" preguntó Draco mientras bebía.

"Supongo que bien, no la he oído criticar" dijo Blaise con una sonrisa. Malfoy también sonrió.

"Bueno, supongo que debo sacarle la información lo antes posible" dijo mientras ponía el vaso en la mesa.

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo Zabini mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Draco se levantó de la silla en donde estaba y miró fijamente el fuego de la chimenea.

"Los muertos van a resucitar" dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero por ahora quiero que todos ustedes se larguen, no quiero verlos por aquí, prefiero trabajar sin ninguna molestia. También infórmale a Pansy, y si se resiste mátala, ya me tiene harto"

"Como tú ordenes, Daniel" dijo Blaise mientras se retiraba.

Hermione se levantó, ya era de día y el sol se colaba por la ventana. Odiaba soñar esas cosas, le arruinaban el día.

Ahora pudo distinguir perfectamente la habitación, la verdad es que no era tan fea, la cama en donde estaba era grande y de sábanas blancas, había una pequeña chimenea, una ventana, un sillón y un escritorio. Había un gran candelabro en el centro del techo de la habitación.

"Bueno, por lo menos ya se donde esta la luz" dijo para si misma mientras se levantaba. Encontró el baño, le extraño un poco que tuviera tales ventajas siendo una prisionera. Se dio un baño y se envolvió en una toalla, iba a ponerse la misma ropa pero ya no estaba donde la había dejado. Extrañada buscó por la habitación y encontró un armario lleno de ropa. "Supongo que no importará si tomo algo de esto prestado" dijo mientras escogía un vestido celeste con unos delgados tirantes, el largo le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla, la verdad es que parecía que habían hecho ese vestido para ella.

Se miró en el espejo, se veía bien. "¿Pero qué demonios estás pensando, Hermione? Estás en una casa desconocida y te pones a modelar" dijo hablando consigo misma.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y giró la perilla, para su sorpresa se abrió como si nada. Hermione quedó sorprendida. Salió sigilosamente de la habitación, se fijó a todos lados y no vio a nadie, empezó a caminar.

Apenas Blaise se fue Draco se volvió a hundir en la silla, pensando. ¿Cómo podría sacarle a Hermione la información?

"Estoy muy cansado para pensar" dijo mientras se levantaba. Se puso el pijama y se metió en su cama, se quedó dormido inmediatamente.

_Draco esperaba a Hermione tras un pasillo, estaba muy nervioso, repasaba una y otra ves lo que iba a hacer. De repente la vio, venía hermosa como siempre, con esos ojos brillándole intensamente, su cabello revoloteaba con el viento, y lo mejor era que venía sola._

_Cuando Hermione se acercó la agarró de un brazo y la llevó a la clase más cercana y cerró la puerta. _

"_Draco, no hagas eso que me asustas" dijo la chica un tanto enojada_

"_Lo sé, pero es la única manera de hablar contigo sin que nadie se dé cuenta" dijo el rubio mirando al piso._

"_¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? Se supone que deberías estar en la enfermería" dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a Draco._

_El le tomó una mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos. "Hermione, sabes lo mucho que significas para mí"_

_Draco la había llamado por su nombre por primera vez en su vida._

_Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, "¿a qué te refieres?" le preguntó la chica hundiéndose en los ojos grises del muchacho._

"_A esto" el rubio la tomó de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Hermione no se negó, y se entregó totalmente al beso mientras rodeaba el cuello de Draco con sus brazos._

Draco se levantó de golpe, ese recuerdo, el recuerdo del primer beso que le había dado a Hermione, lo sentía como si hubiera sido ayer. La primera vez que sus labios se fundieron con los de ella había sido mágica. Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro. "Eso es algo que nunca más volveré a tener" dijo el rubio mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Hermione caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos de la mansión, aunque era un poco tétrica no podía negar que tenía elegancia. Abría puertas buscando la salida, pero era como un laberinto, de repente ya no sabía donde estaba y no podía volver a su habitación. Siguió caminando hasta que distinguió una luz que salía de una puerta. Se acercó y giró la perilla. No podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto.

Hermione se quedó helada, no sabía como reaccionar. Un muchacho alto y rubio se percató de la presencia de ella, sonrió.

"Hola, Granger" dijo mientras se volvía a ver a Hermione. Notó que estaba mucho más bella que antes, su cabello ya no estaba enmarañado, pero sus ojos tenían todavía ese brillo que lo volvía loco.

"Pero tu, tu estas..." dijo Hermione llevándose una mano a la boca.

"Muerto" dijo Malfoy mientras se servía algo en un vaso y se lo tomaba. "No querida, te equivocaste. Estoy vivo, bueno si a esto se le puede llamar vida"

Hermione cayó al piso, no lo podía creer, Draco estaba vivo, vivo. Ese por el cual tanto lloró estaba parado frente a ella, con la misma cara de arrogancia de siempre, la cara que ella amaba.

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Hermione cuando agarró un poco de aire.

"Simple, nunca morí. Es fácil fingir tu muerte, principalmente cuando todo el mundo quiere verte muerto" dijo mientras terminaba de beber.

Los ojos de Hermione se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, estaba sentada en el piso, no sabía que hacer no sabía que pensar, pero podía sentir perfectamente como unos ojos grises la miraban de arriba hacia abajo.

"Vamos Granger, levántate que me vas a ensuciar el piso" dijo Draco mientras la miraba.

Hermione se levantó a como pudo, sentía las piernas muy débiles. Casi estaba de pie cuando perdió el equilibrio pero Draco la atajó.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, de pronto millones de recuerdos llegaron a sus mentes.............................................................................................


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola, me tardé un poco pero aquí esta el tercer capítulo. El segundo capítulo quedó en que Draco y Hermione se quedaron viendo a los ojos. Este capítulo es sobre lo que empezaron a recordar. Ahora lean y dejen reviews. Por cierto gracias por los reviews que dejaron!!!!!!!!!**

**Capítulo 3**

"Vamos Harry, Ron, despierten, falta poco para llegar" dijo una muchacha mientras sacudía a sus amigos tratando de despertarlos.

"Solo un poco más" dijo Ron mientras seguía dormido.

"Nada, es hora que se pongan las túnicas, ya casi llegamos. ¡Levántense de una buena vez!" les dijo haciendo que los dos muchachos se levantaran.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Harry mientras bostezaba.

"Si, ¿por qué nos despiertas, Herm?" dijo Ron mientras se estiraba.

"Ya vamos a llegar, cámbiense" dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta del compartimiento. Una chica se asomó.

"Hermione, McGonagall te esta llamando, dice que vayas a su compartimiento"

"Gracias, Hannah" dijo Hermione "Enseguida voy" dijo mientras salía del compartimiento. "Y ustedes dos, levántense" le dijo a Harry y a Ron que se había vuelto a dormir.

Hermione caminaba por el tren hasta que vio a un rubio alto con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Todavía por aquí, sangre sucia?" le dijo el chico mientras le bloqueaba el camino.

"Quítate Malfoy" dijo Hermione apartándolo

"La sangre sucia se ha vuelto más bonita, es interesante, será mejor que vea a donde va" pensó Draco.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?" preguntó Hermione mientras volteaba a ver a Draco.

"Yo no te estoy siguiendo, ni que fueras importante. Solamente vas por el mismo camino que yo" dijo Draco mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

"Eres un idiota" dijo Hermione mientras paraba frente a un compartimiento y tocaba la puerta.

"Pase" dijo la voz de McGonagall

Hermione entró. "Que gusto volverla a ver, señorita Granger" dijo la profesora. Draco también entró al compartimiento. "Ah, señor Malfoy que dicha que llega"

Hermione volvió a ver a Draco, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él aquí? pensó.

"Bueno, la razón por la cual los he llamado es porque ambos han sido elegidos como premios anuales" Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, Draco no se sorprendió. "Ambos desarrollaran nuevas tareas para relacionar más a las diferentes casas, con ayuda de los prefectos que deseen cooperar"

"¿Qué clase de actividades?" preguntó Hermione

"Bueno, juegos, bailes, en fin, lo que a ustedes se les ocurra. También tengo que informarles que como poseedores de este nuevo cargo, ambos compartirán una sala común donde cada uno tendrá su respectiva habitación"

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron Hermione y Draco.

McGonagall se sorprendió con la reacción de los muchachos. "Esto es parte del cargo por lo que tendrán que cumplirlo"

Draco y Hermione se desanimaron, se irritaban con solo verse y ahora pasarían todos los días juntos en la sala común.

"Tomen" dijo la profesora mientras les entregaba sus placas de premio anual. "Lévenla con orgullo"

Hermione y Draco se despidieron de la profesora y salieron del compartimiento cada uno para su lado, no querían hablarse.

Hermione entró ruidosamente al compartimiento, haciendo que Harry y Ron se sobresaltaran, ellos ya se habían cambiado.

"¿Qué pasó, Herm?" preguntó Harry

"Me han nombrado premio anual" dijo mientras se sentaba.

"Pero eso es genial" dijeron Harry y Ron.

"No, no lo es" dijo Hermione mientras miraba por la ventana. "Tendré que compartir una sala común con el engreído de Malfoy"

Ron y Harry se miraron "¿Qué?"

"¿Ese idiota llegó a ser premio anual?" dijo Ron entre risas.

"Si, además tenemos que realizar actividades para relacionar a las diferentes casas" dijo la muchacha

"Pero como van a hacer eso si ni siquiera ustedes se llevan bien" dijo Harry. "Aunque la verdad no creo que nadie se pueda llevar bien con el hurón"

"No lo sé, y la verdad es que no me importa. Voy a ignorar a ese idiota lo más que pueda" dijo Hermione como hablando consigo misma. "Ya llegamos" dijo mientras el tren disminuía la velocidad, ahora podía ver perfectamente el castillo.

"Bueno, ahora hagamos un pacto" dijo Harry mientras se levantaba

"¿Un pacto sobre qué?" preguntó Hermione

"Disfrutaremos este último año lo mejor que podamos"

"De acuerdo" dijo Ron

Los tres amigos se abrazaron y salieron del compartimiento, este era su último año en Hogwarts, tenían que aprovecharlo.

****

"Abbot, Jenny"

"Hufflepuff"

"Brown, Mary"

"Ravenclaw"

Draco estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, viendo hacía el techo encantado que era como el cielo, oscuro y lleno de estrellas, se perdía en la oscuridad y profundidad de la noche. Tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar y a la vez solo quería existir sin cuestionarse nada.

"Carter, Tom"

"Slytherin"

Draco apenas aplaudió al nuevo miembro de su casa.

"Wolf, Katherine"

"Gryffindor"

Malfoy se fijó primero en Harry y Ron, pero después miró a Hermione, tan solo mirarla era como estar en otro lugar, todo se volvía lento, ella se había vuelto más alta y más bonita.

Después que de ya todos los nuevos alumnos había sido sorteados en las diferentes casas, Draco aún seguía mirando a Hermione, le encantaba verla sonreír. Hermione notó que él la estaba mirando, ella lo ignoró y él hizo lo mismo apartando la vista un poco avergonzado.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?, estaba viendo fijamente a una chica y no cualquier chica sino una Gryffindor, una sangre sucia. Nunca había pensado verdaderamente en el significado de la palabra y la verdad si alguna vez la había usado era porque lo había aprendido de su padre, como lo odiaba.

Entonces volvió a la realidad mientras Pansy Parkinson le hablaba sin parar sobre sus vacaciones y cuando le preguntó sobre las suyas Draco solo contestó: "Bien, estuvieron bien".

En ese momento Dumbledore se levantó. "Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar. Primeramente quiero presentarles a los premios anuales. Hermione Granger" Hermione se levantó y todo Gryffindor la aplaudió y muchos de otras casas, claro que no de Slytherin. "Y Draco Malfoy" él también se levantó, Slytherin estalló en aplausos. Hermione y Draco cruzaron miradas y se volvieron a sentar.

Dumbledore continuó, "También quiero que conozcan al nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Merfang"

Todos aplaudieron al nuevo profesor, era un hombre de cabello negro y ojos profundamente azules, era joven, tenía 20 años, y sobretodo era guapo. Muchas chicas se le quedaron viendo y entre ellas Hermione.

"Bueno, por último quiero recordarles que el bosque Prohibido sigue prohibido y ahora a comer" dijo Dumbledore mientras la comida aparecía por arte de magia en las mesas.

Todo el comedor estalló en murmullos, hablaban sobre el nuevo profesor.

"Yo pienso que es bien parecido" dijo una chica de Gryffindor mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza. Muchas otras asintieron con la cabeza.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, pero no era para tanto, después de todo era un profesor.

Draco oía los comentarios de todo Slytherin mientras hablaban sobre el profesor. Estaba harto por lo que comió rápidamente y salió del comedor. Cuando iba llegando a su nueva sala común se paró frente a un cuadro de un viejo sentado en una silla.

"Envoltura de confite" dijo Draco y pensó que solo a Dumbledore se le ocurriría una contraseña tan estúpida. El cuadro lo dejó pasar.

La sala común era bastante grande, había una gran chimenea y unos sillones en frente, unos escritorios por un lado y también una gran biblioteca, a la derecha estaba su cuarto y a la izquierda estaba el de Hermione, en el medio estaba el baño que tendrían que compartir. También había un gran balcón.

Draco estaba inmerso en la habitación cuando escuchó entrar a Hermione.

La muchacha sonrió al ver el esplendor de la habitación, realmente era magnifica.

"Con que te conformas con poca cosa, Granger" dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a la chimenea. "Claro, no esperaba más de una simple sangre sucia"

"Sabes Malfoy, me tienes harta, ¿hasta cuando te vas a inventar un nuevo insulto?"

"No lo sé sangre sucia. Después de todo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en eso"

La chica lo miró con odio. A él le encantaba hacerla enfadar.

"¡Eres insoportable!" dijo la muchacha mientras se metía a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

"¡Recuerda Granger, no podrás escapar de mi, ahora somos compañeros de cuarto!" le gritó Draco mientras se sentaba en un sillón.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Perdón, me tarde mucho. Es que estoy en exámenes. Bueno, gracias por los reviews y sigan leyendo.**

**Capítulo 4**

Hermione se levantó con los ánimos renovados. Había decidido que Malfoy ya no la molestaría más, lo ignoraría y lograría que se quedara sin palabras.

Se dio un baño, se arregló el cabello en una cola alta, se maquilló un poco y se perfumó, se puso el uniforme y bajó a la sala común, Draco aparentemente ya se había ido.

Cuando entró al gran comedor inmediatamente localizó a Harry y a Ron que ya habían empezado a desayunar.

"Gracias por esperarme" dijo mientras se sentaba.

"Lo siehto, Herhgmione, pergo teníahmogs mugcha hambreg" dijo Ron atragantándose

Harry asintió mientras engullía un pedazo de pan.

"No importa chicos" Hermione no se molesto, más bien le dio gracia ver a sus amigos comiendo tanto y además ellos lo necesitaban. Hace tiempo que ambos eran jugadores de Quidditch y necesitaban la energía. Además gracias a ese deporte, ambos muchachos tenían un cuerpo del que no se podían quejar, al igual que cierto rubio.

Hermione se acordó de Malfoy y lo buscó en la mesa de Slytherin. Estaba ahí sentado entre su pandilla y Pansy como siempre colgándosele del cuello. Odiaba a Pansy, pero ¿por qué?, nunca le había hecho nada.

"¡Herm, Hermione!" le dijo Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos. La muchacha volvió a ver. "Hasta que pones atención. Te estaba preguntando cual era la primer clase del día" dijo Ron mientras le hablaba despacio como si no le entendiera.

"Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" dijo Hermione mientras sonreía

"Perfecto, nos tendremos que aguantar a ese profesor" dijo Harry

"Pero ni siquiera lo conocen. ¿Cómo saben que les va a caer mal?" preguntó Hermione mientras agarraba un panecillo.

"Bueno tu tampoco lo conoces y ya te estas babeando por él" le dijo Ron

Hermione se sonrojó. Cierto el profesor era guapo pero nada más. "No es cierto, además no me interesa quién enseñe mientras enseñe bien"

"En eso tienes razón" dijo Harry, pero su mirada se concentró en cierta chica pelirroja y de ojos azules que se sentaba junto a ellos.

"Hola chicos" dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione.

"Hola" respondió Hermione. "¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

"Nada" dijo la pelirroja "¿Cuál es su primera clase?"

"DCAO" dijo Ron mientras jugaba con la comida

"¿En serio? Herm que suerte tienes, ese profesor está muy guapo" le dijo un poco bajo para que nadie escuchara. Pero Harry si la escuchó.

"¿Qué es lo que todo el mundo le ve?" dijo enojado mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza.

Hermione y Ginny rieron por lo bajo.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer el trío se dirigió a la clase de Defensa y Ginny se fue a los invernaderos.

"Bueno, bienvenidos, permítanme presentarme, yo soy Thomas Merfang y seré su nuevo profesor"

Muchas chicas suspiraron. Los muchachos hicieron cara de asco.

"Hoy veremos contra hechizos para diferentes maldiciones, así que empecemos".

Merfang dio la clase muy práctica, talvez por ser la primera vez pero a muchos le agradó la clase y ni siquiera Harry y Ron pudieron negarlo, la verdad es que era un hombre bastante capacitado aunque fuera tan joven.

"Y entonces, ¿qué les pareció la clase?" le preguntó a sus amigos.

"No estuvo mal" admitió Ron. Harry tan solo asintió.

El día pasó sin ninguna novedad hasta que Hermione fue llamada a la oficina de McGonagall para una pequeña reunión. "Perfecto tendré que ver al hurón" dijo en voz alta mientras se dirigía a la oficina de la profesora.

"Yo también me alegro de volverte a ver" dijo una voz tras de ella.

"Pues yo no" dijo Hermione mientras volvía a ver a Malfoy.

Malfoy la ignoró y tocó la puerta. "Pasen" La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada en su escritorio escribiendo unas cuantas cartas.

Malfoy abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado como todo un caballero para que Hermione entrara primero, se miraron con odio y ella decidió entrar y sentarse en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio. Draco sonrió, le encantaba verla furiosa, se sentó en una silla junto a la de Hermione.

"Bueno, se preguntarán la razón por la cual los he llamado" dijo la profesora mientras sellaba una carta y se la daba a un lechuza. Ambos estudiantes asintieron.

"Quería decirles que deben organizar un baile para el próximo 31 de octubre. Celebrando un año más de clases, además de la noche de brujas, el baile será de los de quinto para arriba. Así que espero que se luzcan, no esperaría menos de los dos mejores alumnos de Hogwarts" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ahora, pueden organizarse como quieran y pueden pedir ayuda a los prefectos. Cualquier cosa me avisan, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" respondieron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

"En ese caso, pueden retirarse"

Draco y Hermione salieron de la oficina. Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

"Y bien, ¿cuándo te parece que nos reunamos?" preguntó la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente al Slytherin.

"No sé, la verdad es que no me interesa" dijo el rubio sin darle importancia mientras se acomodaba la túnica.

"Ni creas que yo voy a hacer todo el trabajo sola. Tu también estás en esto" dijo Hermione lanzando miradas de odio.

"No te preocupes Granger, después de todos falta mucho tiempo" dijo el rubio mientras se recostaba a la pared.

"Pues si, pero...bueno no importa" dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia el gran comedor.

"Me encanta hacerte enojar, Granger" dijo Malfoy mientras volvía a su habitación, no tenía hambre, la verdad es que estaba triste.

Estos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Draco mientras trataba de dormir pero le costaba trabajo, en su mente podía escuchar la voz de su padre diciéndole: _"Como que necesitas de alguien, eso es de débiles"_. Pero Draco no podía evitarlo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y eso era lo que importaba.

Maldita sea la hora que había nacido hijo de Lucius Malfoy... ¡Maldito sea el día que nació para ser mortifago!  
No había recordado un día en que su padre no le haya dicho "Tú seguirás mi camino" y siempre pensó que entrando a Hogwarts podría alejarse de todo eso. Que podría dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría apenas estuviese en séptimo curso.  
Odiaba lo que era. Odiaba a su padre y también a su madre. Solo era una maldita familia postiza. Una familia que era todo, menos la palabra en la que se definía. Su padre siempre interesado en sus "negocios" y sirviendo como un perro a Voldemort. Su madre dedicándose a sus amigas y a su vida glamorosa.  
¿Dónde estaba él para ellos? Su madre estaba siempre ocupada al igual que su padre, varias veces le había expresado cariño pero su padre se lo había prohibido. Pero claro esta, su padre siempre estaba para regañarlo. Para hacerle ver lo inútil que era. Para recordarle para que había venido al mundo.  
"Serás un mortifago y servirás a nuestro señor cuando tengas la edad. Tal cual lo hice yo" le decía Lucius al menos una vez al día.  
Estaba harto de ese sermón. Ya se lo sabia de memoria. Solo era una razón más para odiar que llegasen los veranos en Hogwarts. Siempre odió estar en su casa y oír a su padre.  
Pero es que para su padre el jamás hacia algo bien. En especial porque se dejaba ganar tan fácil en el quidditch, porque una sangre sucia sacaba mejores notas, porque no había podido capturar a Harry Potter.  
Tuvo tantas ganas de huir y volver a comenzar su vida. Alejarse de sus padres. De los mortífagos. De los estúpidos que tenían que ser sus amigos. De todo. Porque estaba harto de vivir así. Harto de no poder tomar una sola decisión en su vida.

Sin darse cuenta cayo en un profundo sueño.

**AN:**

**¿Quién lo diría? Después de todo Draco tiene preocupaciones.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni Draco Malfoy ni nada en realidad. Lo único que es mío es la computadora en la que estoy escribiendo, además de la trama.

Aclaro, en este capítulo sale nuevamente el presente, así que cuando cambia de pasado a presente o viceversa van a ver un guión, mientras que van a ver un 0 cuando se cambie de perspectiva, lugar, o persona.

Bueno sin más preámbulo, aquí esta el quinto capítulo de Pasado, Presente, ¿Futuro?

**Capítulo 5**

Draco despertó a la mañana siguiente, igual de triste. Y toda la semana transcurrió igual, no tenía ganas de hacer nada ni de hablar con nadie.

Era un Viernes y la primera clase del día era Pociones, aunque era su clase favorita, Draco no tenía ánimos para nada, ni siquiera disfrutaba como antes de lo injusto que era Snape con los alumnos de Gryffindor especialmente Harry Potter.

Draco se sentó en el asiento de siempre, luego se dio cuenta de que Harry, Ron y Hermione iban entrando. Siguió a Hermione con la vista hasta que ésta se sentó pero luego se dio cuenta de que Ron lo miraba, quitó la vista y disimuló que ponía atención a lo que Snape estaba dictando.

Cuando terminó la clase Draco corrió un poco para hablar con Hermione.

"Granger, necesito hablar contigo" Hermione no le hizo caso.

"Es sobre lo del baile" le dijo Draco, Hermione les dijo a Ron y a Harry que siguieran y a regañadientes la obedecieron.

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba la mochila.

"¿Cuándo vamos a organizar el baile?" preguntó el rubio

"No sé, después de todo todavía falta mucho tiempo" dijo Hermione

"Ni tanto, solo falta un mes" dijo Draco insistiendo.

"Muy bien, lo organizamos después de la cena, en la biblioteca. Ahora me voy" dijo Hermione mientras corría a alcanzar a Harry y Ron.

Draco se quedó como idiota parado en medio pasillo mientras veía a Hermione correr para alcanzar a sus amigos. ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza y se dirigía su siguiente clase con su pandilla.

"¿De qué quería hablar contigo el hurón?" preguntó Ron mientras entraban al invernadero.

"Cosas de premios anuales" dijo Hermione mientras buscaba un lugar para sentarse.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?" preguntó Harry

"Algo que tenemos organizar" dijo Hermione cortante nuevamente.

"Pero, Herm..." dijo Ron pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la profesora Sprout.

"Muy bien muchachos, hoy vamos a conocer las propiedades de la toiela. ¿Quién me puede decir para que se utiliza esta curiosa planta?"

Para sorpresa de ninguno una castaña levantó la mano. "La toiela o toiellata es utilizada para realizar pociones de invisibilidad"

"Excelente" exclamó la profesora. "10 puntos para Gryffindor"

Todos los Gryffindor sonrieron.

Después de cenar Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca para organizar lo del baile junto con Draco. Aunque le irritara la presencia del rubio tenía que cumplir con lo que McGonagall les había pedido.

"Hasta que llegas, Granger" dijo Malfoy que estaba sentado en una silla. "Pensé que ya no ibas a venir"

"Claro que vendría, después de todo yo fui la que dijo que nos veríamos aqu" dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en una silla del lado opuesto de Malfoy. "Ahora empecemos, no quiero perder tiempo" dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino y una pluma.

"Y dime, Malfoy, ¿haz pensado en algo?"

"La verdad no" dijo Draco como sin darle mucha importancia.

Hermione frunció el ceño "Bueno, yo he pensado que debería ser un baile tradicional, aunque la decoración y lo demás debería ser mejorado"

Draco parecía no escucharla, Hermione iba a volver a hablar cuando dijo "También podríamos decirle a Dumbledore que encargue la comida a los elfos"

Hermione asintió, aunque no le agradaba el hecho de darle más trabajo a los elfos, "Muy bien, ahora tenemos más o menos lo que vamos a hacer, hay que repartir la organización entre los prefectos que quieran ayudarnos, yo le repartiré las cosas que tienen que hacer a las chicas y...."

"Y yo se los reparto a Blaise y a los demás" dijo Draco que por primera vez la estaba mirando desde que empezaron a hablar.

"Muy bien, entonces ya est" Hermione se levantó pero sin querer botó el pergamino al suelo, se agachó a recogerlo justo cuando otras manos rozaron las suyas, Draco también se había agachado. Se quedaron callados y mirándose a los ojos..............................

* * *

****

**NA: Presente**

Draco miraba fijamente a Hermione mientras dormía, se veía tan cálida, tan llena de luz, acarició la mejilla de la muchacha con su mano. "Su piel está igual de suave" pensó.

Hermione empezó a moverse, Draco se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto, no quería estar ahí cuando despertara.

Hermione abrió sus ojos lentamente hasta que recordó donde estaba y lo que había sucedido. "Draco" murmuró "Draco está vivo". No pudo evitar estallar en lágrimas nuevamente. "¿Por qué demonios había fingido su muerte?" dijo Hermione.

En ese momento una pequeña criatura entró por la puerta. La pequeña elfina tenía las orejas largas y puntiagudas, se parecía mucho a Dobby, pero su nariz era mucho más pequeña y sus ojos grandes y verdes estaban adornados por unas grandes pestañas, llevaba una bufanda color rosa alrededor del cuello.

"Una elfina" exclamó Hermione, no pudiendo contener su sorpresa.

"Disculpe señorita" dijo la elfina. "El amo me ha mandado a ver si se le ofrece algo"

"¿El amo? ¿Draco?" preguntó Hermione

"Si señorita, el amo Malfoy" dijo la elfina como si no se lo preguntaran mucho.

0

Hermione se quedó pensativa y su estómago rugió. "Si no es mucho molestia, ¿podrías traerme un poco de comida?"

"Por supuesto" dijo la elfina emocionada, le gustaba sentirse útil. Tronó los dedos y una bandeja con un rico desayuno apareció en la cama de Hermione. La muchacha sonrió.

"Gracias. Dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Hermione

"Akiss" dijo la elfina tímidamente, mientras salía de la habitación

Hermione desayunó y se baño. Escogió un par de pantalones y una camisa de tirantes del armario, se dejó el cabello suelto y se puso unas sandalias.

Giró nuevamente la perilla de la puerta y la abrió. "Por lo menos puedo andar por ah" dijo Hermione mientras empezaba a caminar por los pasillos.

Caminó hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble, la abrió y para su suerte se encontró con el lugar donde más le gustaba estar.

"La biblioteca" dijo asombrada mientras entraba y admiraba los millones de libros que había a través de toda la habitación.

"Ya era hora de que la encontraras" dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

* * *

****

**NA: Esto es el pasado**

Ambos se habían ido a acostar muy callados, ninguno quería admitir que había sucedido un momento en el que ambos sintieron algo. Pero ninguno lo admitiría, porque al admitirlo se sabría cual de los dos es mal débil, y recordemos muy bien que ambos personajes son puro fuego...

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó temprano, se baño, se vistió y se arregló. Bajo al gran comedor para reunirse con sus amigos.

¿Por qué me siento así? Es decir, no pasó nada. ¿Cómo que no pasó nada? Sabes muy bien que hubo un momento en el que hubieras hecho lo inimaginable. ¿Lo inimaginable? Si, ya sabes besarlo ¿Besarlo? No te hagas la tonta, seguramente él sintió lo mismo. ¿Segura? Se podría decir, ¿no recuerdas esos ojos grises mirándote fijamente? Hermione se sonrojó. No, la verdad no lo noté.

Se salió de sus pensamientos mientras se sentaba en la mesa y sonreía a sus amigos.

"Hola chicos" dijo mientras se servía un poco de cereal

"Hola" dijo Harry, Ron medio saludó mientras se atragantaba.

Desayunaron como si nada, solamente que Hermione notó cuando cierto rubio se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin, cambiaron miradas por un segundo y se ignoraron totalmente todo el resto del desayuno.

Draco pensaba en lo que había sucedido la noche pasada, cuando había rozado la mano de Hermione, parecía una cosa insignificante pero habría jurado que en esos segundos había sentido cosas de las que se le habían privado toda su vida.

Dejó de cuestionarse y se concentró en su comida.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy en Hogsmeade?" preguntó Harry mientras se levantaban.

"Yo no voy a ir, estoy bastante ocupada con las tareas, el ensayo que nos pidió el profesor Merfang es muy largo" dijo Hermione

"¿Cuál ensayo?" preguntó Harry mientras salían del comedor, que había olvidado totalmente la tarea.

"Nunca vas a cambiar, Harry" dijo Hermione, ambos sonrieron. Ron estaba muy serio.

"Ron, ¿estás bien" preguntó Hermione notando la extraña actitud de su amigo.

"Si claro, ¿por qué no debería estarlo?" dijo Ron mirando sarcásticamente a Hermione.

"Vámonos Harry" dijo mientras agarraba a Harry de la camisa.

"Nos vemos después, Hermione" dijo Harry mientras Ron lo arrastraba.

"Nos vemos, Harry. Adiós Ron"

Ron la ignoró, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?

"Hola Herm" dijo una pelirroja mientras la abrazaba.

"Hola Ginny"

"¿No vas a ir a Hogmeade?" preguntó la chica mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

"No, tengo tarea. Si estas buscando a Harry, Ron lo arrastró por aquella puerta, ya salieron del castillo, tendrás que correr un poco para alcanzarlo"

"No te preocupes, Herm. Gracias, nos vemos luego, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo mientras salía del castillo.

Hermione no le quedó más que dirigirse a su sala común, la verdad es que era un lindo día y no quería desperdiciarlo.

Se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a hacer sus deberes. Habían pasado algunos minutos cuando Malfoy entró. Fue un silencio bastante incómodo. Draco se metió en su habitación y cuando salió tenía consigo su escoba. Hermione se atrevió a hablar.

"Entonces, ¿también te vas a quedar hoy en el castillo?" dijo mientras no levantaba la vista de su trabajo.

"Si, la verdad es que ya no le encuentro gracia a Hogsmeade" dijo mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa. "Nos vemos luego, Granger" dijo mientras salía, y le sonrió.

Hermione se había quedado quieta ¿Nos vemos luego, Granger?, y que había significado aquella sonrisa.

Draco se dirigió al campo de Quidditch, quería volar un rato, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, y extrañaba la sensación del viento. Solo se sentía libre cuando volaba.

Pasaron unos minutos y volvió a ver al castillo, pudo notar una pequeña figura que salía, su pelo castaño ondeaba con el viento y resplandecía con el sol, y como siempre llevaba un libro en sus manos. Siguió a Hermione con la mirada hasta el lago, ella se sentó recostándose a un árbol que le daba una vista perfecta. Abrió el libro.

Draco no pudo evitar acercarse a ella, se sentía como atraído por un imán. Voló hacia el lago y cuando aterrizó se dirigió hacia Hermione.

"Hola Granger" dijo tratando de sonar lo menos arrogante posible

"Malfoy" dijo Hermione

"¿Qué estas leyendo?" preguntó Draco mientras se sentaba junto a ella, no muy cerca.

"Un libro" dijo sarcásticamente mientras trataba de ignorarlo.

"De eso, ya me di cuenta" dijo el rubio mientras ponía la escoba a su lado y empezaba a juntar piedritas. "Me refiero al título, Granger"

"Pociones de Invisibilidad" dijo mientras pasaba de página.

"Suena interesante" dijo mientras lanzaba una piedra al lago.

"¿Te gustaría ser invisible?" preguntó Hermione mientras miraba a Draco.

"Si, la posibilidad de desaparecer me parece realmente atrayente" dijo mientras lanzaba otra piedra.

"¿Por qué querrías desaparecer?" preguntó Hermione.

Draco sonrió. "No sabes lo que es ser yo, Granger. Siempre mostrar ser alguien que no eres es difícil"

"¿Por qué tienes que fingir? Deberías ser como tu quieras" dijo Hermione mientras cerraba el libro.

"Intenta hacer algo por ti mismo con tu padre al lado. Siempre exigiéndote, siempre criticándote, siempre insistiendo en que te conviertas en un mortífago" dijo Draco casi con rabia.

"¿No quieres ser un mortífago?" preguntó Hermione.

"Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién en su sano juicio va a matar gente por puro gusto? Yo no soy así, eso es que mi padre quiere evitar"

"¿Quiere evitar que no te unas a ellos?" preguntó Hermione.

"No, él quiere evitar que yo tenga un poco de conciencia" Draco sonrió "Ni siquiera se porque te estoy contando esto, Granger"

"No importa, si necesitas hablar yo estaré para escucharte" dijo mientras sonreía Granger

"Gracias por escuchar mis crisis existenciales" dijo Draco como burlándose de el mismo mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Hermione.

"De nada, Malfoy" dijo Hermione mientras sonreía.

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que le estas haciendo a Hermione, Malfoy?!" dijo Ron mientras corría hacia ellos.

**NA**

**Bueno, les gustó? Espero que si. Bueno en uno de los reviews me pidieron que escribiera algo de lo que estaba pasando en el presente, y ahí esta. Supongo que les quedó claro.**

**Escribiré más sobre el presente en los próximos capítulos. Continúen leyendo y dejen reviews!!!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

"¿Cuál es tu problema, comadreja?" dijo Draco mientras se levantaba

"Mi problema eres tú, estúpido hurón" dijo Ron mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente y pegaba un puñetazo que Draco esquivó por poquito.

"Ron, basta, ¿qué crees que estas haciendo?" dijo Hermione mientras se ponía entre Draco y él.

"Te estoy protegiendo de él, Hermione. No es más que un maldito que se quiere aprovechar de ti" dijo mientras la quitaba del camino.

"¿Aprovecharse de mi? No tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo" dijo Hermione

"Si la tengo, estos encuentros no son pura casualidad" dijo Ron mientras miraba con odio a Malfoy.

"¿De qué encuentros estas hablando, comadreja? ¿Te hizo mal el aire fresco de Hogsmeade?" dijo Draco mientras esperaba la expresión de Ron.

"No crean que no los he visto. En la biblioteca, y ahora aquí en el lago. ¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos?"

"Ron, el hecho que yo sea tu amiga no significa que no pueda hablar con quien yo quiera. ¿Qué demonios te sucede?" dijo Hermione mientras alejaba a Ron de Draco.

"Es que él no es cualquier persona, es Malfoy" dijo Ron

"¿Qué sucede Comadreja? ¿No soportas que Granger hable conmigo?" dijo Draco mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Ese es exactamente el problema" dijo Ron mientras le pegaba de lleno en una de las mejillas de Draco.

Draco se levantó y le pegó un puñetazo a Ron directamente en el estómago. Ron cayó sentado en el césped y luego tomó desprevenido a Malfoy y le lanzó un hechizo que lo hizo volar por los aires y caer de costado. Hermione gritó.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo, Ron?" dijo asustada

Ron estaba a punto de lanzarle otro hechizo cuando una fuerte sacudida lo hizo caer al piso lastimándose la muñeca. Snape había llegado.

Hermione corrió hacia Draco, él estaba inconsciente.

**0**

"Poppy, ¿cómo está?" dijo Dumbledore

"Esta estable"dijo Madam Pomfrey, "pero dígame profesor, ¿cómo empezó todo?"

"Los estudiantes que estaban cerca dijeron que el señor Weasley empezó la pelea y que Malfoy no pudo hacer nada".

"Que extraño"

"Dime Poppy, ¿cómo salió el señor Weasley?"

"Bien, solo se fracturó la muñeca cuando el Prof. Snape lo apartó de atacar al señor Malfoy".

De repente Draco estaba volviendo en si, cuando se despertó totalmente, reconoció la cara de Dumbledore y dijo: "¿usted que esta haciendo aquí?"

"Veo que aun conservas tu carácter y eso es una buena señal" dijo Dumbledore mientras sonreía y se levantaba, "Ahora me tengo que ir, espero que se mejore señor Malfoy".

Draco lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la enfermería, nunca le había agradado Dumbledore, siempre era muy extraño.

"Bueno señor Malfoy es hora de su medicina, y no me ponga esa cara de asco, esta medicina le hará bien y también le dará mucho sueño, así que buenas noches" le dijo Madam Pomfrey.

Draco se tragó la medicina con una cara de asco absoluto, sabía horrible, pero era por su bien. Y sin más sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y cayó en un profundo sueño.

**0**

De repente escuchó la voz de Madam Pomfrey:

"_No te preocupes querida, tan solo tienes que cambiar las fundas de la cama, y barrer un poco_"

"_Esta bien_" dijo una voz que a Draco le parecía conocida.

En eso Madam Pomfrey entró en la enfermería acompañada de Hermione.

"Bueno ahora me voy a trabajar" dijo Madam Pomfrey "cuando termines me avisas", y se fue hacía su oficina a terminar unos papeles.

Hermione notó los ojos de Draco sobre ella, cuando lo volvió a ver, éste desvió la vista y disimuló estar alcanzando un libro, pero no lo pudo agarrar bien y se le cayó al piso.

Hermione fue hacía Draco a recoger el libro y luego vio que Draco tenía una expresión de dolor en su cara. Todavía estaba muy lastimado y al tratar de alcanzar el libro su brazo le recordó la paliza que le habían dado.

"¿Estas bien?, si quieres llamo a Madam Pomfrey" dijo Hermione

"No te preocupes, estoy bien", mintió Draco.

"De acuerdo" dijo Hermione

Y siguió quitando las fundas de las camas de la enfermería. Draco estaba extrañado, y se preguntaba la razón por la que ella estaba ahí, así que se animó a preguntarle:

"Granger, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"No es porque me guste", dijo Hermione, "es el castigo que me puso Snape por la pelea entre Ron y tú"

"Pero si tu no te metiste", dijo Draco, "¿por qué te castigo?"

"Me castigó por no hacer nada para evitar que ustedes se pelearan, además Snape me odia", le dijo Hermione a Draco.

Draco pensaba como alguien podría odiar a Hermione, ella era la única persona que se había preocupado por él.

Pasaron unas horas y no hablaron ni una palabra, hasta que Hermione dijo:

"Ya terminé, estoy exhausta" y cayó rendida en la cama junto a la de Draco. "Tengo que quedarme aquí hasta el almuerzo o Snape me matará".

Hubo un silencio

"No entiendo porque Snape te castigó, es decir, no podrías haber hecho mucho que digamos, Weasley estaba dispuesto a darme una paliza" dijo Draco

"Supongo que si hubiera insistido más podría haberlo detenido" dijo Hermione.

"No hubiera cambiado nada, él quería pelear conmigo, y no se hubiera detenido por nada del mundo" Draco dijo esto muy bajo y Hermione casi no pudo oirlo.

"¿Qué dijiste?" le preguntó Hermione

"Que no hubiera servido de nada, además yo me merecía esa paliza, no debí haber dicho nada y solo dejar que me golpeara, pero ouch, como duele" mientras decía esto Draco se acomodaba.

"¿Te sientes bien?", le preguntó Hermione, "no te ves muy bien"

"Probablemente porque no me he bañado en años", ¿_cómo se me ocurrió decir eso? _Pensó Draco para si mismo.

Hermione se río y dijo: "No, no es por eso, ¿pero te has visto en un espejo últimamente?"

"No, ¿debería?" preguntó Draco

"Mejor no", dijo Hermione sonriendo. "Como quisiera haber detenido la pelea" dijo mientras la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro.

"No te tortures más Hermione, el pasado es el pasado y no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Sabes me sorprende que mi padre no se haya aparecido todavía".

Es ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de par en par y el padre de Draco entró como un relámpago, estaba furioso.

"Hable muy pronto" dijo Draco

"¡Necesito ver a la persona que esta cuidando a mi hijo!" gritó Lucius mientras la señora Pomfrey salía de la oficina. "Así que usted es la que esta a cargo"

"Si, señor Malfoy" dijo Madam Pomfrey

"Pero mírelo, esta todo golpeado, pensé que usted era una sanadora, o por lo menos una bruja" dijo Lucius

"Un buen descanso cura mejor que cualquier cosa, además su hijo salió bastante golpeado, y me ofenden sus comentarios ya que soy una de las sanadoras que obtuvo las mejores calificaciones" dijo Madam Pomfrey indignada.

"¿Y dónde esta el otro muchacho, Weasley?, ¿qué le pasó a él?" le preguntó Lucius a Madam Pomfrey.

"El señor Weasley tan solo se lastimó la muñeca cuando el profesor Snape los separó, y obviamente su hijo llevó la peor parte"

"¿Y te defendiste hijo?" preguntó Lucius malhumorado.

"El me atacó con un hechizo, no pude hacer mucho" respondió Draco.

"¿Ni siquiera una patada? Le preguntó Lucius totalmente sorprendido.

Draco miró a Madam Pomfrey con desesperación y ella entendió perfectamente.

"Lo lamento señor Malfoy pero me temo que tendrá que salir, de lo contrario su hijo se agitará y lo único que necesita ahora es descanso".

"¡¿Qué esta diciendo?, y saque ahora mismo a esa sangre sucia y aléjela de mi hijo!", dijo Lucius cuando se percató de que Hermione estaba ahí.

Hermione volvió a ver al señor Malfoy como si la hubiera abofeteado, lo mismo hizo Madam Pomfrey que tenía ganas de gritarle a Lucius por su insulto hacía Hermione.

"¡Papá, vete de aquí!, ¡por Dios vete de aquí!" Gritó Draco con todas sus fuerzas mientras el dolor de su espalda lo obligaba a quedarse donde estaba. "No soporto que grites así, ¡vete!"

"Hermione, querida es mejor que te vayas" dijo Madam Pomfrey. Hermione salió de la enfermería no sin antes despedirse de Draco con la mirada, Draco lamentaba tanto que su padre la hubiera insultado.

"En cuanto usted señor Malfoy es mejor que se vaya, no quiero que arriesgue la salud de su hijo"

"¡¿Arriesgar la salud de mi hijo?, ¿quién demonios se cree usted que es?!" le gritó Lucius a la señora Pomfrey.

"¡Señor Malfoy por favor váyase! Dijo por última vez Madam Pomfrey

Lucius salió indignado de la enfermería y tiró la puerta como señal de su enfado.

Hubo un silencio y luego Madam Pomfrey dijo: "Draco es hora de que te des un baño".

**NA**

**Si, ya se, nada del presente, pero es que me inspiré, hay muchas cosas que pasaron, el próximo capítulo también es del pasado, pero es más interesante. Muy pronto escribiré algo más del presente. Sigan leyendo, no desesperen y dejen reviews.**

**Moonlight soul**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Luego del baño Draco volvió a su cama, se sentía un poco mejor.

Pero luego Madam Pomfrey le llevó la medicina, a la que Draco le respondió con una cara de asco.

"No otra vez" dijo Draco

"No te estoy dando esto por tus golpes y dolores, te lo estoy dando para que se te suban los ánimos ya que he notado que has estado muy pensativo" dijo Madam Pomfrey.

"Bueno que importa, ni modo" y abrió la boca mientras Madam Pomfrey le daba la medicina.

"Buen chico" dijo Madam Pomfrey, "mientras te estabas bañando el Prof. Snape vino junto con la señorita Granger, venía furioso porque había encontrado a Hermione afuera mientras que se suponía que debería estar aquí, le explique la situación a Snape y salió de la enfermería, no sin antes dejarte estos libros para que te pongas al día"

"Que dicha que se fue" dijo Draco aliviado

"En cuanto a la señorita Granger, me esta haciendo el favor de traerte el almuerzo. Ahora me voy a mi oficina cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si, gracias" dijo Draco. Y Madam Pomfrey le sonrió y se dirigió a su oficina.

Draco se recostó en su cama, el agua realmente aliviaba su dolor. Unos cinco minutos después entró Hermione, cargaba una bandeja en sus manos y una mochila en sus hombros.

"Hola", dijo Hermione y le dio la bandeja a Draco y se sentó en la cama junto a la de Draco.

"¿Por qué traes los libros aquí?" preguntó Draco.

"No podía estudiar en el comedor y además pensé que podrías sentirte solo" respondió Hermione.

"¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?" dijo Draco. _Agradece_ _que ahora por lo menos estas bañado_, se dijo a si mismo.

"Bueno, la última vez te veías solitario"

"Pues no lo estoy, Pansy podría venir a visitarme" dijo Draco como diciendo que sus "amigos" si venían a visitarlo.

"Si, ella podría venir" dijo Hermione volviendo a ver hacía su libro.

"Se nota que no te cae bien" dijo Draco sonriendo.

"Pues la verdad es que..." Hermione se quedó callada.

"No te preocupes, yo sé" dijo Draco mientras veía a Hermione en los ojos.

Draco noto la incomodidad del tema y empezó a hablar de otra cosa.

"¿Cómo esta Weasley?" preguntó Draco.

"Bien", dijo Hermione detrás de su libro, "Mejor que tú"

Draco se rió, "Sabemos muy bien que cualquiera se ve mejor que yo" sonrió.

Hermione lo miró. "No cualquiera, todavía te ves mejor que..."

"¿Mis gorilas?" Draco la interrumpió

"Yo no dije eso" dijo ella

"Sé que no" Draco le dijo. Tomo un sorbo de su refresco y volvió a ver a Hermione

Hermione volvió a ver hacia la mesa de Draco y vio que todos los libros que había traído Snape estaban intactos. "Ni siquiera has tocado los libros".

Draco se le quedó viendo por un momento y dijo: "Ah, si, se me había olvidado".

"Te quedarás atrás" dijo Hermione.

"Si" fue todo lo que él dijo

"Si no empiezas pronto..." Draco la miró y Hermione cerró la boca, un poco abatida, "Lo siento, no se que me paso"

Draco tan solo sonrió.

"Bueno" dijo ella. "mejor me voy".

Draco no quería que se fuera. "Gracias" le dijo a Hermione, ella lo miró sorprendida. "Gracias por quedarte aquí conmigo, dudo que alguien venga a visitarme..."

Hermione le sonrió y se fue, cerrando firmemente la puerta.

Draco deseaba que la puerta se volviera a abrir, pero no fue así, se recostó en su cama, viendo su comida sin interés.

En eso Madam Pomfrey salió de su oficina y al ver el plato de Draco dijo: "Si no comes te..."

"Me voy a arrugar como una pasa y me quedaré en el olvido" la interrumpió Draco.

Madam Pomfrey le sonrió mientras decía: "Exacto"

"¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme aquí?" preguntó Draco, "tengo clases mañana, es Lunes ¿lo sabía?",

"No creo que te puedas ir antes de que empiecen las clases de la mañana, si tratas de levantarte sabrás que lo que te digo es cierto. Pero si descansas podrás irte antes de lo esperado"

Draco entendió, y abrió un libro de los que le trajo Snape. Hermione tenía razón perdería muchas clases y se quedaría atrasado si no empezaba a leer.

Para cuando terminó de hacer sus tareas, Madam Pomfrey le tenía preparado una dosis de medicina. "_No otra vez_" pensó Draco. Tragó la medicina y de nuevo le agradeció.

Draco empezó a repasar y para cuando había terminado, era la hora de cenar. Madam Pomfrey le hizo el favor de traerle la cena, Draco no tenía apetito y apenas comió.

Luego sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, pero una pesadilla lo despertó, estaba sudando frío y el dolor de su espalda lo estaba matando. No recordaba la pesadilla, y pensó que sería mejor así. Luego logró dormirse de nuevo y no se volvió a despertar en toda la noche.

Para cuando Draco se levantó sintió una mano fría en su frente, la de Madam Pomfrey que dijo: "Tienes calentura"

"No, no tengo" Draco protestó. No quería pasar más tiempo en la enfermería, especialmente con esa medicina que sabía horrible. "Es solo que esta haciendo calor", dijo Draco.

Madam Pomfrey lo miró "seguro que te estuviste moviendo anoche, y probablemente te lastimaste la espalda. "Oh, esta bien" dijo ella, dándose por vencida. "Si la temperatura baja en un hora, creo que podría salir de aquí antes de la cena. Pero solo si se toma la medicina cada unos cuantas horas".

"¡Gracias a Dios!" Draco suspiró.

"Bueno ahora tómese esto" dijo Madam Pomfrey mientras le daba la medicina a Draco que hacía un mueca mientras la tragaba.

Horas después, habiéndose perdido las últimas clases de la tarde, Draco salió de la enfermería, caminaba lentamente mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor. Todos estaban cenando, así que los pasillos estaban vacíos.

Cuando Draco entró en el Gran comedor, todos se quedaron en silencio y lo seguían con la vista, incluso los profesores. Draco trató de disimular de lo inseguro que estaba. _¿Era lo que le había pasado tan increíble?_

Draco se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, todavía caminando cuidadosamente mientras todos observaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Luego de que se sentó, y empezó a mirar alrededor fijándose en quien lo miraba. "¿Qué es lo que todos están viendo?" dijo furioso todavía mirando fijamente a los curiosos.

El comedor repentinamente estalló en susurros y voces, obviamente acerca de él. Mucha gente lo miraba y no eran miradas simpáticas.

Después de un rato el comedor volvió a la normalidad y la gente que terminaba de comer iba saliendo. Cuando Draco se levantó para irse nuevamente todos lo miraron e ignoro a Crabbe y a Goyle mientras le hacían preguntas. "¡Ya váyanse!"

Mientras salía del comedor escuchó a alguien que lo llamaba, se volvió sorprendido.

"¡Malfoy!" dijo Hermione que corría para llegar a donde estaba.

Draco espero que Hermione llegara a donde el estaba y dijo:

"¿Qué sucede?"

Hermione lo miró seriamente. "No tienes que hacerles caso"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Draco

Hermione bajó la voz mientras unos estudiantes pasaban cerca de ellos. "Quiero decir" viéndolo en los ojos. "que no vuelvas a actuar como antes solo para confrontarlos"

"¿Cómo antes?" Draco miró a Hermione enojado. "Tú no me conoces" y de repente estaba furioso, aunque él sabía que no estaba furioso con ella. Estaba furioso con su vida en general. Mordió su labio, tratando de clamarse.

"No, pero te conozco lo suficiente" Hermione dijo suavemente mientras le sonreía y luego se alejó hacia su sala común. Draco hubiera jurado que Hermione le había coqueteado, esto lo hizo sentirse mejor.

**0**

La alarma le indicó a Draco que era hora de levantarse, de lo contrario se perdería el desayuno. Se levantó y se desperezó emitiendo un gran bostezo.

Se metió en la ducha, el agua caliente le aliviaba el dolor en su espalda, luego de unos minutos, se vistió y se secó el pelo. Cogió su mochila y se fue a desayunar, no vio a Granger por ningún lado, talvez seguiría dormida.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor ya casi no había nadie, fue hacía la mesa de Slytherin donde todavía estaban Crabbe y Goyle comiéndose todo lo que había quedado. Draco se sentó y empezó a comer lo que sus amigos todavía no habían devorado. Estaba comiendo poco todavía pero por lo menos estaba tranquilo, cuando de repente escucho la voz de Pansy.

"Veo que no estas viendo hacía la mesa de Gryffindor, Draco" dijo Pansy con una actitud de desafío.

"Y a ti que te importa, ¿qué es lo que pasa que no tengo vida propia, o qué? Le gritó Draco a Pansy.

Pansy se sintió humillada y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

"¡Aléjate de mi, Pansy, me tienes harto, tu no eres nadie para estarte metiendo en mi vida!" Pansy se quedo atónita mientras veía a Draco salir del comedor, estaba furioso.

Sin querer Draco se tropezó con alguien.

"Lo siento" dijo sin siquiera fijarse quien era.

"Espera" dijo una voz conocida.

Draco se volvió sorprendido cuando notó que era Hermione quien le hablaba. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" le preguntó Draco.

"Voy a desayunar, ¿por qué?" dijo Hermione mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba un poco enojado.

"Tan solo me preguntaba" dijo Draco evitando los ojos de Hermione.

"Oye" dijo Hermione mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Draco.

"¡Ahh!" dijo Draco, "ese no es un buen lugar, todavía me duele un poco"

"Oh, lo lamento" dijo Hermione avergonzada. Luego le dijo: "Ven acá un momento" y lo llevó hacía un pasillo un poco lejos del comedor.

Draco estaba nervioso. En ese momento Hermione puso sus manos sobre la espalda de Draco y empezó a darle masajes. Draco sentía como toda su espalda se aliviaba, las manos de Hermione eran mejor que el agua caliente. "¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?, pensé que me odiabas" dijo Draco con un poco de timidez.

"Yo pensaba que tu me odiabas" dijo Hermione mientras terminaba de masajear la espalda de Draco. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Si, mucho" dijo Draco mientras se volvía hacia ella, ahora estaban frente a frente.

Draco tomó las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y dijo: "Gracias Hermione, y para que lo sepas, yo no te odio, es todo lo contrario". Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pero el momento de romance duró muy poco, alguien los estaba observando.

"Creo Draco que no te basto con avergonzarme con tu actuación en la pelea, sino que ahora te juntas con gente que no es de tu clase" dijo Snape alargando la palabras y siempre con la mirada de odio.

Draco y Hermione se soltaron al escuchar estas palabras. "No es lo que usted piensa Prof., nosotros est..."

Draco fue interrumpido por Snape "La verdad Draco no me esperaba esta actitud de ti, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor"

"¿Qué? Dijeron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

"Es mejor que cierren la boca o si no..." Snape fue interrumpido por la Profesora McGonagall que se dirigía al comedor. "¿Qué está pasando aquí? Dijo como siempre con seriedad. "¿No se supone que deberían estar desayunando? Dijo mientras observaba sospechosamente a Hermione y a Draco.

"Profesora" dijo Snape dispuesta a contarle toda la historia, pero de repente su tono de voz cambió y dijo: "Estaba hablando con el señor Malfor y la señorita Granger, lamento si la molestamos" volvió a ver amenazadoramente a Hermione y Draco.

"Bueno, en ese caso continúen" dijo McGonagall mientras se alejaba. "Pero recuerden que las clases empiezan en veinte minutos y no quiero que lleguen tarde".

Snape, Draco y Hermione miraron a McGonagall alejarse, cuando ya estaba lejos Snape dijo mirando odiosamente a ambos estudiantes "si los vuelvo a ver en esta situación ya saben lo que les pasará..."

Al oír estas palabras Hermione y Draco se separaron dirigiéndose hacia un camino distinto cada uno, ni siquiera se volvieron a ver, ambos sentían los ojos de Snape siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos.

**0**

"La verdad es que es un fastidio, y me quitó puntos por nada, como lo odio" dijo Hermione mientras se iba a desayunar. Su encuentro con Snape le había quitado el apetito. Decidida a que no iba a comer nada se fue directamente hacia su primera clase que era Transformaciones. Llegó temprano, por lo que pensó adelantar un poco su lectura de su libro favorito muggle "Romeo y Julieta". Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando empezaron a llegar todos los demás estudiantes. "Buenos Días" dijo McGonagall para llamar la atención de todos. Inmediatamente Hermione cerró su libro y se concentró por completo en la clase.

Todo el día fue igual, no hubo nada fuera de lo normal, hasta la última clase del día que era Pociones. Hermione sabía que ahora podía aprovechar para ver a Draco. Por alguna extraña razón le atraía y le agradaba su compañía. Solo quería verlo, tan solo eso.

Cuando Draco entró a la clase se fue a sentar donde siempre. No pudo evitar buscar a Hermione, hasta que la encontró. Le encantaba mirarla, cuando hacía esto todo lo demás no importaba.

Hermione notó los ojos de Draco sobre ella, y no pudo evitar mirar sus ojos grises.

Por un momento ambos se miraron sin apartar la vista, no importaba lo que los demás pensarán, era como si todos hubieran desaparecido y ellos dos estuvieran solos. Pero desviaron su mirada rápidamente cuando Snape entró a la clase, no querían que los volviera a regañar.

La clase fue igual de aburrida como siempre. Todos iban saliendo cuando Snape le ordenó a Draco que se quedara para hablar con él. Cuando la clase quedó vacía, Snape le dijo a Draco que se sentara.

"¿Sabes lo decepcionado que estoy de ti Draco? Preguntó Snape mientras miraba a Draco directamente a los ojos.

"No profesor, ¿por qué?, ¿lo debería saber? respondió Draco de mala gana.

"¡No te pases de listo conmigo Malfoy!" le gritó Snape enojado "¡No te atrevas a pasarte de listo conmigo!"

"No, señor" dijo Draco en voz baja.

Snape lo miró seriamente. "No puedes imaginar lo que pensé"

"No, no puedo" dijo Draco temiendo que Snape lo golpeara

"¡Y con Granger!"

Draco se quedó callado. "No estoy avergonzado" dijo después de una pausa.

"¿Y por qué deberías estarlo?, estas pasando por una etapa de tu vida en al que te atrae una persona que es exactamente lo opuesto a ti"

Draco se quedó con la boca abierta, "Esta sugiriendo que..."

"Tan solo estoy diciendo que muchos a tu edad se sienten atraídos por la persona que es diferente a ellos, muy diferentes. Además probablemente no tienes verdaderos sentimientos hacia Granger, ¿verdad?" dijo Snape.

Draco hizo lo posible por no levantarse y gritar, no dijo absolutamente nada.

"Entonces le sugiero señor Malfoy" Snape dijo esto muy despacio para que Draco entendiera cada palabra, "que el contacto con la señorita Granger no es malo, sino que mientras más se relacione con ella, más se dará cuenta de que no esta atraído y podrá cambiar por cosas que si valen la pena" Snape dijo esto con una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de la cara de horror de Draco.

Draco estaba estupefacto. _Que va a estar sabiendo Snape, probablemente el nunca se había enamorado, enamorado esa era una nueva palabra y la verdad le agradaba su significado. Y esto le había aclarado una cosa que estaba dispuesto a conseguir._

"Bueno, ahora le sugiero que se vaya a terminar sus deberes, nos vemos en clases. Y recuerde esto ha funcionado en muchos Slytherins antes que usted" Snape le dijo a Draco mientras salía de la clase.

_¿A muchos Slytherins antes que yo?,_ _de seguro que no había funcionado con él._

Draco se dirigía hacia su sala común cuando vio a Hermione, pero venía acompañada, Harry y Ron venían con ella, así que no tendría la oportunidad de hablar sin que ellos lo golpearan.

Cuando se cruzaban el pasillo sus miradas se encontraron, pero Draco dejó un pequeño papel en la mano de Hermione mientras pasaban. Después él siguió hacia su sala común.

Hermione estaba desesperada por leer lo que Draco le había dado. Harry, Ron y Hermione iban hacía la biblioteca para terminar un ensayo para transformaciones acerca de los pasos que se debían seguir para transformar satisfactoriamente un sapo en una taza.

Apenas se sentaron, Hermione estaba en frente de Harry y Ron, todos empezaron a trabajar mientras que Hermione leía el papel que le había dado Draco.

_Necesito hablar contigo, que te parece mañana si nos vemos a las 11pm cerca del lago._

_Draco_

Hermione se extrañó, ¿de qué querría hablar Draco?, podría hablar con ella en la sala común en cualquier momento, ¿por qué debería ser en el lago?, no pudo evitar la emoción y sonrió. Ron lo notó y le preguntó que la había hecho sonreir.

"Es que termine mi ensayo" mintió Hermione

"Yo si lo creo" le dijo Ron a Harry bajito para que Hermione no escuchara.

**NA**

**Lo sé, lo sé, nada del pasado, el próximo capítulo tendrá un poco, lo pondré en unos días, no se preocupen. Dejen reviews!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Pasó un día y la noche llegó, la noche en que Hermione se encontraría con Draco. Ella no tenía la menor idea de porque iba, podría tratarse de una trampa, sin embargo ella decidió confiar en él y se arriesgó.

Caminaba hacia el lago, era una noche muy oscura aunque las estrellas iluminaban la noche, se acercó al lago, no había nadie, se esperó un rato, daba vueltas, no sabía que hacer. Se pasó una mano por el platinado cabello y encendió un cigarrillo mientras escuchaba una voz.

"No sabía que fumabas" dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba.

"No sabes muchas cosas de mi" respondió mientras apagaba el cigarrillo y se volvía hacia ella.

"¿De qué querías hablar?" preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba en el césped y se recostaba en el árbol cerca del lago.

"No sé, cosas, dijiste que si ocupaba alguien con quien hablar tu me escucharías" dijo Draco mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione.

"Cierto, por lo que te vuelvo a preguntar ¿de qué querías hablar?" dijo Hermione mientras se abrazaba las rodillas hacía un poco de frío.

"¿Tienes frío?" preguntó Draco, Hermione asintió. "Toma" dijo Draco dándole su chaqueta.

"Gracias" dijo Hermione mientras sonreía.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo

"Y dime, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?, pensé que ya no vendrías" dijo Draco mientras se recostaba en el pasto.

"Me cuesta mucho escaparme, Ron no me deja en paz, me sigue a donde vaya, no se porque le molesta que hable contigo, después de todo yo puedo hablar con quien yo quiera" dijo Hermione mientras jugaba con su cabello.

"Ya me vengaré de la comadreja. ¿Y a San Potter no le importa que te juntes conmigo?" preguntó Draco

"No le digas así a Ron. A Harry si le importo pero tiene mejores cosas de que preocuparse, le gusta Ginny y por ahora eso es lo único que le cabe en el cerebro" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

"No sabía que Potter tuviera cerebro" dijo Draco mientras sonreía

"No empieces Malfoy" dijo Hermione

"Esta bien, me callo" dijo Draco mientras clavaba su mirada en el cielo.

"¿Por qué querías hablar aquí y no en la sala común?" preguntó Hermione

"Por las estrellas, nunca se puede lograr esta imitación con un simple hechizo" dijo Draco "Míralas y verás que lo que te digo es cierto"

Hermione se recostó junto a Draco, era cierto, nunca el techo del gran comedor podría imitar el cielo de aquella noche, sin nube alguna, era completamente sorprendente, casi romántica. Momento ¿romántica? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Hermione junto a su peor enemigo en medio de una noche viendo las estrellas?

"Tengo que irme" dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba

"¿Por qué?" dijo Draco mientras se levantaba también

"Es tarde" dijo Hermione inventando una excusa.

"¿Y qué importa? Somos premios anuales, podemos estar despiertos a estas horas" dijo Draco viéndola a los ojos.

"Tenemos que dar el ejemplo, además, no quiero desvelarme" dijo Hermione mientras empezaba a caminar.

"Granger, espera. Prométeme que volverás a venir y a hablar conmigo" dijo Draco mientras la agarraba del brazo.

"No, Malfoy yo, este..."

"Prométemelo" dijo Draco agarrándola aun más fuerte.

Hermione no pudo resistirse a esos suplicantes ojos grises que la derretían.

"De acuerdo" dijo Hermione mientras se soltaba de Draco. Y sin más salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

Draco sonrió mientras la veía entrar al castillo. "Claro que volverás a hablar conmigo, tienes mi chaqueta"

* * *

Hermione se quedó congelada, volvió a ver a la figura que tenía adelante, Draco se encontraba sentado en un sillón con un libro abierto. Ella se quedó callada.

Draco se levantó, puso el libro en una mesa y se acercó lentamente a ella. Hermione no sabía que hacer, la miraba de arriba abajo como hacía antes y le sonreía maliciosamente.

Hermione trató de salir pero las puertas de la biblioteca se cerraron al instante y Draco la acorraló contra las puertas. Él la miraba directamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué sucede, te comieron la lengua?" dijo Draco mientras la miraba fijamente

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo Hermione desafiante, no quería mostrarle miedo.

"¿Tú que crees?" dijo Draco mientras acariciaba una mejilla de Hermione.

"Pensé que estabas muerto" dijo Hermione viéndolo a los ojos. "No sabes cuanto lloré por ti, Draco"

Draco, ese nombre resonaba por su cabeza, solo ella decía su nombre de esa manera, solo ella.

"No me importan tus lágrimas" dijo fríamente.

"¿Por qué fingiste tu muerte?" preguntó Hermione

"Porque es mucho más fácil actuar sin que nadie sospeche de ti" dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por el cuello de Hermione.

Escalofríos, eso sentía por todo su cuerpo.

Draco la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, Hermione todavía poseía esa calidez que lo volvía loco.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" dijo Hermione mientras se intentaba apartar de él. Pero por supuesto él era mucho más fuerte.

"Solamente tomó lo que es mío" dijo Draco mientras la volvía a acercar.

"¿Estás insinuando que soy tuya?" preguntó Hermione

"Claro" dijo Draco mientras la miraba fijamente.

"No soy tuya ni nadie" dijo Hermione viéndolo con odio.

"Talvez no ahora, pero fuiste mía, y de nadie más, además apuesto a que no te has acostado con nadie desde que pensaste que estaba muerto"

Hermione le pegó una cachetada. Draco la soltó.

"¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?" dijo mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de la biblioteca, pero seguía cerrada. "Draco, abre la puerta"

Draco la miraba con ira, lo había humillado. Aunque muy dentro él sabía que se lo merecía.

"¡Abre la puerta!" gritó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. Él no podía negarse a sus lágrimas.

Draco asintió, la puerta se abrió y Hermione salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Caminó y caminó hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de cómo llegar a su habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hermione estaba decidida a devolverle la chaqueta a Draco, aunque había sido un gesto muy lindo, cosa que le extrañaba de Draco, tenía que devolvérsela.

Se baño y se alistó, bajo cuidadosamente a su sala común y encontró a Draco sentado en un sillón mientras jugaba con una snitch.

"Hola" dijo Hermione acercándose a Draco con la chaqueta en brazos.

"Hola" respondió Draco

"Toma" dijo Hermione devolviéndole la chaqueta.

"No te preocupes, puedes quedártela" dijo Draco sonriendo.

"Bueno, gracias, supongo" dijo Hermione bastante extrañada de la actitud de Malfoy.

"Se hace tarde, apúrate o te perderás el desayuno" dijo Draco levantándose y agarrando su mochila.

Hermione asintió y se fue a su habitación, dejó la chaqueta y recogió su mochila, cuando volvió Draco ya no estaba. "Si era demasiado bueno para ser cierto" pensó mientras salía y se dirigía al comedor.

"¿Demasiado bueno para ser cierto?, ¿en qué estas pensando, Hermione? Reacciona, es Malfoy, el que te ha humillado todo el tiempo. Entonces porque demonios sigo pensando en él como si fuera alguien más. ¿Sabes que? deja de hablar sola que la gente pensará que te estas volviendo loca"

Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, saludo a sus compañeros, Ron todavía la miraba con recelo, pero no le importaba. Empezó a comer como si nada, sus ojos vagaron unas cuantas veces hacia la mesa de Slytherin, para su sorpresa sus ojos se encontraron con los de ese chico de ojos grises.

Hermione apartó la vista rápidamente, se sonrojó, ¿qué me esta pasando? pensó. Draco sonrió y se volvió a concentrar en su desayuno.

La primera clase del día era Pociones, qué forma de empezar el día. Cuando ya todos los alumnos estaban sentados, Snape entró ruidosamente y dijo: "Hoy vamos a trabajar en una poción muy especial que requerirá la concentración de dos personas, por lo que trabajaran en parejas". Hubo un silencio en la clase. "Las parejas tienen que ser hombre y mujer, y no Weasley no puedes trabajar con Potter", todos los de Slytherin se empezaron a reír. Los Gryffindor estaban acostumbrados, después de todo ellos siempre eran el centro de las bromas de Snape.

"Muy bien, pónganse en parejas" dijo Snape apresurando a todos.

Draco veía que Pansy se acercaba hacía él. No sabía que hacer.

"No, señorita Granger, usted no trabajará con ninguno de sus amiguitos" dijo Snape mientras la separaba de Harry y Ron. "Usted trabajará con Malfoy".

"Pero profesor yo..." dijo Pansy, pero bastó con una sola mirada para que Pansy se fuera a buscar a alguien más.

Snape pensaba que si Draco estaba con Hermione muy pronto se daría cuenta de que en realidad lo que sentía era repulsión y no atracción, que equivocado estaba.

Hermione puso su mochila a la par de la de Draco. No querían verse a los ojos.

"Muy bien" dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio, "empecemos"

"Si, esta bien" dijo Draco nervioso. "Pásame esas raíces", y mientras Hermione se las pasaba sus manos se rozaron, ambos se sonrojaron.

"Gracias por la chaqueta, Malfoy" dijo Hermione mientras parecía concentrada en la poción.

"De nada, después de todo no es la gran cosa" dijo Draco como si no le importara. "Vendrás hoy, ¿verdad?"

"Si logro escaparme" dijo Hermione mientras señalaba a Ron con la mirada. Draco entendió perfectamente.

"Deberías decirle a la comadreja que se busque una vida y que te deje en paz" dijo Draco mientras añadía una par de ojos de sapo.

"No creas que no lo he intentado. Pero es muy terco" dijo Hermione mientras revolvía la poción.

"No lo dudo" dijo Draco "Si quieres yo puedo..."

"Ni se te ocurra" dijo Hermione cortándolo. "Eso solo empeoraría la situación. No te preocupes, yo lo soluciono"

"Muy bien, pero recuerda que todavía tengo que desquitarme con él" dijo Draco mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna. Trató de disimular.

"Ya Draco, tenemos que terminar la poción, pásame la neblina de pantano"

En el momento que Hermione puso la neblina en la poción, se escuchó un estallido y Draco y Hermione estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza de la poción que estaban preparando.

Todos los demás estudiantes se les quedaron viendo, hasta que Draco preguntó:

"¿Se supone que eso debería suceder profesor?"

"Pues si, ese es el propósito por el cual se hace esta poción, para producir una explosión" dijo Snape como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. "Bueno ahora las demás parejas terminen".

Durante unos minutos en toda la clase tan solo se escuchaban explosiones. Al terminar todos salieron cubiertos de pies a cabeza de la explosiva poción.

Draco se adelantó y Hermione lo alcanzó "Espera" y entonces murmuró un pequeño hechizo y sus túnicas quedaron como nuevas, no tenían ni una mancha. "Gracias" dijo Draco.

"De nada" dijo Hermione mientras le guiñaba un ojo, "nos vemos luego"

"Si, te estaré esperando" le dijo Draco

"Muy bien"

Hermione se apresuró para alcanzar a Harry y Ron.

Ron la miro sospechosamente "¿Qué estabas hablando con Malfoy?"

"No nada, simplemente que me devolviera una pluma que le presté mientras hacíamos la poción, ahora apurémonos que tenemos que ir a clases"

"Bueno, pero Hermione quiero que nos digas una cosa" Harry la miró como si le fuera a preguntar un gran secreto. "¿Cómo hiciste para limpiar tu túnica?

Hermione aliviada respondió "Es un simple hechizo, si ustedes leyeran un poco de vez en cuando sabrían que..." Ron le susurró a Harry, "por lo menos en eso no ha cambiado", ambos se rieron y Hermione los volvió a ver.

"¿De qué se están riendo?"

"De nada Hermione" respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

**0**

La noche llegó, era fría, ella llegó al lago, estaba sola, caminó hacia un lado y hacia el otro. De repente escuchó unos pasos.

"Me atrasé, lo siento" dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia ella, ahora la luna estaba en cuarto creciente e iluminaba más que antes. Él podía ver a Hermione claramente, para su sorpresa llevaba la chaqueta que él le había obsequiado, esos ojos marrones que brillaban intensamente, esa cara que...

Los pensamientos de Draco fueron interrumpidos. "¡Malfoy, te estoy hablando!" dijo Hermione.

"Lo siento, me quedé pensando" dijo Draco sentándose.

"¿Pensando en qué?" preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a él.

"Cosas"

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?" dijo Hermione insistiendo.

"Cosas que tengo que hacer. Como convertirme en mortífago" dijo Draco mientras su cara se oscurecía.

"Pero me habías dicho que no te querías convertir en uno" dijo Hermione mientras jugaba con su cabello.

"Y todavía no quiero convertirme en uno. Pero mi padre hará todo lo posible por obligarme" dijo Draco mientras juntaba piedras. "Y sabes muy bien que nadie puede ir en contra de mi padre" dijo tirando una piedra al lago.

Hermione asintió. Lucius verdaderamente daba miedo, ni pensar que haría cuando descubriera que Draco no quería seguir sus pasos.

"Ahora, pasemos a algo más alegre" dijo Draco con los ánimos repuestos.

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Hermione

"Como la razón por la cual estas usando mi chaqueta" dijo Draco mientras sonreía y lamzaba una piedra al lago.

Hermione se sonrojó. "Este, es porque me abriga mucho más que cualquiera de las mías"

"Claro, tenía que ser por eso" dijo Draco mientras la miraba fijamente.

"¿Por qué otra razón creías que fuera?" dijo Hermione mirándolo también a los ojos. Era como una batalla, el que apartara la vista primero perdería. Draco apartó la vista, los ojos de Hermione producían un extraño efecto en él. Hermione sonrió había ganado.

"Por ninguna otra" dijo Draco mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa.

"¿Ya te vas?" preguntó Hermione

"Si, se hace tarde" mintió Draco mientras bostezaba fingidamente.

"¿Vendrás mañana?" preguntó Hermione mientras se levantaba también.

"Si" dijo Draco "Nos veremos mañana, gatita" y sin más se alejó de ella y se adentró en el castillo.

"¿Gatita?. ¿Por qué me habrá llamado así?" Hermione sonrió y se dirigió a su sala común. Draco ya se había acostado. Ella decidió hacer lo mismo y se fue a su habitación. Se puso el pijama y hacía bastante frío, por lo que decidió dormir con la chaqueta de Draco, por alguna extraña razón durmió mejor de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Hermione se rindió y se recostó a una pared, las lágrimas caían por su cara, no podía evitarlo.

De repente sintió la presencia de alguien, levantó la cabeza y vio a la elfina.

"Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?" preguntó Akiss mientras se acercaba

"Si Akiss, no te preocupes. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?" preguntó Hermione mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

"Si señorita" dijo la elfina sonriendo.

"¿Me podrías decir como llegar a mi habitación? Esta casa es como un laberinto" dijo Hermione.

"Claro señorita, agárrese bien de Akiss y ella la llevará a su habitación"

Hermione hizo lo que la elfina le dijo, tuvo una sensación de cómo si flotara. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos estaba en su habitación.

"Gracias Akiss" dijo Hermione agradeciéndole a la elfina.

La elfina bajo la cabeza y desapareció, no sin antes dejarle algo de comer a Hermione. Hermione estaba sola nuevamente.

¿Por qué Draco había sido tan malo con ella? Ella todavía lo amaba, ¿acaso el habría olvidado todo lo que sentía? ¿Qué había pasado con él durante esos años en los que se supone que estaba muerto?

Pensando esto Hermione se recostó en la cama, sin siquiera probar lo que Akiss le había dejado en la mesa. Se hundió en un profundo sueño.

**0**

"Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota?" dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la biblioteca. Hermione acababa de irse.

La amaba tanto, todavía la quería, ¿por qué la seguía lastimando? Soy un idiota. Murmuró un hechizo y apareció una botella y un vaso. Se sirvió el líquido y lo tragó. Extrañamente ya no lo hacía sentir mejor, siguió bebiendo hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

Hermione se levantó al día siguiente como nueva, había dormido de maravilla. Se baño y se alistó, luego se secó el cabello y lo peinó lo mejor que pudo, se hizo una cola alta y algunos rizos le caían a la cara, se veía muy bien. Cuando ya estaba lista bajó a la sala común, Draco no estaba.

Hermione se fue a desayunar, buscó a sus amigos con la mirada pero solo estaba Ron.

"Hola Ron, ¿dónde esta Harry?" preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba.

"No lo sé, dijo que se iba a tardar un poco en bajar que ya llegaba" dijo Ron despreocupado.

"Esta bien" dijo Hermione mientras empezaba a comer.

Algunos minutos después llegó Harry y muy seguidamente Ginny. Ambos estaban un poco sonrojados, Harry se sentó junto a Ron y Ginny junto a Hermione.

"Hola chicos, ¿por qué tardaron tanto?" preguntó Ron

"Ah, hola" dijo Harry "Nosotros estábamos en bueno, lo que pasa es que..."

"No encontraba mi mochila y Harry me ayudó a buscarla" lo interrumpió Ginny

"Exacto" dijo Harry mientras comía un panecillo.

"Muy bien" dijo Ron mientras le volvía a poner atención a su comida.

Hermione no se creyó el cuento y empezó a ver a Harry, pero él desviaba la mirada. Entonces volvió a ver a Ginny.

"¿Qué fue lo que en verdad pasó?" le preguntó Hermione en voz baja

Ginny se sonrojó "Más tarde te cuento"

Hermione asintió. De repente las lechuzas llegaron. Varias lechuzas dejaron paquetes en las diferentes mesas.

Misteriosamente Hermione recibió una pequeña nota, de la cual nadie se dio cuenta con todo el alboroto de las lechuzas, además recibió como siempre el profeta, le pagó a la lechuza y lo empezó a leer, no había nada nuevo.

Luego se fijó en la nota, no decía de quien era, la abrió y leyó.

_Hola, te preguntaras quien soy pero eso lo sabes perfectamente. Tengo que decirte que esta noche estés una hora después de lo acordado, en el segundo piso, junto a la estatua del jinete sin cabeza. Quiero enseñarte algo. _

_Nos vemos más tarde, gatita._

Esta nota era de Draco, ¿pero qué significaba? ¿Sería una broma?, lo volvió a ver, él estaba totalmente concentrado en su desayuno. Tenía que haber sido él quien le mandó la nota, nadie más la llamaba gatita.

Sin querer Hermione sonrió. Harry, Ron y Ginny lo notaron.

"¿Por qué sonríes, Hermione?" preguntó Ginny al ver que su amiga tenía cara de tonta.

"Lo que pasa es que recordé algo, eso es todo" dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa. "Y dime Harry, ¿Cuándo es el primer partido de Quidditch?" dijo la muchacha para desviar el tema. Pero no engañó a Ginny. En cambio Ron y Harry empezaron a hablar de Quidditch, el primer partido sería Slytherin contra Ravenclaw.

Al terminar de desayunar, Ginny llevó a Hermione a un pasillo para contarle lo que había sucedido con Harry. Los chicos se dirigieron a las clases.

"Y dime, Virginia Weasley. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Harry?" dijo Hermione mientras se ponía las manos alrededor de la cintura.

"Bueno, esta bien, te cuento, pero solo si me dices de quien era esa nota. Porque no creas que yo no me di cuenta" dijo la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba la mochila.

"¿La nota? Bueno la verdad es que, es de... bueno, me la mandó un muchacho" dijo Hermione mientras miraba a ambos lados del pasillo.

"¿Un muchacho? ¿Sabes quien es?" preguntó Ginny

"Si, es de... es de...Malfoy" dijo Hermione en voz baja.

"¡¿De Malfoy?!" gritó Ginny, para su suerte no había nadie alrededor, o al menos eso creían.

"¡Shh!" la calló Hermione.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo confraternizando con el enemigo?" preguntó Ginny

"No lo sé, yo solo, me gusta hablar con él. La verdad es que no es tan malo como parece" dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco.

"Hermione, no me digas que te gusta" dijo Ginny en voz baja.

"No, como crees, no, la verdad no lo creo, bueno es guapo y la verdad ahora me cae bien, pero no, no me gusta" dijo Hermione evitando encontrar los ojos de Ginny.

"Me estas mintiendo, Hermione" dijo la pelirroja

"No, Ginny" dijo Hermione

"Se cuando mientes, porque te pones nerviosa y te muerdes el labio" dijo Ginny.

"Pues, todavía no se si me gusta, la verdad es que es muy extraño" dijo Hermione. "Bueno ya te conté lo de la nota, ahora dime que sucedió con Harry"

"Esta bien" dijo Ginny "Voy a contártelo. Yo iba saliendo de mi dormitorio cuando vi a Harry sentado en los sillones de la sala común, estaba solo, me le acerqué y no se una cosa llevó a la otra y... bueno...nos besamos"

"¿Qué?" dijo Hermione sorprendida

"Si, nos besamos y Harry me pidió que fuera su novia y yo le dije que si"

"Eso es estupendo, Ginny" dijo Hermione

"Ahora lo que pasa es que no sabemos como decírselo a Ron" dijo Ginny mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza. "Lo más seguro es que se vuelve loco"

"En eso si tienes razón" dijo Hermione mientras veía el reloj. "Ginny, es tarde, hablamos después, de lo contrario no llegaremos a clases"

"Muy bien. Hasta luego Hermione" dijo la pelirroja mientras se perdía por los pasillos.

Hermione se apresuró para llegar a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

**00000000**

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dejen reviews, tan solo sigan la flecha.**

****

****

****

****

****


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9, espero que les guste, dejen reviews.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni Draco Malfoy (solo en mis sueños, en mi computadora y en mi mente), así que no me demanden por escribir historias en esta página

**0**

**Capítulo 9**

Hermione llegó justo a tiempo, se sentó junto a sus amigos en el mismo instante en que el profesor Merfang entraba.

"¿De qué estabas hablando con Ginny?" preguntó Ron

"Cosas de chicas" respondió Hermione. Ron hizo una mueca.

"Buenos días alumnos, alumnas" muchas chicas suspiraron. "El día de hoy hablaremos sobre la maldición Imperius, ¿alguien puede explicarme de que se trata?"

Hermione levantó la mano y respondió "Es una de las maldiciones imperdonables, con la cual se logra completo control sobre una persona"

"Excelente, 10 puntos para Gryffindor" dijo Merfang mientras le sonreía a Hermione.

Toda la clase pasó como si nada, al final, el profesor le pidió a Hermione que se quedara un momento.

"Excelentes repuestas las de hoy, Hermione" dijo Merfang

"Gracias, Profesor Merfang" dijo Hermione

"Por favor, dime Thomas" dijo el muchacho mientras le ofrecía algo de beber.

"Thomas" dijo Hermione mientras aceptaba el vaso que le ofrecía.

"Sabes Hermione, una bruja como tu puede lograr grandes cosas en la vida. ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer?"

"Todavía no estoy segura, pero creo que preferiría algún puesto en el ministerio" dijo Hermione bebiéndose el contenido del vaso.

"Sería una buena elección, una mente como la tuya servirá de mucho para los ineptos del ministerio" dijo Thomas mientras se recostaba a su escritorio.

"¿Ineptos?" dijo Hermione entre risas

"Si, todos son demasiado viejos, ocupan algo nuevo para volver a funcionar"

"¿Cómo es que llegaste a ser profesor tan rápido?" preguntó Hermione

"Buena pregunta, verás mi familia es conocida en otros países por su gran capacidad como aurores, yo solo fui afortunado al obtener todo su conocimiento a muy temprana edad" dijo Thomas mientras le decía a Hermione que se sentara.

Ella se sentó "¿Obtener todo su conocimiento?" preguntó.

"Si, no te asustes, no soy un bicho raro que succiona la mente de los demás, mi padre y mi abuelo me entrenaron y sacaron a relucir mis habilidades muy rápidamente. Como veras soy joven, tengo tan solo 20 años, tres más que tu, pero gracias a mi familia, se todo lo que tengo que saber"

Hermione se sintió aliviada.

"Espero que no te importe hablar conmigo, después de todo, creo que eres unas de la pocas personas con quien se puede tener una conversación inteligente" dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

"Para nada" dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba. "Gracias por el jugo" dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"De nada Hermione, espero volver a hablar contigo muy pronto" dijo Merfang mientras abría la puerta.

"Hasta pronto" dijo Hermione mientras salía, corrió hacia su próxima clase.

"Hasta pronto" dijo Thomas mientras veía a la muchacha desaparecer por lo pasillos.

La noche llegó rápidamente. Hermione se apresuraba, era un poco tarde, llegó al segundo piso y se dirigió a la estatua del jinete sin cabeza. Encontró a un muchacho rubio recostado a la pared.

"Disculpa" dijo la muchacha mientras agarraba aire.

"Si, ya se, no te preocupes" dijo Draco "Esto es lo que te quería enseñar. _Apparetto" _al decir esto la estatua se movió dejando ver una puerta por la cual ambos entraron. Hermione quedó sorprendida al ver la habitación en la que se encontraban. Era grande y blanca con una chimenea frente a la cual había unos sillones, no había ventanas y lo más importante un gran piano de cola de color negro que estaba en medio de todo, unas cuantas candelas que flotaban lo iluminaban.

"Esto es genial, Malfoy" dijo Hermione sorprendida "¿Cómo lo descubriste?"

"Yo también leo mucho, Granger. Aunque no lo creas" dijo Draco mientras se acercaba al piano. "Por casualidad lo encontré en un libro sobre música, la contraseña y la dirección estaban escritas en un pedazo de pergamino"

"Interesante" dijo Hermione acercándose al piano. "No sabía que tocabas el piano"

"Como te he dicho antes, no sabes muchas cosas de mi" dijo Draco mientras se sentaba frente al piano.

"Eso es porque tu no dejas que yo te conozca" dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba más.

"Como sea, Granger" dijo mientras se levantaba del piano y se iba a sentar a uno de los sillones.

"¿No vas a tocar?" preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a él.

"No" dijo Draco mientras miraba fijamente el fuego de la chimenea.

"Entonces, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?" dijo la muchacha mientras cruzaba las piernas.

"No tengo la menor idea. Supongo que te tengo confianza" dijo el muchacho mientras se recostaba en el sillón.

"¿Me tienes confianza?" preguntó Hermione.

"Si, eso fue lo que dije" dijo Draco mientras se volvía hacia ella y la miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué pasa, tengo algo en la cara o qué?" dijo Hermione mientras Draco quitaba su vista de ella.

"No, no es nada" dijo el muchacho mientras se levantaba. "Hay que irnos, es tarde"

Hermione asintió. Y se levantó.

Draco pronunció nuevamente las palabras y salieron. Iban caminando hacia sus habitaciones cuando de repente escucharon pasos y voces. No tuvieron más remedio que esconderse en un estrecho armario, nadie les creería que andaban vigilando.

Hermione estaba contra la pared del armario y Draco estaba sobre ella, estaban muy pegados para el gusto de Hermione. "Quítate, Malfoy" dijo Hermione en voz baja.

"No puedo" respondió Draco, "Este lugar es muy pequeño"

Hermione podía sentir los latidos de Draco en su pecho y su respiración en la mejilla. Él sentía la calidez de Hermione y podía oler su perfume a vainilla, estaban tan cerca pero a la vez, estaban tan lejos.

Se quedaron callados esperando que los pasos y las voces pasaran. Cuando ya no escuchaban ruido, salieron sigilosamente y se apresuraron a su sala común.

"Buenas noches, gatita" dijo Draco mientras entraba a su habitación

"Buenas noches, pianista" respondió Hermione mientras hacia lo mismo.

* * *

****

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó y se dio un baño, se puso alguna ropa del armario y se alistó apresuradamente. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de salir de ahí, ya habían pasado algunos días, seguramente Ron y Harry estarían preocupados por ella.

Salió de su habitación sigilosamente, y se dirigió al lado opuesto del que había ido el día anterior. Para su sorpresa luego de caminar un rato y dar unas cuantas vueltas, reconoció una pequeña puerta bajando las escaleras. Las bajó lo más rápido que pudo y atravesó la puerta. El sol iluminaba todo el jardín, al menos eso es lo que Hermione pensaba que era, pero por su tamaño bien podría haber sido una selva.

Empezó a caminar buscando una salida, se topó con varias especies de plantas que nunca había visto, extrañas es verdad, pero a la vez muy hermosas. Estuvo a punto de tocar una planta de color rojo cuando escuchó una vocecita.

"Yo no la tocaría si fuera t

Hermione se volteó inmediatamente pero no vio quien le hablaba. "¿Quién dijo eso?" preguntó asustada

"Yo"

Hermione miraba a todos lados pero no podía encontrar a la persona que le estaba hablando.

"¿Dónde estas?" preguntó Hermione

"Sobre ti" dijo la vocecita

Hermione alzó su cabeza y miró arriba, una pequeña figura de color azul revoloteaba sobre ella.

"Ah, hola" dijo Hermione

"Hola" dijo la figura mientras bajaba y estaba al puro frente de Hermione. "¿Tu qué eres?"

"Yo soy humana, bueno una bruja. ¿Tú que eres?" preguntó Hermione

"Yo soy un hada" dijo mientras revoloteaba alegremente.

"Un hada, eso explica tu color y tus alas" dijo Hermione como hablando consigo misma.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Soy Pixie" respondió el hada. "Eres humana igual que mi amo"

"Si, si a él le puedes llamar humano" dijo Hermione mientras volvía a mirar las flores. "¿Por qué no me dejaste tocarlas?" le preguntó al hada.

"Primero por que son totalmente venenosas y si las tocas caerás muerta" Hermione tragó saliva. "Y segundo porque yo soy la guardiana de este jardín desde que la señora muri

"¿La señora Malfoy?" preguntó Hermione

"Si" dijo el hada. "Ahora es mejor que te vayas, corres peligro"

"¿Peligro?"

"Si, a estas horas los dragones salen a tomar el sol" dijo el hada posándose en una estatua.

"¿Dragones?" dijo Hermione poniéndose nerviosa

"Si, las mascotas del amo. Si yo fuera tu me iría por donde vine"

"No puedo, tengo que salir de aquí" dijo Hermione

"¿Salir?" dijo Pixie riéndose "Nadie puede salir de aquí sin que el amo lo ordene"

"Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer?" dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en una banca.

"Vuelve a la casa, sería lo más sensato. Nos vemos luego" dijo el hada mientras revoloteaba y desaparecía tras unas flores.

"Genial" dijo Hermione sarcásticamente mientras se ponía de pie.

Pero Hermione no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Siguió caminando por los jardines hasta que encontró un lago que era la viva imagen del que había en Hogwarts. Hermione se impresionó y se acercó para ver si no era una ilusión, tocó el agua. Todo era real, se incorporó y sintió una fuerte respiración y se volvió, un dragón de 6 metros la miraba fijamente.

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado, poco a poco la historia se pone más interesante, ¿no lo creen? Dejen reviews!**

**Moonlight soul**


	10. Capítulo 10

Hola!!! Quiero decir algunas cosas antes del capítulo.

Como siempre Draco no me pertenece (en realidad si, aunque solo en mis sueños y ahí nadie me lo puede arrebatar, jajajaja. ahem) Ya hablando en serio Harry Potter no me pertenece, no tengo tanta imaginación.

Por si no lo recuerdan los guiones largos significa de pasado a presente o viceversa. Las **0 **significan cambio de lugar, perspectiva o de persona.

**Gracias a:**

**PiaGranger**

**yRe**

**Hitomi Felton**

**Xiaoyu-chan**

**herms16 **

**Poly Morgana R**

**Ana Cci.**

**Xiaoyu **

**Yasel**

**ross malfoy**

**Annie Ryddle**

**MaRiMaLfOy**

**AleJa M**

**Por los fantásticos reviews, me alegro que les vaya gustando la historia. **

**Ah, y les quería pedir un favor¿Qué tal les suena 30 reviews? No es inalcanzable, ¿cierto? Disfruten este capítulo. **

**¿Qué le sucederá a Hermione con el dragón? :)**

**Y en el pasado, un partido de Quidditch, algo de fuego y una muerte inesperada**

**Y sin más preámbulo aquí esta el siguiente capítulo**

**Capítulo 10**

Se quedó paralizada, un dragón negro la miraba fijamente, trató de moverse pero sus piernas no le respondían. El dragón iba a atacarla cuando escuchó una voz.

"Quieto, Gerstrende. Ella es mía" dijo Draco mientras se acercaba.

El dragón obedeció y se volvió hacia Draco, le hizo una reverencia y agitó sus alas volando lejos de ahí.

Hermione no sabía que era peor el dragón, o Draco.

"Veo que todavía te encanta meterte en problemas" dijo Draco mientras sonreía y se acercaba a Hermione. "¿Qué pensabas hacer?, ¿escapar?"

"Si, no soporto estar un segundo más en esa casa" dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos.

"Como te habrás dado cuenta, no puedes salir de aquí" dijo Draco mientras se recostaba en el árbol del lago. "Solo yo puedo sacarte de aquí, y no tengo muchas ganas de dejarte salir"

"¿Por qué me tienes aquí?" preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba al lago.

"Diversión" dijo Draco mientras miraba al lago

"No, Draco, enserio" dijo Hermione

Draco tembló al oír a Hermione pronunciando su nombre.

"Tienes algo que yo quiero" dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¿Algo que tu quieres?"

"Si" dijo Draco mientras se acercaba más.

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba de él.

"Un insignificante amuleto" dijo Draco mientras pasaba la mano por el cabello de Hermione. La muchacha se alejó de Draco.

"¿Qué amuleto?" preguntó Hermione

"El amuleto de Lake. Lo conoces muy bien, dime donde lo tienes" dijo Draco mientras la amenazaba con la varita.

"No sé de que hablas" dijo Hermione

"Lo sabes muy bien, te doy una última oportunidad. Dime donde esta"

"¡No sé de que estas hablando!" gritó Hermione

"Tú te lo buscaste. ¡Imperiuviate!" gritó Draco.

Hermione cayó inconsciente al piso.

"¿De dónde rayos se me ocurrió decirle gatita a Hermione? Estas loco Draco" se dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin. ¿De dónde había sacado ese apodo? Talvez de esos ojos que lo volvían loco cada vez que lo miraban, dejó de pensar y se sentó, Pansy estaba a su lado diciendo estupideces sobre el partido de Quidditch.

Draco lo había olvidado totalmente, hoy jugarían contra Ravenclaw. Bueno no tenía de que preocuparse, el equipo de Slytherin era mucho mejor que el de Ravenclaw.

Ignorando a Pansy volvió la vista a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ahí estaba ella, perfecta como siempre, sonreía, le encantaba verla sonreír. No sabía que hacía alguien como ella sentada con los estúpidos de cara rajada y comadreja. Él podría hacerla reír, él la haría reír.

"Draco, te estoy hablando" dijo Pansy a su lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Draco de mala gana, concentrándose en su desayuno.

"Te estaba diciendo que tengas suerte en el partido" dijo la chica mientras cerraba y abría lo ojos coquetamente.

"Yo no necesito más suerte, Pansy. Ya tengo toda la que necesito" y dicho esto Draco se levantó y salió del comedor, sin saber que unos ojos miel lo seguían.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor diciendo que ya había comido lo suficiente. Salió unos momentos después de Draco, para disimular.

El rubio se dirigía a la biblioteca, tenía que buscar nuevas canciones para tocar en el piano. Entró y se perdió tras unos estantes. Hermione lo encontró fácilmente, se sabía la biblioteca de memoria.

"Hola" dijo Hermione mientras disimulaba buscar un libro en el estante de la par.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Draco

"También me alegra verte" dijo Hermione mientras sacaba un libro del estante y lo hojeaba.

"No, no es eso" dijo Draco mientras agarraba un libro.

"Si ya se a que te refieres" dijo Hermione disimuladamente mientras se acercaba a Draco, no importaba que los vieran juntos, no había nadie en la biblioteca, todos todavía estaban comiendo, incluso la señora Pince.

"Quería decirte que te vaya bien en el partido" dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba más a Draco.

Draco estaba muy nervioso, tenía a Hermione muy cerca. "Ahâ gracias" dijo tratando de disimular.

"De nada" dijo Hermione mientras alcanzaba un libro en el estante, pasando demasiado cerca de Draco.

Hermione había descubierto que por alguna extraña razón Draco se ponía extremadamente nervioso cuando se le acercaba. Había decidido que lo molestaría de esa forma, después de todo, de alguna manera tenía que vengarse de todos lo insultos que Draco le había dicho. Lo que ella no sabía es que las cosas no iban a salir como ella planeaba.

"Bueno, ya me voy" dijo Hermione volviendo a poner el libro en donde estaba. "Que tengas suerte, Malfoy" dijo mientras pasaba una mano por el hombro de Draco y le guiñaba un ojo. Salió de la biblioteca, disfrutando la cara que había puesto Draco cuando ella lo tocó.

"¿Qué demonios le sucede a ésta?" se dijo Draco mientras salía de la biblioteca un poco nervioso y con un nuevo libro. Lo guardó en su habitación y se dirigió a los vestidores del campo de Quidditch.

"_¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Hermione Granger? Le estabas coqueteando a Malfoy. Si ya se, ¿pero viste lo nervioso que se puso? Si, hasta me dio risa. Entonces, ¿vas a seguir con esto? Si, la verdad no es tan malo" _

"¿Hablando sola otra vez, Hermione?" dijo una pelirroja

"Si, no puedo evitarlo. No tienes idea de lo que acabo de hacer" dijo Hermione

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Ginny. Harry y Ron se acercaban. "Mejor me lo cuentas después"

Hermione asintió.

"Muchachos, ¿por qué tardaron tanto? preguntó Hermione

"Ron no dejaba de comer" dijo Harry mientras caminaban hacia el campo.

"Apurémonos, de lo contrario no encontraremos buenos campos" dijo Hermione jalando del brazo a Ron. Así le daría un poco de tiempo a Harry y a Ginny, ella le había prometido a Ginny que los ayudaría de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegaron al lugar desde donde siempre veían los partidos, Hermione volvió a ver atrás, Harry le hablaba al oído a Ginny. Sonrió, se veían muy felices juntos. Todavía no le habían dicho nada a Ron y como el pelirrojo era tan despistado costaría mucho que se diera cuenta por si solo.

Se sentaron. Harry junto a Ginny y ella junto a Hermione. Ron se sentó a la par de Harry.

El partido todavía no empezaba.

"Hermione, dime que fue lo que hiciste" le dijo Ginny en voz baja mientras Harry y Ron hablaban con Seamus.

"Le coqueteé a Malfoy" dijo Hermione

"¿Qué hiciste qué?" dijo Ginny subiendo un poco la voz, pero nadie la escuchó. "¿Por qué?"

"No sé, descubrí que lo pongo nervioso y decidí molestarlo" dijo Hermione como sin darle importancia al asunto.

"Hermione, estas jugando con fuego" dijo Ginny mientras la veía muy seria

"Ya lo sé, pero no me importa" dijo la castaña mientras los jugadores salían a la cancha.

"_No me importaría quemarme ¿En qué estas pensando Hermione? Es Malfoy. Draco-soy-muy-bueno-para-cualquiera-Malfoy. Pero tienes que aceptar que ha cambiado. Ya concéntrate que va a empezar el partido"_

"_Bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada. Slytherin contra Ravenclaw_" dijo Lee mientras todos apoyaban a los equipos.

"_Y ahora, los capitanes se dan la mano y la profesora Hooch da el pitazo. Y el partido comienza_"

"_Ravenclaw tiene la quaffle, pero no por mucho Blaise se la quita con ayuda de Goyle que le manda un bludger directamente al cazador de Ravenclaw. Blaise se acerca a los aros de Ravenclaw y anota. Malditos Slytherins_" dijo Lee

"Jordan, limítate a narrar el partido" dijo McGonagall

"Lo siento profesora" dijo Lee

El partido transcurrió como todos lo pensaban, Slytherin iba ganando 100 a 10, era una gran ventaja, pero aun Draco no había visto al snitch y se estaba empezando a desesperar.

De repente Draco la vio, sobrevolaba sobre los aros de Ravenclaw. Trató de disimular y luego arrancó a todo lo que daba la escoba.

"_Parece_ _que Draco Malfoy ha visto la snitch_" dijo Lee mientras los Slytherins gritaban.

Draco persiguió la snitch, hasta que el buscador de Ravenclaw, un muchacho de cabello negro de apellido Kingley se le unió.

Estaban muy parejos, pero Draco estaba muy confiado. Aumentó la velocidad y dejó atrás al buscador de Ravenclaw. Estiró su mano para alcanzar la snitch y

"_Malfoy_ _tiene la snitch. ¡Slytherin gana! Y parece que esta vez no hicieron trampa_" dijo Lee

"Jordan, cállate" le gritó McGonagall que había perdido la paciencia.

"Esta bien, ya me callo" dijo Jordan mientras todos los Slytherin celebraban la victoria.

**0**

"Slytherin jugó bien, Ron. Tienes que aceptarlo" dijo Hermione mientras cenaban.

"Si ya se" dijo el pelirrojo mientras comía. "Pero aun así no soporto que el idiota de Malfoy ande con esa cara de satisfacción"

"Yo si sé a quien le gusta esa cara" dijo Ginny

"Ginny cállate" le dijo Hermione mientras la miraba amenazadoramente.

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Harry.

"De nada" dijo Hermione mientras se concentraba en su comida.

Por suerte todos estaban muy concentrados en la comida para darle importancia a lo que Ginny dijo. Hermione podría haberla matado en ese mismo momento si no fuera por la nota que cayó en sus piernas. La leyó rápidamente, aprovechando que sus amigos estaban en otras cosas.

_Te espero en el lugar que te mostré anoche, a la misma hora, no faltes._

_M_

Hermione sonrió y volvió a ver la mesa de Slytherin, Draco estaba totalmente concentrado en la celebración. Le gustaba la idea de que él siempre era muy misterioso, prefería mandarle notas que hablar con ella frente a frente, aunque talvez sería mejor que no lo hicieran para no levantar sospechas.

La muchacha se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, se dio un baño y se cambio de ropa, unos jeans y una camisa celeste de tirantes. Se peinó y agarró la chaqueta de Draco y se la puso. Se llevó un libro, algo tendría que hacer mientras esperaba para ir donde Draco.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala común, frente a la chimenea. Empezó a leer y sin darse cuenta sus párpados empezaron a ceder y se durmió.

Cuando despertó vio que una cara la contemplaba fijamente.

"Hasta que despiertas" dijo Draco mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Hermione mientras bosteza.

"Más de media noche" dijo Draco mientras agarraba el libro que ella había estado leyendo.

"Lo siento" dijo Hermione mientras se abrigaba más, el fuego de la chimenea casi se estaba apagando.

"No importa, te estuve esperando pero como no llegabas decidí venir a buscarte" dijo Draco mientras ojeaba el libro.

"Me quede dormida" dijo Hermione

"Me di cuenta" dijo el rubio sarcásticamente "_Yo te estaba viendo mientras dormías"_. "¿Esto es lo qué estabas leyendo?"

Hermione asintió.

"Con razón te dormiste, es aburrido" dijo Draco mientras dejaba el libro en una mesita.

"No es aburrido, es interesante" dijo Hermione mientras cruzaba las piernas.

"Como tu digas" dijo Draco mientras se acomodaba en el sillón. Hermione se recostó en el hombro de Draco.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Draco mientras Hermione se acercaba más a él.

"Me despertaste, ahora vas a tener que ayudarme a dormir" dijo la muchacha.

"De acuerdo" dijo Draco pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hermione. Ella puso la cabeza en el pecho de Draco.

Draco podía oler el perfume de Hermione. La tenía muy cerca, la estaba abrazando. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Pero no se atrevió a alejarse de la chica. Hermione estaba dormida, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin darse cuenta Draco también se durmió con Hermione en sus brazos.

**0**

"Malfoy, despierta" dijo Hermione mientras movía a Draco

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó mientras bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos.

"Nos quedamos dormidos, llegaremos tarde a clases" dijo Hermione que ya se había bañando y ya tenía el uniforme puesto.

Draco pudo oler ese perfume que lo volvía loco.

Y luego reaccionó. "Si, si ya voy" y se levantó y se fue a bañar. Cuando ya se había vestido y estaba listo salió a la sala común, Hermione ya no estaba.

Miró el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que empezaran las clases, Hermione tenía razón, era tarde.

Se apresuró a llegar a clases cuando Snape lo llamó y le dijo que entrara a su oficina.

Hermione estaba en clases de transformaciones cuando se escuchó como si muchas cosas se cayeran y se quebraran. Toda la clase salió a ver que era, incluso McGonagall.

Draco salió furioso de la oficina de Snape, tenía las manos ensangrentadas. Todos pensaron que había matado a Snape.

En ese momento Snape salió de la oficina sin un solo rasguño. "Ahora que ya rompiste todas las cosas de mi oficina, espero que te sientas satisfecho" dijo mientras miraba a Draco que se había recostado a la pared y tenía las manos en su cara para cubrir sus lágrimas.

"¿Qué sucedió Severus?" preguntó McGonagall

"Cosas personales" dijo Snape mientras iba a donde Draco y lo levantaba.

"Entiendo" dijo McGonagall. "Entren todos, no hay nada que ver" y los alumnos la obedecieron. "Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería" dijo McGonagall. "Señorita Granger acompáñelo"

Dicho esto Hermione fue a donde estaba Draco lo agarró de un brazo y lo llevó a la enfermería. Hermione puso a Draco en una cama.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Hermione mientras esperaban que la señora Pomfrey llegara.

Draco no podía dejar de llorar. "Mi madre esta muerta, al parecer la mató mi propio padre. Ni siquiera podré ir a verla, Dumbledore dice que es muy peligroso"

Hermione no sabía que decir y abrazó a Draco lo más fuerte que pudo. Draco también la abrazo. "Lo siento mucho, Draco" dijo Hermione mientras se separaba.

Lo había llamado Draco. El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír.

La señora Pomfrey apareció y examinó las manos de Draco. "Necesitaras un ungüento y una vendas. Iré a traerlas"

Hermione limpió las lágrimas de Draco con sus manos. "No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien" le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Draco tan solo sonrió. "Odio a mi padre" dijo evitando llorar.

Cuando Madam Pomfrey volvió curó las heridas de Draco y le dijo a Hermione que le vendara las manos, porque estaba muy ocupada con unos alumnos de segundo que se habían lanzado unos hechizos que hacían que sus cabezas tuvieran el doble del tamaño normal.

Hermione asintió.

"Y querida, dale esto cuando termines, es una poción que lo tranquilizará, pero también le dará sueño" dijo Madam Pomfrey mientras le daba una taza a Hermione.

La sanadora se alejó de ellos y se fue a atender a otros alumnos.

Hermione tomó una de las manos de Draco y la vendó. Draco la miraba fijamente.

"¿Cómo te hiciste esto?" preguntó Hermione

"Destruí la oficina de Snape. Necesitaba desquitarme con algo" dijo Draco mientras le daba la otra mano a Hermione para que se la vendara.

Hermione terminó de vendarle las manos. "¿Estas bien?"

"Si" dijo Draco mientras le sonreía.

Hermione se sonrojó. "Ahora tienes que tomarte esto" le dijo a Draco mientras le pasaba la taza.

Él olió el contenido. "Ni loco, es lauregia, me dará sueño"

"Eso es lo que se supone que debería hacer" dijo Hermione

"Muy bien, me lo tomo con una condición"

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Hermione.

"Te quedarás conmigo hasta que me duerma" dijo Draco sonriendo.

"Pareces un niño mimado" dijo Hermione mirándolo con desconfianza.

"Todavía lo soy" dijo Draco mirando a Hermione con ojos de perro como cuando piden cosas.

"Esta bien, pero solo hasta que te duermas" dijo la chica

Draco se tomó todo el contenido de la taza y se recostó en la cama. "Ven, recuéstate a mi lado"

Hermione lo miró desconfiada.

"No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada" dijo Draco.

Hermione se recostó junto a él y lo abrazó. Draco empezó a cerrar los ojos.

Madam Pomfrey apareció unos minutos después haciéndole señas a Hermione preguntándole si se había tomado la poción. La muchacha asintió, y Madam Pomfrey se fue.

Hermione miró el reloj, era casi la hora del almuerzo. Miró a Draco, estaba profundamente dormido. Ella sonrió.

_¿Qué estas haciendo, Hermione? Estas abrazada con Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Después de todo te gusta. ¿Qué me gusta? Si, ¿me lo vas a negar? No, tienes razón, pero es muy extraño. ¿Le gustaré yo a él? Seguro, ¿a quién tiene abrazada?_

Hermione dejó de pensar y trató de zafarse de los brazos de Draco, pero más bien la abrazaron más fuerte.

"¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Hermione?!" dijo Ron que entraba gritando a la enfermería.

"Cállate, Ron" dijo Hermione zafándose finalmente de los brazos de Draco. La poción era buena. Draco dormía profundamente.

"¿Qué me calle?, ¿qué crees que estas haciendo abrazada con ese monstruo?" dijo Ron en voz más baja, ya que había visto a Madam Pomfrey y lo había amenazado con la vista.

"Salgamos de aquí" dijo Hermione mientras agarraba su mochila y volvía a ver a Draco.

Ya afuera de la enfermería Ron le gritó mucho más. Hermione esperó a que se cansara y cuando lo hizo ella habló.

"Cállate, Ron y deja que te explique" Ron iba a volver a hablar pero Hermione lo miro amenazadoramente.

"Tu viste lo que pasó, McGonagall me mandó a acompañarlo a la enfermería" dijo la muchacha calmadamente

"Si, pero no te dijo que lo abrazaras" dijo Ron furioso.

"Espérate. ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que pasó en la oficina de Snape?" preguntó

"No" dijo Ron "La verdad no me importa"

"Ron, cállate. Draco se enteró de que su madre"

"Y ahora lo llamas Draco" dijo Ron burlándose

"¡Ron, que te calles!" dijo Hermione

"Me voy a callar pero hasta que le parta la cara nuevamente a ese idiota" dijo Ron mientras se dirigía a la enfermería.

"Su madre esta muerta" dijo Hermione. Ron se quedó paralizado y volvió a ver a Hermione.

"Al parecer la mató el padre de Draco" dijo Hermione con lo ojos llorosos.

"Entiendo" dijo Ron un poco avergonzado, "Pero eso no explica que lo estés abrazando"

"Claro que lo explica, necesitaba un poco de apoyo. Por eso fue que lo abrace. También porque él es mi amigo" dijo Hermione evitando la mirada de Ron.

"¿Tú amigo?" dijo Ron incrédulo "Hermione, ¿estas bien de la cabeza?"

"Estoy perfectamente" dijo Hermione. "Ahora vamos a almorzar que tengo hambre" y diciendo esto se dirigió al comedor.

Ginny y Harry estaban sentados juntos y ya estaban comiendo. Cuando Hermione se sentó, Harry le preguntó: "¿Dónde estabas, Hermione?"

Hermione ya iba a responder pero Ron la interrumpió.

"Yo les diré donde estaba. Estaba con Malfoy, abrazándolo" dijo Ron sirviéndose pollo.

"¿Qué?" dijeron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

"No es lo que parece" dijo Hermione tratando de explicarse. Ella les explicó a sus amigos lo sucedido. Todos se quedaron callados hasta que Harry habló.

"¿Dices que eres su amiga?"

"Si, al menos eso creo" contestó Hermione mientras se comía el postre.

"¿Cómo pasó?" preguntó Ginny

"Bueno, dormimos en el mismo lugar y supongo que aprendimos a soportarnos" dijo Hermione. "Ahora tenemos que apurarnos, o llegaremos tarde a clases con Hagrid"

Todos se levantaron y salieron, Ginny se despidió y se fue hacia la torre de adivinación. Siguieron caminando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry y Ron estaban muy callados, especialmente Ron.

"Muchachos, ¿están enojados conmigo?" preguntó Hermione

"No, solo un poco extrañados, jamás pensé que pudieras llegar a ser amiga de Malfoy, bueno en realidad jamás pensé que alguien con cerebro pudiera ser amigo del hurón" dijo Harry

"Pero no estoy enojado, entiendo porque lo hiciste" Hermione sonrió.

"Ron, ¿estas enojado?"

"Estas confraternizando con el enemigo, Hermione. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?"

"Por lo menos deberías tratar de entenderme" dijo Hermione

"No, no te entiendo, pero eres mi amiga, no quiero enojarme contigo" dijo Ron cuando llegaban a la cabaña.

"Gracias, muchachos" dijo Hermione sonriendo.

"De nada" dijo Ron un poco cabizbajo y pensativo, "pero ni pienses que nos haremos amigos del hurón"

"No, Ron, no lo pienso" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Aclaración, me han dicho que la parte en que Draco se lastima lo han leído en otro fic, personalmente no he leído uno así. Entonces si se parece pues la verdad no quise que así fuera. Le pido disculpas al dueño o dueña del otro fic si hay algo que se parece, pero la verdad nunca intenté plagiarlo.

Dejen Reviews


	11. Capítulo 11

**Bueno aquí les va otro capítulo, si me tardé mucho. Entonces aquí tienen el capítulo 11 de Pasado, Presente ¿Futuro?...**

**Capítulo 11**

Hermione se levantó de repente en una cama que no conocía, de hecho no recordaba nada. Se sentó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Vio a un muchacho en el balcón de la habitación. Él se dio cuenta de que se había despertado y se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama.

"Hasta que despertaste, amor. Me tenías muy preocupado" dijo el rubio tomándole la mano.

"¿Amor?, ¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Hermione mientras le quitaba su mano de la de Malfoy.

"Veo que la caída realmente te afecto. Como no lo recuerdas te lo contar" dijo el rubio mientras agarraba un vaso, lo llenaba de agua y se lo daba a Hermione.

Hermione agarró el vaso.

"Estábamos volando en las escobas cuando perdiste el equilibrio y caíste, no tenía mi varita por lo que no pude detener tu caída. Afortunadamente caíste sobre el lago. Luego yo te saqué y ahora aquí estas" dijo Draco mientras la miraba fijamente.

"¿Ahora lo recuerdas, amor?" preguntó Draco

Hermione asintió pero todavía estaba muy confundida.

"Ahora descansa" dijo levantándose y dándole un beso en la frente. "Mañana hablaremos. Yo vendré más tarde, no te preocupes no te dejaré sola"

"Esta bien" dijo Hermione.

El muchacho sonrió y salió de la habitación, la aseguró con varios hechizos. Y se dirigió a la sala.

Sentado en un sillón estaba Blaise.

"Hola, jefe, tanto tiempo" dijo el muchacho de cabello negro.

"No hagas bromitas" dijo Draco mientras se sentaba y se servía algo de tomar.

"¿Y dime que has logrado?" preguntó Blaise

"Me di cuenta de que ella en realidad no tiene la menor idea de dónde esta o qué es el amuleto de Lake" dijo Draco

"Bueno eso es un gran avance" dijo Blaise

"Por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo. ¿Podrías matar a Bernard por mí? No tengo ganas de ensuciarme las manos con basura como él, ni para espía sirve" dijo Draco mientras bebía.

"Lo que tu digas Daniel" dijo Blaise. "Una pregunta ¿qué hiciste con la sangre sucia?"

"No la llames así, Blaise, ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?" dijo Draco enojado.

"Lo siento, jefe" dijo Blaise, "Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con Granger?"

"Ella es mía, Zabini, ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima" dijo Draco amenazadoramente.

"No, Dan, era pura curiosidad" dijo Blaise tembloroso. "¿Qué le hiciste?"

"No creas que soy un enfermo como tu. Tan solo le lancé una de mis nuevas maldiciones, la cual parece funcionar muy bien" dijo Draco sonriendo como si hubiese alguna diferencia.

"¿Cuál maldición?"

"La Imperiuviate"

"Excelente elección amigo" dijo Blaise sonriente "¿Qué era lo que hacía exactamente?"

"Borra la memoria de alguien, sin olvidar los detalles como la identidad, y el hecho se ser mago. Le es completamente obediente a la persona que realizó el hechizo, y además su mente es como un libro abierto en el cual puedo escribirle la historia que me guste. Ella se lo creer" dijo Draco sonriendo.

"Bueno, ya me voy" dijo Blaise levantándose. "Por cierto, Pansy te manda saludos"

"Te dije que la mataras" dijo Draco

"Si, pero no me atreví, además me divertí con ella. ¿Supongo que no te importa?"

"Para nada, has con ella lo que se te venga en gana" dijo Draco levantándose. "Que no se te olvide lo de Bernard"

"No se me olvidará. Nos vemos" dijo Blaise que momentos después desapareció dejando solo a Draco.

Él se quedó un rato mirando el fuego de la chimenea. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, la habitación en la que estaba Hermione.

Abrió la puerta despacio para no despertarla. Para su sorpresa la muchacha estaba despierta sentada en uno de los sillones viendo el fuego.

"Hola" dijo Draco mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Hola" respondió tímidamente Hermione.

"Pensé que estarías dormida" dijo Draco mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione y pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

Hermione lo volvió a ver y le preguntó "¿Exactamente que es lo que somos?"

"Somos novios. Bueno, estamos comprometidos" dijo Draco agarrando una mano de Hermione y enseñándole el anillo.

"Ah, entonces eso significa el anillo" dijo sonriente.

"Si, mira, yo también tengo uno" dijo Draco enseñándole la mano. "Son anillos especiales, si le das vuelta tres veces, yo sabré que me necesitas"

Hermione sonrió y se recostó en el pecho de Draco. "Entonces nos vamos a casar. ¿Cuándo?" preguntó la muchacha.

"Todavía no lo hemos acordado. Lo hablaremos otro día. Ahora debes descansar" dijo Draco mientras se ponía de pie y se llevó a Hermione en brazos hasta la cama.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" preguntó la muchacha mientras se agarraba fuertemente del cuello de Draco.

"Te llevo a la cama" dijo Draco y la puso en la cama y la cubrió con las sábanas verdes.

"Gracias" dijo Hermione

"De nada" dijo Draco mientras se quitaba la ropa que andaba y se ponía el pijama que consistía en un pantalón largo de seda. Se metió en la cama y abrazó a Hermione, ella le correspondió el abrazo.

Draco se atrevió a buscar los labios de la chica, la besó con toda la pasión que tenía durante todos esos años en los que no la había visto. Hermione correspondió al beso, extrañamente le recordaba a algo.

Del beso pasaron a las caricias por parte de ambos. Draco besaba el cuello de Hermione dulcemente mientras seguía bajando, Hermione no se resistió y cumplió los deseos de su "prometido".

* * *

****

Todo el día transcurrió normalmente, cuando terminaron las clases, Hermione se separó de los demás y se fue a la enfermería a buscar a Draco. Para su sorpresa ya no estaba ahí. Decidió buscarlo en la sala común.

De repente sintió como alguien la agarraba de un brazo y la metía en una clase.

"Draco, no hagas eso que me asustas"

"Lo sé, pero es la única manera de hablar contigo sin que nadie se dé cuenta" dijo el rubio mirando al piso.

"¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? Se supone que deberías estar en la enfermería" dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a Draco.

El le tomó una mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos. "Hermione, sabes lo mucho que significas para m

Draco la había llamado por su nombre por primera vez en su vida.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, "¿a qué te refieres?" le preguntó la chica hundiéndose en los ojos grises del muchacho.

"A esto" el rubio la tomó de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Hermione no se negó, y se entregó totalmente al beso mientras rodeaba el cuello de Draco con sus brazos.

Hermione se separó de Draco, no podía creer lo que había hecho.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Draco

"Lo que pasa es que, no deberíamos hacer esto, Draco" dijo Hermione alejándose más de Draco.

"¿Por qué no, Hermione?" preguntó el rubio mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la muchacha.

"Sabes que somos muy diferentes. Jamás va a funcionar" dijo Hermione mientras salía corriendo de la clase.

Draco quedó destrozado. No sabía que hacer, tenía que convencer a Hermione de que lo de ellos podría funcionar.

Corriendo ella se dirigió a su habitación, se encerró y se tiró en su cama, lloró, claro que lloró. ¿Cómo la había besado? Ellos jamás funcionarían, eran muy diferentes, demasiado diferentes, aunque dicen que los opuestos se atraen. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. Cuando se levantó ya era muy tarde, vio la hora, 1:35 AM. Seguramente sus amigos la habían buscado para la cena, aunque a veces ella no cenaba, no importaba más tarde les explicaría.

Se levantó y se cambió de ropa, se puso el pijama y vio la chaqueta de Draco, pensó en él, de verdad se había enamorado de él y él de ella, tenía que averiguarlo. Se puso la chaqueta y se metió en su cama, se volvió a dormir.

**0**

A la mañana siguiente se levantó, se quitó la chaqueta y se metió al baño, para su sorpresa Draco estaba ahí, recién bañado con tan solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras se peinaba frente al espejo.

La muchacha dudó un momento y cuando iba a volver a su habitación una voz la detuvo.

"No te preocupes. Ya salgo" dicho esto el muchacho salió del baño cerrando firmemente la puerta tras él. Ambos sabían lo incómoda que era la situación.

Hermione suspiró, talvez con alivio o con anhelo. Abrió el tubo de la tina que se empezó a llenar rápidamente. Se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en el agua, una dulce esencia de menta todavía flotaba en el aire, la esencia que usaba Malfoy. Hermione cerró lo ojos y se sumergió completamente en el agua y luego salió. Luego de un rato decidió salir de la tina, se secó el cuerpo y el cabello. Se lavó los dientes, se puso la túnica y se arreglo lo mejor que pudo. Cuando ya estaba lista salió de la sala común, y se dirigió al gran comedor, agradeciendo que no había encontrado a Malfoy en el camino. Pero nuevamente fue sorprendida cuando alguien la metió rápidamente en una clase.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" dijo Hermione mientras se soltaba de Draco.

Draco solamente la miró fijamente. Hermione sentía que se derretía bajo esos insistentes ojos grises.

"¡Contéstame!" gritó Hermione pero fue interrumpida por unas manos que pasaban por su cintura, unos labios que aprisionaban los suyos impidiendo que siguiera hablando y una lengua que exploraba su boca.

Tenía que admitirlo, Malfoy era excelente besando, aunque no tenía mucho de donde comparar, Draco era el único que la había besado. Esa serpiente le había robado su primer beso.

Draco se separó de Hermione mientras ella todavía tenía los ojos cerrados que fue abriendo poco a poco.

"Excelente respuesta" dijo Hermione ya con lo ojos totalmente abiertos que ahora chocaban con unos ojos grises. "Pero aun así, ¿qué crees que haces?"

"Vamos, gatita, no mates la magia" dijo Draco agarrándola nuevamente de la cintura y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

"Draco, esto no puede funcionar, se supone que deberíamos odiarnos" dijo Hermione tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Draco, pero él la tenía abrazaba firmemente.

"¿Me odias?" preguntó Draco

"Ya te lo he dicho, no te odio, pero tampoco quiero que..." Hermione fue interrumpida por Draco que la besaba nuevamente.

"Entonces explícame la razón por la que tiemblas cuando estas en mis brazos y te sonrojas cuando te beso" dijo Draco soltándola y saliendo de la clase.

Diablos, Draco tenía razón, esos besos la mataban, ¿a quién no? Pero era Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, no podía llegar de un día para otro diciendo que lo quería, ¿o si?

****

Hermione entró al gran comedor y se sentó junto a sus amigos.

"Buenos días, Herm" dijo una pelirroja "¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Bien" dijo Hermione distraídamente mientras se servía un poco de jugo de naranja.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Harry

"Si, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, eso es todo"

Ginny la miraba sospechosamente. "Te esperamos para cenar, pero no apareciste"

"No tenía hambre" dijo Hermione

**0**

La primera clase de la mañana era Pociones, Hermione la maldecía ya que tendría que encontrarse con Draco.

Cuando ya todos estaban en la clase, Snape entró y dijo: "Nuevamente hoy haremos una poción en parejas, las cuales serán las mismas de antes" dijo mirando divertidamente a Draco "Ahora muévanse que no tengo tiempo" dicho esto Snape empezó a escribir los ingredientes en la pizarra.

Draco se acercó a Hermione, ella estaba totalmente en otro mundo que no se dio cuenta.

"¿Granger?" dijo Draco tratando de atraer la atención de la muchacha, no podía llamarla de otra manera, de lo contrario muchos empezarían a sospechar.

"¿Ah?" dijo Hermione volviendo en si.

"Veo que lo que te dije te puso a pensar" dijo Draco mientras empezaba a cortar unas raíces.

"No creas que eso es en lo único que puedo pensar" dijo Hermione tratando de no parecer muy vulnerable.

"En serio, ¿cómo qué?" dijo Draco mientras echaba las raíces en el caldero.

Hermione agarraba una pizca de alas de mosquito, "Como el baile"

"Ah, claro, el baile" dijo Draco sarcásticamente. "Por ciento, ¿ya tienes pareja?"

"No, además falta mucho" dijo Hermione sin darle importancia mientras empezaba a revolver la poción.

Draco la miró fijamente, "Una semana no es mucho"

"Para mi lo es"

"Bueno, en ese caso, aunque todavía falte mucho. ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?" le preguntó Draco.

"¿Cómo? ¿Y rebajarte a el estatus de una sangre sucia?" dijo la muchacha mientras añadía un par de escarabajos a la poción.

"No digas eso, no se oye bien de tus labios" dijo Draco mientras la miraba serio.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. "Pero si tu siempre..."

Draco la interrumpió "Lamento haberte llamado así, la verdad es que es algo verdaderamente estúpido. Por eso no quiero que tu lo digas"

"De acuerdo" respondió Hermione todavía sorprendida.

"Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi pareja?" preguntó Draco nuevamente.

Hermione lo miró confundida "¿Pero que pensarán los demás? No es muy común que un Gryffindor y un Slytherin anden juntos"

"Me vale lo que los demás piensen, Mia" dijo Draco mientras revisaba los ingredientes que hacían falta.

"¿Mia?" Hermione miró a Draco expectante.

"¿No te gusta?" preguntó el chico mientras machucaba unas flores.

"No, esta bien" dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada. "Bueno, en ese caso, si me gustaría ir contigo al baile, Draco"

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. "Excelente" y antes de agregar el último ingrediente le dijo a Hermione que se pusiera bajo la mesa, la muchacha obedeció, ya habían tenido malas experiencias antes con las nuevas pociones de Snape.

Draco agregó el cabello de veela y para la sorpresa de ambos no explotó. Salieron de debajo del escritorio y Bum! estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza, nuevamente de una sustancia pegajosa que los dejaba pegados al piso.

Draco y Hermione miraron hacia Snape quien les explicó lo que sucedió. "Es una poción que explota, al igual que la pasada, pero esta tiene una acción retardada que distraerá al enemigo, además claro esta que no podrán despegar sus pies del piso" Snape sonrió y murmuró un hechizo liberando a Draco, ni se preocupo por Hermione.

Draco murmuró el mismo hechizo y la liberó.

"Gracias" dijo Hermione mientras se trataba de quitar los restos de poción de su túnica.

"De nada" dijo Draco "Ya me están irritando estas pociones de Snape" dijo Draco tratándo de quitarse un pedazo de la pegajosa sustancia de su espalda.

Hermione sonrió. "Quédate quieto" dijo mientras le quitaba un poco de poción de la mejilla. "Ya esta"

"Gracias" dijo Draco.

La clase continuó, al final toda la clase estaba pegada al piso, Snape hubiera dejado a todos pegados ahí pero significaría seguir viéndolos, murmuró nuevamente el hechizo y empezó a liberar a los estudiantes.

Cuando salieron Draco agarró a Hermione de una mano y la llevó a un pasillo. Hermione le hizo señas a Harry y a Ron de que no se preocuparan. Tenían un rato libre antes del almuerzo. A regañadientes los muchachos obedecieron.

Draco se acercó nuevamente a Hermione. "Todavía nos queda una cosa pendiente"

"Draco, ya te lo dije no-" pero fue interrumpida por unos labios que la besaban nuevamente. Esta vez el muchacho profundizó más el beso, no quería dejar ir a Hermione.

Ella se soltó a como pudo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Draco mientras la miraba fijamente.

"No lo s" dijo mientras se alejaba y se iba al gran comedor.

Draco se quedó nuevamente solo. Hermione era demasiado terca. Él sabía que ambos sentían lo mismo, entonces, ¿por qué Hermione no quería estar con él?

Luego del almuerzo, en el cual Hermione no levantó la mirada para ver a cierto rubio, siguieron todas las clases las cuales eran Historia de Magia y Encantamientos. Ella no sabía que sentir, ella había estado enamorada de Ron pero ahora Draco había hecho que en ella surgieran nuevos sentimientos. Ahora quería a Draco.

Después de la cena Hermione se dirigió a su habitación. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Ella quería a Draco, pero como iba a estar segura de que él no la estaba engañando, todo podría ser una trampa bien planeada, aunque últimamente no lo veía en compañía de sus gorilas o de la idiota de Pansy. Tal vez el había cambiado.

Sin darse cuenta se durmió sobre su cama. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos miró el reloj, eran las 2 de la madrugada. Se cambio de ropa y se puso el pijama, que consistía en unos pantalones de algodón y una camisa de tirantes. Empezó a pensar en Draco, ¿qué perdería si de verdad se relacionaba con él? Sus amigos habían reaccionado muy bien, mejor de lo que ella había pensado. Decidió que por una de las pocas veces en su vida escogería lo que era mejor para ella.

Salió de su habitación, no había nadie en la sala común, revisó el cuarto de Draco pero estaba vacío. Se puso a pensar y supo exactamente donde estaría el muchacho que le había robado el corazón.

Salió de la sala común y empezó a caminar, caminaba descalza por el castillo hasta que llegó al segundo piso, encontró la estatua y cuando iba a pronunciar la contraseña escuchó una melodía, llena de dolor y de pasión, el sonido del piano la hipnotizaba.

Pronunció la contraseña y entró en la habitación, el pianista no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y siguió cantando. Hermione escuchó en silencio, mientras se recostaba en la pared.

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto_

_ya no existe nadie más_

_después de cinco minutos_

_ya eras alguien especial_

_sin hablarme, sin tocarme_

_algo dentro se encendi_

_en tus ojos se hacia tarde_

_y me olvidaba del reloj._

Draco sentía lo que tocaba, no sabía como pero se había enamorado de Hermione. La quería, la quería con él.

_Estos días a tu lado_

_me enseñaron que en verdad_

_no hay tiempo determinado _

_para comenzar a amar_

_siento algo tan profundo_

_que no tiene explicación_

_no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón_

Nunca se había permitido amar a alguien, pero Hermione era diferente, él no podía evitarlo, era algo muy profundo, no sabía desde cuando la amaba pero cuando la besó se había dado cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentía.

_Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta_

_sé que en tus brazos ya no habr_

_noches desiertas_

_entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego_

_te comencé por extrañar_

_pero empecé a necesitarte luego._

La quería con él, no importaba nadie más, tan solo quería estar con ella.

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto_

_ya no existe nadie más_

_después de este tiempo juntos_

_no puedo volver atrás_

_tú me hablaste, me tocaste_

_y te volviste mi ilusión_

_quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón_

Hermione hacía lo posible por no llorar, él la quería, ella sabía que esa canción era para ella.

_Entra en mi vida, sálvame ahora_

_Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar_

Draco terminó de tocar y se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba ahí, estaba llorando. Se levantó y se acercó a ella. La abrazó, ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.

Y lo besó.

"No me importa lo que suceda, Draco. Yo quiero estar contigo" dijo Hermione mientras lloraba.

Draco limpió las lágrimas de Hermione con un dedo. "No llores, gatita. Yo también quiero estar contigo" y la besó nuevamente.

* * *

**Lo sé lo sé, un poco cursi, pero no importa. Por cierto la canción es Entra en mi vida de Sin Bandera, aunque casi todo el mundo la conoce. Próximo capítulo muy pronto. Dejen reviews.**

**Wondering soul that no longer craves for someone to keep, but now craves for someone to understand and love her like she will do in return. Why must guys be so close minded?**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Gracias por los reviews! **

**Aquí esta el capítulo 12, espero que les guste...**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Draco se levantó, se dio cuenta de que Hermione se había dormido junto a él, todavía estaban en la habitación del piano. Miró el reloj, eran las 5 AM, todavía no había amanecido.

Miró a la muchacha que estaba acurrucada en sus brazos, dormía plácidamente, parecía un ángel.

"Hermione, amor, despierta" dijo Draco suavemente al oído de la chica.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Hermione mientras estiraba los brazos.

"Es hora de despertarnos, tenemos que volver a nuestras habitaciones" dijo Draco.

"Oh, tienes razón" dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba, Draco la jaló de un brazo y cayó sobre él.

"¿Qué se supone que haces?" preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Nada, solo quería darte un beso" dijo el rubio y la besó.

Luego se levantaron "Vámonos" dijo Hermione, y salieron de la habitación.

Caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos y llegaron a su sala común y entraron. Hermione se dirigía a su habitación, pero Draco la detuvo con un abrazo. "¿A dónde crees que vas?" preguntó el muchacho mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Hermione.

"A bañarme"

"Todavía es temprano, además es sábado. Quédate un rato conmigo" le dijo Draco.

"Esta bien" dijo Hermione.

Se sentaron en el sillón y encendieron la chimenea. Hermione notó muy preocupado a Draco.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"Si y no" dijo Draco echándose para atrás en el sillón y cerrando los ojos.

"Explícame" dijo Hermione mientras agarraba la mano de Draco.

"No sé que voy a hacer con lo de mi madre"

"¿Estas seguro de que tu padre...?" preguntó Hermione pero no le salieron las palabras.

"Estoy seguro, en un ataque de rabia él es capaz de cualquier cosa" dijo Draco. "¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? No puedo quedarme tranquilo mientras mi padre hace lo que le venga en gana y ahora tengo miedo de que pueda hacerte algo" dijo evitando llorar.

"No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré contigo para lo que necesites" dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla. Draco sonrió.

"Ahora, pasando a un tema más tranquilo. ¿Cómo va lo del baile?" preguntó Draco tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Bien, ya sabemos que tipo de comida se va a servir, Hannah se está encargando de eso junto con Justin" dijo Hermione. "La decoración esta a cargo de Kate y Henry"

"La música a cargo de Blaise y Pansy" dijo Draco

"Y de lo demás nos encargamos nosotros" dijo Hermione sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa se apagó.

"¿Qué sucede, Hermione?" preguntó Draco.

"¿Qué va a ser de nosotros, Draco?" preguntó la chica mientras lo veía a los ojos.

"Bueno, por ahora eres mi novia" dijo Draco

"¿Tu novia?" preguntó Hermione "Nunca me lo has pedido"

"Cierto, entonces, Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" dijo Draco un poco tímido.

"Claro que si" respondió Hermione y lo besó en los labios.

"Ah, recordé algo, enseguida vuelvo" dijo Draco levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Hermione lo espero hasta que volvió y se sentó junto a ella, él tenía algo en la mano.

"Toma" dijo Draco mientras le ponía un anillo de plata a Hermione. "Son mágicos. Yo también tendré uno" dijo mientras se lo ponía.

"¿Mágicos de qué forma?" preguntó Hermione

"Exactamente no lo se, pero si alguna vez tienes muchas ganas de verme y besarme solo tienes que darle tres vueltas, así sabré que me necesitas"

"Es hermoso, Draco" dijo Hermione.

"Tú eres hermosa" dijo Draco haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara. "Ahora, me voy a bañar" dijo el rubio levantándose.

"No es justo, solo querías ganarme la ducha" dijo Hermione levantándose y cruzando los brazos.

"Si quieres te bañas conmigo" dijo Draco pícaramente.

"No te pases de listo conmigo, Draco" dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba y se volvía a sentar.

"Entonces, nos vemos después del baño" dijo Draco mientras le sonreía y entraba al baño.

* * *

****

Draco se levantó feliz al día siguiente, tenía abrazada a la mujer que lo volvía loco, y la noche anterior habían vuelto a estar juntos. Él creía que no era justo usar esa maldición pero sería la única forma de que podría estar con ella, como antes, como si nada los hubiera interrumpido.

Draco cerró los ojos, todavía recordaba esa noche como si la acabara de vivir, y aunque habían pasado unos años todavía la tenía grabada en su mente y en su corazón.

Había sido la noche en la que Hermione se le había entregado completamente, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Todavía recordaba los nervios por parte de ambos y las caricias repartidas y esos besos que le pedían más y más.

Sonrió, la noche pasada había sido como aquella, simplemente mágica, en la cual ambos se perdían en la pasión que emanaba de sus caricias. Volvió a ver a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, ella descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, su cabello esparcido por la almohada, los ojos cerrados mientras descansaba, esos labios rojos que hacían perder la cabeza a cualquiera. La besó tiernamente para no despertarla y se separó de ella lo más delicadamente que pudo para no perturbar su sueño.

Se levantó y se vistió, se acercó al balcón, sonrió, era un día estupendo. Luego empezó a recordar esa noche, la noche en que había perdido absolutamente todo.

---Luego de haber estado con Hermione la marca en su brazo empezó a arder desgarradoramente, sabía que era tiempo. Hermione estaba dormida, se levantó y se vistió. Volvió a ver a su novia y la besó en la frente, esta podría ser la última vez que la vería, dejó una carta en la almohada para ella.

Salió de su habitación, caminó y caminó, era una noche de luna llena, se empezó a internar en el bosque a medida de que la marca empezaba a arderle más y más, Hermione nunca se había dado cuenta de esa marca, la mantenía cubierta con un simple hechizo. Cuando llegó a un claro del bosque pudo distinguir a su padre y a otros mortífagos haciendo un círculo alrededor de una figura que él conocía muy bien. El encapuchado lo volvió a ver.

"Hasta que llegas, joven Malfoy"

Draco lo miró con asco, dudándolo un momento hizo una reverencia, no quería que sospecharan de él, Harry Potter debía llegar en cualquier momento.---

Un abrazo cariñoso lo sacó de sus pensamientos

"Hola, Draco" dijo Hermione, que tan solo tenía una sábana sobre ella, mientras abrazaba a Draco por la espalda.

"Hola, amor" dijo Draco volviéndose hacia ella y quedando uno frente al otro. "¿cómo dormiste?"

"Perfectamente" dijo Hermione viéndolo pícaramente y besándolo en los labios.

Draco puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y profundizó el beso. Pero fueron interrumpidos por alguien que entró furiosamente a la habitación.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo con esa sangre sucia, Draco Malfoy?" dijo Pansy casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Draco volvió a ver a Pansy con odio, estaba a punto de matarla ahí mismo cuando alguien entró corriendo a la habitación, era Blaise.

"Lo siento Dan, no pude detenerla" dijo el muchacho mientras agarraba aire.

"¿Quiénes son ellos, Draco?" preguntó Hermione que no reconocía a nadie.

"Son unos idiotas" dijo Draco mientras todavía tenía a Hermione agarrada de la cintura.

"Estorbos nada más" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maléfica.

"Draco, por favor, ¿qué crees que haces con alguien como ella cuando me puedes tener a mi? No puedes hacerme esto nuevamente, ¡no puedes!" dijo Pansy mientras se acercaba a Draco.

"Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Draco, solo Hermione puede hacerlo. Además tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o no" dijo mientras soltaba a Hermione y se acercaba a donde estaba Blaise.

"Se supone que tu deberías haberla vigilado" dijo Draco con los ojos llenos de furia

"Lo siento Dan, no pude evitarlo, se puso como loca cuando le dije que Granger estaba aquí" respondió Blaise.

Draco lo agarró de su camisa y lo levantó "Llévate a esta estúpida de aquí si no quieres que los mate a ambos en este mismo instante" Blaise tragó saliva.

Draco lo soltó y Blaise levantó a Pansy que ya estaba llorando en el piso. Hermione miraba todo como si no estuviera pasando, no conocía a ninguna de esas personas y no sabía porque esa mujer que se llamaba Pansy odiaba que ella estuviera con Draco.

Blaise logró arrastrar a Pansy y la sacó de la habitación, Draco murmuró unas palabras y desaparecieron, la puerta quedó cerrada.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello y trató de inventar algo lo mejor de pudo.

"Pansy, esta loca. Siempre ha estado enamorada de mí, yo nunca le hice caso y cuando escuchó que nos casaríamos reaccionó de esa forma" dijo Draco sentándose al lado de Hermione.

"Entiendo, ¿y quién era el muchacho?"

"Ese es Blaise, un amigo, tiene algo con Pansy, pero no muy serio. No confíes mucho en él, a veces es traicionero" dijo Draco mientras agarraba la mano de Hermione. "¿Alguna otra duda?"

"No, estoy bien" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Draco se sentía miserable, ¿cómo podía estar haciéndole esto a la mujer que más quería? Era un idiota al pensar que todo estaría bien. Pero era la única forma de que podía estar con ella.

"Me voy a dar un baño" dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba.

"Te acompaño" dijo Draco viéndola pícaramente y dándole un beso.

* * *

****

"Draco, dime una cosa" dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a él en el sillón, después de haberse dado un baño.

"Lo que quieras" dijo Draco besándola.

Hermione sonrió, "¿Vamos a ocultar nuestra relación o andaremos juntos frente a todo el mundo?"

Draco se quedó pensativo por un momento. "Creo que por ahora será mejor mantenerlo en secreto, por lo menos hasta el baile"

"Estoy de acuerdo pero ¿por qué hasta el baile?"

"Porque ese día andaremos juntos frente a todo el mundo sin importar lo que piensen" Draco sonrió.

"Entonces, así será" dijo Hermione levantándose "Y dime, ¿qué vamos a hacer con lo de las túnicas?"

"Iremos al Callejón Diagon separados, pero veré si me escapo para poder ver lo que escogiste" dijo Draco mientras se levantaba y tomaba las manos de Hermione en las suyas. "Me muero por ver el vestido que escogerás"

"Y yo por ver lo guapo que te verás vestido de gala" dijo Hermione mientras lo besaba tiernamente. "Ahora, bajemos, tengo hambre"

"Muy bien" dijo Draco mientras salían de la sala común. "Nos vemos después, gatita"

Hermione tan solo sonrió y le guiño un ojo, ella fue la primera en entrar al comedor, Draco llegaría después para que nadie sospechara.

"Hola Herm" dijo Harry mientras agarraba un panecillo

"Hola Harry" dijo Hermione mientras untaba mantequilla en una tostada. "¿Dónde están Ron y Ginny?" preguntó notando que no estaban desayunando lo cual era muy extraño, ellos siempre eran los primeros con respecto a lo de la comida como buenos Weasleys.

"No sé, seguro se les pegaron las sábanas" dijo Harry con una sonrisa y luego se puso algo más serio "Hermione, ¿cómo crees que debería decirle a Ron sobre Ginny y yo?"

"No sé, Harry. Es algo delicado. Deberías decírselo junto con Ginny. Él debería alegrarse de que tú seas el que está con ella y no cualquier otro" dijo Hermione mientras le daba una mordida a la tostada.

Harry se quedó pensativo. "Hablaré con Ginny y le diremos a Ron el día del baile"

"Muy bien Harry, cualquier cosa sabes que tienes mi apoyo" dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Problema, Harry le diría a Ron sobre la relación que tenía con Ginny el mismo día que ella se aparecería con Draco de la mano. Esto era peligroso, Ron podría enojarse con todos.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. "Hermione, te estoy hablando" dijo la pelirroja que se había sentado a la mesa, Hermione no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

"Lo siento, Ginny, ¿qué decías?"

"¿Qué si ya tienes tu vestido o qué si vas a ir al Callejón Diagon?" dijo Ginny hablándole despacio para que entendiera cada palabra.

"Todavía tengo que comprar un vestido" dijo mientras tomaba jugo de naranja.

Ron estaba extremadamente callado, tan solo jugaba con un pedazo de tocino que había en su plato. Hermione lo notó "Ron, ¿estas bien?"

El pelirrojo tan solo movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo.

"¿Qué es lo que le sucede?" preguntó Hermione a Ginny en voz baja.

Ginny sonrió un tanto divertida. "Recuerda que hoy es el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Tendrá que jugar, todavía no se ha recuperado de los insultos de Slytherin, quien sabe que tendrán pensado hacer este año"

Hermione asintió. Pobre Ron, de verdad estaba nervioso, la falta de apetito no era algo común en él.

Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos al fijar su mirada en cierto rubio que acababa de entrar. Intercambiaron miradas y el chico le sonrió ampliamente antes de sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin.

Hermione también sonrió.

El resto del desayuno continuó sin mayores cosas, solo que al sapo de Neville, Trevor, le dio por saltar entre la comida, causando más que un alboroto, risas.

Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca pero una voz la detuvo, se volvió a ver quien era.

"Hermione, espera" dijo Ron mientras agarraba aire. "Quiero hablar contigo"

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó la muchacha mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

"Quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?" preguntó el pelirrojo causando que su cara se tornara de color rojo que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello.

"Si" dijo Hermione un tanto sorprendida.

"Oh" dijo Ron desanimado "¿Se puede saber quien es?"

"No, es una sorpresa" dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, había organizado una pequeña reunión para terminar de organizar los detalles del baile, muchos se opusieron a que fuera un sábado, pero era el único día de la semana en que todos estaban desocupados.

Todos lo prefectos que estaban involucrados en el baile llegaron junto con Draco. Hermione empezó a hablar "Bueno, solo falta una semana para el baile, la mayoría de las cosas ya están preparadas, tan solo haré un par de preguntas para saber que tenemos todo cubierto".

Todos le ponían atención a Hermione, excepto claro esta, Blaise que encontraba bastante interesante el techo de la biblioteca y Pansy que no dejaba de tratar de abrazar a Draco. Lo que ponía a Hermione de muy mal humor, Draco hacía lo posible por quitársela de encima pero Pansy no le hacía caso.

"Necesito saber si ya coordinaron la comida con Dumbledore y con los elfos" preguntó dirigiéndose a Hannah y a Justin.

"Si, ya está todo, tan solo ocupamos un simple hechizo y eso es todo" dijo Justin

"Pensamos que lo mejor sería que apareciera la comida que más le gusta a cada uno en la cena, es más conveniente, todos estarían encantados con la cena" dijo Hannah.

"Muy bien" dijo Hermione. "Ahora lo de la decoración"

"Ya tenemos todo planeado, unas velas, calabazas, murciélagos y demás, va a ser bastante aterrador" dijo Henry haciendo una cara graciosa.

"Además pensamos que sería un buena idea usar un hechizo para que algunas hadas vuelen alrededor para crear un poco más de ambiente, será divertido" dijo Kate sonriente.

"Me parece bien" dijo Hermione "¿Tú qué opinas, Malfoy?" preguntó Hermione

"Creo que esta bien, si no se puede hacer nada mejor" dicho esto muchos lo miraron con odio. "Ahora solo falta lo de la música. ¿Blaise?"

"Bueno, decidimos que lo mejor para animar esta fiesta sería invitar a los Witchcraft lovers" dijo el muchacho de cabello negro.

"Además conocen todo tipo de música" dijo Pansy.

"Excelente, entonces ya todo esta arreglado" dijo Hermione "Nos vemos el viernes a las 4 de la tarde en el gran comedor para armar todo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Todos asintieron, al menos la mayoría. Luego la biblioteca fue quedando vacía. Tan solo quedaban Hermione, Draco y Pansy que no lo dejaba en paz.

"Vamos Draco dentro de un rato empieza el partido, podemos hacer algo mientras tanto" dijo la rubia mientras se colgaba del cuello de Draco.

"No quiero nada contigo, Pansy, lárgate, quiero buscar algo en los libros" dijo Draco quitándosela de encima.

Pansy lo miró ofendida pero salió de la biblioteca.

"Veo que has estado muy entretenido" dijo Hermione mientras simulaba leer un libro.

"No te pongas celosa por ella, sabes que no tiene remedio" dijo Draco acercándose a ella, aprovechando que no había nadie más. "Tú sabes que eres la única para mí" dijo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Como sea, Draco. Pero no soporto que se te cuelgue de esa manera" dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

"No te preocupes que con lo que le dije se mantendrá alejada al menos un tiempo" dijo el rubio mientras agarraba a Hermione de la cintura. "¿Todavía estas enojada?" preguntó mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

"Un poco" dijo Hermione mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho de Draco.

Draco la besó tiernamente mientras que Hermione pasaba sus manos cariñosamente por el cabello de Draco.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó Draco cuando finalmente se separaron.

"Mucho mejor" dijo Hermione.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, prometo que actualizaré más seguido. **

**Dejen reviews!!!**

**Moonlight soul**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Gracias por los reviews, con ustedes el Capítulo 13. Actualizaré más rápido se los prometo...**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

"_Bienvenidos al segundo partido de la temporada en Hogwarts. Hoy jugará el equipo de Gryffindor contra el de Hufflepuff_" dijo Jordan mientras todas las tribunas estallaban en aplausos y porras.

"Justin, ¿sabes dónde esta Hermione?" preguntó Ginny preocupada al ver que su amiga no se aparecía por ningún lado.

"La última vez que la vi fue en la mañana, en la biblioteca" dijo Justin.

"Entiendo, gracias" dijo Ginny. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Ginny distinguió la figura de Hermione que se acercaba rápidamente. "¿Dónde estabas, Hermione?" preguntó la pelirroja enojada.

Hermione se sentó junto a ella "Por ah" dijo sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto.

"No te creo, tendrás que explicármelo" dijo Ginny viéndola directamente a los ojos.

En ese momento empezaron a salir los jugadores. "Me lo dirás después del partido"

"No sé de que hablas, Ginny" dijo Hermione tratando de poner atención al partido.

"No te hagas la rusa, Hermione. Se perfectamente que esto tiene algo que ver con cierto rubio que no te quita la mirada de encima" dijo Ginny mientras señalaba a Malfoy, que al igual que Hermione acababa de reunirse con sus "amigos".

Hermione buscó a Draco y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Y bien, ¿me vas a contar?" dijo Ginny mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"De acuerdo, Ginny, me atrapaste, hablamos después del partido" dijo Hermione.

Ginny sonrío al ver que no se había equivocado.

"_Los capitanes se dan la mano y empieza el partido luego del pitazo de la señora Hooch_" dijo Lee.

Hermione y Ginny notaron que los Slytherins tenían carteles como "Ron apesta" o "Que la comadreja se devuelva a su hoyo", estos carteles estaban afectando bastante a Ron, habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y el marcador iba 30 a 10, ganando Hufflepuff. Pero Ron no podía evitarlo, su confianza estaba por los suelos luego de que Hermione le dijo que ya tenía pareja para el baile.

No sabía en que momento se había enamorado de ella pero había sucedido, empezó como un simple cariño de amigos pero luego se volvió algo más intenso, no lo podía explicar pero lo encantaba pelear con ella.

"_Y Hufflepuff anota_" dijo Lee mientras Ron estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"Ron, ¡despierta!" le gritó Alicia mientras pasaba junto a él. Ron agitó su cabeza y se concentró en el juego, al menos lo mejor que podía, no podía llegar y hacer el ridículo nuevamente.

Atajó varios tiros para sorpresa de muchos, los cazadores estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, ya le iban ganando a Hufflepuff, el marcador era 90 a 40.

Harry estaba desesperado, aunque Ron estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, no ganarían a menos de que él agarrara la snitch.

Finalmente la vio, revoloteaba muy cerca del piso del campo, bajo lo más rápido y alargó su brazo lo más que pudo mientras mantenía el equilibrio.

Para cuando el buscador de Hufflepuff se dio cuenta Harry ya tenía la snitch en su mano.

"_Gryffindor gana, 240 a 40"_ dijo Jordan.

Todo Gryffindor celebró todo el día hasta la noche.

**0**

"Bueno, Hermione, cuéntame lo que pasa entre tú y Malfoy" dijo Ginny mientras estaba con Hermione en una parte de la sala común que nadie las escuchara.

"Este, no es fácil decirlo, pero bueno, tu eres mi mejor amiga, así que supongo que puedo contártelo, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie" dijo Hermione viendo seriamente a Ginny.

"Prometido" dijo Ginny "Ahora, cuéntame"

"Yo, soy, este, soy novia de Draco" dijo Hermione muy bajo, pero lo suficiente para que Ginny escuchara.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo la pelirroja mientras Hermione le tapaba la boca, muchos alumnos volvieron a ver, pero se ocuparon rápidamente en otras cosas.

"¡Shh!" dijo Hermione. "Muy bien, ahora voy a quitar mi mano de tu boca, tan solo no grites, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ginny asintió y luego habló "¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo con él, Hermione?"

"Bueno, soy su novia, y por ahora es todo lo que importa" Hermione vio seriamente a Ginny "Ni se te ocurra mencionarle esto a los muchachos"

"No, tranquila" Ginny estaba impresionada, aunque después de todo Hermione y Draco se complementaban el uno con el otro. "Dime una cosa" dijo le pelirroja viéndola fijamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione

"¿Cómo besa?" preguntó Ginny entre risas

"Nunca vas a cambiar, Ginny. Aunque la verdad no tengo de donde comparar, para mí besa bastante bien" dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada. "Me voy Ginny, hablamos luego"

"Hasta luego, Hermione. Saluda al rubio de mi parte" dijo Ginny, Hermione la volvió a ver amenazadoramente. Ginny se quedó callada.

"Bueno chicos, ya me voy, es tarde" dijo Hermione mientras se despedía de sus amigos que todavía seguían la fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor.

"No te vayas, Herm" dijo Harry "Esto apenas comienza"

"No, esto ya va a terminar, son las 2 de la madrugada" dijo Hermione un poco enojada. "Se supone que tienen que poner orden. McGonagall aparecerá en cualquier momento"

Hermione se despidió de Harry y Ron que a pesar de sus regaños seguían celebrando.

"Nunca cambiarán" dijo Hermione en voz alta mientras caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a su sala común.

"¿Quiénes nunca cambiarán?" preguntó una voz, mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de la muchacha.

"Draco, te he dicho que no hagas eso" dijo Hermione un poco asustada.

"No sabía que fueras tan miedosa" dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

"No es miedo, me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo"

"¿De quién venías hablando?" preguntó Draco mientras se recostaba a una pared.

"De Harry y Ron. Todavía no han terminado la fiesta" dijo Hermione mientras jugaba con la túnica de Draco.

"No tienen porque celebrar tanto, ganarle a Hufflepuff no es la gran cosa" dijo Draco mirando fijamente a Hermione.

"No, pero aun así es una victoria" dijo con el ceño fruncido

"Me encantas cuando te enojas" dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a Hermione poniéndola contra la pared y envolviéndola con sus brazos.

Hermione solo se sonrojó. Draco la besó, primero tiernamente, luego el beso se fue llenando de más pasión, Hermione tenía las manos en el pecho de Draco y de vez en cuando subían hacia el cabello del muchacho provocándole escalofríos. Las manos de Draco recorrían la cintura de Hermione y su espalda, estaban tan absortos en sus caricias que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba.

"Vamos a la sala común" dijo Hermione mientras agarraba aire

"De acuerdo" dijo Draco agarrándola de una mano y caminando junto a ella, hasta que se perdieron por el pasillo

"Con que esas tenemos" dijo alguien de ojos azules.

**

* * *

**

****

Luego de la ducha Hermione se estaba vistiendo mientras Draco la miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué tanto me ves?" preguntó la muchacha mientras se ponía una camisa de tirantes.

"Lo hermosa que estas" dijo Draco mientras rodeaba la cintura de la mujer con sus brazos y la empezó a besar apasionadamente.

"Para, Draco" dijo Hermione calmando a su novio.

"¿Qué no te gustan mis besos?" preguntó Draco mientras besaba el cuello de Hermione.

"No, no es eso, pero vamos a empezar otra vez a..."

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque Draco tenía sus labios aprisionados con los suyos. Cuando finalmente se separaron Draco fue el que habló.

"No, ahora más tarde, ahora tengo algo que arreglar"

"¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo un ratito más?" le dijo Hermione al oído, sabía que eso lo volvía loco. Ya no quería que Draco se fuera.

"Por más que quiero quedarme no puedo" dijo Draco viéndola fijamente a los ojos "No te preocupes, ya vuelvo" dijo finalmente separándose de Hermione. "Puedes salir y andar por ahí si quieres, te puedo llevar a la biblioteca, ¿qué te parece?"

Hermione sonrió "Esta bien"

Draco llevó a Hermione a la biblioteca, la casa ya no era como un laberinto, Draco la había arreglado para que Hermione pudiera andar por ahí sin dificultad.

"Bueno, aquí te dejo" dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso "Nos veremos luego"

"Si, nos vemos" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Draco salió de la biblioteca y Hermione pudo finalmente dejar de fingir.

-_Oh, dios mío, hasta que al fin me ha dejado sola, como ha costado fingir todo este tiempo. Si Draco se diera cuenta lo más seguro es que me mataría, pero por ahora tengo que seguir la actuación. Tuve que llegar y acostarme con él, aunque la verdad no es algo de lo que me arrepienta. Como extrañé sus caricias, sus besos, cuando me besó fue como si hubiera vuelto a vivir, no sabía que lo necesitaba tanto, me estoy volviendo loca, no puedo esperar para volver a besarlo y tenerlo junto a mí. _

_Cuando me lanzó ese hechizo pensé que todo iba a acabar, no recordaría nada, suerte que me encanta leer, supe perfectamente el contra hechizo para evitar que esa nueva maldición me dañara y no importaba que no tuviera mi varita, este se realizaba con la esencia mágica del mago o bruja, esa fue la razón por la cual me desmayé, estaba agotada. Además los años con Harry me hicieron aprender un poco la manera para resistirme a hechizos controladores de mente,_ pensó Hermione.

Hermione revisó la biblioteca buscando un libro que le interesara, tenía que fingir que de verdad le agradaba estar ahí, no sabía si estaba siendo observada. Escogió un libro no muy grueso de color negro.

"Pociones avanzadas, parece interesante" dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a la chimenea.

De repente se puso a pensar: _¿Cómo había sido Draco capaz de utilizar esa maldición sobre mí? ¿Desesperación? ¿Locura? ¿Amor? No, no podía ser amor. Si de verdad me amara no me hubiera hechizado, pero talvez la desesperación lo había confundido. Draco también estaba fingiendo, él hacía como que todo estuviera bien pero no, no voy a dejárselo tan fácil, si me va a estar mintiendo, por lo menos por a hacerle la vida imposible al preguntar cosas difíciles de contestar. Además, ¿qué fue eso que Draco quería que yo le diera? Ah, el amuleto de Lake. Voy a aprovechar que estoy aquí para buscar algo sobre ese amuleto_.

Hermione se levantó y empezó a buscar libros sobre amuletos por la biblioteca.

****

Al cerrar la puerta Draco se recostó contra ella, tenía Hermione junto a él, ella era suya, se supone que tenía todo lo que quería, entonces, ¿Por qué razón se sentía tan miserable?

Caminó hacia la habitación circular, las puertas se abrieron con su sola presencia, caminó hacia su trono y se sentó, tronó los dedos y apareció Blaise.

"¿Alguna novedad?" preguntó Draco

"No, Dan" dijo Blaise un poco preocupado de la reacción de Draco.

"Entonces" dijo calmadamente, "¡¿Qué demonios esperas?!" dijo Draco levantándose de la silla. "No tenemos tiempo, Zabini"

"Si, lo sé, pero, yo. No te preocupes encontraré alguien que sepa donde esta el amuleto" dijo mirando el piso.

"Recuerda que es el único que nos falta" dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

"Ah, Dan, algo más" dijo Blaise

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Draco molesto.

"Hay mucho movimiento por parte de los aurores, al parecer están buscando a la sangr-a Granger" dijo Blaise tragando saliva

"Me lo imagina, San Potter y la comadreja no iban a dejar esto como si nada. Bueno, no importa, no sospechan de mí. Ahora ¡lárgate! Y si te atreves a volver aquí sin una buena razón, te mato" dijo Draco mientras se levantaba

"Si, Dan" dijo Blaise haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo.

"Estos inútiles me dan dolor de cabeza" dijo Draco masajeándose la frente mientras salía de esa habitación.

Se dirigía hacia la biblioteca.

****

Hermione había encontrado un libro que hablaba sobre amuletos, eran tres, el de Ahir, el de Ethra y el de Lake. Había encontrado el libro que necesitaba, a continuación seguía la explicación de cada uno y lo que hacían juntos.

Fue interrumpida cuando Draco entró a la biblioteca, Hermione hizo lo posible por no saltar del susto, disimuló lo mejor que pudo y puso el libro el lugar que ella recordaría y se fue hacia Draco que había entrado rápidamente y se había sentado en el sillón, al parecer no se veía muy bien.

"Draco, ¿estas bien?" preguntó Hermione acercándose a él.

"Tan solo es un dolor de cabeza, no te preocupes" dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione se sentó junto a él. "Ven, recuéstate, si descansas que hará sentir mejor"

Draco hizo lo que ella dijo y se puso su cabeza sobre el regazo de ella mientras Hermione acariciaba su cabello.

"Draco, sabes con un simple hechizo ese dolor se iría. Te lo haría pero no se donde está mi varita, ¿tú sabes que pasó con ella?"

Draco se quedó serio un momento, el mismo había destrozado esa varita para asegurarse de que nadie la encontrara. Hermione supo que lo que había preguntado no era muy difícil pero con el dolor de cabeza se hacía peor.

"Se rompió en tu caída"

"Ah, ya veo, ¿cuándo puedo ir a comprar una?" preguntó Hermione haciendo cara de inocente.

"Eh, este, después, ya veremos cuando" dijo Draco mientras se seguía masajeando la cabeza. "Ahora estoy cansado, dime, ¿cuál era el hechizo para parar el dolor de cabeza?"

"Es simple, _Endo dolors cabe_" dijo Hermione

Draco sacó su varita de la túnica y dijo "_Endo dolors cabe_" y Draco quedó inconsciente en las piernas de Hermione.

Hermione se levantó "Lo siento mucho, Draco" dijo mientras se levantaba, ¿qué podía hacer? No podía salir de la casa, entonces se decidió y se fue a un escritorio, agarró un pergamino y una pluma y empezó a escribir rápidamente, sabía que ese hechizo no duraría mucho en Draco.

Al terminar de escribir, Hermione leyó la carta.

_Me encuentro en la mansión de Malfoy, Draco me tiene aquí como prisionera, necesito que me ayuden a salir. Si ya se que se preguntarán porque Draco esta vivo pero es una larga historia. Ayúdenme!_

_Hermione_

"Creo que es todo" pensó Hermione, "ahora necesito una lechuza, ya sé, Akiss" dijo la chica y unos segundos después apareció la elfina.

"Dígame señorita" dijo Akiss, ni siquiera notó que Draco estaba en el sillón

"Necesito una lechuza, una que Draco no use mucho" dijo Hermione nerviosa, Draco podía despertar en cualquier momento.

"Señorita, pero el señor..."

La elfina fue interrumpida "Te lo estoy pidiendo, Akiss, por favor" Akiss asintió, desapareció y apareció nuevamente con una pequeña lechuza negra en sus manos.

Hermione amarró la nota a la pequeña lechuza que ululó felizmente. "¡Shh!" dijo Hermione "Ahora llévale esto a Harry o a Ron, apúrate, y cuando vuelvas ve directamente a donde duermes, no me busques, ¿entendido?" La lechuza volvió a ulular.

"Perfecto ahora estoy hablando con lechuzas" dijo Hermione mientras abría una ventana y dejaba ir a la lechuza. "Gracias, Akiss, ya puedes irte, no le menciones nada de esto a Draco" dijo Hermione mirándola seriamente. La elfina asintió y desapareció. En ese momento Hermione vio que Draco empezaba a moverse.

"Draco, amor, ¿estas bien?" preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a él.

"¿Qué pasó?" dijo Draco sentándose

"Parece que el hechizo fue muy fuerte, lo siento" dijo Hermione haciendo que estaba muy arrepentida.

"No, no te preocupes, gatita, estoy bien" dijo Draco dándole un pequeño beso. "Después de todo ya no me duele la cabeza" dijo sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió "¿Seguro que estas bien?"

"Si, amor. Ahora vamos a comer, tengo hambre" dijo Draco levantándose y salió de la biblioteca con Hermione a su lado.

**

* * *

**

****

Al llegar a la sala común ambos fueron a dar al sillón, Draco besaba a Hermione con pasión mientras ella recorría la espalda de Draco con sus manos. Pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que Hermione habló:

"Draco, creo que no debemos" dijo Hermione separándose del muchacho y cerrándose la blusa que Draco había desabotonado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"Pero, Hermione, yo..." el rubio se quedó sin palabras, claro que quería estar con Hermione, ahora más que nunca. "Esta bien" dijo Draco sentándose en el sillón.

Hermione estaba un poco avergonzada. "Bueno, creo que mejor me voy a dormir, es tarde, además mañana iremos al callejón Diagon"

"Si, tienes razón. Bueno dame un beso de buenas noches" dijo Draco

Hermione le dio el beso pero nuevamente se perdió entre las caricias de Draco.

"Buenas noches" dijo la chica mientras se levantaba del sillón y dejaba a Draco sentado. Hermione entró en su cuarto.

"Buenas noches" dijo Draco mientras se levantaba y se iba a su habitación.

Ya en su habitación Hermione se quitó el uniforme y se puso un pijama que consistía en unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de tirantes muy finos, todo de color celeste claro.

Se metió en su cama y se cobijó con sus sábanas lo mejor que pudo mejor aun así sentía frío, recordó la chaqueta de Draco y se la puso, aun tenía su olor. Empezó a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando Draco entró a su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse de ropa, su pijama era un pantalón de seda y una camisa delgada, de color negro. Cuando se metió en su cama empezó a pensar en Hermione, la quería mucho. Sin darse cuenta empezó a girar el anillo en su dedo. De repente sintió como si el tiempo se parara, no sentía ni calor ni frío, sin darse cuenta Hermione apareció encima de él. Ambos pegaron un grito y Hermione se quitó de encima de Draco y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" gritó Hermione

"¡No lo sé!" gritó Draco

Ambos se quedaron callados, Draco habló primero, "Sin querer le di vuelta al anillo y apareciste aqu

Hermione estaba entre asustada y avergonzada "Oh" dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama. "Que susto me has dado"

"Lo mismo digo. Pero bueno por lo menos ya sabemos como funcionan" dijo Draco tratando de sacar lo mejor de la situación.

"No sabes el susto que me he dado, me estaba empezando a dormir y luego sentí como si cayera a un vacío" dijo Hermione mientras se abrigaba con la chaqueta.

"Bueno eso no es tan malo" dijo Draco pero Hermione lo volvió a ver amenazadoramente.

"Ya estas bien no te preocupes" dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. "¿Te quieres quedar a dormir junto a mí?"

"Solo a dormir" dijo Hermione mirando a Draco sospechosamente.

"Lo prometo, solo a dormir. Ven recuéstate" dijo Draco

Hermione se recostó junto a Draco y ambos se metieron bajo las sábanas, Draco la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso. "Buenas noches, gatita"

"Buenas noches" dijo Hermione devolviéndole el beso y luego recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. Ambos se durmieron profundamente.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Bueno he leído en algunos reviews que preguntan la razón por la cual Draco es tan malo con Hermione, bueno eso se aclarará en los próximos capítulos, sin embargo aquí va una pequeña explicación. Imagínense que deben escoger entre la vida de la persona que amas o el hecho de estar con ella, ¿qué escogerías? Después de eso hay otras cositas que se aclararán luego, tengan paciencia. .**

**Supongo que les esta agradando la historia y a mi me gusta escribirla, así que no se olviden de dejar reviews!!!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Gracias por los reviews, Capítulo 14, Disfruten y comenten!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Hermione se levantó primero, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama con Draco y que él la estaba abrazando, seguía profundamente dormido.

Hermione sonrió y miró su reloj, eran casi las nueve, el tren salía a las 10:30 am, decidió despertar a Draco, lo besó tiernamente en los labios y Draco se levantó inmediatamente.

"Hola amor" dijo el rubio mientras se desperezaba

"Hola" le respondió Hermione

"Sabes, tu deberías ser mi despertador, solo con tus besos me despierto rápidamente" dijo Draco mientras volvía a abrazar a Hermione.

"Muy gracioso" dijo Hermione mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

"¿Cómo dormiste?" preguntó mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

"Bien" dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba "Ahora, apúrate que hay que desayunar"

"Pero yo no tengo hambre" dijo Draco mientras agarraba a Hermione de un brazo

"¿No tienes apetito?" preguntó Hermione

"No de comida, pero si de otra cosa" dijo Draco mientras besaba a Hermione apasionadamente. Acariciaba a Hermione mientras la chica ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.

Hermione habló mientras Draco besaba su cuello. "Este, Draco, tenemos que bajar"

Draco la ignoró completamente y seguía besándola, Hermione le encantaban esos besos que simplemente la hacían desear más y más.

"Draco" dijo Hermione nuevamente para llamar la atención del muchacho que la besaba apasionadamente.

"¿Hmm?" dijo Draco que estaba concentrado en los ojos de Hermione.

"Tenemos que irnos" dijo la chica quitando a Draco de encima. "Me voy a bañar" dijo mientras salía del cuarto y entraba al baño.

Draco nuevamente se quedó como tonto sentado en la cama.

Cuando Hermione terminó de bañarse, le avisó a Draco para que él entrara en la ducha y luego se dirigió a su habitación. Decidió ponerse una falda negra que le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla y una blusa blanca que era abierta hasta los hombros, se puso unas sandalias. Se secó y peinó el cabello, decidió hacerse una media cola haciendo que su cabello cayera delicadamente sobre sus hombros, se puso un poco de maquillaje y ya estaba lista. Antes de salir se llevó un abrigo por si hacia frío.

Salió de su habitación y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala común, cruzó las piernas mientras leía un libro. Un rato después salió Draco de su habitación, vestía unos jeans negros al igual que sus zapatos, una camisa verde musgo y una chaqueta negra encima de todo, su cabello aun estaba mojado y la verdad Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta cuando lo vio.

Draco le ofreció una mano a Hermione para que se levantara. Cuando ya se levantó Draco habló.

"Te ves preciosa" le dijo al oído mientras caminaban hacia el retrato.

"Tu también" dijo Hermione

"¿Dices qué me veo precioso?" le preguntó Draco mientras la agarraba de la cintura.

"No, estas guapo" dijo Hermione sonriendo y dándole un beso tierno a Draco. "Ahora salgamos que tengo hambre"

Draco la siguió.

"¿No te importa que te vean conmigo?" le preguntó Hermione mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

"Para nada" dijo Draco sonriendo mientras caminaba al lado de Hermione.

"¿Cuándo nos vamos a ver?" preguntó Hermione

"En el tren nos veremos en un compartimiento que esta casi al final, casi nadie lo usa" dijo Draco

"¿Y en el callejón?" preguntó Hermione

"Nos veremos en una tienda llamada Days & Nights, esta cerca de un lugar donde venden helados, nos veremos ahí, yo te busco, no te preocupes" dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo mientras entraban en el gran comedor.

Hermione se sentó con sus amigos, Ginny la miraba fijamente.

"Hola" dijo Hermione mientras agarraba un panecillo.

"Hola" respondieron todos

"Hermione, ¿dónde vas a comprar tu vestido?" preguntó Ginny

"No lo sé, buscaré por ahí supongo" dijo mientras tomaba jugo.

"Yo iré con Anna a buscar mi vestido en una tienda que ella conoce" dijo Ginny

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó Hermione

"No sé exactamente pero es algo como Junes Magic Gowns o algo así" dijo la pelirroja. "Por cierto, Hermione, ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?"

"Si" dijo Hermione

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Harry

"Es sorpresa" contestó Ron un tanto enfadado

"Si, es sorpresa" dijo Hermione viendo a Ron.

"¿No nos vas a decir quién es?" preguntó Harry

"No, después se darán cuenta" dijo Hermione. "Ginny, ¿tú con quien irás?"

"Con Harry" dijo tímidamente

"Entiendo" dijo Hermione "¿Y tú, Ron?"

"No sé, no lo tengo decidido" dijo mientras miraba su comida.

"Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos o nos dejará el tren" dijo Ginny levantándose.

"Tienes razón" dijo Harry levantándose "Vamos, Ron"

"Si ya voy" dijo Ron

Los cuatro se subieron a los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade para poder subir al tren.

Ya eran las 10:30, todos lo alumnos de cuarto para arriba estaban en el tren. Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Ron estaban en un compartimiento.

Ginny y los muchachos empezaron a hablar de Quidditch, por lo que Hermione se limitó a ver el paisaje tras la ventana. Luego se levantó y le dijo a sus compañeros que iría a ver que todo estuviera en orden, ellos asintieron y siguieron hablando como si nada.

Hermione caminó por todo el tren hasta llegar al último compartimiento, lo abrió y encontró a Draco adentro.

"Hola, Mia" dijo el rubio saludándola

"Hola, Draco" dijo Hermione sentándose junto a él, Draco pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hermione.

"¿Ya tienes pensado como será tu vestido?" preguntó Draco

"Más o menos. Quiero que sea blanco" dijo Hermione.

"Buen color, aunque el negro me gusta más. Pero aun así se que te verás maravillosa en cualquier color" dijo Draco

"Ya, Draco, haces que me sonroje" dijo Hermione mientras cruzaba las piernas

"¿Qué te puedo decir para que te sonrojes más? Ya sé, eres la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida, tus ojos me vuelven loco, y tus labios son algo de lo que nunca me voy a cansar" dijo Draco

Hermione se sonrojó aun más "Ya, Draco"

"De acuerdo, me calló pero con una condición" dijo Draco

"¿Cuál?"

"Si me das un beso" dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione

"De acuerdo" dijo Hermione mientras juntaba sus labios con los de Draco.

Pasaron así varios minutos. Hasta que el tren empezó a disminuir la marcha.

Hermione y Draco salieron del compartimiento, cada uno se fue con sus amigos.

**0**

"Hola" dijo Hermione mientras entraba al compartimiento en donde estaban Ginny, Harry y Ron.

"Hola, ¿dónde estabas?" preguntó Harry

"Unos alumnos de cuarto se pusieron a pelear. Tuve que separarlos" dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a Ginny.

"Claro" dijo Ginny. Hermione la volvió a ver, Ginny tan solo rió.

"Ya se detuvo el tren, tenemos que empezar a bajar" dijo Ron mientras se levantaba.

"¿Alguien tiene la menor idea de cómo vamos a llegar al callejón Diagon desde la plataforma?" dijo Harry mientras bajaban del tren

"Yo si, hay una pared secreta que nos lleva directamente al callejón, sin siquiera tener que pasar la plataforma. Miren, ahí esta, tan solo síganme" dijo Hermione mientras atravesaba la pared y los demás la seguían.

Todos estaban en el callejón.

"Ah, ahí esta Anna, nos vemos luego chicos. Hermione ¿no quieres ir con nosotras?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"No, Ginny, tranquila, yo iré sola" dijo Hermione

"De acuerdo" dijo la pelirroja mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Harry y se iba a reunir con una chica de cabello largo y negro.

"Hermione, nosotros iremos a ver los nuevos modelos de escobas, ¿nos acompañas?" preguntó Harry

Hermione acababa de notar a un chico rubio que se acercaba hacia ella. "No se preocupen estaré bien"

Harry y Ron entraron en una tienda. Hermione quedó sola.

"Hola señorita, ¿no cree usted que es peligroso que ande sola por la calle?" dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

"No, la verdad no lo creo, no soy cualquier señorita, se cuidarme sola" le respondió Hermione siguiéndole el juego.

"¿Ah, si?" dijo Draco mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros "¿Ahora que vas a hacer?"

"Vamos, Draco, déjate de juegos y vamos a comprar nuestros trajes" dijo Hermione

"Esta bien" dijo Draco "Sígueme"

Ambos se fueron por el callejón, no sabían que Ron los observaba a través de la ventana de la tienda.

"Ron, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?" le preguntó Harry

"Eh, ¿por qué?" dijo Ron

"Porque te he estado hablando hace como cinco minutos y no me contestas" dijo Harry y siguió la mirada de Ron que estaba exactamente donde Hermione estaba hablando con Draco.

"Ya entiendo" dijo Harry "Ron, ¿todavía te gusta?"

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo Ron mientras fingía ponerle atención a un poster cuando en realidad miraba de reojo a Hermione, que ahora estaba abrazada por Draco. Una extraña furia comenzó a surgir.

"Que si todavía te gusta Hermione" dijo Harry

"Pero tú, como, de donde, ¿cómo sabes eso?" dijo Ron con la boca abierta de asombro

"Bueno Ron, soy tu amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y uno se da cuenta de ese tipo de cosas" dijo Harry sonriendo "Además se nota cuando te le quedas viendo como tonto"

"Oh, bueno si me gusta, lamento no habértelo contado" dijo Ron

"No te preocupes, amigo" dijo Harry mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

Ron notó que Hermione se fue con Draco. Harry también se dio cuenta.

"¿Qué será lo que quiere el hurón con Hermione?" preguntó Ron

"No lo sé, por lo que nos dijo ella, ahora son amigos" dijo Harry

"Yo no creo que sean tan solo eso" dijo Ron

"¿Crees que sean algo más?" preguntó Harry que ya había perdido el interés en una figura en miniatura de un buscador famoso.

"Bueno, Hermione ya no pasa tanto tiempo con nosotros, además siempre inventa excusas tontas" dijo Ron

Harry y Ron salieron de la tienda, ya no la encontraban interesante.

"No creo que Hermione haga algo así" dijo Harry mientras caminaban por el callejón

"Ha cambiado mucho, Harry" dijo Ron un tanto preocupado

"No te preocupes, Ron. No cambiará con nosotros" dijo Harry tratando de reconfortar a su amigo mientras entraban en una tienda de trajes.

Hermione y Draco entraron en Days & Nights, era una tienda con grandes ventanales, varios vestidos se exhibían. Hermione sonrió.

Una señora de mediana edad y muy flaca los atendió.

"Buenas tardes ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?", les pregunt

"Yo quería un vestido largo para usar en un baile del colegio, preferiblemente blanco" le contestó Hermione.

"Muy bien, ¿y usted caballero?"

"Yo quisiera una túnica que combine con el vestido que ella escoja" dijo Draco mientras miraba a Hermione.

"Excelente, entonces empezaremos con usted señorita, veamos que le parecen estos modelos" dijo la bruja mientras agitaba su varita.

Hermione se paró en frente de un espejo para mirar cada vestido que la bruja invocaba.

Draco se sentó en una silla para ver los vestidos de Hermione.

"Bueno este es un modelo muy nuevo, traído de Francia, este resalta perfectamente tus ojos" le decía la señora flaca mientras miraba a Hermione.

"No, no creo que sea el correcto, es muy corto, preferiría algo más largo" dijo Hermione al ver que el vestido era más corto que una minifalda.

La bruja agitó su varita nuevamente y ahora Hermione lucía un vestido muy escotado.

"Busco algo más conservador" le dijo a la bruja

"Bueno querida, la tercera es la vencida" la bruja agitó su varita una vez más.

Hermione ahora tenía puesto un vestido blanco largo, sin tirantes que se le ajustaba perfectamente a la figura. Draco se quedó boquiabierto, se veía hermosa.

"Este es, me encanta" dijo Hermione mientras daba algunas vueltas. "¿Te gusta Draco?" Hermione le modelaba el vestido. Draco estaba sorprendido.

"Te ves preciosa" dijo Draco. Hermione se sonrojó.

"Bueno querida, ahora dime que podemos hacer con tu cabello, creo que recogido de esta forma se vería mucho mejor, ah, se me olvidaba tengo los zapatos y los accesorios perfectos que combinan con el vestido".

Hermione se probó todo lo demás y le quedaba muy bien, ahora solo faltaba la túnica de Draco.

"Muy bien caballero, estos son los colores de túnica que combinan con el vestido de ella, ¿cuál prefiere?" le preguntó la bruja a Draco

"Negro" dijo Draco, y cuando se lo puso le quedaba perfectamente.

"¿Te gusta Hermione?" le preguntó Draco.

"Me encanta, te ves muy guapo" le dijo la muchacha.

"Muy bien, entonces me lo llevo" le dijo Draco a la bruja. "Nos llevamos todo"

La bruja asintió y Draco lo pagó, antes de salir de la tienda Hermione dijo: "Gracias por comprarme el vestido, pero no tenías que hacerlo"

"Claro que si, yo te invite al baile, además eres mi novia y te quiero regalar ese vestido"

Dijo Draco mientras miraba a Hermione a los ojos.

"De acuerdo, entonces, gracias por el vestido" y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"De nada, amor" dijo Draco "Bueno, nos vemos luego, gatita"

"Nos vemos luego" dijo Hermione mientras Draco la besaba tiernamente. Draco se fue a buscar a Blaise a la tienda de escobas. Hermione buscó a sus amigos y supo exactamente en donde estarían.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: El baile se acerca, todo listo, ¿pero qué sucederá con la reacción de todos, especialmente con la de Ron!!?**

**Moonlight soul**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Gracias por los reviews, aquí esta el capítulo 15.**

**Respondiendo una pregunta que me hicieron, el capítulo anterior solo era del pasado...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15**

"Hola chicos" dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba junto con Ginny, Harry y Ron. Anna ya se había ido.

"Hola" dijo Ginny "Veo que ya compraste tu vestido, déjame verlo"

Hermione lo sacó un poco de la bolsa para que Ginny, ella quedó encantada.

"Es hermoso, Hermione"

"Gracias. Ahora déjame ver el tuyo" dijo Hermione. Ginny lo sacó de la bolsa, era un vestido color violeta. "Es perfecto" dijo Hermione.

"Gracias"

"Y ustedes, ¿de qué color son sus trajes?" preguntó Hermione

"El mío es verde" dijo Harry

"El mío azul" dijo Ron mientras terminaba de comer su helado.

Siguieron hablando y comiendo por un rato, luego Hermione vio la hora y supo que era tiempo de irse.

"Vamos, ya son las 3, el tren parte en cualquier momento" dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba.

Todos asintieron y la siguieron. Cuando ya todos estaban en el tren, entraron en el mismo compartimiento, hablaron todo el camino, Hermione decidió quedarse donde estaba la conversación estaba interesante.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade y luego fueron al castillo, todos estaban emocionados por lo que habían comprado. Ya era de noche, Hermione se despidió de sus amigos mientras ellos se dirigían a la sala común a dejar sus cosas.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos cuando un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro se cruzo en su camino.

"Hola, Granger" dijo Blaise mientras miraba a Hermione de arriba abajo.

Hermione odiaba eso, la miraba como un pedazo de carne.

"¿Qué quieres Blaise?" preguntó Hermione frustrada.

"Nada, solo hablar un rato contigo" dijo inocentemente Blaise mientras se acercaba más a Hermione.

"Ni te atrevas, Blaise, te conozco muy bien" dijo Hermione mientras lo apuntaba con la varita.

"Pero podrías conocerme mejor" dijo Blaise y sin importarle que Hermione lo estuviera apuntando con la varita.

"Déjala en paz" dijo una voz que venía tras de Blaise. "¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" le preguntó a Blaise.

"Yo tan solo estaba hablando con la bella señorita" dijo Blaise mientras se aleja de Hermione sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Pues deja de molestarla" dijo Draco empujando a Blaise.

"Tranquilo, Draco, esta sangre sucia es toda tuya" dijo Blaise enfatizando la parte de sangre sucia.

Draco se volvió contra Blaise y lo tiró contra la pared, apuntaba su varita directamente en el cuello de Blaise. "Nunca más te atrevas a llamarla así, ¿me entendiste?"

Blaise tragó saliva "Si, jefe"

Draco lo soltó, Hermione y él vieron como corría por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó Draco a Hermione mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de la muchacha.

"Si, gracias" dijo Hermione

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" preguntó Draco mientras caminaba junto a Hermione hacia la habitación de los premios anuales.

"Estupideces, ya lo conoces" dijo Hermione mientras atravesaban el cuadro.

Ambos fueron a dejar las cosas a la habitación, cuando estaban en la sala común, Draco habló.

Draco sujetó a Hermione de la cintura "¿Quieres que te acompañe al gran comedor?"

"Si tu quieres" dijo Hermione mientras le daba un tierno beso.

Ambos salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al gran comedor, caminaban hablando como buenos amigos.

Al llegar al comedor se despidieron con una mirada. Hermione se sentó junto con sus amigos. Hablaron sobre lo ocurrido en todo el día, Hermione ya no les ponía atención, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras pensaba en la reacción de sus amigos al otro día, cuando ella fuera al baile con Draco, lo más seguro es que se enojarían, pero era un riesgo que tenía que tomar.

"Hermione, te estoy hablando" dijo Harry casi gritando para sacar a Hermione de sus pensamientos

"Lo siento Harry, ¿qué me decías?" dijo Hermione

"No, ya no importa" dijo Harry concentrándose en su comida.

Todos terminaron de comer y luego se fueron a sus habitaciones, Hermione no tenía muchas ganas de estar con sus amigos, tan solo quería estar sola, mañana sería un gran día.

Se dirigió a su habitación, Draco no estaba, seguía comiendo, pero no quería esperarlo, por lo que decidió cambiarse y meterse en su cama, rápidamente cayó en un profundo sueño.

Draco se había dado cuenta cuando Hermione había salido del comedor, no la siguió sabía que quería estar sola.

Terminó de comer y se dirigió a su habitación. Primero abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Hermione para ver como estaba, estaba completamente dormida. Draco sonrió, se veía angelical. Se acercó a ella en silencio y le dio un beso en la frente.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, se durmió con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Draco mientras comían en el comedor de la mansión.

"Si, esta rico" dijo Hermione mientras comía. "¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" pregunt

Draco se quedó pensando mientras bebía un poco de vino. "No sé, lo que tu quieras" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Lo que yo quiera?" preguntó Hermione viéndolo a los ojos

Draco asintió "Pero debe ser dentro de mis tierras" dijo cortante

"¿Y por qué solo aquí?" preguntó Hermione, una pregunta peligrosa.

Draco la miró por unos instantes, Hermione pensó que talvez sospechaba algo.

"Porque yo digo y punto" dijo Draco mientras se levantaba de la mesa, furioso, se apoyó en la pared mientras miraba por la ventana. Estarle mintiendo a Hermione lo ponía de muy mal humor, no quería seguirle mintiendo, no quería seguir dañándola.

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió hacia Draco "Perdóname, no quise hacerte enojar" dijo mientras miraba al piso.

Draco la volvió a ver y levantó la barbilla de Hermione para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

"No te preocupes, no hiciste nada mal" dijo Draco mientras le daba un beso.

"Entonces, ¿por qué te enojaste?" preguntó Hermione mientras abrazaba a Draco.

"Tonterías" dijo mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de Hermione. "Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no vienes a conocer a mis dragones?"

"Para serte sincera me asustaron" dijo Hermione

Draco la volvió a ver extrañado, se supone que Hermione no debería recordar nada.

"¿Cómo recuerdas a los dragones?" le preguntó Draco mientras se separaba de Hermione.

Hermione estaba pálida, había cometido un error, algo tendría que hacer para que Draco no sospechara.

"Recuerdo haber visto unos volando por la ventana del cuarto. ¿De dónde más lo voy a recordar?" dijo Hermione inocentemente.

Draco suspiró aliviado. "No, de ningún lado. Vamos, quiero presentártelos" dijo mientras agarraba una mano de Hermione y la guiaba a través de la casa. Caminaron algunos minutos y salieron por la puerta por la que Hermione había llegado al jardín.

Siguieron caminando hasta donde estaba el lago. Hermione sonrió.

"Draco, esto es hermoso" dijo Hermione

"Si, de verdad lo es" dijo Draco mirando con melancolía al lago. En Hogwarts ese fue el lugar en donde todo empezó, los encuentros en la noche con Hermione, eso era lo que había empezado todo.

"Draco, una pregunta" dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba más a él.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Draco

"¿Cuántos dragones tienes?"

"Cinco, ¿por qué?"

"Porque ahí vienen" dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a Draco para protegerse. Varios dragones venían volando. Aterrizaron frente a Hermione y Draco e hicieron una reverencia.

"No tengas miedo, Hermione. Yo estoy aquí" dijo Draco en un susurro. "Ven a conocerlos" dijo Draco adelantándose.

Hermione lo miró y luego de unos momentos pudo despegar los pies de la tierra, siguió a Draco, agarró una de las manos del rubio.

"Este es Gerstrende" dijo Draco acariciando a un dragón negro de unos seis metros. "Es el más fiel de todos los mis dragones".

Draco caminó hacia un dragón rojo, tenía un aspecto menos temerario. "Ella es Lagdarte" dijo Draco sonriendo. "Es la novia de Gerstrende"

"¿Novia?" preguntó Hermione

"Si, aunque suene extraño. Gerstrende no deja que ningún otro macho se le acerque. Vamos, tócala, ella es mucho más dócil" dijo Draco.

Hermione se acercó y acarició al dragón, era escamoso pero a la vez muy liso. La muchacha alejó la mano rápidamente.

Draco sonrió "Ah, hola Kilke, ¿cómo has estado?" dijo mientras se acercaba a un dragón casi del mismo tamaño que Gerstrende, pero este era verde.

"¿Hablas con ellos?" preguntó Hermione

"Si, pocos pueden hacerlo, es algo como hablar pársel pero con dragones"

Hermione quedó impresionada, no sabía eso de Draco. "Eso es grandioso"

"El es Hilrag" dijo Draco señalando a un dragón de color azul, casi verde. "Y aquel pequeño de color morado que vuela por todo lado es Furfre, es el más pequeño de todos"

"Ya no les tengo tanto miedo" dijo Hermione

"Excelente, ahora te voy a presentar a ellos" dijo Draco y entonces dijo algo que Hermione no entendía hablaba no en siseos como en parsel, sino que era un idioma totalmente diferente, se usaban palabras.

Draco terminó de hablar, Hermione lo volvió a ver expectante.

"¿Qué les dijiste?" preguntó Hermione.

"Que eres Hermione y que eres mi prometida por lo que tendrán que respetarte al igual que a mí, también obedecerán lo que tú les ordenes" dijo Draco mientras agarraba de la cintura a Hermione.

"Que bien" dijo Hermione mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.

"Si, perfecto" dijo Draco mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Hermione y se fundían en una apasionado beso, pero fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de alguien.

"Dan, tengo que hablar contigo, tenemos problemas" dijo Blaise

* * *

Cuando Hermione se levantó, la luz del sol ya se colaba por las ventanas. Se levantó y bostezó, se metió al baño, se duchó, se puso un par de jeans y una camisa morada un que le quedaba un poco más arriba del ombligo.

Cuando ya estaba lista decidió ir a levantar a Draco, de lo contrario se perdería el desayuno.

Entró sigilosamente a la habitación de Draco y caminó hacia la cama. Draco estaba todavía profundamente dormido. Decidió despertarlo susurrándole cosas suavemente al oído.

Se subió a la cama y se acercó a la oreja de Draco. "Draco, estuviste maravilloso anoche, ¿cuándo quieres que lo repitamos?"

Draco abrió los ojos de par en par mientras Hermione se moría de la risa.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le preguntó Draco sentándose en la cama.

"No sabía como despertarte, pero te gusto, ¿o me vas a decir que no?" dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a él.

"No lo voy a negar" dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos. "Ven, acércate y termina de despertarme" dijo mientras agarraba a Hermione a besos.

Luego de una buena sesión despertadora. Draco se fue a bañar mientras Hermione lo esperaba en la sala común.

Más tarde llegaron al comedor Hermione se fue a sentar a su mesa y Draco a la de Slytherin. Pansy lo miraba coquetamente.

"Draqui, ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?" preguntó Pansy como por millonésima vez en esa semana.

"Si" dijo Draco tranquilamente mientras se concentraba en su desayuno.

Pansy abrió los ojos como platos. "¿Quién es?"

"No te importa, además, no te lo voy a decir" dijo Draco secamente.

Pansy ya estaba acostumbrada a esa nueva actitud de Draco, últimamente la había ignorado y ya no le prestaba la atención de antes. ¿Quién sería la pareja de Draco? Se preguntaba cuando empezaba a comer una tostada mientras miraba de reojo al rubio.

"Harry, ¿no has visto a Ginny? Necesito hablar con ella" dijo Hermione a Harry

"No, seguramente en cualquier momento aparece" dijo Harry

Ron todavía seguía como ausente, Hermione lo notó.

"Ron, ¿estas bien?" preguntó Hermione

"Claro, ¿por qué no debería estarlo?" dijo sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía fuera del gran comedor.

"¿Y a este que le pasa?" preguntó Hermione

"Hermione, me extraña, es obvio" dijo Harry

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Hermione acercándose más a Harry

"Si algo he aprendido con Ginny es a darme cuenta de las emociones de los demás, ya no soy tan despistado como antes" dijo Harry

En ese momento Ginny llegó y se sentó junto a Harry.

"Hola" dijo sonriendo. Ginny miró a Harry y a Hermione. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Le estaba contando a Hermione la razón por la cual Ron esta como esta" dijo Harry mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza.

"Ah, pero eso es sencillo" dijo Ginny viendo a Hermione.

"¿Cómo es que todo el mundo lo sabe excepto yo?" dijo Hermione frustrada.

"Es que no eres tan observadora" dijo Ginny mientras Hermione la veía seriamente "Bueno, en fin, la razón por la cual Ron esta tan extraño es que esta enamorado de ti"

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, Ron le había gustado tiempo atrás pero pensó que sería imposible llegar a ser algo más que amigos. Si le confesaba sus sentimientos corría el riesgo que arruinar una bonita amistad, por lo que prefirió quedarse callada. Y luego llegó Draco, ahora ella estaba completamente enamorada de él.

"También se siente vencido por el hecho de que alguien ya te haya pedido ir al baile, antes que él" dijo Harry

"Pero, yo no sabía nada" dijo Hermione encontrando ahora su comida muy interesante.

"No te preocupes, Hermione" dijo Ginny

"¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Yo no sabía que le gustaba a Ron. Además ahora estoy con alguien más" dijo Hermione

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. "¿Estas saliendo con alguien?" preguntó incrédulo

Hermione se puso pálida al igual que Ginny.

"Lo sabía" dijo Harry "Esa es tu pareja"

Hermione asintió.

"¿De qué casa es? ¿Un Ravenclaw, Gryffindor o Hufflepuff?" preguntó Harry

Hermione se quedó callada.

"Ya Harry, no seas entrometido, nos daremos cuenta en la noche, ¿verdad Hermione?" dijo la pelirroja.

"Si, en la noche sabrán quien es" dijo Hermione mientras tomaba un poco de jugo tratando de ahogarse.

Luego del desayuno Hermione se separó de sus amigos para caminar un rato por el lago, Draco le había dicho que se encontraran ahí. Una parte del lago que estaba cubierta por muchos sauces, Hermione había descubierto ese lugar para poder estar un rato con Draco. Así nadie los descubriría.

Al ser el día del baile casi nadie salía del castillo, todos estaban muy emocionados, faltaban pocas horas para que Hermione se reuniera con Draco y los demás prefectos para tener todo listo en el gran comedor. Pero por ahora solo quería estar con Draco.

Una mano rozó su cintura y sintió un escalofrió, se volvió a ver al muchacho que la traía loca.

"Hola amor, ¿cómo estas?" preguntó Draco mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione

"Bien" respondió Hermione mientras abrazaba a su novio.

Draco levantó la barbilla de la chica para poder verla directamente a los ojos. "No me mientas, gatita, sé que algo te preocupa"

"Es solo que no se como puedan reaccionar Harry y Ron cuando sepan que estoy contigo. Ron ya está enfadado conmigo porque tengo pareja para el baile"

"No solo es por eso, linda, eso hasta yo lo sé" dijo Draco mientras guiaba a Hermione de la mano y se sentaban bajo un sauce.

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo Hermione recostándose en el hombro de Draco.

"Le gustas" dijo Draco viendo el lago.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida "¿Cómo es que todos lo saben excepto yo?"

"Es simple, hay que ser muy observador y yo como buen buscador me di cuenta, además desde hace tiempo se sabe que la comadreja se muere por ti, he visto como te mira" dijo Draco

"Bueno, eso ya no importa porque yo estoy contigo" dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso a Draco.

Draco se sintió un poco mejor.

"Draco, tengo algo que confesarte" dijo Hermione un poco apenada

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo Draco mientras acomodaba el cabello de Hermione tras la oreja de la chica.

"No soy muy buena bailando" dijo Hermione

Draco sonrió "No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré, vamos levántate es fácil" Hermione se levantó y Draco colocó su mano en la cintura de Hermione y le enseño unos movimientos sencillos.

Ella aprendió rápidamente.

El tiempo pasó volando y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era hora de almorzar. Así que se fueron al gran comedor y después de almorzar Hermione fue a la biblioteca a terminar algunos trabajos, y por casualidad Draco también.

La biblioteca estaba desierta solo Hermione estaba sentada muy concentrada terminando un trabajo para transformaciones cuando alguien le tapó los ojos.

"Adivina quién es" le dijo Draco

"¿Y qué me gano si adivino bien?" preguntó Hermione sabiendo perfectamente quién era.

"Un beso"

"De acuerdo, eso me motiva. ¿Draco?"

"Perfectamente bien contestado" dijo Draco mientras le daba el beso.

"Oye, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Hermione a Draco mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Voy a terminar una tarea" dijo mientras sacaba sus pergaminos de la mochila.

"Bueno" dijo Hermione mientras se volvía a concentrar en su ensayo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Hermione notó que Draco la miraba fijamente.

"Draco, ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada" contestó Draco y siguió viéndola

"Draco, me estas poniendo incomoda" le dijo Hermione

"Lo siento Hermione, pero no puedo evitarlo, me encanta mirarte" le dijo Draco que estaba como hipnotizado.

Hermione se sonrojó, "Basta Draco"

Draco decidió hacer lo que Hermione le dijo, y se concentró en su tarea.

Pasaron unas horas y Draco ya había terminado.

"Bueno, ya acabé, luego de terminar de arreglar el gran comedor te espero a las 7 en el vestíbulo. Espero que te veas aun más preciosa" Draco se levantó de la mesa. "Por cierto, te tengo una sorpresa"

"¿Cuál?" dijo Hermione emocionada

"Ya verás" la besó y luego se fue.

Hermione se quedó pensando un rato que podía ser la sorpresa. Después terminó su ensayo y se fue hacia el gran comedor, ya era hora de empezar a arreglar todo.

Eran ya las cinco, el gran comedor estaba empezando a quedar perfectamente, los prefectos estaban ahí alistando todo. Las mesas en donde siempre comían habían desaparecido.

Pansy y Blaise se encargaban de instalar todo lo que tuviera que ver con la música, habían armado un escenario en una parte del comedor. Había diferentes luces alrededor del escenario, Pansy decidió agregar algunos hechizos para que cuando los Witchcraft Lovers se presentaran, varios fuegos artificiales volaran por todo el comedor.

La comida sería el platillo favorito de cada uno, por lo que no habría problema. Hannah y Justin se habían encargado de colocar las mesas en las que cabían dos personas, un candelabro en cada mesa le daría un toque más romántico a la velada.

El comedor estaba decorado maravillosamente gracias a Kate y a Henry. Calabazas flotaban por todo el comedor, los murciélagos plateados revoloteaban en el aire, todo se veía simplemente perfecto. El techo reflejaba una maravillosa noche de luna llena.

Cuando ya todo estaba listo ya eran las 5:30 de la tarde, lo que le daba a Hermione poco tiempo para alistarse. Todos salieron del comedor para ir a prepararse para el baile.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio se fue a dar un baño. Luego de la ducha se secó el cabello y luego se puso el vestido que Draco le había comprado. Le quedaba perfecto y se acomodó el cabello en un moño y algunos cabellos le quedaban sueltos y se veía muy bien.

Luego se puso el perfume que a Draco le encantaba, unos aretes pequeños y se maquilló muy bien. Se miró en el espejo, estaba irreconocible, se veía muy hermosa.

Se fijó en la hora, eran las 7, se apresuró a bajar, había acordado con Draco encontrarse en el vestíbulo.

Salió de la sala común y bajo las escaleras con todo el cuidado. Abajo estaba Draco que también se había arreglado, estaba más guapo que nunca.

Draco observó a Hermione bajar las escaleras. Veía la delicadeza con que caminaba y se quedó sorprendido de lo bella que era, en ese momento se volvió a enamorar de ella.

"Disculpa, pero se me hizo un poco tarde" dijo Hermione.

"Estas hermosa Hermione" dijo Draco que la miraba intensamente.

"Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo" dijo Hermione sonrojándose mientras Draco la tomaba de la mano.

Harry venía bajando acompañado de Ginny, ambos se veían muy bien. Harry se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a Draco junto a Hermione.

"Hermione, ¿esta es tu pareja?" preguntó Harry

"Si, Harry. Draco es mi pareja, además es mi novio" dijo Hermione

Harry se quedó inmóvil. Su mejor amiga desde hace años ahora era la novia de su peor enemigo. No sabía como reaccionar. Pero alguien sabía perfectamente como llevar esta situación.

Cierto pelirrojo se había quedado paralizado ante aquella confesión.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Hermione? ¿Qué ustedes son qué?" preguntó Ron

* * *

**Siento dejarlos con la intriga, pero muy pronto averiguarán que pasará.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo....**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Si, ya sé. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Pero aquí esta el capítulo 16, lean, y dejen reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16**

"Nosotros somos novios" le dijo Draco en la cara a Ron mientras sujetaba a Hermione de la cintura.

"Esa es la razón por la cuál has estado actuando tan extraño" dijo Harry luego de poder volver a controlar lo que hacía.

"Si, y lamento no habérselos dicho antes pero…"

"¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Por qué?" le preguntó Ron mientras su cara se volvía roja de ira.

"Porque nos queremos" Draco les respondió a todos. Hermione asintió. "Bueno ahora tenemos que ir al baile o nos perderemos la cena" le dijo mirando a Hermione.

"Si, es hora de irnos, por favor chicos no se enfaden conmigo" les suplicó Hermione.

"No estamos enojados, solo un poco heridos" dijo Harry

Ginny tan solo abrazó a Hermione para apoyarla.

"¡¿Qué demonios están diciendo?! Yo si estoy enojado, y pensar que tú, Hermione, tú me…" Ron se quedó callado. "Mejor me voy, no quiero soportar esto más tiempo"

"Ron, no, espera" dijo Hermione en vano, Ron ya se había ido.

"Lo siento" dijo Ginny mientras seguía a su hermano.

"Sabías que no lo tomaría muy bien" dijo Harry "Nos veremos luego, Herm" dijo con una sonrisa "Malfoy" dijo mientras lo miraba con desprecio.

Un silencio invadió a la pareja…

"Bueno, creo que salió mejor de lo que esperaba" dijo Hermione mientras se dirigían al gran comedor.

"Si, creo que lo tomaron muy bien" dijo Draco mientras llevaba a Hermione de la mano.

"Bueno, no nos preocupemos, hoy nos vamos a divertir" dijo Hermione mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

"Tienes razón, por cierto me encanta verte sonreír" y la besó en frente de varios estudiantes, pero no les importó.

"Eres tan lindo" le dijo Hermione mientras llegaban a Hogsmeade

"Lo sé, por eso te gusto" dijo Draco mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de Hermione

"Sabes que no es solo por eso, me encanta como eres conmigo"

"A mi me encantas tu" le dijo Draco al oído haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

"Camina Draco o no encontraremos donde sentarnos"

Ambos entraron en el gran comedor, varias hadas iluminaban las mesas junto con pequeños candelabros.

Varios miraron sorprendidos a la nueva pareja, tanto Gryffindors como Slytherins estaban completamente atónitos. Confirmando así los rumores de la tarde.

Draco agarró firmemente la mano de Hermione. "Vamos, preciosa" le dijo al oído mientras caminaban en busca de una mesa.

Al sentarse todos todavía los miraban, Draco estaba harto "¿Qué tanto miran?" les gritó. Varias personas volvieron a sus asuntos.

En ese momento Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa. Todo el comedor quedó en silencio.

"Feliz Noche de Brujas" dijo alegremente "Primero que todo quiero agradecer a los premios anuales y a los prefectos por esta maravillosa velada"

Hermione se sonrojó.

"Y ahora sin más preámbulo la cena esta servida" dijo Dumbledore mientras se sentaba.

Al decir esto toda la comida apareció en las diferentes mesas frente a las miradas maravilladas de los estudiantes, la comida favorita de cada uno estaba en sus platos.

Luego de terminar de comer las luces se apagaron dejando todo en tinieblas. De pronto en el escenario varias luces y fuegos artificiales dieron aparición a la banda Witchcraft Lovers.

Todos los estudiantes gritaron de la emoción. Luego de varias canciones movidas empezaron a tocar una lenta.

"Hermione, ¿me concederías esta pieza?" dijo Draco levantándose mientras extendía su brazo a Hermione.

"Con mucho gusto" dijo Hermione mientras agarraba la mano de Draco y este la guiaba a la pista de baile.

Draco rodeó la cintura de Hermione mientras ella rodeaba el cuello de Draco con sus brazos, descansando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

"Bailas muy bien" le dijo Draco a Hermione en el oído.

"Me enseño el mejor" dijo Hermione haciendo que Draco sonriera y se sonrojara un poco.

Hermione pudo notar que Harry bailaba con Ginny, al parecer como si fueran novios, seguramente ya se lo habían dicho a Ron, a quién no veía por ningún lado. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y pudo notar el cabello de Ron, estaba bailando también muy pegado con una chica, era Lavender. Hermione sonrió, por lo menos Ron no se había quedado sin cita.

"¿En que piensas?" preguntó Draco

"En lo maravillosa que es esta noche" dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco no se pudo contener más y la besó suavemente al principio y luego el beso se fue tornando más pasional, ahora Hermione acariciaba el cabello de Draco.

De repente alguien separó a Hermione de Draco…

* * *

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que llegar en momentos inoportunos?" dijo Draco mientras se separaba de Hermione. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Dijo mientras se acercaba a Blaise.

"Dan, este, bueno, aparentemente lo aurores ya saben que Granger está aquí, en cualquier momento nos pueden atacar" dijo Blaise en un susurro, pero aun así Hermione escuchó perfectamente.

"Draco, amor, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó inocentemente Hermione mientras se agarraba del brazo de Draco acariciándolo lentamente.

Draco la volvió a ver "Nada, Mia, te llevaré a la biblioteca, tengo algunos asuntos que atender" dijo mientras llevaba a Hermione de vuelta a la casa, Blaise venía tras ellos sin dejar de mirar de arriba abajo a Hermione.

Draco dejó a Hermione en la biblioteca y desapareció junto con Blaise tras las puertas. Hermione sonrió, ahora tendría tiempo de leer lo de los amuletos. Se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde había dejado el libro y lo abrió, empezó a leer.

_Los tres amuletos, el de Ahir, el de Ethra y el de Lake son antiguos artefactos creados por un mago oscuro, nadie sabe con seguridad el nombre del creador, tienen miles de años de de antigüedad._

_El amuleto de Ahir, controla los cielos, y tempestades, aquel que posea este amuleto tendrá control sobre el aire._

_El amuleto de Ethra, da el poder a quien lo posea de controlar la tierra, se creerá grandes terremotos y sismos. Se tendrá el total control sobre la tierra que pisamos._

_El amuleto de Lake, controla los mares, ríos, caudales. Se podrán provocar inundaciones y maremotos. La tierra como la conocemos podría desaparecer bajo grandes masas de agua._

_Juntos los tres amuletos elementales traerán destrucción y dolor si caen en las manos equivocadas, al unir los tres amuletos, la persona que los posea tendrá control total sobre todos y todo._

Hermione miró horrorizada, eso era lo que Draco tenía planeado. Recordaba los terremotos ocurridos últimamente y el horrible estado del clima. Draco debía de poseer los amuletos de Ahir y Ethra, tan solo faltaba el de Lake. ¿Dónde estaría?

Un ruido en la ventana la sacó de su pensamiento. Un chico de cabello negro y brillantes ojos verdes la miraba.

"Harry" dijo Hermione mientras la puerta de la biblioteca se abría de par en par.

* * *

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Draco les gritó a un grupo de Slytherins que tenían a Hermione agarrada. Todos estaban distraídos bailando.

"Te estamos separando de esta sangre sucia" le contestó Pansy con ira en sus ojos. "Draco, nosotros sabemos lo que te conviene y ella no es buena para ti"

"Yo seré el que decida eso, así que suelten a Hermione". Draco amenazó a los muchachos que sostenían a Hermione.

"He dicho que la suelten" dijo Draco mientras los apuntaba con su varita. Llamando así la atención de varias de las parejas que bailaban, al igual que los profesores. Ante esto los Slytherins que sujetaban a Hermione la liberaron.

Hermione fue corriendo hacia los brazos de Draco que la mantenía protegida. "¿Estas bien?" le preguntó Draco.

"Si, ¿qué vas a hacer Draco?" le preguntó Hermione mientras se agarraba fuertemente del brazo de Draco.

"No lo sé, pero te voy a proteger, pase lo que pase" le susurró levemente al oído y luego dijo en voz alta "Ahora aléjense o tendré que defenderme y les juró que no tendré compasión con ninguno". Todos retrocedieron mientras Draco agitaba amenazadoramente la varita. Todos sabían de lo que era capaz Draco cuando estaba enojado y sobretodo cuando sostenía su varita.

Al ver que muchos se acobardaban debido a la amenaza de Draco y la forma en la que los profesores los miraban Pansy dijo "Muy bien Draco, pero recuerda que nunca aceptaremos tu relación con esta sangre sucia, así que quedas advertido"

En ese momento todos los Slytherins se fueron. Draco se tranquilizó y abrazó a Hermione.

"Malditos. No te preocupes Hermione, yo te protegeré" dijo Draco.

Hermione sonrió y abrazó a Draco mucho más fuerte.

Harry y Ginny llegaron a ver que es lo que había sucedido.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó Harry mientras sostenía la mano de Ginny.

"Si, Harry, estamos bien" dijo Hermione

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"Pansy que cree que con amenazarme me hará separarme de Hermione" dijo Draco mientras abrazaba a Hermione por la cintura.

Harry estaba un poco preocupado "¿Seguro que están bien?"

"Si, Harry, no te preocupes. Vayan a bailar" dijo Hermione tranquilamente. Ella pudo ver como Ron la miraba preocupado, pero luego desvió su mirada y se concentró en Lavender.

Harry volvió a bailar junto con Ginny, dejando a Hermione y a Draco solos.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" preguntó el profesor Merfang mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

"Nada, simples riñas" dijo Draco mientras miraba desconfiado al profesor.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?" preguntó Thomas dirigiéndose a la muchacha vestida de blanco.

"Si, estoy bien, Thomas, no te preocupes" dijo Hermione intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. Después de todo aunque le tenía confianza al profesor no le iba a relatar todo lo acontecido.

"Muy bien" dijo Thomas sonriéndole a la pareja mientras se alejaba de ellos.

"¿Desde cuándo se llaman por sus nombres?" preguntó Draco un poco celoso.

"Oh, desde hace un tiempo, hemos pasado hablando después de las clases, podríamos decir que somos amigos" dijo Hermione quitándole importancia al asunto pero notando perfectamente el tono de celos de Draco y la mirada que ahora le estaba enviando. "Por Merlín, Draco no me vas a decir que estas celoso"

"No, solo que me molesta que te tenga tanta confianza, después de todo es un profesor" dijo Draco

"Pero tú también hablas así con Snape ¿o me equivoco?" dijo Hermione

"Si pero a él lo conozco desde pequeño después de todo es mi padrino"

"Y Thomas es mi amigo" dijo Hermione.

"Bueno de acuerdo, no quiero seguir peleando contigo" dijo Draco mientras agarraba a Hermione de la cintura. Ella sonrió triunfante al ver que tenía razón.

Juntos bailaron unas piezas más.

"¿Quieres seguir bailando?" preguntó Draco suavemente a su novia.

"No, la verdad es que ya me aburrí" dijo Hermione ya que no soportaba sus pies.

Draco sonrió, "Entonces es hora de que veas mi sorpresa" dijo mientras sacaba a Hermione del gran comedor.

Draco agarró a Hermione de la mano y subían escaleras y atravesaban cuadros que Hermione nunca había visto. Finalmente llegaron hasta arriba del castillo, donde la luna llena los iluminaba. Y muy cerca había un mantel en el piso, unas cuantas candelas flotaban sobre el, y había una cesta sobre el mantel.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. "Es precioso, Draco" Ella se sentó en el mantel, Draco se sentó en frente de ella.

Draco miraba fijamente a Hermione. El sentía como su sangre hervía cada vez que la veía.

"Hermione, yo te traje aquí para darte esto" dijo Draco mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Hermione mientras Draco le daba la caja.

"Ábrelo" dijo Draco

Hermione abrió la caja y quedó impresionada al ver una cadena de plata muy fina de la cual colgaba un pequeño corazón de plata que tenía incrustado un zafiro, en la parte de atrás habían unas letras DMHG. El dije se veía bastante antiguo, seguramente había sido costoso. Hermione abrió el pequeño corazón y escuchó la melodía de la canción que le había cantado Draco aquel día en el piano. La muchacha no sabía que decir.

"Draco, esto… es… hermoso" dijo Hermione.

Draco sonrió ampliamente. "Bueno, la vendedora me dijo que era una cadena muy especial. Te ayudo a ponértelo" dijo Draco mientras agarraba la cadena de plata y la pasaba por el cuello de Hermione abrochándolo al final.

"Ahora si es hermoso" dijo Draco al ver la cadena en el cuello de su novia.

Hermione le dio a Draco un largo y profundo beso de agradecimiento. Luego el rubio empezó a besar a Hermione rápidamente haciendo que ella riera.

"Me haces cosquillas" dijo la muchacha mientras intentaba separar al muchacho que la besaba una y otra vez en la cara.

"Me encanta besarte" dijo el rubio "No sabes cuanto te amo, Hermione"

La chica lo miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que le decía eso.

"¿Me amas?" preguntó mientras sonreía

"Te amo" dijo Draco mientras la besaba tiernamente en los labios

"Yo también te amo" dijo la muchacha mientras lo besaba y abrazaba nuevamente.

"Hermione, ¿te asustan las alturas?" preguntó Draco

Hermione lo miró sorprendida "No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

Draco miró hacia abajo y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Estaban a varios metros en el aire el mantel era una alfombra mágica.

Hermione emitió un pequeño grito y agarró más fuerte a Draco.

"¿Te gusta la vista?" preguntó Draco

"Si, solo estoy un poco asustada" dijo Hermione

Draco sacó de la cesta una botella de vino mágico y lo sirvió en dos copas, le dio una a Hermione.

"Ahora brindemos por tu madre" dijo Draco mientras alzaba la copa.

"¿Por mi madre?" dijo la chica sonriendo y levantando la copa.

"Si, por tu madre y por tu padre, por traer al mundo algo tan lindo como tu" dijo Draco

Hermione se sonrojó y se rió.

"Hazlo de nuevo" le pidió Draco

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Hermione

"Reír"

Hermione hizo lo que Draco le pidió.

Él se empezó a acercar a Hermione, lentamente sus labios se volvieron a juntar. La cesta cayó hasta dar con el suelo y emitió un golpe, pero a los dos enamorados no les importó, estaban muy concentrados.

Draco empezó a besar el cuello de Hermione y quería seguir bajando mientras empezaba a soltar el vestido de su novia.

"¡No Draco!, ¿qué haces?" dijo Hermione mientras separaba a Draco de ella.

"No, Hermione, no es lo que piensas, yo… solo…me deje llevar, lo siento"

Hermione sabía lo que él decía era cierto, ella también lo había sentido. Pero aun así estaba un poco molesta.

"Bájame de aquí, Draco" dijo Hermione mientras evitaba mirar a Draco.

"No, Hermione, no quiero que pienses algo malo, yo…"

"¡Bájame de aquí!" le gritó Hermione.

Draco hizo lo que ella le dijo y la alfombra bajo. Hermione inmediatamente se levantó y empezó a caminar, no quería hablar con Draco.

"Hermione, espera no quiero que te vayas enojada" dijo Draco mientras la agarraba de un brazo.

"No estoy enojada, estoy decepcionada. Draco siento que todo lo que hiciste hoy fue solo para…bueno tu sabes, y la verdad es que yo no quería hacerlo" dijo Hermione mientras desviaba la mirada de la de Draco y se acomodaba el vestido.

"No es cierto, todo esto lo hice porque de verdad me importas, además jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que tu no quisieras" dijo Draco mientras la agarraba de la cintura. "Hermione, de verdad lo siento, no quería arruinarte la noche. Soy un idiota" dijo Draco mientras se alejaba de ella.

"No, no lo eres Draco, yo me sentí igual que tu" dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba el cabello, "solo que no quería que sucediera tan pronto"

"¿Me perdonas?" preguntó Draco viendo a Hermione en los ojos.

"No hay nada que perdonar" dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso. "Ahora bajemos a ver como sigue el baile"

Draco asintió y luego con un simple hechizo desapareció las candelas, el mantel y la cesta.

Hermione había sentido como la sangre le hervía mientras estaba con Draco, había deseado tanto que eso sucediera, pero no se sentía lista.

Ambos bajaron y ahora había más gente que antes. Bailaron un par de piezas y olvidaron lo que había sucedido, se sintieron bien otra vez.

Se dieron cuenta de que Harry y Ginny ya no estaban, los buscaron un rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban en los jardines besándose.

"Mejor dejémoslos tranquilos" dijo Draco

"Tienes razón" dijo Hermione.

Ya era tarde y ambos decidieron irse a dormir.

"Gracias por una noche tan bonita Draco, la verdad es que disfrute mucho" dijo Hermione mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco. "Y por esto" dijo mientras miraba el zafiro en su cuello.

Draco puso sus manos en la cintura de ella. "De nada preciosa. Gracias a ti por querer estar conmigo, te amo"

"Yo también te amo" le dijo Hermione. Draco la besó apasionadamente.

No querían separarse, querían quedarse abrazados por siempre.

Luego se despidieron y Hermione siguió hacia su dormitorio. Draco la siguió con la mirada hasta que entró en el cuarto.

Draco se fue hacia su dormitorio un poco enfadado consigo mismo. No había querido que Hermione se enojara, se sentía un completo idiota.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, se cambió y se acostó, había sido un día muy largo, habían causado desconcierto en el baile, además de varias miradas asesinas y amenazas, pero todo eso no importaba. El tenía a Hermione y ahora tan solo quería descansar.

* * *

**Bueno, para los que esperaban una pelea entre Ron y Draco, lamento desilucionarnos, pero aunque creo que el temperamento del pelirrojo es altamente volátil, decidí que es mejor dejar la pelea para luego.**

**Por cierto, adivinen quien entró por la puerta de la biblioteca...;)**

**Dejen reviews...**

**Además, si quieren leer otra de mis historias lean "La venganza más dulce".**

**Gracias por los reviews!!!**

**Subiré el próximo capítulo dentro de poco.**

**...Moonlight soul...**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Como siempre, los guiones significan cambio de pasado a presente, los 0 significan cambio de perspectiva, personaje o lugar...**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

"Hermione, ¿qué…?" Draco se había quedado paralizado al ver a Harry Potter flotando fuera de la ventana de la biblioteca.

Hermione también se quedó paralizada.

"Hermione, ¿qué esperas?" dijo Harry mientras apuntaba con su varita a Draco.

La muchacha reaccionó y abrió la ventana mientras se subía a la escoba de Harry, Draco lanzó un hechizo que hizo que la ventana volara en pedazos. Harry voló lejos de ahí lo más rápido que pudo mientras Hermione se sostenía de él fuertemente para no caer.

"Lo siento, Draco" murmuró Hermione mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Draco se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a la ventana iba a intentar lanzar un hechizo pero corría el riesgo de lastimar a Hermione, pero que importaba ella, lo había engañado todo este tiempo. Aun así no quería lastimarla.

Al estar hablando con Blaise se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba fingiendo, nunca podría haber visto a los dragones por la ventana, él les tenía prohibido volar por esos lados de sus terrenos. Sin embargo él le creyó y ella incluso mandó una lechuza a sus amigos y ahora al regresar furioso a la biblioteca la encontraba escapándose.

Pensó un momento mientras veía a Harry alejarse. Murmuró unas palabras y en pocos segundos Gerstrende estaba fuera de la ventana. Subió a su lomo y se dispuso a seguir a Hermione.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Harry mientras volaba

"Si" dijo Hermione mientras volvía a ver atrás, se asustó al ver un dragón negro tras ellos y a Draco sobre él. "Harry, ahí viene Draco"

Harry volvió a ver y se apresuró lo más que pudo. Tendría que librarse de Draco.

El dragón aumentó su velocidad. Harry empezó a lanzar hechizos aturdidores. Gerstrende los esquivaba con majestuosidad. Pero el dragón no pudo esquivar un hechizo que venía desde abajo. Hermione buscó a la persona que había lanzado ese hechizo. Era Ron que volaba bajo ellos en su escoba.

Gerstrende empezó a caer rápidamente y Draco junto con él. El rubio reaccionó rápidamente evitó la dura caída del dragón y luego dijo "Accio escoba" en ese momento su escoba se le unió y empezó a volar tras Hermione.

Como no quería dañar a Hermione empezó a lanzarle hechizos a Ron, el pelirrojo los esquivaba ágilmente, había adquirido una gran velocidad gracias al Quidditch. Pero Draco era más rápido y le lanzó un hechizo que rozó el hombro de Ron, haciendo que este se desequilibrara un poco pero aun así siguió volando.

Hermione emitió un pequeño grito al ver que Ron sangraba. Ya casi salían de los terrenos de Malfoy, cuando salieran podrían desaparecer de ahí.

Draco pareció darse cuenta de esto y aumentó la velocidad que era demasiado tarde, Hermione ya se había ido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Draco se levantó completamente descansado, era sábado por lo que no tenía que levantarse temprano. No tenía sueño por lo que se baño y se vistió. Decidió que sería mejor no molestar a Hermione.

Se fue a desayunar, casi todos todavía estaban durmiendo. Después de que empezó a comer llegó una lechuza, que dejo caer un gran paquete con una carta sobre él, que decía:

_Hijo me he enterado de que te estas relacionando con una sangre sucia, la verdad es que me decepciona tu comportamiento. Así que utiliza a esa Gryffindor y luego bótala, que te mereces algo mejor, de lo contrario tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas y sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Además, felicidades por tus 17 años. Te recuerdo que ya tienes edad para unirte al Señor Tenebroso y espero que sigas mi camino._

_Lucius_

Draco se enfadó demasiado. ¿Cómo se había enterado su padre de Hermione?, lo más seguro es que Snape le había dicho o talvez la estúpida de Pansy. No quería poner a Hermione en peligro, la amaba demasiado. No quería convertirse en mortífago, quería ser un auror, ya que era bastante bueno en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y en Pociones. No quería seguir los "pasos" de su padre.

Abrió el paquete y notó que su regalo de cumpleaños era una escoba. Una Saeta de Fuego Deluxe. Draco le encantó el regalo. Pero sabía que su padre solo le daba un regalo para que se luciera.

No pudo evitar amargarse.

"¿Adivina quién es?" dijo una suave y hermosa voz

"Y que me gano si adivino" preguntó Draco sabiendo perfectamente quién era.

"Un beso" le dijo Hermione

"Un beso ¿dónde?" preguntó Draco mientras sonreía un poco.

"Donde quieras" le dijo Hermione, suavemente en el oído.

"¿Hermione?" dijo Draco

"Si, quién más" dijo Hermione, que se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin, aprovechando que no había nadie.

"Me debes un beso"dijo Draco mientras se volvía hacía ella

"Si lo sé" dijo Hermione, "¿dónde lo quieres?"

"En el cuello" dijo Draco mientras la miraba fijamente.

Hermione le dio el beso en el cuello y luego otro en la boca.

"¿Contento?" preguntó Hermione mientras comía algo

"Mucho" Draco sonrió.

"Y dime, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?" dijo Hermione mientras agarraba un panecillo de frambuesa. "Después de todo, hoy es un día especial"

"Especial, ¿por qué?"

"Hoy es tu cumpleaños" dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

"Bueno, hoy solo quiero una cosa" dijo Draco, mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione. "Te quiero a ti". Draco empezó a besar a Hermione. Le daba besos y besos por toda la cara.

"Basta Draco que me haces cosquillas" dijo Hermione mientras se reía.

En ese momento empezaron a llegar otros estudiantes. Draco decidió irse y se llevó a Hermione de la mano. Al levantarse Hermione notó la escoba.

"Oye, ¿y esa escoba?" le preguntó Hermione mientras salían del comedor.

"Me la regaló mi padre, y esto me ha dado una idea. Que te parece si damos un paseo, esta soleado"

"Me encantaría" dijo Hermione emocionada. Aunque le temiera un poco a las alturas.

Llegaron al césped y Draco se subió en la escoba. Le dio la mano a Hermione para ayudarle a subir. Hermione se agarró fuertemente de Draco.

"Agárrate fuerte que vamos a divertirnos" dicho esto Draco despegó del suelo. La escoba volaba maravillosamente, incluso con dos personas a bordo. Se movía elegantemente.

Hermione señaló una de las torres del castillo. "Draco, baja aquí que quiero darte tu regalo"

"Muy bien", Draco aterrizó y ambos desmontaron.

"Cierra los ojos" le dijo Hermione a Draco mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo. "No los abras hasta que yo te diga"

"De acuerdo" dijo Draco

"Muy bien, ahora", Draco abrió los ojos y no podía creer lo que Hermione sostenía en sus manos… "Un Encanto Guardián" dijo Draco emocionado.

Era una cadena con un pequeñísimo cubo que colgaba de ella. Dentro del cubo vio algo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Un mechón del cabello de Hermione estaba dentro del cubo.

Un Encanto Guardián funciona de la siguiente manera, la destrucción de éste significa la muerte de la persona cuya esencia esta en el cubo. También funciona como un buscador y una conexión mental. Las personas conectadas por esta cadena podrían comunicarse telepáticamente si lo quisieran y ambos estuvieran pensando en la misma cosa al mismo tiempo. Cualquiera que poseyera un Encanto guardián tenía en sus manos la vida de alguien más.

"Hermione, esto es demasiado, no me lo merezco" dijo Draco sorprendido.

"Claro que si, porque yo se que lo cuidarás con tu vida, por eso te lo doy, además eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida" dicho esto Draco se lo puso, casi no se le veía por la ropa que andaba.

Draco besó a Hermione, "Te amo Hermione, este es el mejor regalo que me han dado"

"Yo también te amo, Draco" Hermione lo abrazó, no quería separarse de él.

* * *

Harry, Hermione y Ron aparecieron en la casa de Hermione.

Ron se sentó en el sillón mientras agarraba su hombro con fuerza, estaba sangrando.

"Ron, ¿estas bien?" preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a él.

"Si no te preocupes" dijo Ron mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente.

"Ejem…" dijo Harry para que recordaran que él estaba ahí. "Herm, ve a buscar ropa y lo que necesites, tenemos que irnos rápido"

Hermione asintió y subió a su habitación metiendo ropa, cosas y obviamente libros en una gran maleta. Bajó rápidamente. Harry ya había curado la herida de Ron.

"¿Ya tienes todo, Herm?" preguntó Harry

"Si, solo falta Crookshanks. Oh, ahí esta" dijo mientras agarraba al gato entre sus brazos.

"Entonces nos vamos" dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Hermione.

Ron agarró la mano de la muchacha "Es un secreto, cierra los ojos" dijo mientras desaparecían.

Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraban en un lugar que ella recordaba. Era la casa de los Black.

"¿Pero qué hacemos aquí?" preguntó Hermione sentándose

"Nuestro escondite mientras atrapamos a Malfoy" dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

Hermione se quedó callada. Ron decidió preguntar

"Herm, ¿quieres contarnos lo que sucedió con Malfoy?" dijo Ron mientras se sentaba en un sillón junto con Hermione.

Hermione empezó a contarles todo desde que Blaise la secuestró, obviamente omitiendo las partes como en la que se acostaba con Draco o cosas así, luego el hecho de cómo había cambiado Malfoy, el jardín, los dragones, la elfina, también lo de los amuletos y sobre la maldición bajo la que Draco pensó que ella estaba, además de cómo fingió estar hechizada y de cómo les mandó la carta, en fin todo.

Al terminar de explicar, Ron fue el primero en maldecirlo. "Ese es un maldito cobarde, bueno para nada" dijo Ron mientras se levantaba furioso. "¿Cómo se atreve a hechizarte?"

Hermione se quedó en silencio "Desesperación" dijo calladamente mientras se recostaba en el sillón.

"Por Dios, Hermione, no lo hizo por desesperación, sino por locura, estupidez y además porque es un demonio" dijo Ron

Harry asintió "Pero ahora que sabemos lo de los amuletos podremos detenerlo" dijo mientras se levantaba. "Dijiste que solo le falta uno, ¿verdad?"

Hermione asintió "El de Lake, es el que controla el agua"

"Bueno, Herm, ahora tienes que descansar" dijo Harry "Ron, acompáñala a su habitación"

Hermione se levantó "Gracias por salvarme" dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo a sus amigos.

"De nada" dijeron ambos.

Ron acompañó a Hermione a su habitación, caminaba junto a ella con su maleta en las manos. La guió hacia una habitación de color blanco en donde había una cama y un armario, también tenía un baño y una pequeña ventana iluminaba la habitación.

Hermione se sentó sobre la cama. Ron dejó la maleta en el piso y se sentó junto a ella, la abrazó tiernamente y le dijo al oído "Gracias a Merlín que estas bien, no sabría que hacer si te hubiera perdido"

Hermione sonrió "Gracias por salvarme Ronnie" dijo mientras lo abrazaba. "¿Pero por qué solamente fueron ustedes dos y además tan rápido?"

"Bueno, eso es fácil, ya me conoces, soy un poco, como se dice…impulsivo" dijo Ron

"¿Un poco?" dijo Hermione haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara.

"En fin" dijo Ron tratando se seguir "Cuando llegué a tu casa y vi que no estabas fui inmediatamente a avisarle a Harry, de ahí se empezó una búsqueda pero no había ni una sola pista no pudimos hacer mucho. Luego nos llegó tu carta, nos sorprendimos al saber que estabas en la mansión con Malfoy, cuando se supone que debería estar muerto" dijo Ron "Por cierto, ¿por qué esta vivo?"

"No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo es que el me dijo que al estar fingiendo estar muerto era mucho más fácil trabajar sin que nadie pudiera sospechar de él" dijo Hermione.

"Tiene su lógica. Bueno, siguiendo con lo de tu rescate, no pude soportar que estuvieras con él porque, bueno, ustedes ya tenían historia juntos y todo lo demás además…"

"Ron" dijo Hermione viéndolo con una mirada asesina. "Te he dicho que él ya no significa nada para mí, ya que estaba muerto"

"¿Y ahora que esta vivo?" dijo Ron viéndola seriamente

Hermione se levantó rápidamente de la cama. "No puedo creer que estés celoso"

"¿Cómo no lo voy a estar? Siempre me dijiste que él era todo para ti" dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Bueno, ya no lo es, por Dios, Ron, utilizó una maldición en mi, ¿cómo crees que me siento? ¡Se nota que el ya no me quiere!" dijo Hermione con rabia.

Ron la miró arrepentido "Lo siento, amor, tu sabes que me dejo llevar. ¿Me perdonas?" dijo mientras le hacía ojos de perro.

Hermione estaba enojada, pero no podía resistirse. "Está bien"

Ron sonrió y se acercó a besarla. Hermione aceptó el beso pero extrañamente ya no le gustaba como antes.

Ron la dejó en la habitación para que pudiera descansar, pero cuando él salió de la habitación, Hermione no pudo hacer nada más que llorar sobre una almohada.

"Draco" dijo entre sollozos antes de caer dormida.

**0**

Ron había bajado a la sala que estaba anteriormente. Harry estaba sentado en un sillón, viendo fijamente el fuego. Ron buscó por toda la sala una botella y un vaso, se sirvió y se sentó en un sillón frente al de Harry.

"¿Cómo esta?" preguntó Harry

"Digamos que bien" dijo Ron mientras bebía.

"¿Digamos? ¿Qué sucedió? No me digas que le armaste una escena de celos. Te conozco muy bien" dijo Harry seriamente.

"Una escena no, una obra completa"

"Ron, ¿qué tienes es la cabeza?, Herm te quiere a ti. Malfoy estaba muerto y además…"

Harry fue interrumpido "Ese es el problema, estaba muerto, ahora que esta vivo, Hermione va a volver a sentir lo mismo por él"

"Ron, escucha, Malfoy trató de manipularla a su antojo, no creo que a Hermione le guste eso, además ella te quiere a ti. Métetelo en la cabeza" dijo Harry mientras se levantaba del sillón y señalaba la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Ron asintió mientras bebía, no dejó de preocuparse pero no dijo nada para que Harry no le siguiera hablando.

Una muchacha pelirroja entró corriendo a la sala y saltó a los brazos de Harry.

Harry sonrió mientras le daba un beso a su novia. "Hola Ginny"

* * *

Los días para Draco y Hermione pasaron volando, ya eran los últimos días en Hogwarts y Hermione estaba extresada, como de costumbre con los exámenes y estudiaba todo lo que podía pero ella saldría perfectamente bien.

Uno de los últimos días era la final de Quidditch: Slytherin contra Gryffindor, ya que ambos tenían el mayor puntaje, de tercer lugar estaba Ravenclaw y de último como siempre estaba Hufflepuff.

Hermione se fue muy emocionada a ver el partido. Estaba un poco preocupada no sabía quien quería que ganara, Harry o Draco.

Cuando Hermione iba camino al palco, notó que Ron la miraba con furia.

"Hola Ron, ¿cómo estás?" le preguntó la muchacha.

"Bien" le dijo Ron fríamente mientras se dirigía al campo. Luego de un silencio Ron habló.

"Y dime Hermione, a quien apoyas en este partido, ¿a Harry o al hurón?"

"No le digas así a Draco, Ron" dijo Hermione un poco enfadada. "Voy con ambos"

"No puedes ir con los dos equipos" le dijo Ron mientras se le acercaba.

"Claro que puedo, apoyo a Harry con ser mi amigo y a Draco por ser mi novio" dijo Hermione mientras apartaba la vista de Ron, después de apreciar su cara de asco luego de que Hermione llamara a Draco "novio".

"Como quieras" dijo Ron mientras se alejaba y entraba al campo.

Hermione saludó a Draco cuando entró al campo. Draco le guiñó un ojo. Ella también saludó a Harry y le deseó suerte.

Luego de un rato Gryffindor estaba empatado con Slytherin 80-80, Ron estaba bastante distraído. Ambos equipos estaban jugando muy bien y todos esperaban ansiosos que alguno de los dos guapos buscadores atrapara la snitch.

De repente un destello dorado se vio cerca de los aros de Slytherin. Harry y Draco salieron disparados en busca de la bola dorada. Iban muy parejos, pero la nueva escoba de Draco era increíblemente rápida y le llevaba distancia a Harry. Ambos cayeron en picada y estiraban la mano para agarrar la snitch.

"_¡Slytherin gana!"_ gritó Lee Jordan, "_Malfoy ha atrapado la snitch segundos antes que Potter, por primera vez en años Slytherin a ganado limpiamente"_

"¡Lee!" le gritó McGonagall

"_Lo siento profesora, pero es cierto esos malditos siempre hacen trampa y ahora ganaron limpiamente_" dijo Jordan.

Draco se sentía muy feliz, gracias a él habían ganado la copa de Quidditch y sobre todo a Harry Potter. De repente todos los del equipo llegaron y lo felicitaron. Y para su sorpresa uno del equipo contrario.

"Felicidades Malfoy, ganaste limpiamente" le dijo Harry mientras estrechaba vigorosamente la mano de Draco.

"Gracias Potter" Draco sonrió. Harry se fue.

De repente sintió como alguien lo abrazaba, era su novia.

"Excelente partido" le dijo Hermione.

"Gracias" dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte. "¿Y cuál es mi premio?" preguntó pícaramente.

"No lo sé, pero que te parece si empezamos por esto" Hermione lo besó apasionadamente y Draco se quedó impresionado de su novia sin importarle las caras que hacían los de Slytherins.

"Puede ser un comienzo" dijo Draco. "Bueno, supongo que ya sabes que hay fiesta en Slytherin, ¿quieres venir conmigo?"

"Claro, solo espero que no haya problemas" le dijo Hermione

"Bueno, te espero a las 9 en el vestíbulo" le dijo Draco. Hermione asintió y se despidió de Draco con un beso en la mejilla. Draco siguió celebrando con sus compañeros.

La relación entre Draco y los Slytherins no había cambiado mucho, claro que Pansy y algunos otros no le dirigían la palabra y demás, pero aun así Draco tenía su lugar en Slytherin intacto.

Gryffindor parecía haber aceptado la relación de Hermione muy bien, ya que nadie se oponía, solo Ron por razones obvias y Harry aun no le tenía total confianza a Draco pero hacían lo posible por llevarse bien. En cuando a los demás les daba igual lo que hicieran y aunque era extraño que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor fueran novios esto les dio coraje a otras personas de las mismas casas para ser parejas. Después de todo no había salido tan mal.

Hermione fue a buscar a Harry para consolarlo, pero al parecer el se encontraba bien acompañado y tenía bastante apoyo, Ginny estaba con él.

"Mejor los dejo solos", pensó Hermione, últimamente estaban muy juntos. Harry tenía a Ginny, ella tenía Draco y Ron ¿a quién tenía? Se sintió un poco mal por su amigo. Pero no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo si él ni quería hablar con él.

Hermione se dirigió a su habitación, tenía algunas tareas que terminar. Después cenó algo, vio a Draco muy animado en la mesa de Slytherin, no quería interrumpir su momento de gloria, así que comió en paz.

Después de comer subió hacia su habitación y miró en su armario pensando que podría ponerse para impresionar a Draco. Así que decidió ponerse unos jeans azules muy apretados que la hacían ver muy bien, una camisa blanca de tirantes, y una sueta por si hacía frío. Luego se maquilló como nunca antes lo había hecho, y la verdad se sentía muy bien. Miró el reloj y eran la 8:50, era mejor que empezara a bajar.

Ya iba a llegar al vestíbulo cuando se encontró con Blaise Zabini, para su desgracia.

"Ya veo lo que Draco ve en ti, sangre sucia" le dijo Blaise mientras se le acercaba.

"Lárgate Blaise, déjame en paz" le dijo Hermione mientras seguía caminando.

"Vamos, no creo que solo Malfoy te interese" le dijo mientras la acorralaba a una pared. "Sabes que tienes muchos admiradores, y de ellos yo soy el número uno" dijo Blaise mientras agarraba la barbilla de Hermione.

"Déjame en paz, Blaise, cuando Draco te vea te va a matar" le dijo Hermione muy segura, pero esto no hizo retroceder a Zabini.

Blaise se iba acercando más, hasta que Hermione la dio una cachetada.

"Agresivas, así me gustan" y agarró a Hermione de los hombros y la puso contra la pared, le apuntaba con la varita. Hermione forcejeaba.

"Preciosa, ¿esperas que Draquito venga a rescatarte?" dijo Blaise mirando a Hermione intensamente.

"Si, ella sabe perfectamente que yo la rescataré" dijo una voz detrás de él.

Cuando Blaise se volvió Draco le pegó un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo. Hermione lo miró agradecida.

"Y como te atrevas a volver a tocarla te mato, estas advertido Blaise" dijo Draco mientras se agarraba la mano con que había golpeado a Blaise, el maldito tenía la cara muy dura. Blaise se fue, no sin antes mirar a Draco con odio.

Cuando Blaise se perdió de vista, Draco preguntó: "¿Estas bien?" dijo mientras miraba su mano.

"Si, gracias por ayudarme" le dijo Hermione, "¿cómo está tu mano?" le preguntó preocupaba mientras agarraba la mano de Draco entre las de ella.

"Más o menos, ese maldito tiene la cara dura, pero valió golpearlo" dijo Draco mientras le sonreía a Hermione. "Ya estoy bien, no te preocupes"

"De acuerdo", cambiando de tema, "¿vamos a ir a la fiesta o no?" le preguntó Hermione mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Hasta ahora Draco había notado lo guapa que estaba Hermione.

"Me encanta como te ves esta noche"

"Gracias" Hermione se sonrojó.

"Bueno, la verdad señorita es que la fiesta ya ha empezado y si no nos apuramos llegaremos muy tarde" Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y la llevó hacia el comedor, donde Dumbledore les había permitido hacer la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron muchos Slytherin miraron despectivamente a Hermione, pero luego notaron que estaba muy bonita.

Draco y Hermione bailaron un rato y luego se sentaron. Alguien logró traer cerveza de verdad y fue cuando la fiesta se empezó a salir de control.

Muchos de los chicos estaban tomando, y Draco, al ser él que le había dado el gane al equipo también empezó a tomar. A Hermione esto le molestó un poco ya que Draco empezaba a actuar muy estúpido y la ignoraba completamente.

Cuando ya era tarde y la mayoría de las personas estaban en el piso, Hermione logró arrastrar a Draco hasta su habitación.

"Hermione, ¿acaso te he dicho que te ves muy bonita hoy?" dijo Draco mientras se tambaleaba.

"Si Draco, como 20 veces en los últimos 5 minutos" dijo Hermione mientras lograba subirlo a la cama.

Draco se acostó en la cama y cuando Hermione iba a salir de la habitación Draco la agarró de un brazo y la acercó a él.

"Draco, ¿qué te pasa?" dijo Hermione mientras se soltaba.

"Nada, Hermione, ¿no quieres estar conmigo?" le preguntó Draco mientras se acercaba para besarla.

"No ahora Draco, estas borracho" dijo Hermione mientras lograba volver a ponerlo sobre la cama.

"No es cierto Hermione, hip, no estoy borracho" dijo mientras se acurrucaba en la cama. Y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

"Es mejor que duermas la borrachera" dijo Hermione mientras salía del cuarto de Draco y se iba al de ella.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Bueno, primero que todo. Gracias por todos los reviews, de verdad que me agrada saber sus opiniones...**

**También, Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo. Espero que el próximo año sea mejor que este, mucho mejor...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 18**

"Hola Harry" dijo Ginny mientras le devolvía el beso. "¿Hermione ya está aquí?"

"Si, la acabamos de traer. Ya esta en su habitación" dijo Harry mientras la sostenía de la cintura.

"Iré a verla" dijo Ginny mientras subía las escaleras.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta del cuarto de Hermione. Ya estaba profundamente dormida pero podía escuchar una suave melodía. Busco por el cuarto a ver de donde provenía aquel dulce sonido y se dio cuenta de que era un dije. Hermione tenía en su mano la cadena que Draco le había obsequiado. Ginny decidió salir de la habitación.

"Todavía lo quiere" pensó Ginny mientras cerraba la puerta.

Harry la sorprendió cuando la abrazó. Ginny trató de actuar normal, después de todo Harry haría un gran alboroto por lo del dije.

"¿Esta dormida?" preguntó Harry

"Si" dijo Ginny

Harry la besó tiernamente. "Te extrañe mucho"

"Yo también. Pero sabes que tenía que atender el hospital" dijo la pelirroja.

"Si, lo sé"

"Vamos Harry, tengo sueño" dijo Ginny mientras caminaban hacia la habitación. "¿Dónde esta Ron?"

"Abajo. Está un poco preocupado, no ha parado de tomar y eso es muy extraño en él. Pero ya se le pasará" dijo Harry mientras entraban en la habitación.

"Si, se pondrá mejor" dijo Ginny mientras cerraba la puerta.

Todavía en la sala Ron estaba sentado mientras tomaba y veía fijamente las llamas de la chimenea. Esta preocupado por los sentimientos que podían resurgir en su novia.

No se le había olvidado la reacción de Hermione luego de la muerte de Draco. Fue un acontecimiento que la desgarró totalmente, y aunque él estaba todavía un poco celoso, siempre estuvo ahí para ella, nunca la dejó sola y la salvó de lo que sentía y de ella misma. La muerte de Draco había sido traumatizante.

Pero ahora que estaba vivo todo lo que había logrado con Hermione podía desmoronarse. Recordaba los celos desgarradores que había sentido cuando Draco empezó a alejar a Hermione de él. Estaba convencido de decirle lo que sentía justo al mismo tiempo en que se dio cuenta de que era novia de esa serpiente, esa asquerosa serpiente que le había robado el amor de su vida y ahora había aparecido nuevamente para arrebatarle todo lo que él había proclamado como suyo.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Hermione no era un objeto, no era un premio, sino lo que le daba sentido a su vida. ¿Qué importaba el Quidditch si no estaba ella para apoyarlo? Su vida simplemente era vacía si la persona que amaba no estaba a su lado, no sabía como había empezado a amarla pero se había enamorado de ella, o al menos eso creía. Sentía un cariño inmenso y no podía evitar las ganas de verla, verdaderamente le hacía falta.

Decidió levantarse e irse a dormir, estaba harto de pensar, harto de sentir. Entró a su habitación y se durmió rápidamente.

**0**

Draco entró furioso a su habitación. Hermione se había ido, lo había engañado, nunca había estado bajo la maldición, todo este tiempo estuvo fingiendo. Blaise le había contado que una carta había sido enviada a Harry, utilizando una de sus lechuzas.

Él lo admitió varias veces, no era justo hacerle eso a la mujer que amaba, porque él verdaderamente la quería, su cariño no disminuyó ni un poco durante esos años que no la vio, todo lo contrario, iba en aumento.

De repente se dio cuenta de que la noche en que había estado con Hermione ella no estaba bajo la maldición, por lo que sucedió fue real. Lo que ambos sintieron fue realidad. Talvez Hermione seguía queriéndolo, tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Buscó entre gavetas y ropa y finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando, el regalo que le había dado Hermione, el Encanto Guardián. Lo miraba con detenimiento mientras miles de recuerdos del colegio venían a su memoria.

Tenía que hacer algo para recuperar a la mujer que amaba, la mujer que le había confiado la vida siendo tan solo una muchacha, la mujer que lo había amado con locura.

Como sufrió cuando tuvo que dejar todo para unirse a Voldemort, se había convertido en mortífago, Hermione no lo sabía, nadie lo sabía, aunque muchos lo sospechaban. Draco había sido amenazado por su padre. Si no se unía a las fuerzas del mal, la persona a la cual más quería, o sea Hermione, sufriría la peor de la torturas.

Draco no podía dejar que lastimaran a Hermione, simplemente prefería mil veces alejarse de ella que ponerla en peligro.

Odiaba a su padre porque por su culpa las personas que él más amaba habían sido alejadas de él, su madre y Hermione.

Pero él se vengó, claro que lo hizo, asesinó a su padre, lo hizo pagar por haberle arruinado su vida.

Ahora tenía otros intereses, cuando consiguiera todos lo amuletos gobernaría sobre todos, magos y muggles.

Pero ahora lo que ocupaba su mente era Hermione, esa mujer de cabellos castaños que le había robado el corazón, que se había entregado a él.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba mintiendo? Debió sospechar algo cuando le dijo que se había asustado cuando vio a los dragones por la ventana. Eso no es posible, los dragones tienen terminantemente prohibido volar por esos alrededores. Pero se cegó por la inocencia de esos ojos color miel.

Se sentó en un sillón frente a la chimenea, murmuró algo y un vaso apareció en su mano. Empezó a beber lentamente mientras observaba el Encanto Guardián que se balanceaba en su mano.

Hermione lo había dejado para volver con cara rajada y la comadreja, como los viejos tiempos. ¿Por qué no había llevado las cosas con calma? Talvez habría podido recuperar el cariño de Hermione y no estaría sufriendo como ahora. Pero lo único en su mente era conseguir el estúpido amuleto. Se supone que Hermione sabía donde estaba pero en realidad ni siquiera sabía que era.

Se levantó y tiró el vaso al fuego de la chimenea provocando que las llamas aumentaran un poco. No podía quedarse ahí, ahora que Potter y la comadreja sabían que estaba vivo debía de irse a un lugar donde nadie lo encontrara. Empacó unas cuantas cosas y se apareció en una casa que tenía para vacacionar en un lugar que él siempre había apreciado por la paz que desprendía, Nueva Zelanda. No notó que unos ciertos ojos grandes y verdes lo miraban sorprendidamente.

* * *

Hermione se levantó, aún molesta con Draco por haberse pasado de tragos. Y luego empezó a recordar todo el tiempo que había pasado con él. Nunca antes le había fallado y no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

Navidad y Año Nuevo pasaron rápidamente sin suceso alguno, Hermione pasó las festividades con su familia, mientras que Draco se quedó en Hogwarts, ya que por razones obvias no iría a su casa.

Y aunque no lo pasaron juntos aún así se regalaron cosas que ambos necesitaban.

Se conocían muy bien. Demasiado bien. Pronto saldrían del colegio. Hermione no tenía la menor idea de lo que harían luego. No estaba segura de nada, solo que si aún su futuro era incierto, ella deseaba que Draco fuera parte de su futuro, al igual que era parte de su pasado y de su presente.

Dejo de analizar tanto las cosas y se vistió luego de darse un reconfortante baño, se fue a buscar a Draco para ver como estaba.

Al entrar en la habitación se dio cuenta de que el episodio de la noche anterior no sería problema alguno, porque muy dentro ella estaba segura de que aquel enojo no duraría mucho. No cuando parecía un ángel mientras dormía.

Draco estaba aún profundamente dormido. Aunque en su cara se veía que no se encontraba muy bien.

"Draco, despierta" le dijo Hermione bajito mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Draco respondió al llamado y cuando se sentó en la cama se mareo un poco.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó Hermione.

"Si Herm, no te preocupes" dijo Draco disimulando. Se sentía mal, nunca antes había tomado tanto y no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado.

Hermione le sonrió y miró al piso.

"Herm, lamento si te cause problemas, lo siento, no se que me pasó yo nunca tomo" dijo Draco tratando de explicarse. "Me deje llevar por mis compañeros, de verdad lo siento"

"No te preocupes Draco, esta bien" le dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Draco en los ojos. Hermione estaba un poco molesta pero no quería empezar una pelea, y la verdad es que no era tan grave.

"Tengo sed" dijo Draco mientras se frotaba la garganta.

"Te traeré algo para tomar" dijo Hermione, se levantó y le trajo a Draco un refresco.

"Gracias gatita" Draco se lo tomó. "¿Qué día es hoy?"

"Domingo" dijo Hermione mientras se acostaba a la par de Draco. Draco la abrazó.

"Entonces tenemos tiempo"

Sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron dormidos, cuando se volvieron a despertar eran las 11:30, ya se habían perdido el desayuno.

Draco se fue a bañar mientras Hermione traía algo de comer de la cocina. Ambos comieron hasta que se llenaron.

Decidieron caminar por los alrededores del colegio, ahora que ya todos sabían que estaban juntos no les importaba.

Aunque de vez en cuando Hermione recibía miradas asesinas por parte de los Slytherins, al igual que los de Gryffindor amenazaban a Draco con la mirada pero no era nada que pudieran ignorar.

Harry y Ginny estaban no digamos que acuerdo con la relación, pero eran felices porque Hermione era feliz y de vez en cuando los acompañaban un rato a Hogsmeade y la pasaban bien juntos.

El que no tenía remedio era Ron, no le dirigía la palabra a Hermione, y últimamente había tenido varios encuentros con Draco que acabaron en peleas, Hermione sufría mucho porque no se llevaran bien pero no iba a dejar a Draco por nada del mundo.

Además el pelirrojo se sentía traicionado por Harry también ya que cuando le contó que andaba con Ginny, Ron se enojó bastante con ellos. Aunque después entendió que de verdad a Harry le interesaba Ginny y viceversa.

Draco y Hermione caminaban agarrados de las manos cuando notaron una gran multitud alrededor del lago, donde ahora había un barco que a Hermione le había parecido muy conocido.

"Ese barco me recuerda a algo" dijo Hermione mientras se acercaban al lago.

"A mi también" dijo Draco.

En ese momento se bajó un muchacho de cabello negro y cejas espesas. Hermione lo reconoció inmediatamente.

"¡Victor!" gritó Hermione mientras el muchacho pasaba a través de la multitud para saludar a Hermione.

"¿Cómo estas Herm?" dijo mientras la abrazaba muy cariñosamente.

"Muy bien ¿y tú?" dijo Hermione mientras se separaba de él.

"Perfectamente" dijo Victor mientras le sonreía.

Draco aclaró su garganta para que notaran que estaba ahí.

"Ah, lo siento se me olvidaba. Victor, este es Draco Malfoy, es mi novio" dijo Hermione

Victor se quedó inmóvil, sentía como su corazón se partía. Hizo lo que pudo para reaccionar y estrechar su mano con la de Draco.

"Yo te recuerdo, me agrada volverte a ver" dijo Victor

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Draco dándole una sonrisa fingida.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, luego Hermione volvió a hablar.

"Y dime Victor, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?" dijo Hermione mientras agarraba dulcemente la mano de Draco.

"Pues, yo…vine…porque Dumbledore me invitó a pasar los últimos días aquí, además tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte"

Draco tenía ganas de pegarle en la cara a Victor. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso en frente de él?

"Que bien" dijo Hermione notando la tensión del momento. "Bueno Victor hablamos luego"

"De acuerdo, nos vemos después" dicho esto Victor besó la mano de Hermione. Ella se ruborizó, y Draco tenía ganas de caerle a patadas.

"Nos vemos luego, Malfoy" dijo Victor mientras ellos se alejaban.

"Si, claro" dijo Draco mientras ambos se miraban con odio.

Cuando ya iban a entrar al castillo Draco agarró a Hermione de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente y por mucho tiempo. Para cuando se separaron mucha gente los estaba viendo, incluso Victor, que era exactamente lo que Draco quería que sucediera.

"¿Y eso porque fue?" dijo Hermione mientras recobraba aire, aun tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.

"Para demostrarte cuando te quiero" le dijo Draco mientras la miraba a los ojos. Luego entraron al castillo, no sin antes que Draco disfrutara la cara de frustración que tenía Victor.

"¿Te alegras de que tu amiguito haya regresado? Dijo Draco cuando no pudo aguantar más los celos.

"Si, hace tiempo que no hablaba con él" dijo Hermione ignorando lo que Draco sentía.

"Que bien" dijo Draco sarcásticamente.

Hermione notó perfectamente lo que Draco insinuaba.

"Draco, él y yo solo somos amigos" dijo Hermione mientras entraban en una clase para hablar tranquilos.

"Pues los amigos no se dan besos en la mano, ni abrazan así" dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Draco empezaba a enojarse.

"El es así Draco, es muy caballeroso"

"O muy aprovechado" dijo Draco mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la pared.

Hermione lo abrazó "Draco, no tienes porque preocuparte, sabes perfectamente que yo estoy contigo"

"Eso no evita que le sigas gustando, o me vas a decir que no sabías que él esta enamorado de ti"

"La verdad, yo si lo sabía, me lo dijo en una de las cartas que me mandó" dijo Hermione mientras Draco se separaba de ella.

"Si lo sabías, esto es perfecto" Draco ahora estaba enojado.

"Pero yo le dije que yo solo lo quería como amigo. Draco no puedo hacer nada más de lo que ya hice"

"¿Y él lo habrá entendido?" dijo Draco burlándose

"Draco, ahora estoy contigo, él para mi no significa nada. Pero no puedo dejar de hablarle, sería demasiado" dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a Draco.

"Esta bien, te entiendo" dijo Draco mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione. "Pero eso no impide que me den celos"

"No tienes porque estar celoso Draco, sabes perfectamente que soy toda tuya" dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Draco y este a ella.

"Prométeme que por lo menos no hablaras con él sin que yo este contigo"

"¡Que confianza me tienes!, ¿ahora vas a estar conmigo siempre que hable con cualquiera?" dijo Hermione molesta. ¿Por qué Draco era tan celoso?

"Si te tengo confianza, pero a él no" dijo Draco mientras trataba de explicarse a Hermione.

"Draco no te preocupes, con la aclaración de hoy creo que no le quedó duda de que nosotros estamos juntos" dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

"Solo prométeme que lo mantendrás a raya" dijo Draco mientras la agarraba de la cintura.

"Lo prometo" dijo Hermione. Draco la besó profundamente, no quería dejarla ir.

_Hermione, tal vez te preguntes porque soy tan celoso, es porque eres lo único que realmente importa, eres lo que más amo, eres mi vida _pensó Draco mientras besaba a Hermione y pasaba sus manos por la espalda de ella.

_¿Por qué te importo tanto Draco?, ¿acaso no sabes lo que siento por ti?, ¿qué puedo hacer para demostrártelo? _pensó Hermione mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Draco.

Cuando dejaron de besarse ambos se dirigieron al comedor. Al entrar Draco notó a Victor sentado en la mesa de los profesores. Se dio cuenta de que los miraba, le dio a Hermione un beso en la mejilla. Draco se fue a sentar a la mesa de Slytherin y Hermione se sentó en la de Gryffindor.

Dumbledore se levantó y todo el comedor se quedó en silencio. "Bueno alumnos quiero decirle que estos últimos días tendremos un invitado especial, muchos de ustedes lo conocen, es Victor Krum, espero que todos lo hagan sentir en casa. Ahora a comer"

Las mesas se llenaron de comida al instante. Draco no pudo evitar vigilar a Victor durante toda la comida. Lo miraba con odio, con rabia. No quería que alguien alejara a Hermione de él, no quería perder lo único que le importaba. Mientras Draco miraba a Victor notó un grupo de muchachas que lo llamaban y le gritaban, el propio club de fans de Krum en Hogwarts. Draco decidió concentrarse en la comida.

Hermione estaba contenta y empezó a comer como si nada.

"Mira Hermione, Vicky esta aquí, ¿por qué no vas corriendo hacia él?" eso era lo primero que Ron le decía a Hermione en días y la verdad es que hubiera preferido que se quedara callado.

"Sabes que detesto que lo llames Vicky, es Victor. No voy corriendo hacía él porque primero nunca lo he hecho y segundo por que tengo a Draco. Además no te debo explicaciones, no me has hablado en días y lo primero que me dices es un insulto, la verdad hubiera preferido que te quedaras callado" Hermione dijo esto un poco alto, la mayoría de los estudiantes de la mesa de Gryffindor se le quedaron viendo.

"¡Si debí haberme quedado callado pero desde el primer día que te vi, nunca debí haberme hecho amigo tuyo!" dijo Ron mientras ignoraba su comida.

"¡Pues me alegro que pienses así, de hecho ya puedo ver que yo como amiga nunca te he importado!, ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rencoroso Ron, no podrías alegrarte por mi?!"

"¡No puedo alegrarme por ti porque se perfectamente que él no te conviene!" Gritó Ron y ahora todo el comedor los escuchaba, incluso los profesores. Hermione ya tenía los ojos llorosos.

"¡Ya basta, cálmense!" gritó Harry

"¡Cállate!" gritaron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Sabes que Hermione, desde ahora para mi estas muerta!" le gritó Ron.

Hermione no pudo evitar empezar a llorar y salió corriendo del comedor. Draco se levantó y salió corriendo tras de ella. Pero cuando pasaba por la mesa de Gryffindor le dijo a Ron.

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre gritarle así?! ¡Si quieres enojarte con alguien enójate conmigo, no con ella, ella no tiene la culpa de nada!"

Ron se quedó callado, era cierto, Hermione era su amiga antes que todo, ¿cómo podía ser tan insensible?

Draco salió del comedor buscando a Hermione, la encontró unos pasillos más allá sentada en el piso y recostada a la pared, estaba llorando mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Draco no sabía que decir, así que se sentó junto a ella y pasó su brazo por su espalda. Ella recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco. Él solo se quedó junto a ella consolándola. Las lágrimas de Hermione caían sobre Draco, pero a él no le importaba, solo quería hacerla sentir mejor.

"Fue muy cruel Draco, muy cruel" dijo Hermione entre sollozos.

"Si lo fue Hermione, no entiendo porque le cuesta tanto aceptarlo, debería estar feliz porque tu estas feliz, eso hacen los amigos" dijo Draco mientras secaba las lágrimas de Hermione con su pañuelo.

"No sé que hacer Draco, Ron me odia, me odia"

"Nadie podría odiarte gatita, Weasley solo es un idiota. No te preocupes él entrará en razón, ya lo verás"

Hermione se empezó a calmar. "Gracias por estar conmigo Draco, tu eres lo que necesito"

"Sabes que no te dejaré Hermione" dijo Draco mientras le daba un beso en la frente. "Siempre estaré contigo"

* * *

**Moonlight soul...**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Un siglo después....**

**Como saben, guiones: pasado a presente o viceversa, los 0 son cambio de personaje o de lugar.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 19**

Al día siguiente la mujer que había estado llorando por la noche se levantó lentamente de la cama, miró la cadena que estaba enredada en su mano. Le dolía haber dejado a Draco, pero ¿por qué? Él había sido capaz de lanzarle una maldición para controlarla y aun así no le importaba. Quería estar con él.

La noche anterior recordó el día en que lo volvió a ver. Todo su ser se había paralizado al observar la imagen de alguien que se supone debería estar muerto.

Había sufrido demasiado por la muerte de Draco, no quería ni pensar, tan solo quería dormirse y nunca más volver a despertar.

Recordaba la mirada del rubio cuando ella escapaba de la mansión. Desesperación, era lo que había en sus ojos grises, él no poder hacer nada para evitar que se fuera lo estaba matando y ella lo sabía y lo lamentaba.

Pero no podía quedarse ahí, Draco quería que estuviera con él queriéndolo o no. Ella no quería eso.

Aun amaba a Draco, fue su primer amor, su primer beso, su primer todo. Lo necesitaba y quería ayudarlo. Ella sabía que ahora los aurores ya debían haber registrado totalmente la mansión, pero estaba segura de que Draco ya no estaría ahí, lo conocía demasiado bien.

Hermione se preguntaba donde estaba Draco cuando unos toques en la puerta la hicieron voltear su atención hacia una muchacha pelirroja que entraba en la habitación.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas, había empezado a llorar nuevamente y no se había dado cuenta.

"Hola Herm, ¿cómo estas?" preguntó Ginny mientras se sentaba junto a ella y la abrazaba,

"Bien, supongo" dijo Hermione

Ginny la conocía demasiado bien "Vamos Hermione, he sido tu amiga durante muchos años, te conozco aun más que tu misma. Dime que es lo que sucede"

Hermione sonrió, era cierto, a Ginny no se le escapaba una. "Es solo que cuando lo volví a ver, yo me descontrolé, quería estar con él nuevamente"

"Todavía lo quieres" dijo Ginny

"Si" dijo Hermione tímidamente.

"Eso es comprensible, pero yo pensé que Ron y tú…"

"Lo quiero mucho pero al volver a ver a Draco todo lo que sentía se revolvió y ahora no se que hacer" dijo Hermione

"No te preocupes Herm, todo estará bien. Estaré para lo que me necesites" dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba "Pero ahora vamos a desayunar"

"Gracias Gin" dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y guardaba el dije bajo una almohada.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar toda la cocina estaba hechizada para que hiciera el desayuno.

"Yo hechicé todo esto, fue un consejo de mi mamá" dijo Ginny orgullosa mientras se sentaba.

Hermione se sentó junto a ella. "Es perfecto, Ginny"

"Gracias, ahora dime que quieres desayunar"

"La verdad no tengo mucha hambre" dijo Hermione

"Entonces creo que con un huevo, jamón y tostadas estará bien" dijo Ginny burlonamente. Siempre la quería bien alimentada.

Hermione asintió y muy pronto su desayuno estaba frente a ella. Ginny comió lo mismo. Justo cuando ya iban a terminar Ron entró a la cocina. Se dirigió directamente a la refrigeradora y se tomó todo el jugo que había. Obviamente la noche no le había caído bien.

"Hola chicas" dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola" dijo Hermione.

Ron se acercó más para besarla pero en ese momento Harry entró a la cocina, tenía un brazo herido.

Ginny se levantó rápidamente a ver que le había pasado, cubrió la herida con una venda.

"Harry, ¿qué sucedió?" preguntó la pelirroja mientras lo sentaba en una silla frente a la mesa.

Todos esperaban expectantes la respuesta, Hermione aprovechó para alejarse de Ron, y se acercó a Harry.

"Como saben, fui junto con otros aurores a registrar la mansión de Malfoy, pero esos malditos dragones nos causaron problemas" dijo mientras miraba su herida. "No hubo mucho alboroto, pero no pudimos registrar totalmente la casa. Mientras algunos aurores distraíamos a los dragones, otros investigaban, no descubrieron nada, solamente encontraron a una elfina de ojos verdes que estaba bastante asustada"

Todos quedaron en silencio, especialmente Hermione, conocía a la elfina.

"¿Ni siquiera una pista de dónde esta el maldito hurón?" dijo Ron casi gritando

"No, nadie sabe dónde esta. Claramente escapó luego de que sacamos a Hermione de ahí, quien sabe a donde habrá ido. Tratamos de interrogar a la elfina pero estaba muy asustada por lo sucedido, cuando se calme quizás hable" dijo Harry

Hermione no decía nada.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" preguntó una vez más Ginny a su malherido novio.

"Si, amor no te preocupes" dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Herm, ¿estas bien?" preguntó cuando notó a su amiga totalmente agobiada.

"Si…este…me iré a dar una baño" dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la cocina.

Hermione entró a su habitación y se dirigió directamente al baño a darse una ducha. Se desvistió. Abrió el tubo y las gotas de agua empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo. Lágrimas se colaban por entre sus ojos. Debía dejar de llorar, tenía que ser fuerte.

De repente escuchó la puerta del baño abriéndose, se asomó para ver quien era.

"Ron, ¿qué haces aquí?" dijo Hermione.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó un poco más animada, pero no quiso ir a desayunar, quería evitar a toda costa cruzarse con el idiota de Ron, porque eso es lo que era, un verdadero idiota por hacerla sufrir de esa manera. Cuando se terminó de alistar decidió bajar a la sala común de los premios anuales. Se encontró a Draco acostado en un sillón, probablemente se había quedado dormido mientras esperaba a Hermione.

La muchacha caminó silenciosamente hasta Draco y le dio un beso en los labios que lo despertó de una vez.

"Eso es lo único que verdaderamente me despierta" dijo Draco mientras se sentaba, "deberías ser mi reloj despertador"

"Muy gracioso Draco, pero ya me lo habías dicho antes" dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Si, lo sé, pero es que es cierto. ¿Cómo te sientes amor?" preguntó Draco mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Hermione.

"Mejor, supongo" dijo Hermione mientras se acurrucaba con Draco. "Pero sabes, ahora la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de eso"

"De acuerdo, entonces hablemos de, ya se, dentro de poco saldremos del colegio. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos para celebrarlo?"

Hermione se le había olvidado por completo, dentro de pocos días sus estudios en Hogwarts terminarían.

"No sé Draco, lo que tu quieras". Los ánimos de Hermione estaban totalmente bajos y Draco sabía perfectamente porque.

"Hermione, vamos, anímate, olvídate de ese idiota, no tienes que dejar que estropee tu vida"

"Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar afligirme" dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba. "Vamos es hora de ir a clases".

"Maldita comadreja_"_ pensó Draco.

Tenían la misma clase al principio del día, Pociones. Draco y Hermione llegaron a tiempo a la clase y se sentaron. Draco no pudo evitar las miradas de odio por parte de Ron.

Draco se sentó junto a Hermione y ella junto a Harry. Ron estaba a la par de Harry pero ni siquiera se fijó en los que habían llegado. Pasó ignorándolos toda la clase que transcurrió normalmente, menos puntos para Gryffindor y una que otra mirada de odio por parte de Snape cuando veía a Draco hablarle al oído a Hermione.

La siguiente clase de Hermione era Transformaciones y la de Draco, Herbología por lo que se despidieron y acordaron que se verían en el almuerzo.

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente hacia su clase cuando de pronto un chico alto y de cejas espesas se acercó a ella.

"Hola Herm, ¿cómo estas?" le preguntó Víctor mientras se recostaba contra la pared.

"Muy bien Víctor" respondió la muchacha, que ahora se sentía incómoda con la cercanía de él, la había sorprendido varias veces los últimos días.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Lo pregunto por lo sucedido aquella noche durante la comida" dijo Víctor.

Hermione tan solo asintió y recordó todo lo que Ron le había gritado, no pudo evitar volver a sentirse mal.

"Sabes Hermione, estoy resentido" dijo el muchacho mientras miraba el piso.

"¿Y eso por qué?" dijo Hermione evitando llorar en frente de él.

"Me tienes abandonado y solo andas con ese rubio" dijo Víctor dejando salir sus celos.

"Pues Víctor, para tu información ese rubio es mi novio" dijo Hermione mientras empezaba a caminar.

"¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo, Hermione?, dímelo" el muchacho ahora miraba a Hermione directamente a los ojos.

"No tengo porque darte explicaciones Víctor. Te he dicho muchas veces que yo solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad, nada más. Así que si me disculpas tengo que apurarme de lo contrario llegaré tarde a clases" dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba de él.

"Adiós Hermione" dijo Víctor un poco avergonzado. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de ella?, tenía cientos de chicas tras de él pero la que le interesaba era la que no le hacía caso.

Todo transcurrió normal, después de almorzar, Draco y Hermione acordaron salir un rato a caminar.

Víctor los siguió, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta. Los enamorados se sentaron bajo un sauce cerca del lago, ese era el lugar favorito de ambos. Draco bañaba a besos a Hermione mientras ella se reía y le daban cosquillas.

"Basta Draco, basta, me haces cosquillas" dijo Hermione entre risas.

"No te salvarás de esta preciosa" dijo Draco mientras la seguía besando.

Víctor se acercó y aclaró su garganta. Ambos enamorados dejaron el jueguito y volvieron a ver al jugador de Quidditch.

"¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó Draco

"Necesito hablar con Hermione" dijo Víctor evitando la mirada de Draco.

"¿Qué quieres decirme?" preguntó Hermione.

"Es privado" dijo Víctor

"No importa lo que quieras decirme Draco lo puede escuchar"

Víctor miró con desagrado al rubio y le dijo a Hermione "Es verdaderamente privado"

Draco decidió dejarlos solos, muy a su pesar, se levantó y Hermione lo detuvo. "¿Adónde vas?"

"Ya lo escuchaste, es privado. Es algo entre ustedes dos" dijo Draco. Hermione estaba sorprendida con la reacción de Draco que se dirigió al castillo.

"Hermione, tú ya sabes lo que yo siento por ti" dijo Víctor cuando Draco estaba lejos.

"Si lo sé. Lamento decirte que yo no te correspondo" dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba del césped y sacudiéndose la túnica. "Ahora tengo a Draco"

"Lo sé, y eso es lo que me pudre" dijo Victo mientras golpeaba el árbol. "Pero Hermione, no podría tener una sola muestra de cariño tuya, tan sola una"

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó la castaña mientras miraba a Victor con desconfianza.

"Un beso, tan solo uno" dijo Victor acercándose a ella.

Hermione se negó rotundamente, no podía besarlo. En ese momento empezó a pensar fuertemente en Draco.

"No Víctor, ni lo sueñes, eso te haría más daño. Olvídate de mí, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer" dijo Hermione mientras se encaminaba hacía el castillo.

Víctor la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Hermione trató se zafarse pero Víctor era mucho más fuerte que ella, trató que usar su varita pero la había dejado con sus libros. Casi le iba a dar el beso cuando de pronto un rayo apareció de la nada dejando a Víctor inconsciente en el piso.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Draco mientras la abrazaba.

"Si, gracias Draco. Siempre estás cuando te necesito. Este pervertido trató de aprovecharse de mí. Por dicha llegaste a tiempo"

"A este maldito debería haberle hecho algo más que un simple hechizo" dijo Draco mientras lo miraba en el piso.

"Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería" dijo Hermione

"Por mi lo dejo aquí" dijo Draco

"Draco" dijo Hermione mirándolo seriamente porque aunque Victor había tratado de besarla sin su consentimiento no podía dejarlo ahí tirado e inconsciente, ¿verdad?

"Esta bien, esta bien" dijo Draco tras sucumbir ante la mirada de Hermione. Apareció una camilla y llevó a Victor flotando hasta la enfermería. Haciendo que la cabeza del jugador de Quidditch chocara unas cuantas veces contra la pared o las puertas.

Muchos todavía estaban comiendo por lo que nadie se dio cuenta. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la enfermería Madam Pomfrey lo atendió.

"Dios mío, ¿pero que le sucedió?"

"Trató de besarme sin que yo quisiera" dijo Hermione

"Y lo la defendí" dijo Draco

"Bueno, merecido se lo tiene" dijo Madam Pomfrey "Pero aún así tengo que curarlo. No se preocupen, no le diré nada a nadie, después de todo no creo que este jugador quiera echar su reputación por la borda".

Draco y Hermione salieron de la enfermería y ambos corrieron hacia su próxima clase. Cuando terminaron todas las clases del día, Hermione estaba sentada en la sala común de los premios anuales. Sobre sus piernas tenía un libro pero su mirada estaba perdida en el fuego de la chimenea. Se había quedado sorprendida de la actitud de Víctor, ¿por qué había actuado tan extraño?

Un leve golpe en la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Hermione

"_Soy yo" _

Hermione reconoció la voz de Ron, se quedó helada no sabía que hacer.

"_Hermione, ¿me vas a dejar entrar?"_ dijo el muchacho.

Hermione reaccionó y pronunció la contraseña. Ron entró.

"Hermione, necesito hablar contigo" dijo Ron un poco avergonzado.

"Muy bien" dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

"Yo… me porté muy mal contigo, Hermione. No quise insultarte así, la verdad lo lamento mucho" dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba fijamente al piso.

"Tus razones debiste de tener. Lo que me molestó fue que no te alegraras por mí. Estoy feliz, ¿no lo haz notado?"

Claro que Ron lo había notado, si Hermione era lo único en que pensaba día y noche.

"Un poco" mintió Ron _Lo que no puedo digerir es que ese hurón te haga feliz y no yo_

"Deberías haberte alegrado por mí. Sé que es difícil, pero por lo menos debiste tratar" dijo Hermione mientras fijaba nuevamente su mirada en el fuego.

"Lo sé Hermione, fue muy egoísta de mi parte, por eso quiero que me perdones" dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a Hermione.

"Claro que te perdono" dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a su amigo, lo había extrañado tanto.

"Eso si, no esperes que aguante al hurón todo el tiempo. Si el me provoca yo le respondo"

"De acuerdo Ron" dijo Hermione mientras soltaba a Ron. "Vamos a cenar"

"Perfecto, me muero de hambre" dijo el pelirrojo mientras ambos se dirigían al comedor.

**0**

Hermione y Ron llegaron muy contentos al comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry y Ginny se quedaron anonadados al ver que llegaban juntos.

"¿Ya se arreglaron?" preguntó Ginny mientras se servía puré de papas.

"Si" contestó Ron que empezaba a comer.

"Gracias a Dios" dijo Harry. "Ya estaba harto de que estuvieran peleados"

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco miró rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor y recordó la conversación que había tenido anteriormente con Ron.

"_Weasley, necesito hablar contigo" _

_Ron escuchó una voz desde un pasillo que lo llamaba, al acercarse supo quién era._

"_¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ¿Una nueva paliza?" dijo Ron de mala gana._

"_La última vez fue porque me agarraste desprevenido, además como dije, necesito hablar contigo" dijo Draco secamente._

"_Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, hurón" dijo Ron mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo._

"_Weasley, espera, no es sobre mí, es sobre Hermione". Ese nombre congeló a Ron e impidió que diera un paso más. Ron todavía se sentía culpable por lo que le había gritado a Hermione._

"_De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido" dijo Ron mientras se quedaba en el pasillo._

_Draco ordenó un momento lo que iba a decir._

"_Weasley, Hermione está muy afectada por como reaccionaste el otro día. Y yo no quiero verla así" dijo Draco mientras se recostaba a la pared._

"_¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta si mi mejor amiga está saliendo con uno de mis peores enemigos?! ¿Qué querías que saltara de felicidad? Le gritó Ron_

"_Claro que no, pero Hermione es tu amiga deberías respetar lo que ella siente por mí" dijo Draco. Ron lo miró lleno de odio._

"_¿Lo qué siente por ti?, ¿tan seguro estas de eso?"_

"_Claro que lo estoy, ella me lo ha dicho, me lo ha demostrado" dijo Draco_

"_Te lo ha demostrado, ¿de qué manera?, porque te juro que si le has puesto un solo dedo encima yo te…" dijo Ron amenazando a Malfoy._

"_No, no ha pasado nada, además yo la respeto, la quiero mucho" dijo Draco un tanto avergonzado confesándole a la comadreja lo que él sentía por Hermione._

"_¿Y cómo se que la quieres de verdad? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que Hermione no corre peligro mientras está en tus garras? ¡Yo no puedo aceptar esa relación y nunca podré porque yo quiero a Hermione!" Ron se tapo la boca inmediatamente. Draco no se alteró mucho al escuchar al pelirrojo, después de todo él ya lo sabía._

"_Ya lo sé, Weasley. Además no te pido que aceptes la relación que Hermione tiene conmigo, sino que te pido que por lo menos te alegres por ella. Ella te quiere mucho y este asunto la esta matando. Y por ese cariño que le tienes deberías permitirle que sea feliz con alguien más" dijo Draco mientras se entristecía "Quiero verla sonreír de nuevo"_

_Ron lo pensó un rato. Draco ya sabía que lo que él sentía por Hermione. Ron no quería perder a su amiga, no quería._

"_Muy bien, Malfoy. Pero recuerda que hago esto por Hermione, no por ti" dijo Ron mientras se alejaba de él y alcanzaba a Harry que iba conversando muy animadamente con Ginny._

_Draco sonrió._

Draco miró a su novia, vio que ahora que se había contentado con la comadreja y estaba feliz. Se concentró nuevamente en su comida mientras evitaba las miradas asesinas por parte de Pansy, pero en ese momento una lechuza voló hacia él, dejando una carta en sus manos. La guardó en su ropa, la leería más tarde.

Hermione también recibió una carta y la guardó en túnica. Cuando la cena terminó se dirigió a su habitación, dejando atrás a Draco que todavía debería estar comiendo. Al entrar a su habitación se quitó la túnica y se puso su pijama que consistía en un pantalón corto que se ajustaba a su cintura y una camisa sin mangas, todo de color verde.

Se sentó en su cama y abrió la carta, reconoció inmediatamente la letra, era de Víctor. Empezó a leerla.

_Querida Hermione_

_Talvez te preguntes la razón por la cual te escribo esta carta y no te digo lo que quiero decirte personalmente, pero se que ahora no quieres verme ni en pintura. Te escribo para disculparme por mi comportamiento el día anterior, la verdad no se que me sucedió, me cegué totalmente por mis deseos y lo siento mucho._

_No quería causarte daño, tan solo quería besarte para que así, talvez, tu pudieras ver que verdaderamente sentías algo por mí, ahora se que la verdad estaba equivocado._

_Tengo que admitir que ese novio tuyo verdaderamente sabe como dejar inconsciente a alguien, por lo menos se que te dejo en manos de alguien que verdaderamente sabe como cuidarte, por lo que no me preocuparé de que estés con él. Espero sinceramente que algún día llegues a perdonarme y que los pasados acontecimientos no influyan negativamente en nuestra amistad._

_Entenderás la razón por la cual he partido antes de tiempo del castillo, no quiero causarte daño, espero que me perdones._

_Víctor Krum_

Hermione sonrió cuando terminó de leer la carta. Finalmente Víctor había entendido. En ese instante Draco entró en la habitación de Hermione, ya tenía puesta su pijama, unos pantalones largos negros y una camisa blanca.

"Hola amor" dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione, dándole un profundo beso en los labios.

"Hola a ti también" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?" preguntó Draco al notar la carta que Hermione tenía en sus manos.

"Toma, léela, te interesará" dijo Hermione mientras le daba la carta.

Draco la leyó, al terminar volvió a ver incrédulo a su novia. "Parece que finalmente entendió lo que querías decirle. Además ahora sabe que estas bien protegida" dijo mientras abrazaba a Hermione y ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

"Gracias por protegerme, Draco" dijo Hermione

"De nada, preciosa" dijo mientras le daba un beso a Hermione y aspiraba el dulce olor a vainilla que emanaba el cabello de la chica. Puso la carta de Víctor en una pequeña mesa a la par de la cama.

"Draco" dijo levemente Hermione

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Draco mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella.

"No me dejarás nunca, ¿verdad?" preguntó Hermione mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Draco sonrió "No, nunca te dejaré, siempre estaré para cuidarte, después de todo soy tu caballero de brillante armadura" dijo el rubio haciendo que su novia sonriera.

Draco debía disfrutar estos últimos momentos con ella, porque luego de leer la carta que había recibido en la cena, podría ser la última vez que la vería.

"¿Te quedarás esta noche?" preguntó Hermione susurrándole al oído.

"Claro que si" dijo Draco mientras abrazaba nuevamente a su novia y la besaba. "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" dijo Hermione mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su novio.

* * *

A la vista de Draco, Nueva Zelanda era uno de lo lugares más hermosos del planeta, y apreciaba su estadía en ese lugar sobretodo por la tranquilidad.

La casa en la que se encontraba era más pequeña que su mansión, pero nunca le habían gustado las casas grandes, siempre lo hacían sentirse más solo de lo que verdaderamente estaba.

Miró por una ventana y pudo apreciar el majestuoso paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos. Un bosque estaba cerca de su casa, más allá, en el centro del bosque había un lago que él solía visitar anteriormente, y a lo lejos, las montañas se veían imponentes. Un cielo azul adornaba todo haciéndolo parecer un sueño.

En ese momento quiso desistir de gobernar el mundo, tal solo quería estar ahí, junto a Hermione, pero una voz en su cabeza empezó a recordarle que el gobernar el mundo era su destino, nadie más podría hacerlo si no era él.

Draco no había escuchado esas voces durante el tiempo que estuvo con Hermione. Nuevamente las voces empezaron a confundir.

"_¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Eres Draco Malfoy, tu no tienes que desviarte de tu objetivo, y menos porque una asquerosa sangre sucia se ponga en tu camino"_ dijo una voz muy grave.

"_Si, ¿qué demonios te sucede? Hasta ahora podemos comunicarnos contigo, ¿qué diablos crees que haces? Echarás a perder todo lo que hemos planeado tan minuciosamente"_ dijo una segunda voz

"¡Ya déjenme en paz!" gritó Draco mientras agarraba su cabeza y se sentaba en un sillón.

"_Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, después de todo hemos estado mucho tiempo contigo"_ dijo la voz grave.

"_Es cierto, te estas haciendo débil"_ dijo la segunda voz

"¡No me estoy haciendo débil! ¿Cómo quieren que piense si ustedes no me dejan de molestar? Ahora lárguense" dijo Draco

"_No nos iremos hasta que llames a Zabini y termines de hacer el plan para conseguir el amuleto de Lake, es lo único que nos falta, así podré ser el dueño del mundo"_ dijo la voz grave.

"_¿Qué crees que dices? Yo seré el que gobierne el mundo, solo yo tengo las suficiente inteligencia para…."_

"¡Ya cállense! Ninguno de ustedes gobernará nada ya que están muertos, solo yo puedo controlar el mundo. ¡Así que dejen de gritar y por una vez en toda mi miserable vida como el señor tenebroso déjenme en paz!" dijo Draco furioso. Y por primera vez las voces desistieron, Draco empezaba a ganar control sobre ellos.

Chasqueó sus dedos y apareció fuego en la chimenea, la sala en donde se encontraba empezó a calentarse, la sala pero no su corazón, cada vez que escuchaba esas voces, por alguna extraña razón se sentía frío, como si ya nada valiera la pena.

Empezó a jugar con el Encanto Guardián que colgaba de su cuello. El solo hecho de recordar que había tenido tan cerca de Hermione lo hacía sentirse miserable.

Sin darse cuenta cayó en un profundo sueño y la mujer que amaba apareció.

"_Gracias por protegerme, Draco" dijo Hermione_

"_De nada, preciosa" dijo mientras le daba un beso a Hermione y aspiraba el dulce olor a vainilla que emanaba el cabello de la chica. Puso la carta de Víctor en una pequeña mesa a la par de la cama. _

"_Draco" dijo levemente Hermione_

"_¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Draco mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella._

"_No me dejarás nunca, ¿verdad?" preguntó Hermione mientras lo miraba a los ojos._

_Draco sonrió "No, nunca te dejaré, siempre estaré para cuidarte, después de todo soy tu caballero de brillante armadura" dijo el rubio haciendo que su novia sonriera._

_Draco debía disfrutar estos últimos momentos con ella, porque luego de leer la carta que había recibido en la cena, podría ser la última vez que la vería._

"_¿Te quedarás esta noche?" preguntó Hermione susurrádole al oído._

"_Claro que si" dijo Draco mientras abrazaba nuevamente a su novia y la besaba. "Buenas noches"_

"_Buenas noches" dijo Hermione mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su novio._

Draco se levantó sobresaltado, esa había sido la noche en que había recibido la carta de su padre en donde lo citaba para su iniciación como mortífago, no podría negarse, de lo contrario Hermione sufriría.

Draco no pudo conciliar más el sueño esa noche.

* * *

**Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Dejen reviews!!!**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Gracias por los cien reviews!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 20**

"Herm. Tan solo quería hablar un momento contigo" dijo Ron mientras se recostaba en la pared del baño.

"De acuerdo" dijo Hermione mientras cerraba la ducha y se envolvía en una toalla. Salió de la ducha para encontrarse con un Ron bastante interesado en sus zapatos. A ella le encantaba que la respetara tanto, pero a veces era demasiado exagerado, ya habían estado juntos, la verdad no tenían de que avergonzarse.

"Ron, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó nuevamente la chica mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"Yo quería preguntarte algo" dijo Ron

"¿Qué cosa? Y por lo menos mírame cuando me estés hablando, ¿qué quieres preguntarme?" preguntó Hermione mientras esperaba que Ron alzara la vista. Cosa que no sucedió.

Hermione decidió ir a vestirse, salió del baño mientras esperaba que Ron dijera algo, se vistió, Ron todavía no salía.

Finalmente cuando empezaba a secarse el cabello el pelirrojo decidió salir del baño.

"¿Y bueno?" preguntó Hermione mientras secaba su cabello con su varita.

Ron no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía, finalmente decidió hablar. "Herm, ¿qué sientes por Malfoy?"

Hermione se quedó paralizada por un momento, luego dejó su varita sobre una mesa y agarró un cepillo y empezó a peinar su cabello.

"¿Herm?" dijo Ron insistiendo en que respondiera.

"Yo siento por Draco lo que debería sentir, y la verdad Ron te voy a ser sincera" dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Ron. "Mejor siéntate" dijo mientras señalaba su cama.

Ron obedeció y se sentó. Hermione suspiró y luego le empezó a explicar.

"Ron, tú mejor que nadie sabes cuanto amaba a Draco, me encantaba estar con él, me sentía protegida, especial, amada. Y la verdad es que eso es algo que nunca he sentido con nadie, excepto con él" Ante esto Ron encontró muy interesante el techo de la habitación.

"Cuando estaba junto a él me sentía completa, me sentía feliz. Aunque suene extraño, aunque antes hayamos sido enemigos, no se como nuestras vidas se llegaron a unir convirtiéndose en algo irresistible" dijo Hermione mientras se seguía cepillando el cabello, viéndose al espejo para evitar mirar de frente a Ron que ahora estaba cabizbajo.

Hermione continuó "Cuando vi a Draco morir en mis brazos me sentí completamente destrozada y tú lo sabes perfectamente. Luego de la guerra los días que pase en la enfermería se volvieron eternos, no despertaba porque yo sentía que no había nada por lo que tenía que seguir viviendo, ahora Draco estaba muerto. Pero en ese momento escuché tu voz, Ron. Tu voz me devolvió la vida y me enseño que aun tenía algo por lo cual vivir, mis amigos, tú, Harry y Ginny" dijo Hermione mientras se empezaba a maquillar.

Ron sonrió ante las palabras de Hermione y la siguió escuchando atentamente.

"Luego de que me recuperé totalmente, bueno por lo menos físicamente, tú estuviste siempre a mi lado, ayudándome a no volverme loca con los recuerdos de mi vida en el colegio" Hermione cerró los ojos al recordar nuevamente lo que había sucedido.

"Empecé a trabajar en el ministerio y comencé a concentrarme completamente en mi trabajo, tanto así que olvide lo que era realmente importante" dijo mientras volvía a ver a Ron y se sentaba junto a él.

"Nada de lo que hacía me hacía sentir completa, pero luego tú llegaste y me confesaste que me querías, no tienes idea de lo que eso significó para mí, me salvaste de mi misma Ron. Te quiero, claro que te quiero, pero algo que recordaba haber sentido anteriormente resurgió al saber que Draco estaba vivo" Hermione se volteó para que Ron no viera que sus ojos se empezaban a poner rojos.

"Por eso, Ron, no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que tengas falsas esperanzas. Necesito tiempo para saber lo que realmente quiero. Sé que debes pensar que soy una maldita por hacerte esto, Ron, pero la verdad es que no quiero hacerte daño" dijo Hermione mientras unas solitarias lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

"No pienso que seas una maldita, Hermione. La verdad es que por ahora no pienso nada. Tan solo déjame asimilar el hecho de que no me quieres y de que sigues enamorada de él" dijo Ron mientras se levantaba.

"Ron, por favor no te alejes de mí, tú sabes que yo te necesito" dijo Hermione

"Tú eres la que se ha alejado de mí, Hermione" dijo Ron mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Draco se levantó primero, le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione que seguía profundamente dormida. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su cuarto, en su escritorio estaba la carta que tenía escrito su destino, la leyó nuevamente.

_Hijo_

_Te escribo para informarte sobre tu iniciación como mortífago, también quiero decirte que luego de mucho tiempo, el señor Tenebroso te ha escogido como su heredero por lo que tienes que unirte al lado oscuro para poder algún día llegar y gobernar sobre todos. Te recuerdo nuevamente que si te opones no volverás a ver a tu asquerosa sangre sucia. Aun no entiendo que es lo que le ves pero te aseguro que ella va a ser tu perdición. Tu iniciación será mañana sábado a las 10 pm, te esperaré en la torre de astronomía a las 9:45, y no te atrevas a llegar tarde, de lo contrario tu sangre sucia sufrirá las consecuencias._

_Lucius Malfoy_

"Maldito, mil veces, maldito" dijo Draco cuando terminó de releer la carta. Su maldito padre era el causante de que su vida fuera lo que era.

Un tierno abrazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos de odio. Hermione lo estaba abrazando tiernamente. Draco desapareció la carta y se volvió hacia ella para abrazarla.

"¿Cómo dormiste?" preguntó mientras miraba a su novia a los ojos.

"Segura, gracias a ti" dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso. "¿Qué hacías?"

"Yo, nada, pensando nada más" dijo Draco "Ahora me voy a bañar" dijo mientras soltaba a Hermione.

Luego de que ambos se bañaran, pasearon por los jardines del castillo, anduvieron por Hogsmeade donde Draco no pudo resistirse a comprarle un pequeño dragón de peluche a Hermione, que él encontrara verdaderamente infantil, pero le encantaba verla feliz.

Cuando iban camino al castillo Hermione notó muy pensativo a Draco.

"Amor, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó Hermione

"Nada, pensando nada más" mintió Draco

"¿Seguro?" preguntó nuevamente la muchacha.

"Seguro" dijo Draco mientras sonreía para demostrarle a su novia que todo estaba bien.

"¿En qué estabas pensando?" preguntó Hermione mientras llegaban a la entrada del castillo.

"Nada en particular" dijo el rubio mientras seguía caminando.

"Draco, hay algo que no me estas diciendo, ¿en qué pensabas?" preguntó Hermione mientras se quedaba donde estaba.

Draco caminó hacia donde estaba a ella, no era tan fácil engañarla después de todo, pero no podía decirle la verdad. La agarró firmemente de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara un poco. La besó profundamente mientras acariciaba la espalda de Hermione y ella acariciaba el cabello de su novio. Cuando finalmente se separaron Hermione habló.

"No creas que con ese beso me vas a hacer olvidar lo que te pregunté" dijo la chica mientras miraba seriamente a Draco.

"_Demonios"_ pensó Draco, bueno, entonces tendría que inventar algo rápida y totalmente creíble.

"No te besé por esa razón" dijo el rubio. "Eso es sobre lo que he estado pensando, sobre nosotros" dijo Draco tratando de hablar de un tema que también rondaba su cabeza.

"¿Y qué pensabas?" preguntó Hermione

_Funcionó_ "Sobre que haremos después del colegio, solo quedan dos semanas" dijo Draco mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione. "¿Qué quieres hacer tu después de todo esto?"

"Yo quiero trabajar en el ministerio, aunque la verdad también me agradaría trabajar aquí como profesora de transformaciones" dijo la chica mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

"Excelente, yo por mi parte quiero ser o auror o profesor de pociones" dijo sonriendo. Pero él sabía perfectamente que nada de eso ocurriría.

"Me parece bien" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. "Pero aun así, ¿por qué estabas tan preocupado?, esto no es algo tan grave."

"Pensaba sobre nuevas vidas, si llegáramos a ser algo más" dijo Draco mientras entraban en el comedor.

"¿Algo más contigo? Eso me encantaría" dijo Hermione mientras le daba un pequeño beso a su novio y se sentaba con sus amigos.

Draco por su parte se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, obviamente, muchos de sus compañeros lo miraron expectantes. Blaise se le acercó y habló muy levemente.

"Así que, Malfoy, hoy tenemos una pequeña reunión, ¿no es así?" dijo Zabini

Draco odiaba a ese maldito hipócrita violador, pero tenía que aparentar, Hermione corría peligro. "Si Zabini, ¿estarás ahí?" preguntó.

"Pues claro, la mayoría de los Slytherins estarán ahí para la ceremonia de iniciación del heredero del Señor Tenebroso" dijo Zabini

"Veo que las noticias vuelan rápido" dijo Draco mientras comía.

"No sabes que tan rápido" dijo Blaise.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, cuando Draco se fijó en la hora eran las 9:15. Miró a la muchacha en sus brazos. Estaba completamente dormida. La besó tiernamente en la frente y se separó de ella dejándola en el sillón. La cubrió con una manta para mantenerla caliente, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Hermione no se despertó. Draco la miró una vez más y salió de allí.

Empezó a subir rápidamente, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde, y su padre se vengaría. Finalmente llegó a la torre de astronomía, el viento frío soplaba fuertemente. Desde ahí podía ver todo el bosque y el lago. Buscó alrededor pero no vio a su padre por ningún lado.

De repente se escuchó una voz _"Stupefy"_

Draco cayó inconsciente al piso.

**0**

Cuando Draco volvió a abrir los ojos todo estaba borroso y conforme se iba aclarando pudo distinguir que se encontraba en un bosque, más específicamente recostado en un árbol.

Levantó la vista y vio a su padre frente a él.

"Al fin despiertas" dijo fríamente "Ponte de pie, la ceremonia ya va a comenzar"

Draco se levantó y empezó a seguir a su padre por el bosque, era una noche fría y oscura, perfecta para cualquier salvajismo, especialmente de los mortífagos.

Draco distinguió a un círculo de personas con capuchas negras, su padre lo hizo unirse al círculo. Segundos después ante ellos apareció Voldemort, su repugnante ser estaba cubierto por una túnica, esos ojos de serpiente resplandecían.

Todos lo mortífagos se arrodillaron ante aquella figura, Draco por su parte, no se arrodilló. Y esto no pasa desapercibido ante alguien como Voldemort.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" preguntó siseando. "Malfoy, tu hijo no se ha arrodillado ante mi"

Lucius obligó a su hijo a arrodillarse, Draco accedió de mala gana. "¿Qué demonios te sucede, quieres que nos mate?" preguntó Lucius.

"No puede matarme, soy su heredero" dijo Draco confiadamente. Voldemort escuchó toda la conversación.

"En eso tienes razón, Joven Malfoy" dijo Voldemort mientras caminaba alrededor de sus sirvientes, entre ellos estaba Peter, escondido tras su amo. "No puedo acabar contigo, pero si puedo acabar con cierta sangre sucia"

Draco se quedó paralizado.

"Veo que al mencionarla actúas diferente, no sé que le hayas visto a una sangre sucia, pero te aseguro que si no me obedeces ella sufrirá las consecuencias, además hay peores cosas que la muerte" dijo Voldemort mientras sonreía, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar sonrisa.

Draco lo miró con odio y se arrodilló ante él. Voldemort parecía complacido.

"Bien, ahora que ya todo esta en orden empezaremos la ceremonia" dijo mientras se sentaba en un trono. "Peter, encárgate de tener todo listo"

Colagusano obedeció. Acercó un pequeño caldero en el cual había una sustancia viscosa de color verde oscuro. Trajo una pequeña botella con un líquido rojo casi negro. A partir de ahí, Peter dio lugar a Voldemort quien empezó un discurso.

"Bienvenidos mis fieles servidores, y no tan fieles" dijo mientras veía a muchos mortífagos. "Esta noche es diferente a todas las demás iniciaciones que has sido llevadas a cabo, esta noche es la iniciación del que será mi heredero, él que llevará mi sangre y la de nuestro gran fundador y gobernará este mundo si yo llego a fallar, cosa que es imposible"

Muchos mortífagos rieron. Voldemort prosiguió. "Entonces es momento de empezar, Joven Malfoy, acérquese"

Draco se levantó y camino hacia la figura que estaba frente al caldero. Sus ojos grises se posaron en los ojos de esa maldita serpiente.

Voldemort agregó la sustancia contenida en la pequeña botella, el líquido rojo se mezcló en el caldero. Seguidamente agarró una daga y cortó rápidamente una de sus muñecas. La sangre empezó a brotar y caía al caldero. Pero esta sangre, al igual que la otra, era un color extremadamente oscuro, tanto así que parecía ser negra.

Con un simple hechizo Voldemort cerró su herida y volvió a ver fijamente a Draco mientras Colagusano mezclaba la poción en el caldero, ahora la sustancia tenía un color negro.

"Muy bien, Joven Malfoy" dijo mientras tomaba una copa y vertía el contenido del caldero.

"Ahora beba, y únase a mi causa" dijo mientras le entregaba la copa.

Draco tomó la copa con ambas manos, no tenía otra opción, estaba rodeado por mortífagos y si se rehusaba, Hermione correría peligro.

Miró fijamente la copa. _"Por Hermione"_ pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y bebía totalmente el contenido de la copa.

Lo que sintió a continuación fue realmente horrible, sentía que ya no había esperanzas, sentía desesperación, odio, un odio inmenso, tenía ganas de matar.

Cuando pudo volver en si se encontraba todavía en medio de los mortífagos, Voldemort ante él.

"Vamos, Malfoy. Demuéstreme su lealtad" dijo mientras señalaba a un mortífago al azar. Finalmente señaló a alguien.

Draco no dudó ni un momento y le lanzó la maldición imperdonable a un mortífago, éste cayó al piso, muerto.

Voldemort sonrió, los demás mortífagos empezaron a reír. "No esta nada mal, Malfoy, nada mal. Ahora acércate para que te unas a mi"

Draco se acercó extrañamente hacia Voldemort.

"Repite después de mi" dijo Voldemort mientras tomaba el brazo derecho de Draco. "Serviré a mi amo, el Señor Oscuro y lo ayudaré a derrotar las fuerzas del bien de una vez por todas. Si él llega a fallar yo tomaré su lugar y me encargaré de dominar a todos los sangre sucia y magos existentes"

Draco repitió "Serviré a mi amo, el Señor Oscuro y lo ayudaré a derrotar las fuerzas del bien de una vez por todas. Si él llega a fallar yo tomaré su lugar y me encargaré de dominar a todos los sangre sucia y magos existentes"

"Que así sea" dijo Voldemort mientras miraba fijamente el brazo de Draco.

La sangre, ahora negra, del muchacho empezó a brotar descontroladamente mientras en su piel se iba grabando el símbolo de Voldemort. Draco sentía que se iba a desmayar, y cuando pensaba que no podía más, el dolor cesó. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con una marca verde esmeralda que resplandecía en su brazo. Cerró sus ojos por un instante.

Cuando los volvió a abrir estaba acostado en su cama, la luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas. Recordó lo que había acontecido la noche anterior, tal vez todo había sido una pesadilla. Se levantó la manga de la túnica para encontrarse con la marca tenebrosa en su brazo.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, había aceptado unirse a Voldemort, había ingerido una extraña poción que tenía mezcladas la sangre de Voldemort y de quien sabe quien.

De repente todo le empezó a dar vueltas, cerró sus ojos por un instante y los abrió rápidamente, el mareo se había ido.

Aunque era temprano, además de ser domingo, decidió ir a darse un baño. Salió de la ducha, se vistió y decidió ir a ver como estaba Hermione. No sin antes cubrir la marca tenebrosa con un hechizo.

La muchacha dormía como un ángel, y era mejor así, si hubiera sabido en donde andaba Draco la noche anterior lo más seguro es que hubiera ido tras de él, saliendo lastimada o muerta.

Era mejor que ella no se diera cuenta de nada, así podría disfrutar de sus últimos momentos con ella.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la cama de Hermione y se recostó junto a ella, posó su cabeza sobre el estómago de Hermione y sin darse cuenta cayó en un profundo sueño, había sido una noche muy agitada.

* * *

Hermione se quedó sola en su cuarto luego de que Ron la dejara ahí, fue muy cruel al haberle dicho que ella era la que se había alejado de él, pero también era muy cierto.

Quería a Ron, pero amaba a Draco, esa era la realidad y no podía cambiarla. Sacó la cadena que estaba bajo su almohada y la miró fijamente unos minutos.

Decidió ponérsela, se miró al espejo, esa cadena le traía tantos recuerdos. De pronto recordó el anillo con el cual podía ver a Draco si quisiera. Lo miró fijamente en su mano mientras recordaba como Draco le había dicho que eran los anillos de compromiso cuando se supone que ella estaba bajo una maldición.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras notó que Ron estaba en la sala sentado en un sofá. Al verla se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a su cuarto pasando a la par de ella, sin siquiera decirle nada.

Hermione sintió que se lo merecía, caminó hacia la cocina y estaba vacía. Tenía que hablar con Ginny, después de todo era su mejor amiga.

La buscó por todos lados hasta que finalmente la encontró en el jardín. Ella estaba regando las flores mientras que Harry empezaba a desgnonomizar el jardín, después de todos los veranos en la casa de los Weasleys, se había vuelto un experto.

"Gin, necesito hablar contigo" dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

Ginny levantó la cabeza y miró a Hermione "De acuerdo" dijo mientras dejaba de regar las flores.

Ambas se sentaron en unos escalones que daban al jardín. Miraban a Harry lanzar a los gnomos a varios metros de largo.

"Dime" dijo Ginny obteniendo la atención de Hermione.

"Terminé con Ron" dijo Hermione evitando la mirada de su amiga.

"Oh" dijo Ginny. Ella ya pensaba que serían familia. "Esa es la razón por la cual Ron casi me mata cuando le pedí que ayudara a Harry con el jardín"

"Supongo" dijo Hermione mientras jugaba con la cadena de su cuello.

Ginny miró atentamente la cadena. "Recuerdo eso" dijo mientras señalaba la cadena.

"Si, yo lo usaba antes" dijo Hermione sin darle importancia.

"Te lo dio Draco, ¿verdad?" preguntó Ginny

Hermione asintió.

"Entonces creo que ya has tomado tu decisión" dijo Ginny

"Aún no lo sé, no creo que sea tan fácil, pero por ahora lo único que quiero es tiempo para mí sola, para pensar en lo que realmente quiero. Sé que suena demasiado egoísta pero al darme cuenta de lo que siento no seguiré lastimando a los demás" dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba.

"Herm, no te puedes ir, tienes que quedarte aquí de lo contrario Malfoy te encontrará y entonces…"

"Si él verdaderamente desea encontrarme nada se lo impedirá, además no creo que se arriesgue a ir a mi casa, hay aurores por todos los alrededores, ya escuchaste a Harry"

"Lo sé, pero no quiero que estés en peligro" dijo Ginny

"Estaré bien, Gin, no te preocupes" dijo Hermione mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo. "Cuida a Harry y a Ron de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?"

La pelirroja asintió.

"Me iré a despedir de Harry" dijo Hermione mientras corría hacia donde Harry.

"Hola Herm" dijo Harry cuando notó su presencia.

"Harry, necesito decirte algo" dijo Hermione

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Harry mientras mandaba un gnomo a volar.

"Me voy" dijo Hermione distrayendo a Harry haciendo que un gnomo le clavara los dientes en un dedo.

"Ouch" dijo Harry "Herm, no te puedes ir, Malfoy te estará buscando, además corres peligro y…."

"Harry, si Draco quisiera encontrarme ya lo hubiera hecho, además él lo que quiere es el amuleto de Lake, no a mí"

"Pero también te quiere a ti, Hermione, no puedes negarlo" dijo Harry mientras se curaba el dedo con un simple hechizo.

"Aún así me quiero ir" dijo Hermione viendo al piso.

"¿Y qué pasará con Ron?" preguntó Harry

Hermione lo pensó unos segundos. "Ya esta grandecito, puede cuidarse solo" dijo un poco triste. "Iré a mi casa, Harry, nos vemos luego"

"Pero, Hermione…"

Hermione ignoró la súplica. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry y un beso en la mejilla. "Dile adiós a Ron de mi parte" dijo mientras se separaba de él y se dirigía a su habitación. Harry no pudo detenerla.

Hermione llegó a su habitación y empacó algunas cosas, después de todo no había estado mucho tiempo ahí. Cuando ya tenía todo se apareció en su casa junto con Crookshanks.

"Estoy en casa" dijo mientras veía la conocida estructura.

**0**

Cuando ya era de mañana Draco empezó a recorrer los terrenos que tenía en Nueva Zelanda. Extrañaba este lugar, extrañaba la paz.

Como siempre empezó a pensar en Hermione, esa mujer de cabellos castaños que lo había vuelto loco, la mujer por la que él había arriesgado todo y ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

Pero lo había valido, aunque no pudiera estar con ella seguiría viva, y con él tiempo se olvidaría de él. Pero como dicen los primeros amores no se olvidan.

Un viento fresco rozó su cara, al mismo tiempo se percató de que Blaise había aparecido junto a él.

"Hola jefe" dijo Blaise

"Muérete" dijo Draco mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa.

"¿Y ese humor?" preguntó Blaise mientras lo seguían.

"No, por nada, simplemente que me arrebataron la mujer que amo y ahora tengo que esconderme como si fuera una rata, aunque antes por lo menos nadie sospechaba que yo seguía vivo" dijo Draco lleno de sarcasmo.

"Ya entendí" dijo Blaise. "Por cierto, tus dragones les causaron bastantes problemas a los aurores que se atrevieron a revisar tu mansión. El estúpido de Potter salió herido"

Draco sonrió "Bueno, por lo menos una buena noticia, aunque cuando lo vuelva a ver lo mataré yo mismo, al igual que a esa comadreja" dijo mientras entraba en la casa y se sentaba en un sillón. Blaise se sentó en otro.

"También hay otro tipo de noticias, supongo que más interesantes" dijo Blaise

"¿Cuáles?" preguntó Draco mientras miraba a la nada.

"Ya sé como encontrar el último amuleto" dijo Blaise con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Dímelo de una vez" dijo Draco harto del suspenso.

"Los otros amuletos sirven como localizadores, si los juntas proyectarán una especie de imagen de la persona que posee el amuleto que hace falta"

"Excelente" dijo Draco con una sonrisa, por lo menos algo estaba saliendo bien.

Pronunció unas simples palabras y el amuleto de Ahir y el de Ethra aparecieron en sus manos. Eran como pequeñas piezas de rompecabezas, cuando las tres se unieran, aquel que los portara gobernaría.

Draco observó detenidamente los pequeños amuletos plateados, el de Ahir tenía un cristal incrustado, en cambio el de Ethra era un rubí.

Finalmente pudo unir ambos amuletos, los cuales proyectaron la imagen de una mujer sentada en un sillón, la mujer se veía extremadamente familiar.

"Hermione" dijo Draco


	21. Capítulo 21

**Respuesta a un review que me llamó la atención:**

**Claro que hay cosas peores que la muerte. Y para Voldemort, estar en este mundo viviendo como un parásito es peor que la muerte. Cierto, él ansía la inmortalidad, la desea, pero jamás escogería vivir para siempre si lo hace como un ser inferior. Antes de conseguir la inmortalidad debe de asegurarse que su nueva vida será mucho mejor que antes. **

**Además, Voldemort no esta hablando de su muerte, sino de la de Hermione si Draco se niega a obedecerlo. Aunque Voldemort le tenga cierta aberración a morir, esto no quiere decir que Hermione o Draco sientan lo mismo. Voldemort sabe como hacer sufrir a las personas y sabe que perfectamente en este caso el matar a Hermione antes de torturarla sería un total desperdicio. El matar le daría el descanso eterno, paz absoluta. Cosa que Voldemort no quiere para si mismo, pero aún así esto no le impide hacer sufrir a los demás. Pero yo tan solo lo estoy escribiendo, es mi forma de pensar, es mi forma de escribir...**

**Ese es mi punto de vista Tania, tan solo quería que lo supieras…**

**Siguiendo, gracias por todos los reviews, de verdad que me encanta saber que les agrada esta historia, que aunque no tiene tanta audiencia como "La venganza más dulce" fue la primera historia larga que subí, por lo que tiene cierto valor sentimental. Además tiene más de cien reviews. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?.**

**Basta de palabrerías, Capítulo 21...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 21**

Después de todo Hermione si tenía el amuleto, pero entonces ¿cómo era posible que ella no supiera nada? Hermione no le había mentido, estaba seguro¿cómo haría para conseguir el amuleto?

"Es la sangre sucia" dijo Blaise

"Te he dicho miles de veces que no la llames así" dijo Draco lleno de furia "¡Crucio!"

Blaise Zabini se empezó a revolcar en el piso, gritando de dolor, pero a Draco no le importaba, tenía que desquitarse con alguien.

Finalmente los gritos cesaron. Draco observó la lastimada figura de Blaise en el piso.

"Espero que hayas aprendido la lección" dijo Draco mientras miraba a Blaise

"Si…mi…señor" dijo Blaise haciendo lo posible para articular palabras.

"Bien, ahora, necesito traer a Granger de vuelta, pero ni creas que te voy a enviar a ti nuevamente" dijo Draco mientras que Blaise hacia lo posible por incorporarse, en vano.

"Si quiero algo bien hecho, es mejor que lo haga yo mismo" dijo mientras miraba la imagen de Hermione.

La observó por unos momentos, era hermosa

"_Basta Draco, no puedes pensar en eso ahora, tienes que concentrarte. Tienes que traer a la sangre sucia de vuelta y obtener el amuleto de Lake"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. "Malditas voces"

De repente observó algo en Hermione. Un extraño brillo provenía de su mano. Se fijó con más atención y reconoció el anillo que él le había obsequiado.

"El anillo" dijo Draco sonriente. "¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?"

Se levantó del sillón y dejó a Blaise aun en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor. Caminó hacia su habitación y buscó frenéticamente por todo el cuarto, parecía loco.

"Soy mago" dijo Draco para sí. "Accio anillo" dijo haciendo que el anillo llegara a sus manos. Se lo había quitado cuando había llegado.

"Perfecto" dijo mientras se deslizaba el anillo en su dedo. Volvió a la sala donde Blaise había logrado incorporarse. "Ya sé como traer a Hermione sin acercarme a su casa" dijo Draco.

"¿Cómo mi señor?" preguntó Blaise que ahora estaba mucho más respetuoso.

"Con esto" dijo mientras le mostraba el anillo a Blaise. Y empezó a darle vueltas, lentamente todo se volvió blanco.

* * *

Hermione se levantó sobresaltada, había tenido una horrible pesadilla pero no recordaba absolutamente nada, esto le había pasado ya varias noches. Se alegró al sentir los brazos de Draco alrededor de su cuerpo haciéndola sentir segura.

Hermione besó levemente los labios de Draco haciendo que él abriera poco a poco los ojos.

"Hola preciosa" dijo el rubio devolviéndole el beso.

"Hola Dray" dijo Hermione

"¿Dray?" preguntó Draco

"Si, tu me dices Mia, yo te digo Dray" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo" dijo Draco mientras abrazaba más fuertemente a su novia.

Hubo un silencio, luego Hermione habló.

"¿Dónde estabas anoche?"

"¿Qué dónde estaba?" preguntó Draco un poco nervioso.

"Si, te fui a buscar a tu habitación porque por alguna extraña razón tenía miedo, y tú me haces sentir segura"

"Ah, yo…salí…a…caminar" dijo Draco tratando de sonar convincente.

"¿Tan tarde?" preguntó la chica.

"Si, necesitaba despejar mi cabeza" mintió Draco.

Hermione le creyó, después de todo Draco tenía mucho en que pensar. Su destino era incierto.

"Esta bien" dijo Hermione

Draco suspiró aliviado. Le dio un beso a su novia en la frente, serían los últimos momentos que podría estar con ella así.

"¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?" preguntó la muchacha

"Yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo" dijo Draco

"Excelente idea" dijo Hermione.

Los días pasaron y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya era el día de la graduación. Todos los estudiantes estaban impacientes. Durante esos días Draco había asistido a unas cuantas reuniones con los mortífagos. Atacarían en la madrugada del baile. Draco estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no quería que Hermione saliera lastimada. Obviamente ella no sabía absolutamente nada.

Hermione caminada de un lado a otro mientras repetía una y otra vez el discurso que tenía que decir frente a todos sus compañeros de año.

Su constante vaivén cesó cuando unas manos aprisionaron su cintura.

"Tranquila, Mia, todo va a estar bien" dijo Draco levemente al oido de la chica.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

Juntos caminaron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts cerca del lago, donde toda la ceremonia tomaría lugar. Eran casi las 3 de la tarde. A lo lejos Hermione pudo distinguir a sus padres que hablaban muy animadamente con el señor Weasley.

Hermione se abalanzó sobre sus padres. Los había extrañado mucho. También saludó al señor Weasley que al ver a Draco saludó levemente con la cabeza. Aunque ya sabía lo de ellos dos porque Ron obviamente le había contadoél al igual que Ron todavía creía que Hermione se merecía algo mejor. Pero Draco había demostrado que había cambiado. Después de todo el muchacho parecía tener algo de bueno.

"Pap�, mam�, este es Draco, mi novio" dijo Hermione mientras presentaba a Draco.

"Encantada de conocerte" respondió la mamá de Hermione. "Se ve que mi hija tiene un gusto excelente, eres un muchacho muy apuesto"

"Gracias señora" dijo Draco rojo de pies a cabeza.

El padre de Hermione saludó a Draco dándole un firme apretón de manos y luego le dijo al oido "Si alguna vez te atreves a lastimar a mi hija te buscaré hasta poder vengarme, y no creas que por no tener poderes mágicos te podrás salvar" sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura mientras se separaba de Draco. "Encantado de conocerte, hijo" dijo finalmente en voz alta.

Draco tragó saliva.

El padre de Draco no asistió con la excusa de un importante viaje de negocios. Lo cual era una vil mentira ya que se encontraba planeando los últimos detalles del ataque. Draco miró hacia su alrededor buscándolo, aunque no lo quería deseaba que alguien estuviera ahí para felicitarlo por haberse graduado. En ese momento empezó a extrañar mucho a su madre.

La ceremonia estaba por empezar. Una plataforma con un pequeño podio se encontraba frente a muchas sillas acomodadas para recibir a los padres y a los alumnos. El lago de fondo. Todos los profesores estaban sentados en unas sillas sobre la plataforma.

Todos se sentaron mientras veían con detenimiento como Dumbledore se levantaba.

"Queridos alumnos, un año más que se ha ido, nuevas personas que contribuirán a mejorar este mundo se están graduando. Al ver que grandes están me hacen recordar lo viejo que estoy" dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Y ahora para empezar la ceremonia quiero darle la bienvenida a la señorita Granger que nos deleitará con un discurso"

Dicho esto todos aplaudieron. Hermione se levantó se su asiento, Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurraba "Suerte" al oído. Harry, Ginny y Ron también le desearon suerte.

Hermione sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la plataforma y se posaba frente al podio, donde su voz era mágicamente amplificada.

"_Queridos compañeros" _dijo mientras su nerviosismo iba disminuyendo_ "Profesores y padres de familia. Hoy he tenido el honor de representar a mi generación mediante este discurso"_ paró un momento para tomar aire.

"_Solamente les diré lo que pienso. La primera vez que llegue a este colegio fui totalmente impresionada al igual que todos ustedes. Al haber crecido en el mundo muggle no tenía idea de lo maravillosa que puede ser la magia. El primer año me sentí excluida, sentía que no había lugar para mi en este mundo pero luego descubrí que los amigos pueden cambiarlo todo"_ dijo mientras miraba a Harry y a Ron.

"_Quiero que sepan que estos años que hemos compartidos juntos los recordaremos como los mejores años de nuestras vidas, ya que empezamos a experimentar nuevas cosas, amistades, novios"_ dijo mientras miraba a Draco.

"_Ese es el tipo de cosas que sabemos que nunca olvidaremos, y por supuesto tampoco olvidaremos los pasillos de esta gran institución que es como nuestro segundo hogar, en donde nuestros sueños se hicieron realidad"._

"_También quiero decirles que la magia es grandiosa, pero a la vez peligrosa por lo que no debemos desviarnos del camino de bien"_ dijo mientras miraba de reojo a varios Slytherins.

"_Y en estos momentos hay que estar más unidos que nunca, se acercan tiempos difíciles, pero si todos nos mantenemos juntos podremos sobrevivir al mal"_

"_Finalmente hay todo tipo de magia"_ continuó Hermione. _"Pero la verdadera magia que deben recordar es la magia que compartieron durante todos estos años, la magia de crecer juntos, la magia que emanamos conforme nos vamos definiendo como personas"_ dijo Hermione casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

"_La magia de la vida"_

Hermione terminó de hablar y pudo notar que muchos estudiantes estaban llorando, verdaderamente se habían dado cuenta de que estos momentos serían los últimos que pasarían juntos.

Hermione se sentó junto a Draco mientras los estudiantes le aplaudían, la muchacha tan solo se sonrojó mientras Draco la abrazaba tiernamente.

Finalmente todos recibieron sus diplomas de manos de los jefes de cada casa. Hermione sonrió alegremente a McGonagall mientras le daba un abrazo. En cambio Draco, al recibir el diploma, Snape tan solo se limitó a un apretón de manos, todavía seguía enojado. Hermione también abrazó al profesor Merfang, después de todo se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Draco la miró celoso, al igual que muchas muchachas que eran admiradoras del profesor. Hermione y Draco se graduaron con todos los honores.

Luego de que les entregaran los diplomas el trío, bueno el quinteto, contando a Ginny y a Draco, fue bañado a besos por parte de la señora Weasley. Ella aunque todavía le tenía recelo a Draco sentía lástima por él ya que no tenía a su madre y su padre no se había presentado por razones obvias.

Los padres se fueron y los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus cuartos para alistarse para el gran banquete y baile que ofrecería Dumbledore como parte de su graduación.

Eran las 6:30 y Hermione estaba casi lista. Se había puesto un lindo vestido de color azul, era largo pero tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha y tenía unos delgados tirantes. Se puso el collar que Draco le había dado, al igual que el anillo.

Se arregló el cabello pero se lo dejó suelto haciendo que cayera suavemente en sus hombros, cuando finalmente quedó satisfecha con el maquillaje bajó a la sala común donde Draco la estaba esperando impacientemente, estaba furioso porque Hermione se había tardado mucho pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en la muchacha vestida de azul se quedó con la boca abierta y lo único que ahora ocupaba su mente era ella.

Hermione sonrió al ver que su novio que estaba vestido de negro la miraba intensamente. Draco caminó hacia ella y la abrazó y dio una vuelta con Hermione en sus brazos.

"Estas hermosa" dijo seductoramente al oído de la chica.

Hermione se sonrojó. "Gracias, tu no estas nada mal" dijo imitando el tono de su novio.

Se besaron por un rato y decidieron bajar. Estaban contentos ya que no habían tenido que organizar nada de este baile, el pasado fue un gran trabajo. En este Dumbledore se había encargado de todo.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en el sillón viendo televisión, pero su mente vagaba por lo que ahora ocupaba su cabeza todo el tiempo. Draco.

¿Cómo quería estar con él si la había lastimado?

"_Eres una tonta Hermioneél solo quiere utilizarte pero no, te dejas cegar por el amor que aun sientes por él"_ pensó Hermione.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se disponía a preparar una buena comida pero tenía pereza por lo que pensó que sería mejor utilizar magia. De repente recordó que no tenía varita, tenía que comprar una nueva. "Perfecto" se dijo a si misma.

Como no había más remedio se empezó a preparar unos emparedados y un poco de café. Le dio un poco de comida a Crookshanks. Y se llevó su comida frente al televisor, al tomar un poco de café miró el anillo que resplandecía en su mano.

"Ni te atrevas a pensar en eso" se reprendió a si misma. "Pero que sucedería si, tan solo una vez" dijo mientras ponía la taza de café en una mesita y miraba el anillo con detenimiento.

Lo pensó por unos instantes y giró el anillo tres veces. Algo muy extraño sucedió, sentía como si electricidad recorriera su cuerpo, de repente todo se volvió blanco.

**0**

Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos podía sentir los rayos del sol molestándole, por lo que trató de moverse hacia un lado, pero se topó con algo, mejor dicho con alguien.

"Draco" dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba rápidamente. Draco yacía junto a ella, estaba inconsciente o talvez dormido.

Cuando Hermione se levantó pudo notar que no se encontraba en un lugar que ella conociera, estaba en un espeso bosque.

"Demonios" gritó Hermione haciendo que la figura de Draco que parecía inerte se empezaba a mover.

La muchacha se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Draco se estaba despertando y ella no tenía donde esconderse.

Un muy enojado Draco se levantó y se sacudió las hojas que tenía en sus ropas.

Cuando se volvió pudo ver a Hermione junto a él. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué demonios sucedió?" preguntó Hermione cuando logró articular palabras.

"No lo sé. Yo estaba girando el anillo y…"

"Yo también" admitió Hermione

"Si giramos al mismo tiempo el anillo esto debe ser el resultado" dijo viendo los árboles. "Quedarnos en medio de la nada"

"¿Por qué giraste el anillo?" preguntó Hermione

Draco no podía hacerse el bueno, no ahora, primero tenía que conseguir el amuleto y luego lo uniría con los otros dos. Pero había olvidado los otros amuletos en su casa y ahora quien sabe en donde se encontraban.

"Nada que te interese" dijo fríamente mientras se empezaba a adentrar entre los arbustos del bosque.

"Draco, espérame" dijo Hermione, pero que demonios estaba pensando, iba corriendo tras Draco Malfoy, pero no podía quedarse sola, algún animal podría atacarla. Aunque entre Draco y algún animal no hay mucha diferencia, pero por lo menos con él podía hablar.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Draco mientras seguía caminando.

"No quiero quedarme sola" dijo Hermione "No tengo mi varita, gracias a ti"

Draco la miró amenazadoramente. Recordó como lo había engañado. "Eres buena actriz" dijo mientras seguía caminando.

"Gracias, supongo"

"No es un cumplido, sangre sucia, aun no puedo creer que haya caído en tu jueguito y no me haya dado cuenta" dijo Draco.

Hermione lo miró con ganas de matarlo, había vuelto a ser el Draco de antes, entonces haría lo posible por volverlo loco.

"¿Hacía donde vamos?" preguntó Hermione luego de haber caminado un rato.

"Busco agua, debe haber por algún lado, o talvez algo para salir de aquí" dijo Draco

"¿Y por qué no usas magia?" dijo Hermione haciendo que Draco se quedara quieto.

"_¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?"_ pensó.

Draco agarró la mano de Hermione y trató de aparecerse pero nada ocurrió. El rubio miró a Hermione, al parecer también estaba tratando de aparecerse pero nada, ninguno desaparecía.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Hermione

"Algo deber de bloquear nuestra magia. Espera intentaré algo" dijo Draco mientras sacaba su varita.

"Bueno¿mientras tanto podrías soltarme?" dijo Hermione, Draco todavía la tenía agarrada de la mano.

Draco se sonrojó y soltó la mano de la muchacha. El rubio trató unos simples hechizos y nada, luego otros sin varita y no ocurrió absolutamente nada.

"Perfecto" dijo sarcásticamente mientras se recostaba a un árbol.

"Tengo hambre" dijo Hermione, pues no había podido comer nada.

"Ve a buscar comida" dijo Draco

"¿Y si algo me mata?" preguntó Hermione

"¿Crees que me importa?" dijo Draco mientras empezaba a caminar nuevamente, tenía que encontrar agua, tenía sed.

Hermione se separó de Draco y retrocedió unos pasos, recordaba haber visto unas frambuesas. Empezó a caminar, al principio escuchaba a Draco ya que las hojas se movían y de más, pero de repente todo quedó en silencio, no escuchaba nada. Se asustó.

"¿Draco?" dijo Hermione, pero nadie contestó. "Draco contéstame esto no es gracioso" dijo nuevamente.

Lo único que escuchaba Hermione era el cantar de pájaros y el viento a través de las copas de los árboles. Retrocedió y se dirigió hacia donde había hablado con Draco la última vez.

"Draco" dijo Hermione una vez más. Iba a volver a hablar cuando una mano cubrió su boca y la arrastró tras de unos arbustos.

"Shh" dijo Draco mientras cubría la boca de Hermione. La soltó y le señaló unas personas.

Hermione casi grita pero Draco había vuelto a taparle la boca.

"Calla" dijo Draco susurrando.

Ambos en silencio observaron como varios magos hablaban y reían. Draco los conocía muy bien, todos eran mortífagos.

"¿Estas seguro que aquí es donde se encuentra nuestro señor?" dijo un hombre a otro de barba blanca.

"Si, el conjuro rastreador nos señaló este lugar" le respondió.

"¿Qué estará haciendo el Señor Tenebroso aquí?" preguntó otro.

"¿Te atreves a cuestionar los movimientos de nuestro señor?" dijo otro encapuchado mientras apuntaba a otro hombre con su varita.

"No, yo solo decía que…"

Pero tan solo pudo cerrar los ojos antes de que escuchara al otro hombre decir una maldición. Siguió con los ojos cerrados pero nada ocurrió. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y notó que todos los mortífagos lo miraban incrédulo.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó uno.

"Parece que la varita de Avery esta estropeada" dijo otro entre risas.

"Cállense imbéciles" dijo Avery furioso. "A mi varita no le sucede nada, hay algo extraño en este lugar"

"Ya déjense de estupideces y empecemos a buscar, tenemos que encontrar a Dan" dijo Blaise mientras empezaba a caminar, harto de la vegetación murmuró un conjuro que servía para cortar pero nada sucedió. "Mi varita no sirve"

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo otro. Probó su varita y no sucedió nada, todos los demás lo imitaron, no ocurrió nada.

"¿Qué demonios?" dijo Avery "Esto es perfecto estoy en el medio de la nada, con un montón de inútiles y tras de eso no puedo usar magia, es simplemente perfecto" dijo mientras se sentaba sobre una roca.

"Inútil eres tu, maldito idiota" dijo uno mientras se abalanzaba sobre Avery, se dieron de golpes un rato, los otros mortífagos hacían porras y de más diciendo quien iba a ganar.

Finalmente Avery le dio un buen golpe a Hubber y se declaró ganador, escupió ante el mortífago derrotado.

"Déjense de juegos" dijo Blaise "Debemos empezar a buscar. Ustedes vayan para allá y nosotros iremos por ac�, nos veremos aquí cuando caíga el sol, todo será más difícil sin magia"

Draco se llevó a Hermione de la mano cuando se dio cuenta de que un grupo de mortífagos se dirigían hacia ellos. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar a una región bastante espesa, donde encontraron un árbol hueco que podría protegerlos, estaba bastante escondido, costaría mucho que los encontraran en ese lugar.

Cuando finalmente se metieron Hermione se alejó de Draco y se sentó en el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba él.

La muchacha hizo lo posible por no llorar, estaba en medio de un bosque, claro a excepción de los mortífagos que buscaban a Draco y lo más seguro es que la matarían si la encontraban, luego estaba en un árbol escondida con Draco, en quien no confiaba aunque le extrañaba que no se hubiera comunicado con los mortífagos y que no la hubiera entregado. Talvez ella le importaba. _"Basta, Hermione no pienses en estupideces, si en realidad le importarás no te trataría así"_ pensó Hermione. Que para peores ahora se estaba muriendo de hambre. Oh, la ironía.

"Draco¿por qué no me entregaste?" preguntó la muchacha mientras veía al rubio

"No lo entenderías por que ni siquiera yo lo sé" dijo Draco

Hermione miraba extrañada a Draco parecía que había cambiado de humor.

"Bueno, gracias, supongo" dijo la castaña mientras se hacía una cola. "Draco, tengo hambre"

"Si yo también, espera un rato mientras anochece y los mortífagos se cansan"

Ahora Hermione si estaba preocupada, parecía que estaba hablando con otra persona, Draco era amable.

Pasaron unas horas y el sol bajó.

"Necesito agua" dijo Draco mientras se levantaba y se asomaba por el árbol para ver si había alguien, todo estaba desierto.

"Mejor no salgas todavía, te pueden ver" dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a Draco.

"No te preocupes gatita, estaré bien, vuelvo enseguida con agua y comida, no te preocupes" dijo mientras salía del árbol.

Hermione estaba al borde de un ataque. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a Draco? La salvó de los mortífagos, era amable, se fue a buscar comida y ahora la llamaba gatita. Raro muy raro.

* * *

Cuando Hermione y Draco entraron en el comedor se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos. Todo estaba cubierto de los diferentes colores de las casas, haciendo que combinaran perfectamente. Esta vez las mesas habían desaparecido, ahora solamente una gran mesa estaba en el centro del gran comedor. Varias hadas flotaban por el aire. El techo del comedor presentaba una hermosa noche de luna llena, adornada majestuosamente por estrellas que titilaban.

Varios estudiantes ya se encontraban sentados en la gran mesa esperando ansiosamente la gran cena de despedida.

Hermione y Draco se sentaron junto a Harry y Ginny, Ron no estaba por ningún lado.

"Hola" dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a Ginny. "¿Dónde esta Ron?"

"No sé, dijo que iría a buscar a su pareja, al parecer estaba un tanto nervioso" dijo Harry.

Draco se encontraba extremadamente callado.

"Amor¿estas bien?" preguntó Hermione mientras acariciaba la mano de su novio.

"Si, Mia, no te preocupes" dijo Draco mientras besaba la mano de su novia. No podía actuar de esa manera, no podía arruinar esta noche con ella, su última noche. Miró de reojo a Harry y recordó la conversación que había tenido con él unos días atrás.

"_Potter" dijo el rubio mientras veía a Harry pasar frente a él._

"_¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Harry mientras todavía sostenía la mano de Ginny. Ella miraba extrañada._

"_Necesito decirte algo" dijo fríamente "Es privado" dijo mirando a la pelirroja._

"_Lo que sea Ginny lo puede escuchar" dijo Harry_

"_Demonios, Potter, lo que necesito decirte solo te concierne a ti" dijo Malfoy evitando enojarse._

_Ginny miró la expresión que tenía Draco, era de desesperación, de miedo, de frustración. Decidió que era mejor dejar que hablaran, después de todo tarde o temprano se enteraría. _

"_Nos vemos luego, Harry" dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba un pequeño beso a su novio._

"_Pero Ginny…" dijo Harry. Muy tarde, ella ya había cruzado el pasillo. A Harry no le quedó de otra. "Entonces¿qué sucede?" preguntó mientras volvía su mirada hacia Draco._

"_Es secreto, Potter" dijo Malfoy mientras entraba en una clase vacía, Harry lo siguió._

"_¿Y bien?" preguntó Harry impaciente._

"_Tengo información que necesito que lleves a Dumbledore" dijo Draco_

"_¿Información?" _

"_Si, información, secretos, yo sé cuando va a ser el ataque final"_

"_¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Harry incrédulo, aunque era un Malfoy y seguramente estaba involucrado en todo._

_Draco miró inseguro, lo pensó un momento y luego habló. "Prométeme que no le dirás a Hermione" dijo casi suplicante._

"_¿Qué no le diga qué?" _

"_Sobre esto" dijo Draco mientras se levantaba la manga y quitaba el hechizo para ocultar la marca verde esmeralda que relucía en su brazo._

"_Lo sabía" dijo Harry mientras se apartaba un poco de Draco. "Sabía que eras un asqueroso mortífago"_

"_No es porque yo quiera, Potter" dijo Draco mientras aplicaba el hechizo y ocultaba la marca. "Mi padre me obligó, amenazándome con quitarme lo más preciado para mí"_

"_¿Amenazarte con quitarte lo más preciado?" le preguntó Harry, aunque conocía bastante bien a Lucius, el maldito era capaz de cualquier cosa._

"_Eso no importa ahora" dijo Draco tratando de cambiar de tema "Júrame que no le dirás a Hermione, no quiero ponerla en peligro"_

"_¿Pero…?" _

"_Júramelo, Potter" dijo Draco mientras apretaba sus puños furiosamente._

"_Está bien, lo prometo" dijo Harry un poco asustado por la extraña actitud de Malfoy._

"_Bien" dijo Draco un poco aliviado. "El señor tenebroso atacará la madrugada del día del baile, las filas de mortífagos han aumentado considerablemente. Casi todo Slytherin esta con las fuerzas oscuras, de Ravenclaw y Huffluepuff también hay, y aunque te suene extraño también de Gryffindor"_

_Harry se quedó con la boca abierta._

"_Así que lo que necesito es que le digas al estúpido viejo senil que reúna fuerzas y que ponga en acción la Orden del Fénix, y no me veas con esa cara, Potter, no es ningún secreto" dijo Draco mientras miraba por la ventana._

"_¿Acaso Snape no era un espía?" preguntó Harry_

"_Si, pero ten en cuenta que yo como un Malfoy obtengo información que en realidad vale la pena" dijo Draco._

"_Malfoy¿por qué estas haciendo esto?" preguntó Harry_

_Draco no respondió y se dirigió a la puerta de la clase, dispuesto a salir. _

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó nuevamente Harry, haciendo que Draco se detuviera._

"_Por ella" dijo el rubio mientras salía de la clase._

_Harry no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero podría digerirlo luego, por ahora tenía que informarle a Dumbledore._

* * *

**Rewiews, RARARA, Reviews, RARARA!**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Draco desvió su mirada de Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron se sentaba en la mesa junto con Lavender, para sorpresa de todos.

"Hola" dijo el pelirrojo sonriente

"Hola" respondieron.

Después de un silencio incómodo la comida apareció frente a ellos, la cena estuvo deliciosa.

Al terminar de cenar, la gran mesa desapareció para dar lugar a unas pequeñas mesas, además de un gran espacio para bailar.

Dumbledore amplificó su voz mágicamente. _"La cena estuvo deliciosa"_ dijo con una gran sonrisa. _"Y ahora, vamos todos a bailar al ritmo de esta banda, que creo que a todos les encantó, les presento a los Witchcraft Lovers"_

Todo el comedor se llenó de silbidos y aplausos, el grupo había adquirido bastante importancia luego del último baile.

Todos bailaron un rato, eran canciones rápidas, por lo que la mayoría estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero no les importaba, esta noche era para divertirse, pero para cierto rubio esta podría ser su última noche, y no sabía cuanta razón tenía.

Harry no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Draco mientras estaba con Hermione, era como una persona nueva, era algo realmente extraño. Recordaba todos esos años en los cuales Malfoy los había tratado como basura y les hacía la vida imposible¿era tan grande lo que sentían que habían dejado todo atrás¿Todos los insultos, las venganzas y las peleas? Realmente se debían querer.

El muchacho de ojos verdes fue sacado rápidamente sacado de sus pensamientos por una pelirroja que lo había agarrado de los brazos.

"Vamos, Harry, muévete" dijo Ginny haciendo lo posible por que se moviera.

"Potter no puede evitarlo, Weasley, bailar no es uno de sus dones" dijo Draco mientras bailaba con Hermione espectacularmente.

"Draco" dijo Hermione

"Lo siento, amor, no puede evitarlo" dijo el rubio

"No es eso, deberías haber dicho que se mueve más un lagarto enyesado" dijo Hermione mientras se reía al final.

Ginny también rió. Harry empezó a reír al imaginarse un lagarto enyesado.

Todos empezaron a reír. Era uno de los últimos momentos que pasarían juntos, solo faltaba Ron¿dónde estaba el pelirrojo?

De repente Hermione volteó a ver hacia uno de los balcones y pudo notar el cabello rojo de su amigo mientras salía junto con Lavender, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya se estaban besando. Bueno, por lo menos Ron se sentiría mejor. Hermione sonrió y volvió a ver a Draco, el rubio le sonreía ampliamente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"_Bueno, y ahora a petición de algunas chicas, tocaremos una canción muggle, espero que la disfruten"_ dijo uno de los integrantes de la banda. Seguidamente empezó a sonar una melodía lenta.

Draco no dudo un segundo cuando ya tenía a Hermione cerca de él, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, y los de ella posicionados delicadamente en el pecho de su novio.

Harry y Ginny también estaban abrazados, al igual que Ron y Lavender, que ahora se veían mucho más felices.

Hermione recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco mientras él acariciaba los cabellos de la chica.

_En este viaje que cada mañana_

_lleno de sueños comienza en la cama_

_soy un turista que a veces no entiende _

_el raro idioma en que habla la gente._

_Tantas aduanas entre unos y otros_

_tantas fronteras volviéndonos locos_

_hay tantos muros entre las miradas_

_que aunque nos vemos nunca vemos nada._

_He visto ruinas de sueños caídos_

_mares de fe en desiertos de olvido_

_y cuando más me encontraba perdido_

_un mapa de mi me entregaste tú._

_Continuemos el viaje los dos,_

_mismo cielo misma habitación,_

_ya no voy a buscar eres tu el lugar que soñé,_

_de viaje te amaré._

_Perdí mi tren por quedarme dormido_

_en el hotel de creerme vencido_

_corrí las calles del valor perdido_

_pensé que el viaje no tenía sentido._

_He visto ruinas de sueños caídos_

_mares de fe en desiertos de olvido_

_y cuando más me encontraba perdido_

_un mapa de mi me entregaste tú._

_Continuemos el viaje los dos,_

_mismo cielo misma habitación,_

_ya no voy a buscar eres tu el lugar que soñé,_

_de viaje te amaré._

"He visto ruinas de sueños caídos, mares de fe en desiertos de olvido, y cuando más me encontraba perdido, un mapa de mi, me entregaste tú" le susurró Draco a Hermione en el oído cuando la canción estaba terminando.

"Te amo" dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Draco a los ojos.

"Yo también" dijo Draco mientras la besaba "Gatita, te tengo una sorpresa"

"Sabes, me encantan tus sorpresas" dijo Hermione "¿Qué es?"

"No te voy a decir todavía"

Hermione hizo como si estuviera enojada. Haciendo que Draco se sintiera un poco inseguro.

"No te preocupes, pronto te enseñaré que es" dijo Draco

"De acuerdo" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Al fin vuelves, me tenías preocupada" dijo Hermione mientras veía como el rubio entraba en el árbol.

"Lo siento, me atrasé" dijo mientras se sentaba. "Toma" dijo mientras le daba una extraña fruta a Hermione.

"Gracias" dijo la chica. "¿Sabes que fruta es?"

"No lo sé" dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua "Pero creo que es comestible"

Hermione empezó a comer. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio absoluto.

"Este¿qué va a suceder ahora?" preguntó la chica.

Draco la miró pensativo, no tenía la menor idea de que iba a suceder ni que hacer.

"¿Draco?" repitió Hermione al ver que no le respondía.

"No molestes" dijo el rubio.

"_Hasta aquí llego el Draco amable"_ pensó la chica mientras se abrazaba a si misma. Una lluvia empezó a caer levemente, pero poco a poco se convirtió en una tormenta, el frío iba en aumento.

Draco notó que Hermione tenía frío, lo pensó unos momentos y luego se decidió. Se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso a ella sobre los hombros, rápidamente volvió a donde estaba, dejando a una Hermione muy sorprendida del otro lado.

"¿Draco, estas bien?" preguntó la chica.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es que a veces me tratas a la patada y luego como que eres amable"

"¿Te molesta que no te trate como debería?" preguntó el rubio

"¿Qué quieres decir con como debería?" preguntó Hermione

"Eres una sangre sucia, Granger, no te debería ni estar hablando" dijo Draco mientras apartaba la vista. Y mejor para él, porque si hubiera visto la mirada que Hermione tenía en esos momentos habría caído muerto ahí mismo.

En los ojos de la muchacha había una mezcla entre dolor y odio, ambos sentimientos que se podía percibir a través de las lágrimas que ahora se acumulaban.

"Eres un estúpido" dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el abrigo de Draco, se lo tiró en la cara y sin más salió del tronco donde se encontraba sin importarle la lluvia, los mortífagos o los animales salvajes, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar con Draco en ese lugar.

"_¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta¿Cómo pude haber pensado que había cambiado, que todo volvería a ser como antes? Me decepcionas Hermione Granger, pensé que una bruja de tu talento tendría mucha más inteligencia"_ pensó mientras caminaba entre los mojados suelos del bosque.

Draco lo pensó un poco, se quedó sorprendido al ver la forma en que había reaccionado Hermione, aunque, después de todo él había sido un maldito¿cómo pudo tratarla así¿Qué pasaba por su mente?

"_Pareces nuevo Draco, deberías estar acostumbrado¿sabes qué? me decepcionas, pensé que alguien como tú podría resistirse más"_ dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Draco.

"_Dañas a la persona que más quieres solo porque nosotros te lo decimos, eres patético"_ dijo la voz más grave

"Déjenme en paz, ninguno de ustedes sabe nada, yo la trato así porque yo quiero, además…"

"_Además no te la puedes sacar de la cabeza" _dijo la voz

"Cállate" dijo Draco enojado "Estúpidas voces"

Draco se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado, se puso la capa y se asomó por la abertura del tronco, no se podía ver gran cosa, la lluvia impedía gran parte de la visión.

Draco no sabía que era lo que pasaba por su mente pero sintió un deseo inmenso de salir a buscar a Hermione, estaba sola, corría peligro, tenía que ayudarla.

Salió del tronco y empezó a caminar, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada.

"_¿Qué demonios había pasado por la mente de Hermione? Solo a ella se le ocurría salir con esta tormenta"_ pensó Draco mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba empapado de arriba abajo.

Un grito quebró el silencio de la tormenta.

"Hermione" dijo Draco mientras empezaba a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia el lugar en donde había escuchado el grito.

"¡Auxilio!" gritó la chica. Draco se apresuró lo más que pudo y ahora podía ver a Hermione, estaba rodeada de los mortífagos que lo andaban buscando.

Hermione estaba acorralada contra un árbol mientras uno de los mortífagos, que Draco reconoció perfectamente, se iba acercando más y más.

"¡Blaise, ella es mía!"

Todos los mortífagos volvieron a ver a Draco mientras se acercaba a ellos. Todos retrocedieron y se inclinaron ante él.

"¿Qué demonios creías que ibas a hacer, Zabini?" le preguntó Draco

"Yo, este…bueno, lo que pasa es que…" Blaise tartamudeaba, Draco parecía realmente furioso.

"Nadie toca lo que es mío¿de acuerdo?" dijo Draco mientras estaba tan solo a unos centímetros de Blaise.

"Si, señor" contestó Blaise mientras su cara iba tornándose pálida.

"No te oí¿qué dijiste?" preguntó Draco

"Si se…"

Pero las palabras de Blaise fueron cortadas mientras Draco le lanzaba un cruciatus, tras otro, tras otro. Ahora Zabini yacía inconsciente en medio bosque.

Hermione miraba todo horrorizada, no sabía que hacer. Un momento, Draco acababa de usar magia, antes no se podía¿qué era lo que mantenía la magia bloqueada?

Draco se acercó a Hermione y la tomó por la cintura. "Sígueme el juego" le susurró al oído. La chica asintió.

"Ninguno de ustedes gusanos se atreverá a tocar o lastimar a esta mujer. El que me desobedezca terminará como Zabini o peor¿Entendieron o es muy avanzado para sus mentes?"

Todos los mortífagos asintieron.

"¿Para que me vinieron a buscar, no ven que me estaba divirtiendo?" preguntó Draco mientras acercaba más a Hermione.

"Bueno, señor, nosotros solo seguimos ordenes de Zabini y él nos dijo que lo encontráramos porque…" la voz de Avery empezó a desvanecerse.

"¿Por que qué?" preguntó Draco

"Porque, mi señor, según Zabini usted ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente y…"

"¿Y desde cuando tienen ustedes derecho a cuestionar lo que yo haga?" preguntó Draco altanero.

"No tenemos señor" dijo el mortífago bajando la cabeza.

"Bueno, por lo menos algo saben" dijo Draco "Ahora lárguense, ya se puede utilizar magia, no quiero verlos, si los necesito los llamaré"

Los mortífagos se volvieron a arrodillar.

"Llévense a Zabini, no quiero ensuciar el bosque" dijo Draco.

Los mortífagos lo obedecieron, y desaparecieron llevándose a Blaise con ellos.

Hermione y Draco se quedaron solos nuevamente.

"Bueno, por lo visto tu también eres un gran actor" dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Draco.

"No es actuación, Granger, es mi vida" dijo Draco.

"Muy bien, Malfoy" dijo Hermione, acentuando la última palabra.

A Draco le dolió que ella lo llamara así, aunque lo disimuló.

"Entonces mientras piensas en tu vida¿podrías soltarme?" dijo Hermione.

Draco recordó que tenía a Hermione muy cerca de él y agarrada de la cintura, la soltó inmediatamente y disimuló el sonrojo.

La lluvia empezó a bajar, ahora era casi un rocío. Lo mejor era irse de ese lugar aprovechando que ya podían utilizar magia.

"Vámonos" dijo Draco mientras agarraba una mano de Hermione

"¿Pero a dónde…?"

Muy tarde, ambos ya habían desaparecido.

* * *

Hermione y Draco bailaron unas cuantas piezas más, finalmente algo cansados Draco decidió que era tiempo de enseñarle la sorpresa a Hermione.

"Herm¿quieres ver la sorpresa ahora?"

"Si" dijo mientras que sonreía, "Tan solo deja que me despida de…"

Hermione buscó por todos lados a Ginny y a Harry pero ahora no los veía, buscó a Ron y tampoco estaba cerca.

"Bueno no importa, vamos" dijo Hermione

Draco sonrió y salieron del gran comedor.

"Y dime¿en dónde esta mi sorpresa?"

"Eso también es parte de la sorpresa" dijo Draco mientras disfrutaba de la cara de frustración de Hermione.

"Bien, entonces apurémonos que me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad"

Draco obedeció lo que dijo su novia. Hermione siguió a Draco. Llegaron al segundo piso y Hermione reconoció inmediatamente la estatua frente a la que estaban. Draco dijo la contraseña y ambos entraron a la habitación del piano.

Esta vez estaba decorada diferente, había pasado un gran rato desde la última vez que habían ido juntos a eso lugar, Draco iba de vez en cuando. Cerca del techo de la habitación flotaban varias candelas que le daban un aspecto mucho más romántico. El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba. Y había una puerta nueva que Hermione nunca antes había visto.

"Draco, esto es hermoso" dijo Hermione mientras Draco la sostenía de la cintura.

"Todo para ti" dijo Draco mientras le daba un pequeño beso.

"¿Hacia dónde va esa puerta?" preguntó Hermione.

"Ah, va hacia mi habitación, la puse hace poco, pero preferí que tomáramos el camino largo" contestó Draco.

Luego la soltó gentilmente para luego agarrar su mano y dirigirse juntos al piano. Draco se sentó ante el piano, Hermione a su lado.

"Hermione, esta canción es para ti" dijo el rubio mientras la habitación se empezaba a llenar de una suave melodía.

_Vuelve a mi mente una vez más todo lo que viví_

_todo lo que he dejado atrás hoy me acerca mas a tí_

_tú me enseñaste la verdad_

_yo aprendí a perdonar_

_me regalaste tanta paz_

_que volví a nacer creyendo más en ti_

Tú me cambiaste, me enseñaste lo que es amar, me enseñaste a amarte.

_Y pude arrancar esta soledad,_

_tengo tantas ganas de gritar_

_que no existe más la oscuridad._

Tú desapareciste la oscuridad que había en mi vida y me hiciste ver la luz.

_Si tú eres mi luz, mi luz_

_la fuerza dentro de mi ser_

_mi luz, mi luz_

_la fe que siempre sentiré_

_mi luz, mi luz_

_por siempre._

Tú eres mi luz, la razón por la que he cambiado.

_Nunca sabré lo que vendrá_

_tú me lo escribirás_

_pero si vuelvo a tropezar_

_se que tú jamás me vas a abandonar_

Sé que tú me ayudarás cada vez que lo necesite, y no sabes cuanto te necesito en estos momentos.

_Y vas a arrancar esta soledad_

_tengo tantas ganas de gritar _

_que no existe más esta oscuridad._

He visto la luz gracias a ti.

_Si tú eres mi luz, mi luz_

_la fuerza dentro de mi ser_

_mi luz, mi luz_

_la fe que siempre sentiré_

_mi luz, mi luz, mi luz, mi luz_

Eres mi luz.

_Si tú eres mi luz, mi luz_

_la fuerza dentro de mi ser_

_mi luz, mi luz_

_la fe que siempre sentiré_

_mi luz, mi luz, mi luz_

_por siempre_

Me salvaste de mi mismo.

_Vuelve a mi mente una vez más_

_todo lo que viví._

Hermione no pudo evitar llorar al escuchar la canción que Draco le estaba cantando, se sentía tan especial, tan amada.

"Bueno esa era una parte de la sorpresa" dijo Draco cuando terminó de tocar. Notó que ahora por las mejillas de su novia bajaban unas cuantas lágrimas. "No llores amor" dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Hermione. "Quiero que estés feliz"

"Pero sí estoy feliz, Draco. Nunca pensé que alguien me pudiera hacer sentir así, son lágrimas de felicidad" dijo la chica mientras le sonreía a su novio.

Ambos se empezaron a besar. Poco a poco se levantaron de la banca del piano mientras que Hermione acercaba más a Draco rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Draco tan solo se dejaba llevar mientras que se acercaba aún más a Hermione. Sus fuertes brazos envolvían ahora la frágil figura de su novia.

Lentamente Draco fue guiando a ambos hacía su cuarto. Al abrir su habitación y entrar en ella. Dejo de besar a Hermione tan solo un momento mientras que miraba fijamente en aquellos ojos color ámbar que lo traían loco.

Cariñosamente quitó un mechón del cabello de su novia mientras que agarraba el rostro de Hermione con ambas manos.

"Hermione…yo…"

"Shh, no digas nada, Draco" dijo mientras rodeaba las manos de su novio con las suyas.

"¿Quieres…?" dijo pero Hermione lo interrumpió dándole un fuerte beso en los labios.

"¿Responde eso tu pregunta?"

"Si" contestó él "Entonces¿estas segura?" preguntó el muchacho mientras besaba las manos de Hermione.

Ella asintió y declaró firmemente "Nunca en mi vida he estado más segura de algo"

Lentamente Draco se acercó a los labios de su novia. Tentativamente, no queriendo asustarla ni nada por el estilo, simplemente demostrándole que para él, ella era lo más importante en el mundo y que nunca la lastimaría. No mientras pudiera evitarlo.

Hermione se acostó en la cama mientras Draco la besaba y empezaba a desabrochar su vestido. Entre besos Hermione se separó de él y dijo "Draco, nunca antes he hecho esto" declaró sin lograr disimular el nerviosismo en su voz.

Draco tan solo sonrió y beso su labios en una forma reconfortante "No te preocupes, estarás bien, iremos despacio" dijo mientras la volvía a besar.

Hermione dejó el nerviosismo a un lado luego de lo que dijo Draco. Ambos se perdieron entre los besos y caricias. Esta vez ninguno de los dos se detuvo.

* * *

Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en un lugar que no reconocía, sin embargo Draco se dirigió directamente a un sillón en frente de la chimenea.

Hermione miró alrededor de la casa, no era tan grande como la mansión, pero aun así era espaciosa. Vio por una ventana y notó una cadena de montañas y frente a la casa un bosque.

"¿Dónde est…?" preguntó Hermione pero Draco la interrumpió.

"Nueva Zelanda" dijo él mientras miraba fijamente a las llamas de la chimenea.

Hermione siguió viendo el paisaje, era asombroso, nunca antes había visto algo así. Mientras tanto Draco estaba bastante confundido, Hermione tenía el amuleto, pero ella no lo sabía¿cómo iba a conseguirlo?

Hermione disimulaba interés en el bello paisaje mientras realmente se hallaba bastante confundida e intrigada.

Draco se mostraba amable y de hecho la había salvado de los mortífagos, pero algunas veces la trataba como si fuera basura. Hermione lo pensó detenidamente unos minutos, ella tenía algo que el quería, pero nunca había visto el amuleto de Lake¿cómo sabría cual era?

"Malfoy" dijo Hermione mientras miraba al rubio. El no le prestó atención.

"Draco" dijo Hermione, esta vez si llamó la atención del muchacho, sin embargo este no alzó la vista de la chimenea.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Draco mientras hacia lo posible por no mirarla.

"¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?" preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba más hacia donde estaba él.

Draco lo pensó por unos instantes, sabía que si dejaba ir a Hermione lo más seguro sería que lo incriminaría y en cuestión de minutos tendría a varios aurores alrededor de su casa, como si con eso pudieran detenerlo. No le importaba que los aurores llegaran, lo que le importaba es que descubrieran ese lugar que él apreciaba por la tranquilidad y calma. Además no podía dejar ir a Hermione hasta que obtuviera el amuleto.

"Lo que me plazca" dijo finalmente mientras la volvía a ver. Hermione lo miró asustada.

"Sabes muy bien que no puedo dejarte ir, además todavía tienes algo que yo quiero" dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia Hermione.

La muchacha no pudo hacer más que retroceder para luego encontrarse acorralada contra la pared, no tenía su varita, no tenía escapatoria.

Draco se acercó peligrosamente a Hermione, la acorraló contra la pared. Draco podía observar el miedo en los ojos de Hermione, miedo mezclado con odio, mezclado con lo que parecía ser un poco de amor. ¿Amor? Después de todo ella seguía enamorada de él¿por qué no aprovechar esa pequeña debilidad para conseguir lo que él quería?

Hermione hacía lo posible por no mostrar emoción alguna, pero Draco la miraba fijamente a los ojos y ella sabía que Draco podía entender los sentimientos de ella a través de sus ojos, además de que sabía que no era muy buena ocultando lo que sentía.

Trató de hacer lo mismo que Draco estaba haciendo, miró fijamente en esos ojos grises, pero no había nada, estaban vacíos, fríos, ella recordaba que antes habían estaba más cálidos e inspiraban ternura, amor y pasión. ¿Qué había sucedido con Draco todos esos años que no lo vio, que pensó que estaba muerto? Trató de seguir examinando esos ojos grises pero Draco se empezó a acercar intensamente.

Draco disfrutaba mirar la cara de Hermione mientras él se le acercaba. Los ojos miel expresaban miedo y deseo a la vez, siempre le había encantado el efecto que causaba en ella.

Tomó a Hermione firmemente de la cintura, rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo. Ahora estaban mucho más cerca. Él examinó cada centímetro de la cara de Hermione como antes solía hacer. Con la mano derecha acarició la mejilla de ella suavemente mientras que Hermione temblaba bajo sus caricias. La muchacha estaba inmóvil, no sabía si salir corriendo o si dejarse llevar, era demasiado tentador para resistirse.

Draco rozó sus labios con las mejillas de Hermione, dándole pequeños besos alternados con mordiscos mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la boca de ella.

Hermione sabía perfectamente lo que él quería hacer pero no podía reaccionar, se sentía perdida entre las caricias de su antiguo novio. Draco empezó a bajar por el cuello de Hermione mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda y cintura de la mujer que lo traía loco y aunque lo negara, él sabía que todavía la amaba.

Draco se detuvo y volvió a ver la cara de Hermione, de sus ojos que desprendían sentimientos de deseo, de pasión, de dolor.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" dijo Hermione mientras trataba de no perder el control.

"Nada preciosa, absolutamente nada" dijo Draco. Ahora el rubio miraba los labios de Hermione, tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarla, de volver a probarla, de volver a sentirla, pero se contuvo. Miró una vez más a Hermione, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Sonrió al ver como ella cerraba sus ojos esperando recibir un beso. Se separó de ella.

"Despierta, Granger" dijo Draco mientras se alejaba de ella y salía de esa habitación para dirigirse a su cuarto, dejando a Hermione roja de rabia y de vergüenza en medio de aquella sala.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews...**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Primero que todo, gracias por los reviews!**

**Segundo, varias veces me han preguntado que son las voces en la cabeza de Draco y como es que Hermione tiene el amuleto sin saber que lo tiene...**

**Mis estimados lectores, están preguntas se aclararán más adelante en el fic...**

**Por cierto, éste es el último capítulo del pasado...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 23**

"Te amo, Hermione" dijo Draco mientras le daba un beso a Hermione

"Yo también te amo, Draco" dijo Hermione mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

"Debes estar cansada¿por qué no duermes?" dijo Draco mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia.

"Cántame algo para dormir" dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Draco.

"De acuerdo" dijo el rubio y empezó a cantar una melodía lenta.

_Siente como te amo,_

_toma mi mano,_

_ven a soñar,_

_deja todo lo malo,_

_porque te pesa para volar._

_Mírame, una vez, una más,_

_ahora duérmete, _

_aquí estoy, no me iré,_

_mi lugar es aquí cuidándote_

Draco terminó de cantar y ahora miraba detenidamente a la muchacha que yacía acurrucada en sus brazos, ella dormía como un ángel. Él miraba intensamente el rostro de Hermione, ese rostro que le inspiraba hacer locuras, ese rostro con él que soñaba, el rostro de la persona que amaba.

Empezó a memorizar cada pequeña peca, cada pequeño lunar. Sabía que esta sería la última vez que la tendría entre sus brazos, la última vez que podría amarla.

Miró la hora, era tarde, la marca que había mantenido escondida bajo aquel hechizo muy pronto empezaría a arder desgarradoramente, tenía que darse prisa.

Pero se negaba a dejar a Hermione, no quería irse, no quería abandonar la razón por la cual toda su vida había cambiado, no quería abandonar su razón de vivir. Pero era lo mejor, de lo contrario ella nunca podría vivir en paz, él nunca podría vivir con la muerte de la única persona que ha amado en su conciencia.

Se separó de Hermione delicadamente para no perturbar su sueño. Se levantó de la cama y se empezó a poner la ropa y en esos momentos empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido hace pocas horas.

Nunca pensó que el estar con Hermione podría causar un efecto tan extraordinario en él. Recordaba paso a paso como sus cuerpos se empezaron a mezclar mientras que intensas caricias eran repartidas. No entendía como alguien se podía sentir tan feliz cuando sabía que en pocos minutos su vida podría terminar.

Cuando se terminó de poner la ropa se sentó en una silla a ponerse los zapatos mientras miraba detenidamente a Hermione.

Intentaba grabar toda la figura de Hermione en su cabeza, no quería olvidar ningún detalle. Finalmente se terminó de vestir.

Se levantó de la silla y buscó entre sus ropas un sobre verde oscuro, cuando lo encontró se acercó a la cama. Se aproximó a Hermione. Miró el cabello de su novia esparcido en la almohada luego de una noche de pasión desenfrenada. Sonrió al recordar lo que ambos habían sentido.

Besó a Hermione en la frente y una vez más en los labios, pero suavemente para no despertarla. Se alejó de ella y colocó el sobre verde en la almohada que él había estado ocupando. Con su varita apareció una rosa sobre el sobre, nuevamente se quedó hipnotizado por el rostro de Hermione pero un dolor intenso lo hizo volver a la realidad, tenía que reunirse con los demás mortífagos, la guerra empezaría en cualquier momento.

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y miró hacia atrás para ver por última vez a Hermione y después de un leve "Te amo, Hermione" salió de la habitación.

Empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia las afuera del castillo, cuidando de no ser sorprendido por Filch. Finalmente salió del castillo y se empezó a internar en el Bosque Prohibido. Luego de unos cuantos minutos pudo distinguir un círculo de encapuchados.

"Hasta que llegas, Joven Malfoy" le dijo una voz perteneciente a Voldemort.

Draco se inclinó ante aquel ser repulsivo, no quería levantar sospechas, Harry Potter llegaría en cualquier momento.

**0**

Hermione se levantó de un momento a otro, como si hubiera sentido que algo no estaba bien. Luego de reconocer el lugar en donde estaba empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Nunca antes había perdido el control de esa manera y sin embargo no se arrepentía de sus acciones. Se había entregado al hombre que amaba y eso no tenía nada de malo.

Sonrío al recordar las caricias y los besos de Draco recorriendo su cuerpo. Realmente lo amaba. ¿Pero dónde estaba Draco?

Hermione recorrió con sus ojos la cama en la cual se había entregado completamente, mas no encontró a su novio. Notó un sobre de color verde a la par de una rosa, algo no debía de estar bien.

Agarró la rosa y olió el suave aroma de la flor y luego tomó el sobre verde entre sus manos. Lo abrió para encontrar una carta escrita con la letra de Draco, lo que leyó a continuación la dejó paralizada.

_Mi Hermione,_

_Jamás olvidaré esta noche, la primera noche que pasamos juntos. No sabes cuanto te amo en estos momentos y desearía estar allí, junto a ti, para poder decírtelo, para volver a estar contigo, para abrazarte, para besarte, pero por ahora estas cosas no podrán ser, ahora tengo que marcharme._

_Sé que te preguntarás en dónde estoy y te comprendo perfectamente, pero antes de cualquier cosa quiero decirte algo que no me he atrevido a mencionarte._

_Hermione, no soy perfecto, hay muchas cosas que quisiera no haber hecho, pero sigo aprendiendo a tu lado. Nunca quise hacerte daño y tengo que decirte que tan solo quiero que sepas que encontré una razón para mí, una razón para cambiar quién yo solía ser aunque nunca me lo pediste, una razón para volver a empezar y esa razón eres tú. _

_Lamento haberte herido, es algo que cargo en mi conciencia diariamente, y deseo poder desaparecer todo el dolor que te hice pasar. Quiero ser el que atrape tus lágrimas pero debes entender que debo irme, que debo de luchar por lo que quiero. Por eso necesito que escuches que eres la única persona a la que he amado con todo mí ser, eres la persona por la que me despierto en las mañanas, eres mi todo, Hermione._

_Para cuando leas esto seguramente ya estaré peleando en la guerra, no te atrevas a ir a buscarme, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes. Te amo, Hermione, nunca lo olvides._

_Draco _

Hermione no sabía que hacer, Draco había ido a luchar en la guerra, pero dónde estaría. Unos rayos verdes se distinguieron a través de la ventana.

Hermione se levantó y miró por la ventana, esos rayos provenían del bosque. Se vistió rápidamente. Agarró su varita y salió de la habitación de Draco.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y finalmente llegó al bosque, había personas lanzándose hechizos por todos lados, pero no se detuvo. Siguió caminando para encontrar a Draco pero una voz la inmovilizó.

"Hasta que te encuentro, asquerosa sangre sucia" dijo Pansy mientras le apuntaba firmemente con la varita.

**0**

Todos los mortífagos junto con Voldemort estaban repasando el plan una vez más cuando varios rayos verdes aparecieron de la nada, algunos mortífagos cayeron al piso, inertes.

Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que esto era una emboscada y Lucius sabía perfectamente quién había sido el traidor.

Los mortífagos se empezaron a movilizar rápidamente para atacar a la Orden del Fénix. Draco pudo ver que Harry se acercaba a Voldemort poco a poco. El mismo iba a empezar a luchar contra los mortífagos cuando un Cruciatus lo desvió de su destino.

Draco yacía en el suelo del bosque luego de que el dolor había pasado, poco a poco levantó la mirada y vio quien era el que lo había atacado, su padre lo miraba con odio.

"¿Qué demonios crees que hiciste?" le preguntó Lucius mientras se acercaba más a él. "Eres un maldito traidor"

"Tú eres el maldito" dijo Draco mientras se trataba de incorporar, pero Lucius le dio una patada en el estómago haciendo que Draco se quedara sin aire.

"No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer, Draco" dijo Lucius tranquilamente. "Acabas de poner en peligro a la única cosa que se supone que aprecias, aunque honestamente no sé que le viste a esa sangre sucia, seguramente es muy buena en la cama, o talv…"

Pero Lucius fue interrumpido por Draco. "No tienes idea de lo que estas hablando, yo a diferencia de ti, si poseo sentimientos, si tengo una conciencia, sé perfectamente que todo esto esta mal" dijo señalando a su alrededor. _Hermione no esta en peligro, esta protegida, esta en el castillo. _Pensó Draco mientras se ponía de pie.

"Los sentimientos no son más que debilidades, mira a tu madre, por ejemplo, se enamoró de mí, por estúpida y mira donde esta ahora, dos metros bajo tierra" dijo Lucius con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Eres un maldito asesino" dijo Draco mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol.

"Gracias, me halagas" dijo Lucius mientras miraba alrededor y vio algo que le llamó la atención. "Y para seguir con mi puesto de asesino, veo una sangre sucia por aquí que tengo ganas de matar desde hace tiempo, aunque creo que alguien se me puede adelantar"

Draco siguió la mirada de su padre y se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba luchando contra Pansy. Trató de ir hacia donde estaba ella pero un nuevo cruciatus fue recibido por su cuerpo, nuevamente estaba en el piso.

"Realmente me arrepiento de que seas mi hijo, eres patético" dijo Lucius mientras disfrutaba ver la figura desvalida de Draco en el suelo.

**0**

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" le preguntó Pansy a Hermione mientras esquivaba un hechizo que ella le había lanzado.

"Eso es solo el principio" dijo Hermione esquivando un hechizo de Pansy.

"Sabes, sinceramente no sé que fue lo que mi Draco vio en ti, pero sea lo que sea no se puede comparar con lo que yo le ofrezco" dijo Pansy

"Estas muy equivocada si crees que Draco va a estar contigo después de todo lo que ha sucedido, eres una ilusa, Pansy Parkinson, búscate una vida" dijo Hermione mientras esquivaba otro hechizo, sonrió al ver que Pansy estaba furiosa.

"Vas a pagar por todo esto, asquerosa sangre sucia" dijo Pansy mientras le enviaba hechizo seguido por otro, Hermione no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar ambos hechizos.

Pansy disfrutaba ver a Hermione revolcándose de dolor en el piso. Pero la diversión le duró poco porque alguien la atacó por detrás haciendo que quedara inconsciente.

El que lanzó el ataque se dirigió hacia Hermione y le alzó la cabeza. Cuando ella pudo reconocer quien estaba frente a ella dijo "Ron, eres tú"

"Si, Hermione, vamos, levántate" Ron ayudó a Hermione a levantarse. "¿Estas bien?" preguntó el pelirrojo mientras miraba a su amiga fijamente.

"Si, no te preocupes, estaré bien, ve a ayudar a Harry" dijo Hermione mientras veía que Harry estaba rodeado de varios mortífagos.

"No, tú no estas bien, es mej…"

"Ron, ve a ayudar a Harry, él es el que tiene que terminar con todo esto" dijo Hermione mientras se separaba de Ron. "Anda"

Ron a regañadientes dejó a Hermione sola, pero era cierto Harry necesitaba su ayuda.

Hermione vio como Ron ayudaba a Harry y luego empezó a mirar alrededor. Varios rayos de diferentes colores eran lanzados por los distintos magos que se encontraban peleando.

Esto realmente era desastroso, Hermione miraba a su alrededor, muchos sangraban, otros gritaban, era verdaderamente horrible. Ella pudo observar cuando Harry llegó finalmente a donde estaba Voldemort, la pelea final estaba por comenzar, pero un intenso dolor la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Thomas Merfang disfrutaba como Hermione se revolcaba de dolor en el piso. Hermione hacía lo posible por no gritar, por no dejarse vencer, no le daría el placer al traidor de su profesor de verla sufrir. Pero era difícil, el cruciatus de Thomas no se podía comparar con el de Pansy, el de su supuesto amigo era mucho más intenso y desgarrador. Cuando el dolor cesó Hermione pudo ver a los ojos de su atacante, asco era lo que proyectaban, asco con desprecio e ira, ira que seguramente descargaría en ella.

"Hola querida Hermione" dijo Thomas arrastrando las palabras.

"Tú, eres un asqueroso traidor" dijo Hermione mientras hacía lo posible por seguir respirando.

"No, lo que soy es inteligente" dijo muy seguro de si mismo. "No hay que ir contra la corriente, Hermione, eso es algo que tienes que aprender"

"Confié en ti, se supone que eras mi amigo¿por qué estas haciendo esto?" preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba o hacia lo posible por hacerlo.

"Una vez te dije que eras una bruja muy inteligente y una vez más te lo vuelto a decir, pero debes saber que nadie, absolutamente nadie saca nada bueno de ir en contra del señor Tenebroso" dijo sonriente. "Y en cuanto a lo de la confianza, el trabajo que me fue asignado fue vigilarte junto con Draco. Yo fui el que informó al señor Tenebroso de su relación y de lo que les sucedía. Pero antes tenía que ganarme tu confianza, querida Hermione. Debo decirte que eres muy ingenua" dijo mientras se arrodillaba a la par de Hermione que ahora se encontraba sentada. "Además de muy bella" Thomas se acercaba peligrosamente a Hermione. Ella hacía lo posible por moverse pero sus músculos se encontraban tan lastimados que no le respondían.

Cerró sus ojos para que al volver a abrirlos nada de esto estuviera pasando. Tras un rápido destello verde, Thomas Merfang soltó el rostro de Hermione. Ella al notar esto abrió los ojos y pudo ver el inerte cuerpo de su antiguo profesor en el piso del bosque. Se separó lo más que pudo del cadáver y se recostó a un árbol, deseando que todo acabara de una vez.

Draco se acercó a como pudo a Hermione, miró el cuerpo del traidor de Merfang con desprecio y luego se alegró de haberlo matado, después de todo nunca había confiado en él. Hermione al verlo lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Aw, que conmovedor" dijo Lucius mientras presenciaba el encuentro de la pareja. "¿Esta basura es por la cual has arriesgado toda tu vida?" preguntó Lucius a Draco mientras que éste se levantaba y se arrodillaba ante la adolorida Hermione.

Draco agarró a Hermione en sus brazos y acarició suavemente la mejilla de su novia.

"¿Por ella, Draco, por ella?" dijo Lucius mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"_Por ella, todo por ella¿en realidad lo hiciste todo por una sangre sucia¿Por no verla sufrir, por que no saliera lastimada¿Qué pasó con el viejo Draco Malfoy, el Draco que no se dejaba vencer por nadie, el Draco que era el príncipe de Slytherin¿El verdadero Draco Malfoy_?" dijo una voz grave en la cabeza de Draco.

"Cállate" dijo Draco para que las voces enmudecieran.

"¿Realmente crees que lo vale?" dijo Lucius mientras miraba a Draco acariciar el rostro de Hermione.

"_¿Realmente lo vale¿Lo vale? Arruiné todo solo por ella, por estar con ella, por poder tenerla, por poder besarla, por poder abrazarla. ¿Pero por qué? Todo esto es un error, nunca debí involucrarme con ella, nunca debí dejar que mis sentimientos me dominarán. Debí cerrarme completamente hacia ella, nunca debí dejar que esto pasara. Soy un idiota, un estúpido, he arruinado los planes de Voldemort ¿y todo para qué? Para poder tenerla a ella. ¿Realmente lo vale?" _pensó Draco mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione tratando de encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos.

Draco miró a Hermione una vez más y la dejó en el piso mientras él se ponía de pie. Por alguna extraña razón estaba dudando, pensaba que todo lo que había hecho era un error y las voces en su cabeza no hacían más que aclarárselo.

"_Déjala ella no vale la pena" _dijo una voz en su cabeza.

"_Si, deshazte de ella y lucha en contra de Potter, todavía puedes enmendar tu traición" _dijo la voz grave.

Draco miró fijamente a Hermione, la cual se encontraba atónita al ver la extraña reacción de su novio.

Con ambas manos hacía lo posible por dominar los murmullos en su mente. Draco sacudió su cabeza y puso sus pensamientos en orden, haciendo lo posible por ignorar las voces.

"Lo vale" dijo Draco firmemente. "Vale más que cualquier cosa que yo haya conocido, vale más que yo mismo, si ella esta bien entonces mi conciencia estará tranquila y mi corazón no sufrirá"

"Eres un estúpido, Draco" dijo Lucius mientras lo apuntaba con la varita. "Pensé que sería más inteligente"

"Di lo que quieras, Voldemort muy pronto caerá y tú también" dijo Draco mientras ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse de pie. Hermione estaba un poco asustada debido a la duda de Draco, pero se sintió aliviada luego de escuchar la firme declaración que había dado el rubio.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Draco a su novia.

Hermione asintió "Draco¿qué te sucedía¿Por qué tapabas tus oídos de esa forma?"

"No importa. Ahora de lo que tienes que estar segura es que te amo, que jamás te lastimaría y que eres mi todo¿lo entiendes? No me arrepiento de lo que sucedió entre nosotros, Hermione. Te amo, nunca lo dudes" dijo mientras la besaba pasionalmente asegurándole todo lo que había dicho.

"Yo también te amo, Draco" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras buscaba su varita entre sus ropas, no estaba.

"¿Buscabas esto?" dijo Lucius mientras balanceaba la varita de Hermione entre sus dedos. Se la había quitado con un simple hechizo. "Deberían estar más atentos en lugar de declarar su amor en media guerra" dijo mientras sonreía malignamente.

Hermione se aferró al brazo de Draco buscando apoyo y protección.

En ese mismo instante un gritó horrible quebró la noche, finalmente Voldemort había caído.

Varios de los mortífagos se empezaron a escabullir por entre los árboles, fallando en sus intentos de escapar de las manos de los aurores.

"Ves padre, ya no tienes por quien luchar" dijo Draco mientras que su padre lo volvía a apuntar con la varita.

"En eso te equivocas, porque aunque el señor oscuro falle, otro tomará su lugar, lo quieras o no" dijo Lucius casi en un susurro. "Y sabes perfectamente que tú eres tu peor enemigo"

Draco se quedó inmóvil, lo había olvidado, él era el heredero de Voldemort. Pero él no se volvería contra todos, él no trataría de gobernar el mundo¿verdad?

Hermione miraba todo confundida¿a qué se refería Lucius con que Draco era su peor enemigo?

"Lárgate, o de lo contrario tendré que vengar la muerte de mi madre de una vez por todas" dijo Draco mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

"No me iré antes de acabar con la sangre sucia que arruinó todo" dijo Lucius mientras que de sus labios se escapaban las dos simples palabras más temidas por todo el mundo mágico.

"¡Avada Kedavra!" gritó Lucius mientras que otra voz gritaba lo mismo.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue algo tan rápido que ni siquiera Lucius pudo evitarlo. La poderosa maldición le pegó de lleno y por lo tanto le causó una muerte instantánea. Lucius Malfoy había muerto a manos de su propio hijo.

Draco yacía sobre Hermione. El se había interpuesto entre la maldición y su novia. Hermione miraba con horror y trataba de comprender lo que había ocurrido. Draco se había sacrificado por ella.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza de Draco en su regazo. Draco todavía estaba vivo. Hermione miraba con amor en los ojos del hombre que le había dado todo, que se había arriesgado por ella, que se había enamorado de ella, que le había enseñado a amar.

Ella se encontraba hipnotizada por los ojos grises de Draco que inspiraban dolor, angustia, pero sobre todo amor. Draco estaba tranquilo, ya que Hermione se encontraba bien. Una delgada línea de sangre de color negro se escabulló de la boca de él, haciendo que Hermione se asustara.

"Oh, Draco¿qué hiciste?" susurró Hermione al oído de Draco mientras acariciaba su rostro.

"Lo que debí haber hecho. Lamento haber dudado sobre ti, debes saber algo importante yo…" dijo Draco mientras empezaba a tener dificultades para respirar. Hermione no pudo evitar empezar a llorar.

"Draco, todo va a estar bien, mantén tu ojos abiertos, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien" Hermione hablaba pero parecía que hablaba para sí misma. Las cristalinas lágrimas ahora recorrían su rostro y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Ella estaba sosteniendo el último suspiro de Draco.

"_No me dejes ir, amor. Tú sabes que no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo. Todo lo que quería decirte es que te amo y que no tengo miedo. ¿Me puedes escuchar¿Me puedes sentir en tus brazos? Estas sosteniendo mi último aliento, todos los pensamientos de ti terminan esta noche. Extrañaré nuestros momentos juntos, extrañaré todo sobre ti. La forma en que tus mejillas se sonrojan cuando te enojas, la forma en que te muerdes el labio cuando estas nerviosa y el sabor a fresas de tus besos. Sé que puedes escucharme, lo puedo saborear en tus lágrimas. Cierras tus ojos y pides que al volver abrirlos todo haya sido un sueño, una pesadilla. Pero los abres nuevamente y ves que es realidad, ves que estas sosteniendo mi último aliento"_

"Yo te amo, Mia…nunca lo olvides" dijo Draco antes de cerrar sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos. Hermione estalló en lágrimas. En su regazo descansaba ahora la inerte forma de su novio.

"Yo también te amo, Dray" dijo Hermione al oído de Draco, pero no importaba, ya no la podía escuchar. "¿Draco¿Draco¡DRACO!"

De repente Hermione empezó a recordar todos los momentos vividos junto a Draco, su primer beso, la canción que le cantó, el baile, todo, no pudo evitar empezar a temblar mientras más recuerdos inundaban su mente. Hermione no pudo resistir más y colapsó junto a Draco, mientras que una fina lluvia empezaba a enfriar el suelo del bosque Prohibido.

* * *

**Dejen reviews y puede que actualice mucho más rápido...próximo capítulo muy pronto...**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Tengo siglos de no poner un disclaimer, así que aquí va...**

**Disclaimer: **Por si no lo han notado, Harry Potter no me pertenece ni lo hará nunca, muy a mi pesar, y no, ni Hermione ni Draco me pertenecen, solo me gusta ponerlos en situaciones comprometedoras...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 24**

Hermione se levantó de un solo golpe, había estado soñando con la noche en que Draco "había" muerto. Se sentó en el sillón que había usado como cama y se dio cuenta de que había una manta sobre ella manteniéndola caliente.

_Seguramente fue un elfo_, pensó mientras acomodaba la cobija alrededor de ella.

Miró el fuego de la chimenea, estaba a punto de extinguirse, pero por unos minutos no pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido luego de la muerte de Draco.

_Despertó varios días después del ataque en un lugar totalmente blanco, ella sobre una cama y en una mesa cercana, varias notas y regalos de sus amigos y Ron estaba junto a ella, tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas mientras sonreía porque finalmente aquella chica había despertado._

"_Gracias a Merlín que despiertas" dijo Ron mientras abrazaba a Hermione. "Estuve muy preocupado…" dijo logrando que toda su cara se tiñera de rojo, "… es decir estuvimos muy preocupados por ti, pensamos que ya no despertarías"_

_Ella tan solo sonrió, muy dentro de ella sabía perfectamente que no tenía deseos de seguir viviendo, la razón por la cual despertó fue por sus amigos. Cansada de escuchar sus lamentos y suplicas para que volviera en sí, decidió que lo mejor era despertar, pero ella sabía que nada volvería a ser igual._

_Pasó unos días ahí hasta que estuvo totalmente recuperada y pudo irse. Ni siquiera pudo asistir al funeral de Draco._

_Un día trató de visitar la tumba, pero no pudo, a medio camino se detuvo y volvió a su casa, sin poder impedir que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos dando a conocer el verdadero estado de su alma._

_Vivió unos días con sus padres que estaban encantados que ver que su pequeña ya se encontraba bien y que la habían extrañado mucho aunque la iban a ver todos los días durante los cuales estuvo dormida._

_Luego de un año, Hermione decidió que era mejor empezar una vida nueva, en un lugar nuevo. Con un poco de dinero que tenía ahorrado decidió comprarse su casa y sus cosas, no quería depender de nadie, quería estar sola y por muchos días Crookshanks se convirtió en su única compañía._

_Nadie nunca supo que ella estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida varias veces en la casa de sus padres, nadie nunca notó las cicatrices en sus muñecas o las navajillas con sangre en el basurero, nadie nunca podría creer que Hermione se quisiera quitar la vida._

_Por eso, harta de intentos fallidos decidió pasarse de casa, así podría suicidarse en paz y no le daría la horrorosa impresión a sus padres de encontrarla desangrada en el baño._

_Era una noche de luna menguante, todo estaba listo. La tina estaba llena, la puerta cerrada, Crookshanks afuera, la navajilla tentadoramente filosa esperando hundirse en la piel de Hermione._

_Finalmente se desprendió de la ropa que andaba puesta y se sumergió delicadamente en el agua. Luego se puso a pensar durante unos segundos._

_Nadie realmente la extrañaría a excepción de sus amigos, pero eso eran simplemente, amigos, nada más, nada menos. Ninguno de ellos era Draco, ninguno la amaría como él._

_Antes de cortarse las venas había considerado otras formas muggle de suicidio, después de todo lo primero que harían sus padres sería llamar a la policía o a una ambulancia y Hermione dudaba mucho que ellos entendieran lo que un Avada Kedavra causaba._

_La primera opción había sido ahorcarse, pero era demasiado horrible y la impresión que quedaría en su rostro perseguiría la mente de sus padres hasta el final de sus días._

_La segunda opción había sido una sobredosis de pastillas, pero nunca se había acostumbrado a aquellas píldoras, además este método casi siempre fallaba._

_Finalmente había escogido morir desangrada en una tina, si tendría una mala impresión pero era lo que quería hacer, quería acabar con su vida de una vez por todas._

_Rió ante la ironía y la calma con la cual hablaba consigo misma de la mejor manera de ponerle fin a su vida, definitivamente se había vuelto loca._

_Tomó la navajilla y cuando empezó a hacer un corte y una gota de sangre empezó a brotar de su brazo, una voz la detuvo en seco._

"_Hermione¿estas ahí?" la voz de Ron _

Demonios_, pensó ella mientras se quedaba quieta, tal vez Ron se iría._

"_Hermione¿por qué no contestas? Sé que estas ahí, Crookshanks esta fuera de la casa, nunca lo dejas fuera cuando te vas" dijo el pelirrojo inteligentemente._

Demonios, demonios_, pensó nuevamente. _Es un gato, hace lo que quiere.

"_Bueno, si no vas a bajar, yo voy a subir" dijo Ron, después de todo el tenía una llave de la casa de Hermione._

Demonios, demonios, demonios, _pensó Hermione mientras salía rápidamente de la tina, otro intento fallido de suicidio. Esto se estaba volviendo frustrante._

_Se cubrió con una bata y escondió las navajillas y demás. Quitó el tapón del fondo de la tina y el agua empezó a irse poco a poco. Envolvió su cabello en una toalla y salió casualmente del baño, como si estuviera emergiendo de una larga ducha._

"_Oh, Ron¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Hermione inocentemente._

"_Ah, te estabas bañando, con razón no me escuchabas" dijo Ron mientras se recostaba a la pared del pasillo._

"_Si, acabo de salir. ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Hermione mientras se dirigía a su cuarto y empezaba a secar su cabello con la toalla._

_Ron la siguió. "Bueno lo que pasa es que tenía que hablar contigo" dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Hermione._

"_Claro¿de qué quieres hablar¿Es de Lavender?" preguntó Hermione, Ron casi siempre le preguntaba cosas sobre chicas, refiriéndose a Lavender y ella respondía, seguramente esta vez se trataba de alguna pelea que habían tenido._

"_No es de Lavender, bueno en parte si, yo…yo…terminé…con…ella" dijo Ron causando que Hermione se distrajera un poco y soltara la toalla de sus manos._

"_Oh, Ron lo siento" dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él para reconfortarlo._

"_No te preocupes, estoy bien, es algo que se veía venir desde hace tiempo" dijo el pelirrojo cabizbajo._

"_¿Seguro que estas bien?" preguntó Hermione mientras se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a peinar su cabello frente a un espejo._

"_Perfectamente" dijo Ron "Pero eso no era lo que quería hablar contigo"_

"_Oh, bueno, entonces¿qué es?" preguntó Hermione mientras luchaba con un nudo especialmente fuerte en su cabello._

"_Yo terminé con Lavender por…por ti" dijo Ron haciendo que el cepillo se resbalara de los dedos de Hermione cayendo al piso. Ella no se esperaba esto, cualquier cosa menos esto._

"_Ron, yo, yo no sé que decir" dijo Hermione un tanto sorprendida._

"_Tan solo tienes que responderme una simple pregunta. Herm, sabes que siempre me has gustado, aunque nunca te lo dije directamente pero ahora que he reunido el suficiente valor para decírtelo, solo quiero preguntarte¿quieres ser mi novia?" Dijo Ron mientras tomaba las manos de Hermione entre las suyas._

_Ella simplemente se quedó paralizada. Hace unos momentos estaba a punto de suicidarse y ahora se daba cuenta de que le importaba a alguien como más que una amiga._

_Ante el silencio de Hermione, Ron creyó que le diría que no, por lo que soltó las manos de la chica. "Herm, sé que todavía tienes sentimientos por él y lo entiendo, sé que todavía estas herida, sé que has tratado de quitarte la vida…" ante esto Ron agarró la muñeca derecha de Hermione "…esto no pasa desapercibido por nadie y menos por mi, el caso es que necesitas que alguien te ame, y ese alguien puedo ser yo" dijo el pelirrojo._

_Hermione no podía negar que todavía sentía algo por Draco, pero ahora él estaba muerto, lo más seguro es que él quería que ella fuera feliz, pero ella sabía que nunca lo sería si no tenía a Draco junto a ella. Pero después de todo valía la pena intentarlo. Ron podría ser su única salvación._

"_Me encantaría ser tu novia, Ron" dijo Hermione logrando que el pelirrojo sonriera ampliamente antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella._

_Bueno, ese era un bonito recuerdo_, pensó Hermione mientras miraba el amanecer por la ventana de la habitación. _Claro si quitamos el intento fallido de suicidio y el hecho de que me hice novia de Ron solo por la salvación que eso representaba, realmente nunca olvidé a Draco._

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la presencia de alguien más en la sala. Miró a los alrededores y se encontró con Draco sentado en el sillón en el que ella había dormido previamente. Aquel hombre murmuró un hechizo y el fuego se avivó, logrando un reconfortante calor.

Hermione todavía estaba enojada con él, se había burlado de ella, se había aprovechado de ella, la había engañado. Y pensar que anoche ella estuvo esperando que él la besara. _Tonta._

"¿Malfoy?" dijo levemente llamando la atención del rubio

"¿Qué?" preguntó irritado, las voces en su cabeza se estaban volviendo bastante molestas.

"¿Hay alguien más aquí, además de nosotros?" preguntó cuidadosamente mientras se acercaba más a él.

Extrañado por la pregunta simplemente dijo "No"

"Oh, entiendo" dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" preguntó él ante el extraño comportamiento de la muchacha.

"Nada, solo acabo de comprobar algo" dijo ella sin darle importancia mientras volvía a la ventana por la cual había estado mirando anteriormente.

"¿Qué acabas de comprobar?" preguntó Draco interesado.

"Que tú fuiste el que me diste esta manta" dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

_Había sido él ¿y qué? _"¿Y eso que importa?"

"Tan solo demuestra que todavía te importo" dijo ella mientras miraba como el cielo empezaba a mostrar el sol.

"El hecho que sea un caballero no quiere decir que me importes, no podía dejar que te murieras de frío" dijo él concentrándose nuevamente en el fuego.

"Si claro, el caballero de brillante armadura" dijo Hermione mientras sonreía y recordaba mejores tiempos en el colegio.

Draco parecía hacer lo mismo ya que la sala se quedó en silencio durante un rato.

"Malfoy tengo hambre" dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba al sillón en donde estaba Draco.

"¿Y eso me concierne a mi en?" preguntó Draco

"En que eres un caballero" dijo Hermione sonriendo.

_Touche_, pensó Draco "Ya pensaré en algo" dijo en voz alta. _Espero que llegue pronto._

Y cuando terminó de decir eso aquel a quien estaba esperando había aparecido frente a ellos. Otro elfo doméstico, parecido a Dobby, pero en lugar de la funda de almohada, este usaba una corbata.

"Ya era hora" dijo Draco "Kilen, prepara el desayuno de una vez"

Dicho esto el elfo hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció, seguramente hacia las cocinas.

"Me extrañaba que supieras cocinar" dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en otro sillón.

"Nunca fue mi fuerte, suerte que tengo elfos que están a mi ordenes cuando quiera" dijo sin levantar la mirada.

Hermione odiaba que Draco tratara a los elfos como inferiores, todavía creía que esas criaturas debían tener sus derechos y demás, pero había comprendido que a ellos les gustaba hacer lo que hacían, servir a otros sin nada a cambio.

Hermione tan solo asintió. No sabía que haría ahora, no sabía como actuar frente a Draco, no sabía que sería de ella y sobretodo no sabía hasta donde la llevarían sus sentimientos por él.

"Draco¿qué sucedió contigo durante todos estos años?" preguntó finalmente Hermione.

Silencio-

"¿Draco?"

Silencio-

"¿Drac…?"

"Cállate" dijo él simplemente interrumpiéndola.

"Yo tan solo quería saber que te había sucedido, eso es todo" dijo Hermione mientras miraba el fuego un tanto frustrada.

_No debí ser tan duro, _pensó Draco.

"_Claro que si, es más debiste haberle pegado" _dijo la voz grave

"_No solo eso debiste haberla matado hace mucho tiempo, no se porque todavía la tienes aquí" _dijo la otra voz.

"_Ella tiene el amuleto, idiota" _dijo la voz grave a la otra voz.

"_Lo había olvidado, pero ella no sabe donde esta" _

_No lo sabe pero yo lo encontraré, _pensó Draco.

"Lo sé" dijo Draco respondiendo a lo que dijo Hermione.

Era lo miró unos segundos y rápidamente le quitó la vista de encima. Todavía poseía ese semblante altivo que la atraía y esa sonrisa maléfica que simplemente la derretía. _Vamos Hermione controla tus hormonas, _pensó, pero ella sabía que era algo más que simples hormonas.

Luego de otros silencios incómodos, Kilen finalmente apareció frente a ellos para decirles que el desayuno estaba servido.

Draco estaba agradecido que el elfo hubiera llegado, el hecho de tener a Hermione tan cerca se estaba volviendo intoxicante.

Hermione siguió a Draco hacia el pequeño comedor, cuyas paredes estaban hechas de vidrio, por lo que se podía apreciar perfectamente el paisaje.

Draco se sentó y se dispuso a comer, Hermione simplemente se quedó hipnotizada por la forma en que el cielo cambiaba de colores conforme iba avanzando la mañana.

"Siéntate" dijo Draco incómodo debido a que le molestaba que ella estuviera de pie.

Hermione no se molestó en decirle algo, simplemente lo miró por unos momentos mientras que trataba de descifrarlo. Obediente, se sentó y empezó a comer.

Una de las comidas más incómodas que ambos han tenido en toda su vida. Silencio absoluto y tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Al lado de la puerta de encontraba Kilen, divertido al notar la obvia tensión entre su amo y aquella jovencita. Era gracioso, pero no mostraría ninguna señal de entretenimiento, debía seguir la etiqueta de los elfos domésticos, por más molesta que fuese.

Draco terminó de comer y se levantó de la mesa. Hermione ya había terminado hace unos minutos, no tenía mucha hambre.

Draco se dirigía hacia la puerta y sin volver a ver a Hermione dijo "Esta noche tengo una reunión importante, es necesario que estés junto a mi"

Ante esto Hermione abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida.

Draco continuó "Es preciso que te vistas de una forma formal y actúes como si estuvieras conmigo, recuerda la reacción de Blaise y los demás"

"¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo?" preguntó Hermione desafiante mientras se levantaba. "No soy la única persona que puedes llevar"

Draco la miró por unos instantes. "Porque quiero que tu vayas" dijo él. Ante esto Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Es decir…" corrigió Draco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho "…no confío en que estés sola durante mi ausencia, este lugar no posee los mismos hechizos que la mansión, además eres un excelente trofeo que mostrar" dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hermione no hizo más que cruzar los brazos. "Pero¿qué pensarán los demás?"

"Me vale lo que los demás piensen, Mia" dijo Draco

Un nuevo silencio, ambos recordaron la primera vez que Draco había llamado así a Hermione.

"Aunque pensarán que si puedo tener a la amiguita de San Potter de mi lado, entonces podré lograr cualquier cosa" dijo mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta.

"Eres un idiota" dijo Hermione mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla.

"Un idiota extremadamente irresistible y tú lo sabes" dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. "Ahora deja de pelear, ve a darte un baño y descansa, si tienes suerte puede que demos un paseo por los terrenos y te muestre las crías de dragones que tengo, pero por ahora estaré ocupado" dijo mientras empezaba a caminar nuevamente.

Hermione quedó interesada por los dragones, en realidad le había agradado aquellos de la mansión, no importaba que uno de ellos hubiese tratado de quemarla viva.

"Nos vemos" dijo antes de salir del comedor.

Frustrada, Hermione se levantó de la silla y decidió mirar el paisaje por unos segundos, el otoño estaba a punto de terminar, muy pronto el invierno empezaría.

Empezó a pensar en Ron, Harry y Ginny. No sabía si estaban preocupados por ella, no sabía si ellos estaban al tanto de su desaparición, después de todo nadie se había dado cuenta¿verdad?

**0**

"Harry estoy preocupado" dijo Ron a su amigo mientras se encontraban en la biblioteca, Harry estaba buscando algo en los libros.

"Siempre estas preocupado, Ron" dijo Harry mientras ojeaba unos de los libros.

"Es enserio" dijo Ron mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

Harry cerró el libro, lo puso donde lo había encontrado y volvió a ver a Ron. "¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?" preguntó pacientemente, aunque él sabía lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

"Hermione" dijo secamente el pelirrojo mientras jugaba con sus manos.

"Ron, si es respecto a lo que ustedes hablaron yo no quiero meterme en eso" dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de la Ron.

"No, no es eso, además no sabes lo que sucedió" dijo él

"No, ni quiero involucrarme" dijo Harry

"Pero es necesario que lo sepas para que entiendas lo que me pasa" dijo Ron frustrado.

Harry lo pensó unos minutos "Muy bien, entonces habla" realmente quería ayudar a su amigo.

"Bien" dijo Ron mientras se levantaba. "Sucedió esto, yo le pregunté que sentía por el hurón"

"Ron, no puedo creer que seas tan celoso" dijo Harry

"Espera, ella me dijo que sentía lo que debía sentir por él, luego me explicó lo que él significaba para ella, después me dijo que no quería lastimarme, que lo mejor sería que termináramos" dijo Ron rápidamente y paró solo unos segundos para tomar aire.

Harry estaba entre sorprendido y confundido. El sabía que Hermione aun quería a Malfoy, pero no sabía que había terminado con Ron por eso.

"Que termináramos para que ella pudiera pensar, en otras palabras para que pudiera correr a los brazos de ese maldito Slytherin" dijo con la cara roja de furia.

"Ron, calma, sabes que ella no es así, supongo que si tenía que pensar, entender lo que sentía" dijo Harry comprendiendo a Hermione.

"Harry se supone que debes estar de mi lado, no del de ella" dijo Ron viéndolo seriamente.

"No estoy del lado de nadie" dijo Harry "Soy la parte que siempre los ha arbitrado¿recuerdas?"

"Si, si" dijo Ron

"Bien, entonces¿qué te preocupa?" preguntó Harry

"Oh no sé, tal vez el hecho de que la mujer que he querido casi toda mi vida puede estar en brazos de otro, o la paz mundial, o los árboles del Amazonas" dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

"Jaja" dijo Harry "Estoy tratando de ayudarte"

"Pues no lo haces más fácil" dijo Ron mientras se volvía a sentar.

"Ron no puedes obligar a Hermione a que te ame, no puedes obligarla a que este contigo" dijo Harry mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Lo sé, lo sé" dijo mientras miraba al piso. "Pero la quiero, Harry, de verdad la quiero, no pretendo perderla"

"Eso lo debes hablar con ella, es lo mejor que te puedo aconsejar" dijo levantándose de la silla. "Vamos amigo, llámala y habla con ella" dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Ron.

Harry estaba a punto de salir de la biblioteca cuando Ron le preguntó "Harry¿cómo es Ginny?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó mientras se acomodaba los anteojos, extrañado de que Ron preguntara algo así de su hermana.

"Es decir como pareja" dijo Ron, preguntándole por primera vez a Harry sobre los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía hacia su hermana.

"Ella es todo lo que yo he deseado, siempre esta ahí para mí y siempre me brinda ese calor familiar que siempre necesité, en fin, es de quien estoy enamorado" dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios mientras salía de la biblioteca.

_Y yo estoy enamorado de Hermione¿verdad? _Pensó Ron mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

* * *

**Entonces¿les está gustando? Creo que finalmente tiene una trama¿vamos mejorando? Espero que si. Ahora bien, muchos me preguntan cosas que se aclararán en capítulos que siguen, paciencia, mis queridos lectores, paciencia...todo se aclarará...espero...**

**Dejen reviews...**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Señorita" dijo Kilen mientras se acercaba a Hermione que estaba concentrada en el paisaje otoñal de las montañas.

"¿Ah? Si¿qué sucede?" preguntó quitando su mirada del paisaje.

"Disculpe pero recibí ordenes de llevarla a sus aposentos" dijo el elfo educadamente. "Si gusta me acompaña" dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

"Bien" dijo Hermione mientras seguía a Kilen. ¿_Ahora que se traerá Draco entre manos?_

Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando llegó a la habitación que le había sido designada sino hasta que Kilen habló.

"Señorita, hemos llegado" dijo el elfo.

Ante esto Hermione tan solo asintió mientras miraba la habitación. No era igual de grande que la de la mansión pero conservaba ese aire de majestuosidad que la atraía y para su sorpresa poseía un pequeño balcón. Rápidamente abrió las puertas de cristal y sonrió al aspirar el aire puro. Realmente este lugar daba tranquilidad, seguramente era por eso que Draco lo prefería.

"Señorita, el amo me ha ordenado que le indique la vestimenta que debe utilizar en la velada de esta noche, el vestido de encuentra en el armario." Ante esto Hermione empezó a revisar el resto de la habitación.

"También tiene a su disposición un tocador para su uso personal, ahí encontrará todo lo que necesite" dijo Kilen mientras miraba entretenido como Hermione miraba el vestido que se supone que utilizaría esta noche, un vestido totalmente negro y algo descubierto para su gusto.

"¿Se supone que usaré esto?" preguntó Hermione a Kilen quien hacía lo posible por no perder la compostura.

"Son órdenes del amo, señorita" dijo el elfo. "No querrá que el amo se enfade¿verdad?"

"No, no, pero es que este vestido me parece un poco…"

"¿Elegante?" preguntó el elfo

"No, es como…"

"¿Muy distinguido?" seguía diciendo Kilen.

"No, simplemente es muy _audaz_" terminó de decir Hermione finalmente.

"Oh, entiendo. Pero le aseguro señorita que se verá espectacular en ese vestido" dijo el elfo

"¿Lo crees?" preguntó Hermione mientras se miraba al espejo con el vestido sobre la ropa, sencillamente viendo como quedaría en ella.

"Si, al amo le encantará" dijo Kilen esperando la reacción de Hermione.

_A Draco le gustar�, tal vez no sea tan mala idea. ¿Pero que demonios te pasa? No te debería importar lo que a él le guste. Bueno, pero no puedo evitar querer agradarle¿cierto? Además con este vestido puedo hacer que se quede con la boca abierta en cuanto me vea._

Sonrió ampliamente. "Bueno, tal vez no sea tan mala idea" dijo mientras se miraba una vez más en el espejo.

**0**

"¡Harry!" gritó Ron buscando a su amigo por toda la casa. "¡Harry!"

"�¿Qué!" gritó Harry frustrado en frente de Ron.

"Tengo un problema" dijo Ron seriamente

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Harry.

"Nadie contesta" dijo Ron

"¿De qué estas hablando?" preguntó

"De Hermione, llamé a su casa y nadie contesta" explicó Ron, que finalmente había logrado usar el teléfono después de varias clases por parte de Harry, acompañadas de grandes cantidades de paciencia, uno que otro dibujo y un par de shows de marionetas.

"Ah" dijo Harry, lo había olvidado por completo, últimamente tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Ginny, el ministerio, Ginny, Hermione, Ginny, Malfoy, Ginny, ustedes entienden.

"No está en la casa, me preocupa que algo le haya sucedido" dijo Ron

Harry lo pensó unos segundos. "Ron, la casa esta vigilada por aurores, nadie puede entrar ahí sin que ellos lo vean"

"Si¿pero qué pasa si no lo pueden ver?" dijo Ron mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Buen punto, aun así, son aurores y probablemente Hermione esta bien, seguro se esta dando un baño, o salió a caminar, o qué se yo" dijo Harry tratando de calmar a su amigo.

Como señal de que no se había tragado lo que Harry había dicho, Ron empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. "No sé, Harry"

"Entonces hagamos algo" dijo mientras masajeaba su cabeza.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ron

"Vamos a visitarla, veremos como esta, tú hablarás con ella y te calmarás¿qué te parece?"

"Bien, vamos" dijo Ron mientras entraba a la chimenea rápidamente llevando a Harry de un brazo.

"Ron, pero tengo que encontrarme con Ginny, es importante…"

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera seguir Ron agarro un puño de polvos flu y gritó "Casa de Hermione", ambos ya habían desaparecido.

Ya en la casa de Hermione se vieron rodeados por aurores que estaba a punto de hechizarlos.

"Tranquilos, soy yo" dijo Harry mientras salía de la chimenea sacudiéndose las cenizas y arreglándose los anteojos.

Ron en cambio salió frenéticamente de la chimenea y empezó a buscar a Hermione por todo lado, en el cuarto, el baño, el estudio, la cocina, el jardín, nada, no había señales de ella, excepto el televisor encendido, una taza de café totalmente frío y unos sándwiches a medio comer en una mesita.

"Harry, ven acá" dijo Ron mientras arrastraba a su amigo. "Mira" dijo señalando la comida.

"Es extraño, Hermione nunca deja todo así, sabes como es con la limpieza" dijo mientras analizaba la situación.

Un leve maullido sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. Crookshanks maullaba levemente, Ron y Harry podrían jurar que sonaba hasta preocupado.

"Debe tener hambre" dijo uno de los aurores.

Harry fue a la cocina y buscó el alimento para gatos, le sirvió un poco de comida a Crookshanks y el animal devoró todo rápidamente.

"Bueno, todo indica que Hermione no ha estado aquí por lo menos en un día" dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. "El televisor encendido, la comida fría, el gato con hambre" miró fijamente a Ron. "Parece que Hermione se ha ido, y no tuvo tiempo de arreglar nada, las llaves y su bolso se encuentran aquí"

"¿Pero entonces desde cuando no está aquí?" preguntó Ron interesado.

"Creo que yo puedo responder esa pregunta" dijo uno de los aurores más jóvenes. "Bueno, era de noche y las alarmas indicaron que un poco de magia había sido utilizada alrededor de esas horas"

"¿Están diciendo que detectaron magia y no me informaron nada?" preguntó Harry incrédulo.

"Bueno, lo que sucede es que fue poca cantidad, pensamos que era un simple hechizo utilizado por la señorita Granger" confesó otro.

"¡Montón de holgazanes! Les indiqué claramente que ella no tenía una varita, que debían informarme de lo que sucediera, por más pequeño que fuese" gritó Harry.

Ron tenía en su cara un rostro que podía matar, Hermione no estaba, lo más seguro es que Draco se la había llevado y él no podía hacer nada. Derrotado se sentó en el sillón con la cabeza entre sus manos.

"Si señor" contestó el auror joven. "Pero lo que sucedió fue que la magia que detectamos fue de salida no de entrada, es decir, algo salió de la casa, no entró y salió luego, eso fue lo que nos confundió, por eso no le informamos nada" dijo mientras evitaba la mirada de Harry.

"Entonces Hermione salió por su propia cuenta, esto es simplemente grandioso" dijo Ron, pensando que ella se había ido a reunir con Malfoy.

"No queda otra cosa que hacer" dijo Harry

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Ron preocupado.

"Es hora de interrogar a la elfina, hay que encontrar a Malfoy" dijo Harry seriamente.

**0**

Cuando Draco salió del comedor se dirigió inmediatamente a donde se encontraría con Blaise, en la biblioteca de aquella casa en Nueva Zelanda, claro que no se podía comparar con la de la mansión, pero tenía gran similitud con la del colegio.

Sin hacer el menor movimiento, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de par en par. Draco sonrió ante aquel cálido lugar, todo de un color oscuro, su favorito, candelabros y el fuego de la chimenea iluminaban la mayor parte del lugar.

Sentado en una de las preciadas sillas se encontraba Blaise con una sonrisa en la cara mientras que en su mano brillaba un vaso con un líquido que Draco conocía muy bien, era su favorito.

"Daniel" dijo Blaise mientras hacía una leve reverencia con la cabeza, ya que todavía estaba adolorido de la paliza que le había dado Draco.

"Zabini" dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en su sillón favorito, el que quedaba en frente de la chimenea. Se quedó mirando fijamente el fuego. "¿Cuánto duraste en recuperar la conciencia?" preguntó con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

"Me levanté hace unas horas, pero debo decirte que estas perdiendo el toque, antes me dejabas inconsciente por días" dijo Blaise mientras tomaba, aparentemente había tomado bastante.

"Eso es porque solo quería dejarte inconsciente por unas horas, idiota" afirmó Draco perfectamente conciente de sus poderes, "Además desaparecer un campo contra magia no es muy fácil que digamos, la energía que me quedó no era mucha y no la iba a desperdiciarla toda en asesinarte" dijo mientras recordaba el bosque.

Los campos contra magia generalmente se hacían en lugares muggle, para que ningún mago pudiera utilizar magia cerca de ellos, o lastimarlos. Aunque él no entendía completamente la razón por la cual el anillo los llevó a aquel lugar no mágico, extraño en realidad, pero no le daría más vueltas al asunto, simplemente debió ser un lugar al azar.

"Lo que tú digas, amigo" dijo Blaise mientras sonreía, claramente estaba bastante tomado.

Draco odiaba al Blaise normal, y odiaba mucho más al Blaise ebrio, pero en ocasiones le divertía ya que soltaba mucho la lengua, además se supone que habían quedado en reunirse a esta hora de la mañana para los últimos detalles sobre la reunión de la noche, que se llevaría a cabo en un castillo en un lugar lejano, fuera de las miradas de los aurores.

"¿Qué te sucede, Blaise? No acostumbras a beber tan temprano" dijo Draco

"Oh, eso es porque esta mañana me enteré de algo que cambiará mi vida para siempre" dijo entre sarcasmo y angustia.

"¿En serio? Parece interesante, cuéntame" dijo Draco mientras se acomodaba más en su sillón y volvía su atención hacia Zabini, el ebrio Zabini.

"¿Recuerdas a Pansy?" preguntó Blaise mientras miraba fijamente el vaso en sus manos.

"Claro¿cómo olvidarla si me ha perseguido toda mi vida, por cierto no la he visto últimamente y me alegro" aclaró Draco sonriendo.

"Bueno, yo si la he visto, más que tan solo verla, y esta mañana me dijo…" se tomó todo el contenido del vaso. "…que estaba embarazada"

Ante esto Draco no pudo esconder la cara de sorpresa ante aquella declaración. Pansy estaba embarazada y de Blaise. Pobre niño.

"No puedo creerlo, Blaise" dijo Draco cuando recobró la compostura.

"Dímelo a mí" dijo mientras llenaba nuevamente el vaso.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Draco interesado en el futuro de la pobre criatura, Draco podría asesinar a varios, pero jamás se atrevería a tocar a un bebé. Incluso el señor oscuro tiene sus principios.

"No sé, en realidad ni siquiera creo que sea mío" dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. "Sé que Pansy no es ninguna santa, pero jura y perjura que ese niño es mío. Por lo que me haré cargo de él hasta que se compruebe lo contrario"

"Suerte" dijo Draco, parte sarcasmo, parte serio.

"Gracias Dan, la voy a necesitar" dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba otro sorbo. "Bueno pasando a otro tema¿qué cuentas de Granger?" preguntó interesado mientras miraba a Draco con una sonrisa maléfica. "¿Cómo te ha ido con la leona¿O era gatita?"

Ante esto Draco simplemente lo dejó pasar por alto, aunque ahora se había arrepentido de contarle aquel secreto a Blaise, su gatita era su secreto, bueno ya no.

"Sabes que no me gusta hablar de ese tema" dijo Draco mientras se levantaba del sillón y empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

"Lo sé, pero insisto, supongo que la llevarás esta noche¿no es así?"

"Claro, es un deleite para los ojos" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Draco, es necesario que definas lo que quieres hacer con Granger, sé perfectamente que lo que sentías por ella esta renaciendo, aunque creo que nunca murió" dijo Blaise.

Draco empezó a pensar, he incluso pasó por alto cuando Blaise lo había llamado por su nombre. Recordó cuando había conseguido una nueva identidad para poder pasar desapercibido. Daniel Adams, patético él lo sabía, pero era lo mejor que pudo encontrar. Ahora que todos sabían que estaba vivo era inútil seguir utilizando aquel nombre. Además le agradaba su verdadero nombre, Draco, aunque nadie lo decía mejor que aquella mujer que ojos ámbar que lo traía loco. Ahora no podía negarlo.

Empezó a pensar en Hermione, ciertamente todavía se sentía atraído por ella, su fuego, ese fuego con el que deseaba quemarse, esos ojos que lo invitaban a perderse en ellos, su cabello tan sedoso y siempre con un delicioso aroma a manzana. Su boca, su tentadora boca que lo hacía querer perderse en esos labios por siempre, si algo estaba seguro es que nunca se cansaría de besarla. Su cintura, sus piernas, su cuerpo, su inteligencia, su sarcasmo, su intuición, su manía, su olor, su sabor, toda ella lo volvía loco.

_Me estoy volviendo loco, _pensó Draco mientras cerraba sus ojos para recordar a Hermione.

"_Eso no te lo discutiremos" _dijo la voz grave. "_Deberías estar planeando la reunión y la obtención del amuleto faltante en lugar de pensar en esa asquerosa sangre sucia"_

_Cállate, _pensó Draco.

"_Puede que sea una sangre sucia pero tiene su atractivo, no lo puedes negar Tom" _

"_Lo sé Salazar, pero aun así lo encuentro repugnante, en realidad no entiendo…"_

_Cállense los dos, ahora estoy ocupado, dejen sus charlas para más tarde_, pensó Draco casi gritando en su cabeza.

La voces disminuyeron para dejarlo tranquilo, aunque sea por un momento.

"Sabes que Granger no es una mujer que se olvide fácilmente, a mí por ejemplo, nunca me atrajo más que físicamente, aunque era testaruda y eso hacía que yo quisiera domarla" confesó Blaise.

Draco tenía ganas de matarlo pero se contuvo, Blaise podría ser el padre de un niño, no debía quitarle la vida, no por ahora.

"Sabes que no me gusta que hables así de ella" dijo Draco sin siquiera mirar a Blaise, con el solo tono de su voz Zabini entendió perfectamente.

"Si lo sé, pero Draco tienes que pensar si quieres que ella este contigo¿crees que te seguirá hasta el final¿Qué dejará su vida y sus amigos por ti¿Qué lo arriesgará todo por un futuro incierto junto a una persona que va en contra de todo lo que ella ha conocido toda su vida? Debes pensarlo muy bien, amigo mío. Granger no es ningún juego y tú lo sabes muy bien" dijo Blaise dejando sorprendido a Draco. Blaise realmente cambiaba cuando estaba tomado, incluso se volvía mucho más elocuente.

Lo que había dicho era cierto¿qué estaba esperando¿Qué Hermione se quedara con él¿Qué tendrían un futuro juntos¿Futuro¿Cuál futuro? No podía arriesgar a Hermione a vivir una vida junto a él. Tenía que tomar una decisión, y esa decisión sería esta noche.

"Dejemos el tema de las mujeres" dijo Draco mientras se volvía a sentar, inconscientemente había caminado casi por toda la biblioteca mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

"Concentrémonos en esta noche¿todo esta listo en Escocia?"

Blaise asintió mientras bebía nuevamente.

"¿Y los invitados?" preguntó Draco ya que había invitado a la mayoría de los magos oscuros conocidos y demás.

"Todos confirmaron, esta será tu gran noche Draco, mostrarás tu progreso ante casi todo el mundo y parte de tus poderes, claro esta" dijo Blaise "¿Y el amuleto?"

"Mandé a que registraran la casa de Hermione" dijo Draco mientras volvía a mirar a las llamas, "Muy pronto tendré noticias" sonrió.

"¿Y si no está en la casa?" preguntó Blaise

Draco se quedó en silencio y luego habló "Ya pensaré en algo" dijo mientras sus ojos reflejaban el fuego de la chimenea.

"Bueno, si ya no hay más que hablar…"

"O más que tomar" dijo Draco burlándose en voz baja.

"…me voy, fue un placer hablar contigo y no hay resentimientos por lo de dejarme inconsciente, nos pasa a todos" dijo mientras extendía una de sus manos hacía Draco.

Draco ignoró la mano de Blaise. "Pero a ti más que nadie" dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Blaise solo asintió e hizo una reverencia.

"Felicidades, Blaise" dijo Draco recordando a Pansy.

"No me lo recuerdes" dijo mientras desaparecía.

Luego de unos minutos más de mirar fijamente el fuego, Draco se levantó y salió de la biblioteca, iría a buscar a Hermione, era hora de una buena plática o tal vez algo más…

* * *

**Reviews?**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

Hermione salía tranquilamente de un renovador baño. Una toalla cubría su cuerpo mientras que con otra secaba su cabello, estaba tan sumida en si misma que no notó la presencia de cierto rubio que la miraba desde el balcón.

Estaba a punto de soltarse la toalla para comenzar a vestirse cuando sintió una leve brisa, inmediatamente fijó su mirada hacia el balcón solo para notar a Draco con una sonrisa en la cara, ciertamente esperaba con ansias que Hermione se empezara a desvestir.

"Draco¿qué crees que haces?" preguntó ella mientras se amarraba más la toalla a su cuerpo.

"Deleitando mis ojos, simplemente" dijo sin quitar la sonrisa con doble intención que derretía a Hermione.

Ignorándolo buscó un vestido en el armario, seguidamente se volvió hacia Draco.

"¿Podrías voltearte?" preguntó levemente mientras hacia un gesto en forma circular con su mano.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Eres mi prisionera, ante ti puedo hacer lo que quiera" dijo simplemente mientras mantenía su posición.

"Draco, hazme solo este favor y voltéate¿si? Después de todo eres un caballero" dijo Hermione cariñosamente para tratar de convencerlo.

"Lo soy cuando me conviene, y esta no es una de esas situaciones" dijo con una alegre expresión. "Además no es como si antes no te hubiese visto, te digo no tienes nada que ocultar, todo esta perfecto"

Un tanto frustrada y tal vez alagada, decidió ignorar al rubio y simplemente entrar al baño para cambiarse¿por qué no había pensado en eso antes?

Para cuando Hermione salió del baño nuevamente, pero ahora totalmente vestida con un simple vestido blanco, Draco estaba recostado en la pared del cuarto mientras seguía fijamente todos los movimientos de Hermione. El color blanco siempre le había sentado perfecto.

Confundida e intrigada Hermione habló. "Siempre te ha gustado mirar cuando me alisto¿por qué?"

"Me gusta observarte es todo" declaró el rubio, reconociendo para si mismo que encontraba deleite en observarla hacer hasta las cosas más rutinarias y simples del mundo. Draco acomodó el cuello de su camisa mientras salía al balcón nuevamente.

Hermione sabía que algo estaba molestando a Draco, ciertamente descubriría que era aquello.

Draco se recostó a la baranda del balcón mientras cerraba tan solo una vez los ojos. Una suave brisa recorrió su rostro mientras sentía que alguien más se encontraba a su lado. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con Hermione¿por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa?

"Draco¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó calidamente Hermione mientras miraba la inexpresiva cara de Draco.

"Si y no" dijo levemente mientras miraba a Hermione.

"No entiendo" confesó la chica, realmente no sabía que ocurría con aquel hombre.

"No eres la única, Hermione, yo tampoco entiendo realmente" dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó ella, brindándole ese calor que Draco siempre había necesitado.

"Ya hablaremos, ahora es momento que des un pequeño paseo conmigo" dijo mientras se incorporaba. "Vamos, sígueme" dijo mientras que empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta del cuarto de Hermione.

Ella lo siguió.

"Llévate un abrigo, el invierno esta cerca, y últimamente el clima ha estado incontrolable" dijo con una sonrisa, conociendo perfectamente que los amuletos en su poder eran los causantes de la variación del tiempo.

Hermione obedeció y se llevó un abrigo color café. Siguió a Draco. Ambos caminaban lado a lado.

Ciertamente Hermione no entendía que era lo que ocurría con Draco, su cambiante personalidad la estaba confundiendo lo suficiente como para gritar, pero muy pronto se daría cuenta, pronto hablaría con él. Tal vez averiguaría que sucedió luego de que fingiera su muerte.

Rápidamente salieron de aquella casa, una fuerte brisa sopló vigorosamente causando que a Hermione la recorriera un escalofrío. Se abrigó fuertemente para evitar tener frío.

Caminaba junto a Draco trataba de descifrarlo pero su cara estaba inexpresiva, no podía descifrar lo que le ocurría e indudablemente no podía saber lo que sentía. Aquellos ojos que antes le habían expresado amor, deseo, pasión, cariño, simplemente se encontraban vacíos, aunque alguna vez Hermione podía jurar que volvía a ver aquel brillo característico que la hipnotizaba.

Caminaba junto a Hermione trataba de descifrarla, era tan fácil de leer, siempre lo había sido. Aquellos dulces ojos color miel no podían ocultar lo que verdaderamente sentía. Podía leerlos fácilmente, ahora expresaban nervios, y aquel amor que sabía que nunca había dejado de sentir por él. El se preguntaba la razón por la cual ella le seguía queriendo, pero lo que lo inquietaba aun más era hasta donde sería capaz de llegar ella por él, hasta donde lo seguiría¿hasta el fin? No podría ser, su futuro era incierto.

Andaban por un pequeño sendero cerca de los árboles del bosque. A Hermione aquellos árboles le traían malos recuerdos, dolorosos en realidad. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente no quería pensar en aquella noche, aquella noche en la que había perdido a quien más ha querido en toda su vida, a quien le había dado todo, a quien había amado como si no existiera el mañana. Lo que ella no sabía es que aquel mañana realmente no existía.

Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Cerca de donde se encontraban se pudo distinguir una cabaña, mejor dicho un establo. Hermione se emocionó, pronto vería a los dragones.

Juntos llegaron al establo, con la sola presencia de Draco las puertas se abrieron dejando ver una serie de cubículos conteniendo diferentes especies.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, claramente eran muchos más dragones juntos de lo que jamás había visto.

Draco se acercó muy seguro de si mismo hacia un gran dragón negro en particular. Acarició su lomo. Hermione se sorprendió al identificar a aquel dragón, era Gerstrende.

"¿Cómo estas, viejo amigo?" preguntó Draco. "¿Recuerdas a Hermione?"

El dragón resopló afirmativamente.

"Si, es la que intentamos alcanzar" dijo Draco volviendo a ver a Hermione que se encontraba con sus brazos cruzados.

"Lástima que no lo hayamos logrado, amigo, pero ya ves, aquí esta nuevamente y no voy a dejar que se escape de mis garras" dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ante esto Hermione se sintió un poco nerviosa, ciertamente algunas veces Draco tenía ese efecto en ella, bueno en todos. Y podría jurar que ese dragón la miraba con odio.

"Sal un rato" dijo Draco mientras dejaba al dragón salir del corral en que se encontraba. Gerstrende salió del establo rápidamente, al salir extendió completamente sus alas y emprendió el vuelo.

Draco tomó a Hermione de la mano y la guió a ver a los demás dragones.

"Supongo que recuerdas a estos" dijo Draco señalando a un dragón verde, que era Kilke, Hilrag de color verde agua y el pequeño Furfre de color violeta.

"Si" respondió tímidamente la chica. Draco acarició a Kilke y a Furfre, pero notó que le ponía más atención a Hilrag. Hermione se acercó a ver más de cerca y comprendió la razón con la cual el dragón se encontraba recostado. Una sangrante herida se extendía desde su lomo hasta la base del ala, ciertamente Hilrag estaba bastante lastimado. ¿Pero dónde lo habían dañado de esa forma?

"Si te preguntas porque esta así, pregúntale a Potter, él fue el que lo lastimó" dijo Draco mientras le aplicaba a Hilrag una poción para cicatrizar.

"Entonces ese fue el dragón que lo hirió" dijo Hermione, Draco la volvió a ver.

"Y me alegro de que lo haya hecho, lástima que no pudo matar a San Potter" dijo Draco acariciando a Hilrag. "Pero aun así hiciste un maravilloso trabajo, Hilrag" le aseguró a su dragón.

"Draco¿dónde esta el otro dragón?" preguntó Hermione, ella recordaba que había otro más, uno de color rojo.

"Lagdarte esta afuera¿por qué crees que Gerstrende tenía tantas ganas de salir?" dijo Draco incorporándose. "Estaba impaciente por verla" dijo sacudiendo su túnica.

"Entiendo" dijo levemente la chica mientras se dirigía hacía los otros corrales. Pudo ver varias crías de dragones que jugaban felizmente entre ellos.

Se acercó para tocar uno pero un resoplido la hizo abstenerse. Fijó su mirada en el lugar de donde había escuchado esa respiración y se encontró con un dragón verde oscuro.

"Ten cuidado, Hermione, Elgradef no te conoce y por proteger a sus crías estaría feliz de matarte" dijo Draco detrás de Hermione.

Hermione tan solo tragó saliva y retrocedió un poco.

"Bueno estas son las crías que acaban de nacer" aclaró el rubio. "Pero me preocupa aquel huevo que todavía no ha abierto" dijo Draco abriendo el corral y caminando entre los pequeños dragones. Llegó al lado de Elgradef y tomó en sus manos un huevo blanco con pequeñas manchas negras y grises. Lo agitó un poco y sonrió al sentir movimiento, ciertamente el dragón de adentro se encontraba vivo. Entonces¿por qué no salía?

"Será mejor que investigue esto más a fondo" dijo el rubio mientras encogía el huevo con su varita y lo metía en el bolsillo de su túnica.

"No te preocupes Elgradef, estará a salvo" dijo Draco acariciando una de las orejas de la madre.

Draco salió del corral y se dirigió a Hermione le sonrió y la agarró de la cintura guiándola hacia la salida del establo.

"Este… ¿Draco?" dijo la chica

"¿Si?" preguntó el chico mientras pasaban por las puertas del establo, ya se encontraban fuera y el cielo estaba totalmente azul, los árboles de colores naranja y café adornaban el paisaje y el suelo.

"Nada" dijo la chica, mejor sería quedarse callada, no quería arruinar el momento.

"Hermione¿quieres dar un paseo?" preguntó el rubio mirando al cielo

"¿En qué?" preguntó Hermione desconfiada, en realidad no quería subirse en uno de esos dragones.

"En un dragón, en Gerstrende para ser específico" dijo el rubio mientras levantaba su brazo, rápidamente Gerstrende descendió junto con Lagdarte.

Draco arrastró a Hermione hacía Gerstrende. Draco subió al lomo del animal con agilidad y extendió una de sus manos hacía Hermione.

"Vamos, sube" dijo él.

"Draco, no sé, es que la verdad…"

"Sube" dijo Draco con tono imperativo.

"No quiero" dijo la chica insegura mientras retrocedía un poco, nunca le habían gustado las alturas.

"Hermione¿confías en mí?" preguntó el muchacho un tanto frustrado mientras seguía extendiendo su mano hacía la chica.

_Esa es una pregunta bastante tonta, no viene al caso, bueno en realidad si pero no importa, no quiero subirme a ese dragón. Draco me ha lastimado y demás, pero por alguna razón, confío en él._

La chica no dijo nada mientras tomaba la mano de Draco y se sentaba detrás de él.

"Muy bien hecho, Hermione" dijo el rubio. "Ahora agárrate fuerte de mí"

Hermione hizo lo que él le pidió y cerró los ojos mientras se aferraba a Draco fuertemente.

Casi sin sentirlo Gerstrende emprendió su vuelo y para cuando Hermione volvió a abrir sus ojos ya se encontraban en al aire. Ella se aferró aun más fuerte a Draco.

"No tengas miedo" le dijo Draco a Hermione. "Gerstrende es de lo más seguro"

La chica tan solo asintió. Varias veces había volado en escoba y no se había asustado, pero el sube y baja de las alas del dragón la ponían nerviosa. Se aferraba a Draco con mucha más fuerza.

Dieron un par de piruetas, en las cuales Hermione gritó como loca, y luego Draco le ordenó a Gerstrende que bajara, ya que notaba a la chica detrás de él, bastante asustada. No es que le importara, claro está…

Cuando finalmente aterrizaron, Hermione soltó a Draco inmediatamente y bajó de Gerstrende de un pequeño salto.

Caminó alejándose de Draco y hacia la casa. No quería volver a subirse al dragón.

"Hermione espera" dijo Draco que venía tras de ella. Pero la chica no le importó y siguió caminando.

"Hermione" dijo Draco una vez más pero ella siguió como si nada.

"Mia, detente" dijo nuevamente la voz. Y por alguna extraña razón Hermione se detuvo.

_Me dijo Mia, me trae tantos recuerdos, no puedo seguir sintiéndome así, no puedo dejar que me traicione de nuevo._

Iba a empezar a caminar otra vez cuando unos fuertes brazos tomaron su cintura, impidiendo que se alejara.

Draco la abrazó cariñosamente y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, inconscientemente necesitaba el calor que ella le daba, solo ella.

Hermione no podía, o no quería moverse de ese lugar. Se sentía segura en los brazos de Draco, no importaba que fuese el señor oscuro, el hombre a quien todos temen, no importaba. Para ella era simplemente Draco, Dray…

Se dejó llevar por aquel extraño abrazo. Draco la había agarrado firmemente de la cintura, abrazándola por la espalda, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione. Aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello y ansiando tocar esa piel una vez más como estuvo a punto de hacer anteriormente. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que se detuviera, que todo era un desperdicio, que ella realmente no le amaba.

¿Amor? Por favor. En el libro de Draco aquello era una perdida de tiempo, un desaprovechamiento de oportunidades miles de veces mejores que aquel extraño fenómeno que llamaban amor.

Pero él lo recordaba, recordaba la primera noche que estuvo con Hermione, se sintió completo, alegre, se sintió enamorado.

No, no podía ser, aquello estaba prohibido para él, en su vida no podían haber distracciones, y aun así ¿qué hacía Hermione en sus brazos? No tenía explicación para aquello, no había explicación o era algo que simplemente le estaba prohibido sentir, ansiar, desear.

¿Por qué la abrazaba¿Por qué se aferraba a ella con tanta fuerza como si no quisiera que lo dejara solo?

Ni un solo sonido interrumpió aquel abrazo. Las palabras no hacían falta. Pero algo empezaba a molestar a Draco, en su mente diferentes opiniones eran dadas, diferentes opiniones que se confundían con la verdad.

"_¿Qué estas haciendo, Malfoy?" _preguntó la voz grave.

_Lo que yo quiera _contestó Draco mentalmente.

"_¿Por qué la abrazas? Es una sangre sucia, no deberías siquiera respirar el mismo aire que ella" _dijo la otra voz

"_Si es cierto, aléjate de ella" _dijo la otra voz.

_No _contestó Draco mientras se aferraba aun más a Hermione.

Hermione estaba completamente petrificada¿qué demonios estaba haciendo Draco? Y ¿Por qué demonios no quería alejarse de él?

"_Draco te lo estamos advirtiendo" _dijo la voz más grave

"_Nos vas a obligar a tomar medidas más drásticas" _dijo la otra voz

Draco no contestó

"_¿Draco, estas ahí?"_ preguntó una voz

"_¿Draco?"_

_¿Qué demonios quieren? _Preguntó Draco harto de que lo molestaran.

"_Simplemente hacerte la vida imposible, principalmente debido a que una sangre sucia se encuentra en tus brazos" _dijo la voz grave

"_Sabes Tom, creo que es hora de darle al pequeño Draco una lección"_

"_Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Salazar" _dijo la voz grave

_Si claro, como si pudieran hacer algo dentro de mi cabeza para lastimarme_

"_No hablamos de lastimarte a ti, hablamos de lastimarla a ella"_

"_Pero por ahora, creo que solamente te haremos pasar un mal rato, como las otras veces que te lo has merecido" _dijo la voz grave

Ante esto la cabeza de Draco empezó a doler de una manera desgarradora. Se separó de Hermione para tratar de calmar el dolor con sus manos.

Hermione no sabía que hacer, Draco gritaba como loco mientras cubría su cabeza con sus manos y se arrodillaba haciendo lo posible por disminuir el dolor pero nada funcionaba.

Hermione se arrodilló junto a él, para tratar de hacer algo, cualquier cosa para no verlo sufrir de esa manera.

"Draco, Draco, cálmate" decía Hermione mientras trataba de apaciguar el dolor del rubio.

Pero Draco no escuchaba, el dolor era demasiado intenso, sentía que la cabeza se le estaba partiendo en pedazos, quería que terminara, que aquel dolor terminara.

Y justo cuando él pensaba que ya no podía aguantar más el dolor cesó. Ya no sentía nada.

"_Eso es solo una prueba" _dijola voz grave antes de reírse junto con la otra voz.

Hermione se alarmó al ver que el rubio estaba inmóvil. "¿Draco¿Me escuchas?" preguntó la chica acomodando la cabeza del rubio en su regazo mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Pudo notar varias gotas de sudor alrededor de su frente. Realmente había estado sufriendo.

Draco no respondía y a Hermione esta escena le parecía demasiado familiar, casi había sido igual a la noche en que Draco, no, no podía ser…

"Draco, Draco, por favor respóndeme" decía la chica sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

De la boca de Draco no salió ni un solo sonido, simplemente alzó una de sus manos y tomó la mano de Hermione, la apretó un momento y luego quedó inconsciente.

Hermione no sabía lo que le había sucedido al rubio, pero lo que fuera lo había lastimado. Respiró aliviada al ver que el pecho de Draco subía y bajaba en señal de que todavía estaba con vida.

Rápidamente la mente de Hermione empezó a pensar en miles de diferentes soluciones de cómo llevar a Draco hacía la casa. No tenía una varita, por lo que tenía que improvisar.

Lo estuvo pensando unos momentos y luego algo vino a su mente.

Quitó cuidadosamente la cabeza de Draco de su regazo y se levantó. Alzó una mano en el aire.

_Esto tiene que funcionar, tiene que funcionar,_ pensaba mientras esperaba que aquel dragón apareciera.

Si bien recordaba, Draco les había dado instrucciones a los dragones de que también siguieran las órdenes de ella.

Unos angustiantes segundos pasaron y luego, para alegría de Hermione, Gerstrende descendió lentamente en grandes círculos, para luego plegar majestuosamente sus alas ante Hermione.

Ella, un tanto sorprendida, no esperó mucho para actuar. Hizo lo posible para arrastrar el inmóvil cuerpo de Draco hacia el dragón.

Gerstrende entendió lo que quería hacer. Subió a Draco en su lomo, al igual que lo hizo Hermione. Con el corazón en la garganta, Hermione se aferró a Gerstrende lo mejor de pudo. Rápidamente el dragón alzó vuelo.

Pasó muy poco tiempo, y cuando Hermione se dio cuenta ya estaban en frente de la casa. Bajó del dragón y empezó a llamar a Kilen que vino rápidamente a su ayuda.

El elfo levitó a Draco hacia dentro de la casa. Hermione acarició el lomo de Gerstrende. El dragón, un poco huraño, simplemente alzó vuelo de nuevo y se alejó de aquel lugar.

Hermione se apresuró tras Kilen, ambos entraron al cuarto de Draco, el elfo lo había puesto sobre la suave cama de color verde.

Hermione se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tan solo miraba a Draco fijamente mientras su pecho se movía de arriba abajo.

El elfo ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar, ya que él sabía perfectamente lo que le había sucedido. Varias veces había sido llamado por Akiss para cuando el Amo Draco sufría una "decaída" como le llamaban.

Hermione iba a empezar a explicarle al elfo pero éste hizo un ademán con la mano y luego explicó lo que él sabía.

"No hay necesidad de explicarme, señorita, Kilen conoce perfectamente lo que le sucede al señor Malfoy, no es necesario contar lo sucedido" dijo el elfo mientras se alejaba de la cama de Draco.

"Entiendo" dijo Hermione mientras quitaba unos mechones de cabello de la cara de Draco. "Entonces¿qué se puede hacer?" preguntó la chica preocupada.

"Estas crisis pasan solas, no duran mucho, tan solo es necesario que el amo descanse" dijo el elfo educadamente.

"En ese caso…" dijo Hermione mientras miraba fijamente a Draco "…me quedaré con él hasta que despierte"

El elfo no dijo nada ante esto, pero sabía perfectamente que significaba. Hizo una reverencia y luego cuando iba cruzar la puerta, Hermione dijo:

"Kilen, este, bueno¿podrías traerme un tazón con agua fría y un paño?" preguntó "Para bajarle la fiebre" explicó la chica.

Kilen asintió. Segundos después apareció nuevamente en la habitación con lo que Hermione le había pedido, además de un pequeño almuerzo. El cual comió a regañadientes, ya que realmente no tenía hambre, pero por no quedar mal con el elfo, empezó a comer.

Luego de haber comido, Hermione agradeció brevemente al elfo antes de que el volviera a desaparecer luego de una reverencia.

Hundió el pequeño paño en el agua fría y luego lo puso en la frente de Draco mientras le limpiaba las gotas de sudor que tenía por toda la cara.

Cada unos cuantos minutos, Hermione volvía a hacer lo mismo. Escurría el paño, lo volvía a mojar y lo pasaba cariñosamente por la frente de Draco.

Cuando la fiebre había bajado considerablemente, Hermione sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma. Por lo menos había hecho algo para ayudar a Draco, realmente se preocupó cuando él estaba gritando.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que había sucedido, pero según lo que le contó Kilen, Draco ya había pasado por esto, varias veces. No se podía hacer nada, tan solo había que esperar a que Draco se recuperara solo, simplemente esperar.

Pero Hermione, siendo como es, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Así que no lo pensó dos veces cuando le pidió a Kilen el tazón de agua, sabía que tarde o temprano aquello le bajaría la fiebre a Draco, y así, ella no se sentiría tan inútil.

Extrañamente el sueño empezó a bajar sus párpados, no sabía porque tenía tanto sueño, pero poco a poco empezó a ceder ante la incesante necesidad de acostarse.

Precisó sus ojos en la cama en la que se encontraba sentada, se veía tan suave, tan confortable. Pero luego fijó su mirada en el rubio que se encontraba a su lado. No podía dormirse ahí¿cierto?

Bueno no importaba, el cansancio que sentía era demasiado extraño. Casi inconscientemente se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto y se recostó al lado de Draco. Tan solo iba a dormir por unos pocos minutos, despertaría antes que Draco y él ni se daría cuenta.

Al poner su cabeza en la almohada sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar inmediatamente. No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando ya había caído en un profundo sueño.

Lo que ella no sabía es que el rubio a su lado había despertado luego de que le bajara la fiebre. Y había observado todos sus movimientos. Un tanto agotado, cerró los ojos lentamente mientras que se acercaba a la chica y la abrazaba, ella no se inmutó ante aquel toque y siguió durmiendo pacíficamente.

Draco la vio una última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos para hundirse en un sueño tranquilo, con la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos.

Ambos se durmieron sin saber que cierto elfo los miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. _"Las maravillas de las pociones para dormir"_ pensó Kilen antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

**Bueno, quería decirles que ya terminé esta historia, por lo que estaré actualizando más seguido, solo faltan diez capítulos...**

**Reviews?**

**Reviews?**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando Hermione se despertó. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y luego reconoció donde estaba. Con Draco, en su cama, junto a él y su cabeza recostada en el hombro del rubio. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?

Luego, poco a poco, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Los dragones, la pregunta de la confianza, el vuelo, el abrazo, aquel tierno abrazo y luego gritos, desgarradores gritos en los que no sabía que hacer para calmar el dolor de Draco. Nunca lo había visto sufrir así y nunca quería volver a ver que eso sucediera.

Trató de levantarse pero vio que los brazos de Draco la mantenían firmemente presionada contra su cuerpo. No es que estuviera incómoda, pero, pero ¿qué?

¿Cuál era el verdadero problema que había al estar ahí con él? Ninguno en realidad.

Dejó de pensar en tonterías y luego contempló el rostro de Draco, se veía tan calmado, pacífico. Hermione no pudo resistirse y acarició levemente la mejilla del rubio.

Sonriendo, se acurrucó en el hombro de Draco, suspirando sutilmente mientras que sus ojos se volvían a cerrar.

Pasaron unos minutos y Draco se atrevió a abrir sus ojos. No pudo evitar mirarla, simplemente no podía. Sonrió al ver su bella figura junto a él, cómodamente recostada sobre su cuerpo.

No sabía que iba a hacer, no sabía nada en realidad. Miró el reloj, eran casi las seis, hora de alistarse para el baile.

El rubio paseó sus ojos alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos se fijaron el movimiento que había en el abrigo que había estado usando. Sonrío al recordar lo que había guardado. Decidiendo que era tiempo de levantarse, despertó a Hermione suavemente.

"Hermione, despierta" dijo Draco susurrándole levemente al oído.

La chica tan solo se acurrucó más en su abrazo.

Un tanto irritado decidió alejar a la castaña de su cuerpo. Se acercó a la orilla de la cama, se levantó, pero rápidamente se tambaleo. Sacudiendo con su cabeza, hizo un nuevo intento y logró caminar hacia la silla en la que su abrigo estaba colgado.

Se sentó en la silla, tomó su varita y sacó el huevo del abrigo. Con unas cuantas palabras ya había vuelto a su tamaño normal y Draco sonrió al ver como el huevo estaba abriéndose, poco a poco. No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando el pequeño dragón había logrado salir del huevo.

"Hola, pequeño" dijo Draco mientras que el dragón le abría y cerraba los ojos tratando de reconocerlo.

El dragón gruño un momento causando que Hermione cambiara de posición en la cama. El dragón no era nada fuera de lo común, sin embargo lo único que tenía diferente era su color.

Era el dragón más blanco que Draco jamás hubiera visto, miró los ojos de la pequeña criatura y se dio cuenta de que era de un extraño color rojo, la criatura que estaba aprendiendo a usar sus alas era un hermoso dragón albino.

Sonriendo, Draco dejó al dragón sobre su abrigo para que aprendiera solo a volar, estas criaturas eran conocidas por aprender cosas muy rápido.

Ya habiendo salido el dragón, decidió levantar a la castaña que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Se levantó de la silla tambaleándose un poco, llegó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla mientras contemplaba a la mujer dormida en su cama, le encantaba la manera en que sus colochos se esparcían por la almohada.

"Herm, preciosa, despierta" dijo mientras acomodaba el cabello de la chica tras su oreja.

Luego de unos segundos, ella despertó debido a la cálida voz del rubio en su oído, le sonrió levemente a Draco y luego se levantó apoyándose en sus codos. Volvió a ver a Draco, éste la miraba fijamente.

"Este, hmm¿qué hora es?" preguntó la chica evitando la mirada del rubio sonrojándose levemente.

"Casi las seis, es necesario que te levantes" dijo el rubio mientras alejaba su mano de Hermione. La castaña se sentó en la cama y se asombró al ver al pequeño dragón blanco probando sus alas cerca de ellos.

"Draco¿acaso ese es el…?"

"El dragón del huevo que no había salido" le aclaró el rubio.

"Es hermoso" declaró Hermione mientras veía como brillaban las escamas del dragón, se sorprendió al ver que pronto estaba volando por la habitación.

"¿Por qué aprenden a volar tan rápido?" preguntó Hermione curiosa mientras se sentaba al lado de Draco.

"Simple, todo se trata de supervivencia y cuando se vive con tantos dragones adultos se debe aprender a esquivar colas, cuernos y bolas de fuego si quieres seguir vivo. Por eso lo primero que aprenden es a volar"

"Ah, entiendo" dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se arrodillaba en el piso, sonriendo mientras que el pequeño dragón flotaba frente a ella, batiendo sus alas. Lentamente acercó una de sus manos hacia el dragón y acarició la cabeza de la criatura, asombrándose ante la textura de la escamosa piel.

El pequeño dragón estaba encantado con el toque femenino, entonces simplemente descendió hacia el regazo de Hermione, se acurrucó ahí y mientras la castaña lo acariciaba empezó a dormirse, definitivamente necesitaba el calor de su madre.

Draco se bajó de la cama y se sentó junto a la castaña, ella un poco extrañada por la cercanía del rubio lo volvió a ver intrigaba, para encontrarse con la mirada del rubio totalmente fijada en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué te acostaste a dormir conmigo?" preguntó Draco mientras que Hermione le rehuía a su mirada.

"Yo…eh…tenía sueño y…pues, umm, la cama y…yo…umm…yo…" para esto momento, Draco tenía una de sus manos en la mejilla de la castaña mientras que se acercaba poco a poco.

"Draco, yo…"

"Shh, no digas nada…" dicho esto se acercó a los labios de la castaña, fundiéndose con ella en un beso que hace rato necesitaban.

Al sentir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, Hermione cerró los ojos inmediatamente, dejándose llevar mientras que las manos de Draco bajaban a su cintura, sin pensarlo dos veces ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello de rubio.

Poco a poco ambos se dejaron llevar, Draco fue haciendo a Hermione hacia atrás para acostarla en el piso, pero un pequeño gruñido los hizo recordar al pequeño dragón albino que había sido alejado del regazo de Hermione.

Aunque Draco no lo notó mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de Hermione y a acariciar los muslos de la chica, la castaña notó el descontento del dragón y también notó que estaba tirada en el piso, Draco sobre ella mientras que el rubio hacia maravillas en su cuello.

"Draco, detente…" le dijo la chica recibiendo ninguna respuesta más que el mismo movimiento de Draco en su cintura.

"Draco…" dijo la chica mientras trataba de alejarlo de ella empujando el pecho del rubio, pero no pudo moverlo.

"Draco, quítate…" insistió la chica aún más mientras que empezaba a tratar de zafarse de su agarre, fallando miserablemente mientras que el rubio empezaba a soltar el vestido de Hermione.

"Draco¡suéltame!" gritó la chica ya asustada al ver que el rubio no la dejaba tranquila, empezó a mover sus piernas tratando de zafarse pero el peso de Draco la mantenía firmemente en el piso. Hermione empezó a desesperarse, el rubio parecía estar en un trance mientras que recorría el cuerpo de la mujer sin permiso alguno.

"¡Draco!" gritó la chica tratando de llamar la atención del rubio, a lo que él respondió levantando la mirada.

Hermione se sintió desesperada al ver la mirada tan malévola con la que el rubio la veía. Ahora los ojos de Draco cambiaban entre gris y rojo mientras que los de la castaña se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. Aquel no era Draco, no podía serlo.

"¡Draco, suéltame!" gritó por última vez mientras que le pegaba una cachetada a Draco con toda su fuerza, ante esto el rubio se quedó inmóvil el tiempo suficiente para que Hermione escapara de su agarre, levantándose rápidamente y acomodando su vestido, con una mano escurrió sus lágrimas mientras sentía como nuevas se empezaban a formar.

Draco sacudió su cabeza unas cuantas veces y se incorporó tambaleándose en el intento y teniendo que sostenerse con ayudar el borde de la cama. Levantó su mirada hacia Hermione y se asustó al verla tan aterrorizada.

"Hermione, lo siento, yo no quise, no pude evitarlo, yo…" dijo tratando de caminar hacia ella, pero el dragón albino voló en medio de los dos y tratando de lanzar una bola de fuego lo único que logró producir fue una espesa capa de humo, haciendo que el rubio empezara a toser, derrumbándose en el piso.

Hermione corrió a su auxilio sin importarle lo que acababa de suceder.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó ella mientras miraba preocupada a Draco.

"Si" mintió, tratando de ignorar lo mal que se sentía. No sabía porque se sentía tan mal. Anteriormente estas crisis habían sido pasajeras, luego de un descanso todo volvía a la normalidad. Y para colmo el dragón le tira humo en la cara.

"_Bueno creo que te dijimos que esta vez sería un poco más fuerte"_

"_Así que disfruta de esta mágica velada" _dijo la otra voz reprimiendo una carcajada.

"Malditos" dijo Draco en voz alta. Hermione lo miró confundida¿de quién estaba hablando?

"¿De quién hablas?" preguntó intrigada.

Inseguro de contarle o no simplemente contestó "Voces" dijo mientras se incorporaba ya totalmente estable.

"¿Cuáles…?" dijo mientras lo seguía por la habitación.

Volvió a mirar a la chica. "No te preocupes estaré bien" dijo con una sonrisa casi forzada.

"¿Pero…?"

"Ahora ve a alistarte" dijo el rubio sin mirarla.

"Draco¿qué sucede?" preguntó Hermione mientras se abrazaba a si misma, habito que había adquirido últimamente.

"Nada, tan solo, yo…Hermione quiero causar envidia esta noche¿de acuerdo?" dijo Draco acercándose a la castaña, a lo que ella respondió retrocediendo un poco. Hermione retrocedió hasta pegar con una pared, alarmada miró a Draco mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

"¿De acuerdo?" volvió a preguntar al ver que Hermione no respondía.

Ella asintió rápidamente.

"Bien, nos veremos a las siete, yo te iré a buscar a tu habitación" dijo mientras se dirigía al baño para asearse.

Hermione lo miró dudosa, no sabía si irse o quedarse junto a él. Realmente en su rostro no se veía que se encontrara bien, no sabía que era lo que había pasado, se sentía tan rara, y lo peor es que Draco estuvo a punto de…no, no era Draco, aquellos ojos que la miraron con lujuria no fueron los de Draco.

"Hermione…"

La voz del rubio llamó su atención desde el baño. La castaña lo miró un poco asustada.

"Yo…no importa…" dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se encerraba en el baño. Hermione no pudo más que quedarse con la boca abierta mientras analizaba lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentía tan rara, tan extraña. Cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran, escurrió algunas con su mano y luego de unos minutos de conversación consigo misma. Decidió hacer lo que Draco le pidió, así que agarró su abrigo y se dirigió a la habitación. Ciertamente tenía mucho que decidir.

**0**

El cuarto en el que se encontraba era pequeño, pero mucho más grande a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Balanceaba sus cortas piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás como una niña pequeña. Esperando, esperando salir de aquel lugar y volver a ver a su amo.

Paseó sus grandes ojos verdes por la habitación, la cual estaba completamente cubierta de un color blanco bastante gastado, se notaba que aquel era un cuarto de unos cuantos años. Una mesa acomodada en el extremo del cuarto y la silla en la que estaba sentada eran los únicos muebles que se encontraban en ese lugar.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía lo que le iba a suceder y temía que aquellas personas que se habían atrevido a invadir la propiedad de su amo la lastimaran.

Cansada, aburrida y hasta soñolienta empezó a jugar con la bufanda rosa que llevaba en el cuello. Sonrió al recordar el día en que se había convertido en la elfina de la familia Malfoy, bueno, por lo menos de lo que quedaba de ella.

Siendo sirviente del heredero de los Malfoy, Akiss guardaba muchos secretos, demasiado importantes para que alguien los supiera.

Ella había acompañado al Amo Draco durante aquellos aterrorizantes años en los que simplemente se encerraba en su cuarto y no hacía más que gritar y hablar consigo mismo. Sonidos de cosas rompiéndose y vidrios quebrándose regían los pasillos en las noches. Cosas que aterrorizaban a la elfina, pero ella no podría decir nada, debía estar bajo el mando del Amo Draco hasta que éste le diera la libertad.

Horrible cosa aquella, libertad. No la deseaba y ciertamente no quería separarse de su amo, porque aunque algunas veces fuera duro con ella, siempre la trataba bien, mejor que los anteriores amos que había tenido. Tenía su cuarto y su comida, no podía quejarse. Su Amo era una bueno Amo. Pero aún así siempre se sentía sola.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Levantó su mirada hacia el sonido y se sorprendió al ver a una de las personas que habían entrado en la casa de su amo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la elfina se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo hacia la esquina más alejada de la puerta de la habitación. No la lastimarían.

"Cielos, Harry, sé que eres feo pero esto es algo extremo" dijo Ron burlándose mientras entraba a la habitación junto con su amigo.

"No digas tonterías, Ron. Ella me reconoce, sabe que yo fui a la casa de Malfoy" dijo Harry deteniéndose en medio de la habitación.

Harry y Ron entraron en la habitación junto con otros dos aurores. Seamus, antiguo compañero de ambos, cerró la puerta y conjuró varias sillas para que se sentaran durante el interrogatorio.

Harry se acercó a la elfina, que trataba de hacer un hoyo en la pared para escapar de él, sigilosamente trató de aproximarse sin ahuyentarla, más.

"Tranquila, no te haremos daño. Ves, no tenemos varitas" dijo Harry enseñándole sus bolsillos vacíos. "Tan solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas"

Ante esto Akiss lo pensó un poco y dejó de temblar.

"Eso es, vamos, siéntate allí" dijo señalando la silla "Y hablaremos" dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Akiss no sabía porque obedecía pero así lo hizo. Lentamente se incorporó y se dirigió a la silla, bajo la mirada de todos los presentes se sentó y los miró curiosa.

"¿Qué quieren preguntarle a Akiss?" preguntó la elfina tímidamente.

Harry se sentó en una de las sillas frente a ella.

"Ahora que te has calmado, tan solo queremos que nos cuentes lo que pasó el día en que te trajimos aquí¿lo recuerdas?" dijo Harry

Claro que lo recordaba¿cómo lo iba a olvidar? Fue el día que el Amo Draco se alejó y se fue de la mansión, al igual que la señorita que poseía aquel nombre que el Amo solía pronunciar por las noches y durante sus "decaídas".

Akiss asintió.

"Bien, ahora empieza por lo primero que recuerdas desde que Hermione llegó a la casa de Malfoy¿de acuerdo?" dijo Luna Lovegood, quien había entrado con ellos, mientras miraba a la elfina.

"¿Cuándo la señorita llegó a la casa de mi Amo?" preguntó la elfina

"Si, exacto" le contestó Luna

La elfina se quedó en silencio algunos minutos y luego empezó a hablar "Bueno, lo primero que recuerdo fue haber visto a la señorita en una habitación muy oscura, mi Amo la tenía en ese lugar, yo no sabía porqué, pero se supone que Akiss no debe preguntar sobre eso, no debe"

Harry la miró expectante "Continua"

"Luego, Akiss le dio comida a la señorita y después de eso la encontró vagando por los pasillos de la mansión y ella le pidió a Akiss que la llevara a su habitación" dijo la elfina jugando con su bufanda.

"¿Y cómo estaba ella, estaba calmada?" preguntó Ron

"No, estaba nerviosa, eso es, y callada y…no le digan a nadie esto pero creo que había estado llorando" dijo Akiss en un susurro.

"¿No sabes porqué estaba así?" preguntó Luna preocupada por su amiga

"No, Akiss no esta segura, pero cree que se debe a una plática que tuvo la señorita con el Amo Draco, según lo que escuché, la señorita pensó que mi Amo estaba muerto" ante esto la elfina se tapó la boca rápidamente. "Akiss no debió haber dicho eso"

"No te preocupes, nada saldrá de este cuarto" dijo Seamus mientras vigilaba la puerta.

"Luego de eso, otro día, Akiss salió a regar las plantas de la señora Malfoy y entonces tuvo una plática con Pixie"

"¿Pixie?" preguntó Ron

"Si, un hada que cuida los jardines de la señora ahora que no está" dijo Akiss mientras balanceaba sus piernas. "Ella le dijo a Akiss que la señorita había estado por los jardines hace poco y que luego se había ido hacia el lago, aún cuando ella le advirtió que no fuera"

"¿Por qué no debía ir?" preguntó Harry

"Pues por los dragones" dijo la elfina como si fuera lo más obvio, aún un poco desconfiada de Harry

"¿Está ella bien?" preguntó Ron totalmente preocupado

Luna volteó los ojos "Claro que esta bien, Ronald, esto pasó hace días¿cierto?" dijo mirando a Akiss.

La elfina asintió, le tenía confianza a la única mujer que estaba con ellos.

"Continua" dijo Luna

"Lo que sucedió después fue que el Amo llamó a Akiss a su habitación, la señorita se encontraba en la cama de mi Amo, estaba dormida, Akiss no sabía lo que había pasado, pero ella no debía decir nada, no, ella no podía cuestionar a su Amo" dijo la elfina

"¿Hermione en el cuarto del hurón, en su cama, dormida?" gritó Ron mientras que se levantaba de la silla y empezaba a pasearse por el cuarto. "Perfecto, simplemente perfecto" dijo sarcásticamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba a la pared.

"Ron, quédate tranquilo, continua Akiss" dijo Luna mientras volteaba su atención hacia la elfina.

La elfina asintió una vez más "Luego de eso, Akiss recuerda que pasaron mucho tiempo juntos"

"¿Juntos?" preguntó Harry

"Si, el Amo Draco la llevaba a los jardines a ver los dragones, la llevaba a la biblioteca y cosas así y una de la veces que estaban en la biblioteca la señorita me llamó para…"

Akiss se quedó callada, se supone que no debería haber dicho eso, no debió haber dicho nada.

"Vamos, Akiss, continua" dijo Luna

"La señorita me llamó para…para que le trajera una lechuza" confesó la elfina mientras jugaba con su bufanda.

"¿Y dónde estaba Malfoy durante esto?" preguntó Ron desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Mi Amo estaba en un sillón, creo que estaba dormido, pero la señorita actuaba muy extraño, como si pudiera despertar en cualquier momento" dijo Akiss

Ron se acercó hacia Harry y le susurró "Eso concuerda con lo que nos contó Hermione luego de que la rescatamos de la mansión"

"¿Y luego que pasó?" preguntó Luna

"Akiss cumplió con las órdenes de la señorita" dijo arrepentida. "Luego de eso Akiss no sabe que fue lo que ocurrió"

Un tenso silencio cubrió el ambiente de la habitación.

"¿Qué pasó con tu amo, con Mafoy?" preguntó Luna tratando de sacarle información a Akiss sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaban tratando de hacer.

"Akiss recuerda otro día en el que mi Amo regresó de montar a uno de los dragones, parecía cansado y muy preocupado. Estaba triste. Entró corriendo a la habitación y luego Akiss escuchó como cosas que se rompían y quebraban, luego gavetas y demás" dijo la elfina con los ojos bien abiertos y balanceando sus piernas.

"¿Y?" preguntó Ron exasperado de que la elfina no llegara a lo que ellos les interesaba.

"Ronald, cálmate" dijo Luna reprimiendo al pelirrojo con sus ojos e indicándole que si seguía así, Akiss se asustaría y no les diría nada. Todo aquello en una simple mirada. Miradas que congelaban a Ron.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Luna desviando su mirada de Ron.

"Akiss decidió entrar a la habitación del amo para ver si le podía ayudar en algo como tantas otras veces en los que se escuchaban cosas quebrándose…cuando Akiss entró el Amo Draco desapareció, llevaba una maleta en su mano, se fue y dejó a Akiss sola con la casa" dijo la elfina un poco resentida. "Pero él es un buen amo, siempre trató bien a Akiss"

"¿Qué pasó después?" preguntó Harry

"Después…después llegaron muchas personas malas en busca de mi Amo, destruyeron parte de la mansión y lastimaron a los dragones. Akiss estaba muy asustada." Dijo la elfina mientras miraba a Harry con rencor.

Otro silencio inundó la habitación mientras que cada uno de los aurores sacaba sus propias conclusiones. Hasta que Luna se atrevió a hablar.

"Akiss¿no sabes en dónde se encuentra tu Amo¿No sabes a dónde fue?" preguntó Luna delicadamente.

El rostro de la elfina dio la impresión de que estaba pensando, buscando muy bien en su memoria en un lugar en el que su amo pudiera estar. De pronto su rostro se iluminó rápidamente y una sonrisa cruzó por su boca.

"¡Akiss sabe dónde esta el Amo Draco!" dijo sorprendida de que no lo hubiera pensado antes. Había ido tantas veces a aquel lugar y no se le había ocurrido ir a buscarlo ahí.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó Ron impaciente por saber el paradero de Hermione

"Neuva Zelandia" dijo la elfina con una sonrisa.

"¿Nueva Zelanda?" preguntó Harry corrigiendo a la elfina.

Ella tan solo asintió. "Pero Akiss no debió haberles dicho esto, el Amo la castigará" dijo ella mientras que sus grandes ojos verdes se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

"No, tranquila, no dejaremos que él te haga daño, estarás bien" Luna la tranquilizó con una sonrisa. La elfina se calmó un poco.

"Es más¿no te gustaría trabajar en Hogwarts, sé que Dumbledore estará encantado de recibirte" dijo Harry

La elfina lo miró desconfiada. "No puedo abandonar a mi amo" confesó.

"Entonces veremos que podemos hacer" dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de la silla. "Por cierto¿recuerdas como llegar a Nueva Zelanda?" dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente que Akiss los llevaría a Malfoy, mucho más rápido de lo que esperaban.

**0**

Draco se miró una vez más al espejo. Esta noche era importante. Esta noche mostraría ante todos el poder que poco a poco había logrado reunir a través de varias investigaciones y búsquedas.

Ahora tenía en su poder esos dos preciados amuletos. Ahir y Ethra. Aire y Tierra. Sonrió ante la autoridad que ahora representaba ante toda la comunidad mágica oscura, los cuales todavía eran fieles sirvientes de las creencias de Voldemort y de la forma de gobernar del joven Malfoy.

Esta noche tan solo sería una pequeña muestra de sus poderes, seguido de halagos y mentiras entre los invitados para mantener el orden entre los principales personajes de aquella noche, en este caso, grandes potencias económicas del lado oscuro.

Sonrió ante la imponente imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo. Aunque odiaba el parecido que mantenía con su padre, ciertamente estaba encantado con la forma en que su traje le quedaba a la perfección.

Unos pantalones negros al igual que las botas que llegaban a sus rodillas, una camisa fina de seda, completamente blanca y sobre todo eso una túnica negra y gruesa que llegaba más allá de sus rodillas proveyéndolo del suficiente calor que necesitaría para aquella noche.

Por medio del espejo se dio cuenta de que el dragón albino lo miraba con desdén desde su lugar acurrucado en algunas toallas que había sobre el lavatorio.

"No me mires así, sé que hice mal, pero no podía controlarme, no podía…" sin embargo el dragón lo miró igual que antes.

"Si, ya sé, debo disculparme…deja de mirarme así" le dijo ya irritado por la mirada del dragón.

"Está bien, está bien, le pediré disculpas y la trataré mejor y juro que no la voy a volver a lastimar" dijo esto el dragón agito sus alas rápidamente en señal de aceptación.

"Tengo que devolverte a tu madre" dijo el rubio mirando al dragón.

Draco miró sus manos, y fijó su atención en el anillo plateado que tenía forma de espiral, el mismo anillo que Hermione tenía con ella. Sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo de la castaña, pero luego su rostro mostró una leve decaída por recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, pero es que no pudo controlarse, la empezó a besar y luego todo se nublo y no sabía como detenerse y…

_Por Merlín, esos labios, ese olor, ese sabor, es tan intoxicante…_

Siguiendo se puso los amuletos alrededor de su cuello. Y salió de su cuarto en busca de Hermione, seguido del dragón que venía volando tras él. Se estaba haciendo tarde para el evento y silenciosamente tomó una decisión que decidiría su futuro. Una noche que cambiaría su vida para siempre, pero él no sabía cuanta razón tenía…

**0**

Hermione se estaba terminando de maquillar cuando escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse. Se miró una vez más en el espejo y salió del baño, para encontrarse con Draco, quién nuevamente estaba tratando de derretir sus piernas con solo verlo.

Simplemente estaba perfecto.

Trató de recobrar la movilidad de sus piernas mientras que notaba como el rubio estaba aún peor que ella, bueno, pensó Hermione, al menos sé que este vestido funciona.

Draco no podía creer que era Hermione frente a él. Se veía aún más hermosa.

Hermione tenía puesto el vestido que él había escogido para ella, pero jamás pensó que se vería mejor puesto.

Era un vestido simple, pero absolutamente sensual. Totalmente negro, mangas largas, tenía un escote bastante amplio, la cadena que Draco le había dado adornando su cuello, pero lo que realmente atraía era la espalda que se encontraba totalmente descubierta, dejando ver la sedosa piel de Hermione. El largo del vestido llegaba al piso, aun más largo, logrando así que con cada paso de Hermione, se arrastrara la exquisita tela. También una abertura decoraba el lado izquierdo del vestido, dejando ver la pierna de la castaña.

"Draco¿me escuchas?" preguntó Hermione mientras veía que el rubio estaba totalmente perdido admirándola.

Draco salió de su trance y se apresuró a ayudar a Hermione a ponerse el grueso abrigo negro que la protegería del frío.

Mientras que se encontraba detrás de ella le susurró sensualmente al oído "Estas simplemente irresistible, creo que tal vez tengamos que cancelar la reunión, siempre y cuando accedas a mis deseos" dijo mientras besaba el cuello de la castaña.

Ante esto Hermione no hizo más que sentir un escalofrío cuando el cálido aliento de Draco tocó su cuello que se encontraba expuesto, debido a la forma en que su cabello se encontraba recogido en un moño, con varios mechones sueltos.

Ella no pudo disimular lo sonrojada que se encontraba su cara. Pero luego recordó lo asustada que se había sentido cuando el rubio no quiso dejarla en paz, lo cerca que estuvo de aprovecharse de ella.

"¿Y qué sucede si no accedo a tus deseos?" dijo ella alejándose rápidamente de él mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"No te preocupes" dijo mientras agarraba la barbilla de Hermione. "Tarde o temprano lo harás" dijo con la sonrisa maliciosa que lo caracteriza.

Ante esto, el dragón se adelanto y se quedó al lado de Hermione mientras miraba a Draco fijamente.

"Hola, Tiamat" dijo Hermione mientras que acariciaba al dragón.

"¿Tiamat?" preguntó Draco confundido.

"Si, decidí ponerle así" dijo simplemente. Un silencio los cubrió por completo, tan solo el batir de las alas de Tiamat se escuchaba en la habitación.

Draco levantó su rostro y miró fijamente a la mujer frente a él "Hermione, quiero pedirte disculpas, de verdad no sabía que hacía y yo…"

Hermione se abrazó a si misma mientras el rubio trataba de disculparse.

"Perdóname, Hermione…" le susurró el rubio mientras la tomaba de la cintura, recorriéndola ligeramente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras evitaba llorar "Me asustaste, te tuve miedo…" confesó la chica mientras Draco la abrazaba y la atraía hacia su cuerpo.

"Shh, mi niña, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no quise hacerte daño, no quise…" le decía suavemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de la castaña.

Hermione levantó su rostro y se alejó del rubio, se había dado cuenta en la posición en la que habían estado. "Draco, no digas nada, tan solo no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera"

"Haré lo posible" contestó el rubio añorando el calor que la chica le proveía. "Es hora de que te despidas del dragón, debo regresarlo con su madre"

Hermione asintió y se despidió del dragón albino "Adiós, Tiamat" le dijo la chica.

Segundos después Kilen apareció en la puerta, Draco le explicó que se llevara al dragón y el elfo cumplió como siempre. Hermione esperaba volver a ver al dragón algún día.

"Tenemos que irnos, se hace tarde…" dijo el rubio "…además no pueden empezar nada sin mí"

Draco caminó hacia Hermione y tomó una de sus manos "¿Nos vamos?"

Y antes de que Hermione accediera ya habían desaparecido de la habitación.

**0**

"¡Nueva Zelanda!" gritó Ron mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala. "¡De todos los lugares del mundo tenían que esconderse en Nueva Zelanda, uno de los países con más vegetación que existe, montañas y cuevas por doquier, bosques espesos y millones de lugares más donde se pueden ocultar…!" dijo mientras que amenazaba a Harry con un puño "¡…y no me digas que él la tiene contra su voluntad porque no lo creo¿bien, la elfina dejó completamente claro que ella estaba feliz junto a él, blablabla…es que cuando lo vea te juró que lo voy a matar, Harry…lo mataré…si, lo mataré, luego…jeje…luego lo reviviré y lo mataré de nuevo y me reiré en su cara…lo mataré con mis propias manos, luego Hermione se las vera conmigo!"

"¿Terminaste?" preguntó Harry que estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala mientras que cubría su rostro con sus manos, había tenido que escuchar a Ron hablar de millones de formas de matar a Malfoy. Formas de cocinarlo, formas de derretirlo, formas de tirarlo de un acantilado, formas de convertirlo en mujer, incluso formas de dejarlo amarrado desnudo en un árbol en algún lugar con nieve y tomar muchas fotos…

"No…" dijo Ron con voz de niño de cinco años "Luego lo cortaré en pedazos diminutos, los quemaré y tiraré las cenizas al volcán que haya más cerca…después, si…después le presentaré a Grawp para que lo desmiembre, brazo por brazo, pierna por pierna, y luego…"

"¡Ron, basta!" gritó Harry interrumpiéndolo y levantándose del sillón, "¡Estoy harto de que hables de formas de matar a Malfoy, estoy harto de que hables de las formas en que recuperarás a Hermione, porque no lo harás¿qué no lo entiendes, ella no quiere estar contigo, no quiere volver contigo, métetelo en la cabeza RONALD!" le gritó Harry a Ron.

Ron miraba a Harry sin poder creerlo, jamás le había dicho algo así, jamás en toda su vida le había dicho algo así. "Ron, lo siento…yo…"

"No, Harry" dijo con la cabeza baja "Lo que dijiste es cierto. Y por más que trate…"

"Ron…"

"No, Harry, por más que trate de negármelo es la verdad" dijo el pelirrojo mientras que pasaba las manos por su cabello. "Tengo que salir de aquí" declaró cuando caminaba hacía la puerta.

Harry no trató de detenerlo, aunque se sentía mal por haberle dicho eso a Ron, era la verdad después de todo. Aunque Hermione estuviera con Draco por su voluntad, aún debían atraparlo por todo lo que había hecho. Además se sentía cansado por pasar la tarde interrogando a la elfina y escuchando a las tendencias asesinas de Ron, cuando se supone que debería estar en el Callejón Diagon con Ginny. Pero Ron no llegó muy lejos, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Ginny, pero se quedó con la boca abierta al ver quien venía detrás.

"¿Lavender?" preguntó Ron incrédulo mientras veía a la rubia igual de sorprendida que él.

"¿Ron?" dijo ella mientras que entraba al igual que Ginny.

**0**

"¿Crees que es bueno que los dejemos solos?" preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama del cuarto.

"Si" dijo Ginny mientras se quitaba el abrigo. "Tienen muchas cosas que hablar"

"Ya lo creo, pero ya sabes como es Ron" dijo Harry

"Claro que lo sé" dijo Ginny mientras que se sentaba a la par de Harry "Por eso es que lo dejo con ella. Tiene que darse cuenta de que Lavender lo quiere de verdad, aunque ella lo disimule y además tiene que saber que Hermione quiere estar con Draco, no con él, aunque le duela"

Harry la volvió a ver con una sonrisa "Siempre admiré la forma en que sabes como se sienten los demás"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Es un don" dijo ella mientras lo besaba en los labios.

"Disculpa por lo de la tarde, sé que teníamos que hablar, pero la elfina…"

"No te preocupes, lo entiendo, además de casualidad me encontré a Lavender y la invité acá para ponernos al día, pero Ron estaba aquí así que ahora tú vas a tener que entretenerme" dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba a Harry fijamente.

"¿A sí?" dijo Harry besándola

"Si" dijo ella sonriendo "Puedes empezar por lo que me ibas a decir ahora en la tarde"

Harry se puso pálido "¿Lo qué te iba a decir?"

"Aja" dijo Ginny

"Pero si bien recuerdo, tú también tenías algo que decirme¿cierto?" preguntó él.

"Es verdad, pero dilo tú primero"

"No, tú primero"

"No, tú"

"Damas primero"

"Dilo, Harry"

"No, dilo tú"

"Yo no voy a decir nada hasta que tú lo digas, Harry James Potter"

"No, tú primero"

"No, tú"

"Tú"

"Tú"

"¡Tú!"

"¡Tú!"

"¿Te casarías conmigo?"

"Estoy embarazada"

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

El Castillo de Escocia era totalmente espectacular. Su extensión era de varios metros y su terreno de varias hectáreas. Hermione sentía que se había devuelto en el tiempo. Aquel castillo poseía puente levadizo, al igual que diversas torres de seguridad por aquello de algún ataque mientras que sus paredes se encontraban parcialmente cubiertas por enredaderas dándole un toque de cuento de princesas.

El sol apenas se había ocultado por el horizonte por lo que por ahora el cielo se tenía de azules y anaranjados mientras amenazaba con cubrirse por completo de negro.

Draco y Hermione se aparecieron frente al terreno del castillo, a miles de metros de la estructura.

Hermione soltó la mano de Draco al darse cuenta de que todavía la tenía entre la de él. Disimulando decidió mirar alrededor y se sorprendió ante la majestuosidad y belleza del castillo frente a ellos, era simplemente hermoso.

Un viento frío los cubrió unos segundos, Hermione se aferró más a su abrigo mientras que disfrutada del inquietante silencio.

Extrañada porque Draco no caminaba ni le hablaba, decidió hacer algo para entretenerse. Hermione miró unos momentos al rubio. En su cara había una sonrisa de total superioridad, pero en sus ojos era algo diferente, no sabía exactamente que era, pero le causaba curiosidad.

Draco se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. La miró fijamente mientras esperaban el carruaje que los llevaría hacia el castillo, después de todo tenían que hacer una gran entrada. Casi sin saberlo levantó una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla de la castaña, sin notar como la chica se tensaba ante su toque, y sonrió. Sonrisa que no duró mucho ya que el carruaje se había detenido frente a ellos.

Un joven les abrió la puerta del carruaje mientras hacía una reverencia. Draco ayudó a Hermione a subirse y luego el entró también. Segundos después el carruaje se empezó a mover.

Hermione sintió curiosidad por saber que movía el carruaje, miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que varios therstrals iban delante. No le extrañó que los pudiera ver, más de una vez había visto muerte y cosas relacionadas con eso.

La muerte de Draco, aún le dolía, sobretodo porque el Draco que tenía frente a ella no el mismo adolescente de sus tiempos en el colegio, no era el mismo chiquillo que la bañaba a besos, no era aquel que le pedía permiso para besarla, para acariciarla, no era Draco, no lo era…

Draco se encontraba sentado frente a Hermione, tan solo disfrutaba del corto viaje mientras que cerraba los ojos tratando de calmarse. Las voces en su cabeza seguían molestando, diciéndole maneras de comportarse, como actuar, siempre era igual, aquellas malditas voces que lo hicieron hacerle daño a Hermione.

Estaban a punto de llegar y Hermione tembló por ninguna razón aparente. Si, claro, pensó, estoy a punto de entrar en un nido de mortífagos estaría loca si no sintiera escalofríos.

Iban atravesando el terreno del castillo, pasaban jardines bellamente cuidados y pasaron un lago, el bosque se alzaba a lo largo de todo el terreno.

Draco aprovechó el silencio para hablar con Hermione, simples instrucciones para la noche.

"Hermione" dijo seriamente llamando la atención de la chica.

Hermione se encontró con la mirada de Draco sobre ella. El rubio sabiendo que ya tenía su atención, continuó. "Esta noche es importante, lo sabes, así que no quiero ninguno de tus jueguitos ni trates de escapar, es inútil y estúpido. También quiero que sonrías y que hagas lo que yo te digo, recuerda que se supone que estás bajo mi mando, así que no te pongas altanera. Serás mi compañía esta noche, compórtate como tal" dijo mientras que el carruaje se detenía.

La puerta se abrió, Hermione se le quedó viendo a Draco, no tenía la menor idea de que decir. Saliendo de su trance se dio cuenta de que el joven le esperaba fuera del carruaje para ayudarla a bajarse.

Mirando a Draco con odio bajó del carruaje, ya afuera se aferró más al abrigo, el frío era insoportable.

Draco salió tras ella y se colocó a su lado. Y empezó a caminar, ya estando a unos cuantos metros se dio cuenta de que Hermione no se había movido de donde estaba.

Enojado, se devolvió hacia ella y la agarró fuertemente de un brazo mientras que le susurraba al oído "Muévete, niña" dijo mientras que la jalaba y la castaña empezó a caminar junto a él.

Varias reverencias y saludos los recibieron. Un empleado rápidamente retiró el abrigo de Hermione de sus hombros, al igual que hizo con Draco. Hermione se dio cuenta de que el castillo era aún más majestuoso por dentro. Altos techos, exquisitos pisos de mármol y una decoración de Luis XV, en realidad parecía un cuento de hadas.

Pero lo que la dejó sorprendida fue el salón en el que la fiesta se llevaría a cabo. Al atravesar una gran puerta, Hermione no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca totalmente atónita.

Ambos se encontraban en lo alto de una gran escalera de mármol blanco. Bajando la larga escalera se encontraba el resto del salón, decorado con diversas mesas y demás. Las paredes eran en su gran mayoría gigantescos ventanales que dejaban ver la bella noche de luna llena.

Un gran candelabro decoraba el techo del salón, además de los lienzos pintados sobre él.

El rubio ofreció su brazo a la castaña que lo miró con desconfianza. Sin embargo ella lo tomó mientras que juntos se aventuraban a la cueva del lobo.

Draco caminaba majestuosamente mientras que Hermione lo seguía haciendo lo posible por no tropezarse en las escaleras. Y no es que fuera torpe, oh, no, es que poco a poco estaba bajando al nido de serpientes.

En el salón todos se percataron de la presencia de Draco luego de que lo anunciaran, rápidamente todos se hincaron antes la presencia del señor oscuro.

No se atrevieron a levantar la cabeza hasta que Draco había terminado de bajar las escaleras y les ordenara que podían levantarse.

Lentamente varias personas llegaron a saludar con una reverencia a Draco. El se manejada con extrema calma y superioridad.

La chica se ganó varias miradas masculinas de admiración, y femeninas de envidia. Ahora el rubio solo vestía una fina, pero distinguida túnica negra sobre su ropa. Los amuletos adornaban su pecho agregándole más poderío.

Blaise se acercó a Draco y luego de una reverencia se acercó a su oído indicándole que todo se encontraba bien.

Hermione reconoció a varias personas de las que había visto en el bosque. Avery se acercó a Draco, y luego de una corta reverencia decidió hablar "Mi señor, espero que ésta noche nos deleite con sus poderes" dijo lentamente.

"Ah, Avery, creo que quedarás satisfecho con la demostración de hoy, pero será más tarde, ahora es momento de la cena" dijo mientras que todos se dirigían a las mesas.

Avery miró fijamente a Hermione haciendo que la chica le rehuyera la mirada. "Veo que ha traído a la chica, mi señor" dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Draco miró a la chica que aún mantenía de su brazo y la acercó un poco más a él, sonrió maliciosamente "Si, claro, no me gusta dejar mis juguetes en casa" dijo mientras que agarraba a Hermione de la cintura "Además, todavía es un juguete nuevo y creo que no me que cansado de él... ¿por qué lo preguntas, Avery¿Acaso tienes algún problema con ella?" le preguntó Draco al viejo mirándolo fijamente.

El mortífago negó rápidamente la cabeza "No, mi señor, claro que no, es solo que es una distracción"

"¿Una distracción? Hmm, si, pero una sana distracción¿no es así Hermione?" le preguntó el rubio a ella mientras que la acercaba a su cuerpo.

Hermione no pudo hacer más que asentir, extrañamente desde que había entrado al salón no podía decir una palabra, tal ves el hecho de estar rodeada de asesinos la estuviera intimidando un poco.

"Ahora dejémonos de tonterías y disfrutemos del banquete" dijo el rubio mientras que caminaba hacia una gran mesa especialmente para él. Draco había tomado la mano de la chica mientras que la guiaba por entre las mesas.

Mientras caminaban Hermione podía escuchar diferentes murmullos

"Ja, es la nueva, parece que se cansa fácilmente…"

"Está mejor que la anterior…"

"¿Cuándo se cansará de estos juegos?..."

"Sana distracción, si claro…"

"¿Quién se cree esa?..."

Bueno, luego de saber la opinión de varias de las personas en el salón, Hermione decidió mirar hacia delante e ignorar los susurros.

Draco se sentó en una gran silla y obligó a Hermione a sentarse en una silla junto a él. Luego de que todos estuvieran sentados en la gran mesa la comida apareció frente a ellos y se dispusieron a comer.

Hermione no tenía muchas ganas de tocar aquella comida, aunque se veía deliciosa. Empezó a vagar su mirada por la mesa y pudo localizar a Blaise y junto a él estaba Pansy, que estaba comiendo…mucho, extraño.

La conversación se hizo presente en la mesa, muchas haciendo referencia al clima, a diferentes muertes y demás conversación esnobista.

Draco se percató de que Hermione no estaba comiendo "¿No vas a comer?" preguntó mientras que tomaba un poco de vino.

"No" dijo la chica sin mirarlo "Por alguna extraña razón perdí el apetito" dijo mirando alrededor.

Draco la volvió a ver "¿Perdiste el apetito? No te creo, come algo"

"No quiero" dijo la chica alejando el plato de ella.

Obstinado, Draco bajó la copa de vino y se volvió hacia ella "Te estoy ordenando que comas algo, Hermione, no te lo estoy pidiendo"

"No puedes obligarme, sabes que puedo resistir la maldición Imperio" dijo ella mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Niña tonta" dijo el rubio mientras la agarraba de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo "No necesito hechizarte para que me obedezcas"

"¿Ah, no? Entonces ¿qué pasó la última vez, ya sabes¿en la mansión?" dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Draco agarró más fuerte la barbilla de la chica haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos ante la presión "Lo que sucedió en la mansión fue un acto de desesperación, pensé que ya lo habrías deducido, además eso ya pasó, ya no cuenta" dijo mirándola fijamente. "Ahora, sé una buena niña y come algo, no querrás que todas estas serpientes te ataquen¿verdad? Porque recuerda, con tan solo desearlo puedo hacer que te maten" dijo Draco como si le estuviera hablando a una chiquilla.

Las lágrimas se estaban formando en los ojos de Hermione "No serías capaz de hacerme daño" declaró la castaña segura de si misma.

"¿Ah, no?" dijo mientras ponía una mano en la pierna de la chica bajo la mesa "¿De verdad quieres ponerme a prueba¿O acaso no tuviste suficiente en el piso de mi cuarto?" dijo Draco mientras subía su mano por la pierna.

Hermione tragó saliva. "No te atreverías" le dijo casi en un susurro.

Draco sonrió de medio lado, seguía subiendo su mano por la pierna de la chica ejerciendo más presión, Hermione lo miró alarmada, "No quieres ponerme a prueba¿o acaso quieres servir de entretenimiento ésta noche, porque te aseguro que la mayoría de los presentes _matarían _por tenerte, y me refiero literalmente… ¿qué piensas?"

Hermione no contestó mientras que apretaba los puños fuertemente.

"Entonces deja de decir tonterías y come, antes de que me arrepienta" dijo él soltándola y concentrándose en su comida y en la superflua conversación de la mesa.

Lentamente Hermione acercó su plato y comió algo, mientras que bebía vino.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí¿Por qué se dejaba mandar como si fuera una cualquiera?

Harta de fingir tiró el tenedor sobre el plato produciendo un ruido que llamó la atención de varios de las mesa. Hermione simplemente cruzó los brazos e ignoró las miradas y la evidente rabia de Draco.

Después de todo, ella no había pedido estar allí, no tenía porque comportarse.

Finalmente la cena terminó. La comida desapareció. Draco se levantó y tomó a Hermione de la mano haciendo que lo siguiera. Las mesas desaparecieron cuando todos empezaron a levantarse.

Draco caminó hacia el fondo del salón y se sentó en una gran silla parecida a un trono. Hermione se quedó a su lado sin saber que sucedería o que debía hacer.

Lentamente todos los 'invitados' se colocaron alrededor del trono en un conocido círculo. Aparentemente todos estaban esperando algo.

Draco sonrió astutamente mientras que miraba a todos sus expectantes invitados "¿Quieren una demostración de poder, no es así?" dijo levantándose mientras que varias personas decían que si.

"Bien, sé que algunos de ustedes nunca han creído en lo grandioso de mi poder, sé que para algunos de ustedes, yo, no soy más que un chiquillo" dijo viendo específicamente a Avery "Pues se equivocan, yo, tengo más poder que todo ustedes juntos, pero mejor aún, tengo la capacidad de manejarlo a mi antojo, a mi querer" dijo mientras miraba a todos en el salón.

"Por ejemplo" dijo caminando hacia Hermione. "Ella" dijo mientras que estiraba una de sus manos hacia la castaña. Hermione lo dudo un poco pero tomó la mano de Draco y caminó hacia él "Es una de las tantas pruebas de poder que puedo dar" dijo besando su mano mientras la miraba fijamente "Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga del niño que vivió para hacernos la vida imposible, está aquí, bajo mis ordenes…" dijo mientras que acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

Se escucharon varios murmullos en todo el salón.

"Pero creo que lo que quieren en una verdadera demostración de poder" dijo soltando a Hermione. "Bien, los he hecho esperar mucho tiempo" acto seguido los amuletos que colgaban de su cuello empezaron a brillar mientras que la tierra empezaba a temblar.

Todos empezaron a gritar por la sacudida que estaban sufriendo, varios estaban en el piso mientras que la tierra seguía moviéndose al antojo de Draco.

Los grandes ventanales se quebraron convirtiéndose en millones de pedazos que quedaron por todo el salón, cortando a varios de los invitados, incluyendo a Hermione, el piso de mármol se levantaba y quebraba.

Los gritos inundaron el castillo mientras que todo temblaba. El viento que entraba por las ahora inexistentes ventanas amenazaba con llevarse a varias personas volando.

Draco estaba de pie, totalmente inafectado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo mientras que sus manos estaban levantadas manejando todo el desastre que estaba ocurriendo.

Hermione cayó de rodillas al piso mientras que miraba a Draco. El rubio tenía una sonrisa que recorría su rostro parecía alguien más, sus ojos que ahora eran rojos brillaban ante el desastre que estaba creando, no parecía Draco, no era él.

El gran candelabro vibraba y se movía. Y sin más, con un gran estruendo, cayó del techo quebrándose en mil pedazos en el piso.

**0**

"¿Quieres sentarte?" preguntó Ron a Lavender mientras le señalaba un sillón. La rubia asintió levemente mientras que se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas al igual que los brazos.

Ron se sentó en otro sillón frente al de ella. "Entonces"

"¿Entonces?" respondió Lavender mientras que lo miraba.

"Lav, yo…" empezó a decir Ron.

"¿Tú qué?" preguntó la rubia enfadada "¿Tú qué?"

"Yo…"

"Si, siempre eres tú, tú, _¡tú!_" gritó Lavender mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de él.

"No es cierto" declaró Ron mientras la miraba.

"¿No?" preguntó incrédula la rubia. "Lavender es que _yo_ no estoy seguro de esto…Lavender es que _yo_ no me siento bien contigo…Lavender es que _yo _quiero terminar esto…Lavender es que yo, yo, _yo_… ¿alguna vez me preguntaste como _yo_ me sentía¿Alguna vez te pasó la idea por esa cabezota, Ronald?"

Ron se quedó callado.

"¿Ves lo que te digo?" dijo la rubia acercándose al pelirrojo. "Esta relación siempre ha ido donde tú quieres, esta relación no es más que una fachada, porque siempre, siempre has esperado que ella vuelva, que ella este contigo"

No era necesario aclarar quién era ella.

"Lavender, eso no es cierto, tú también significaste mucho para mí…"

"¿Signifique¿En pasado? Me siento tan especial, Ron" dijo la rubia mientras evitaba llorar.

"Lavender, aceptémoslo, lo nuestro ya no existe y…"

"Y estás esperando que ella vuelva contigo y que sean felices para siempre¿no es así?" terminó de decir la rubia mientras volvía a cruzar los brazos.

"No…"

"¿No? Estás tan ciego que no te das cuenta de que ella quiere estar con Malfoy y no contigo, estás tan ciego que no razonas las cosas como deben ser"

"Eso no es cierto, lo que…"

"No, por supuesto que no, por eso no dejas de pensar en ella, por eso no dejas de buscarla por eso no dejas que _yo_ entre en tu vida porque nunca he tenido un espacio¿no es cierto? Nunca me has dado un lugar en tu corazón porque ya esta ocupado por _ella_"

"Lavender…" trató de decir Ron.

"No, no quiero que me digas que no es cierto porque es una mentira, siempre ha sido ella, siempre y estoy harta de esperar que entiendas que ella no te quiere como yo te quiero a ti" dijo la rubia ya sin aire mientras se agachaba junto a Ron que todavía estaba sentado en el sillón. "Ron…" dijo mientras ponía una mano en la rodilla del pelirrojo "¿Cuándo vas a dejar de vivir en el pasado y darte cuenta de lo que tienes frente a ti?"

_Siempre la he querido y durante el colegio me gustó, me gustó mucho, siempre quise que fuera mi novia, pero tal vez esos sentimientos hayan cambiado un poco, han pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez terminar con Lavender fue un error. No debí haberme precipitado. Todavía me hace falta, extraño su risa, su olor, sus besos._

El pelirrojo no contestó inmediatamente, demasiadas cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza. Lavender entendió que no le iba a contestar por lo que se puso de pie y quitó la mano de la rodilla de Ron.

Pero antes de que ella se pudiera alejar, Ron se levantó y agarró una de sus manos impidiéndole que se fuera. "Lavender, escucha" dijo el pelirrojo mientras la miraba fijamente. "Lo que dices es cierto, es cierto que tengo que dejar de vivir en el pasado, pero no es cierto que ella ocupa el lugar que tú deberías ocupar" dijo Ron haciendo que la rubia se quedara analizándolo. "Tú tienes un lugar que nadie más ha tenido" continuó Ron mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia. "Y que nadie jamás tendrá. Lavender, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, es cierto, eres mi todo, eres, eres tú…"

"Bueno, creo que eso es mejor que nada" dijo la rubia sonriendo "¿Pero qué pasará con ella?"

Ron negó con la cabeza "Tengo que encontrarla, después de todo es mi amiga y estoy seguro de que no está con Malfoy porque quiere…"

"Pero…" Lavender empezó a decir.

"…si, sé que ella lo quiere sin embargo se la llevó sin su consentimiento, y debo encontrarla al igual que Harry, de lo contrario no podré vivir tranquilo conmigo mismo, ni contigo…"

"Entiendo" dijo al rubio mientras ponía las manos en el pecho del pelirrojo.

"Lav, de verdad te extraño" dijo el pelirrojo mientras que rodeaba la cintura de la rubia.

"Y yo a ti, Ronnie" dijo ella mientras sonreía.

"¿Quisieras…quisieras volver conmigo?" preguntó tímidamente Ron.

"¿Y cómo sé que quieres volver conmigo porque de verdad me quieres o solo porque sabes que ella ya no volverá contigo?" preguntó la rubia.

"Yo sé que te quiero de vuelta porque de verdad no puedo vivir sin ti, tan solo debes confiar en mi, Lav, de verdad no quiero perderte, otra vez" dijo el pelirrojo.

Lavender lo pensó unos momentos "Confiaré en ti, Ron, pero recuerda que si me doy cuenta que me estás mintiendo yo seré la primera en patear tu trasero"

Ron sonrió "Como tu digas" dijo el pelirrojo mientras la besaba y ella aceptaba el beso.

**0**

"¿Qué¡¿Cómo!"

"¿Qué¡¿Cómo!"

"¿Estás embarazada?"

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Si"

"Si"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"Momento, hablemos cada uno a la vez" dijo Harry deteniendo el enredo.

"Bien¿de verdad quieres casarte conmigo?" preguntó la pelirroja.

Harry asintió y sacó una cajita de la túnica "Si, planeaba hacer esto en un lugar romántico y demás, pero debido a las circunstancias, creo que es mejor ahora"

Luego de decir esto se hincó en el piso con una rodilla mientras que sostenía la caja en su mano enseñando el anillo de diamante "¿Te casarías conmigo, Ginevra Weasley?" preguntó Harry.

"No sé, déjame pensarlo" dijo la pelirroja mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry asustado.

Ginny rió "No seas tonto, Harry, claro que me casaré contigo, mi respuesta es un sí"

Harry sonrió ampliamente mientras deslizaba el anillo en el dedo de la mano izquierda de Ginny.

Sonriendo Harry se levantó y abrazó a Ginny mientras que giraban unas cuantas veces hasta que se detuvieran abruptamente.

Harry bajó a Ginny que lo miraba confundido "¿Por qué te detienes?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"No quiero hacerle daño al bebé" dijo Harry mientras acariciaba el plano estómago de su novia.

"Aw, Harry, por eso te quiero tanto, siempre me proteges, pero no te preocupes, no le pasará nada" dijo ella mientras ponía su mano sobre la de él. Harry sonrió mientras que la abrazaba fuertemente, pero con cuidado de no lastimarla.

"Entonces¿estás contento?" preguntó Ginny mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry.

"Por supuesto que sí, Gin, voy a poder tener la familia que nunca tuve, creo que nunca antes he sido tan feliz" dijo mientras besaba la frente de su prometida.

"Me alegro, Harry, me alegro" dijo mientras que cerraba los ojos y lo abrazaba aún más fuerte.

* * *

**Si, ya sé, un siglo, no me maten, es que he estado muy ocupada, estudiando y demás...Ahora bien, el cap 28¿les gusta cómo van las cosas? Les aseguro que se pondrán más interesantes.**

**Como les había dicho antes, la historia está terminada, sin embargo, le agrego y le quito cosas para mejorarla, así que quién sabe cuando suba el último capítulo.**

**Espero subir el próximo capítulo dentro de poco, no prometo nada y como siempre...DEJEN REVIEWS, please?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Draco se había perdido en sus poderes mientras que una cínica sonrisa recorría su pálido rostro. Sus ojos se encontraban totalmente rojos mientras que los amuletos brillaban, un verde brillante y un pálido blanco destellaban sobre su pecho mientras que estaba perdido en el poder.

El salón era un caos. Las mujeres gritaban, los hombres no se movían por temor a enfrentarse a la ira de su señor. Los pedazos de vidrios adornaban los resquebrajados pisos de mármol. El viento producía un frío aterrador. Hermione se encontraba de rodillas, haciendo lo posible por no salir corriendo en busca de refugio. Su cara se encontraba levemente herida debido a la lluvia de vidrios. Y su vestido no le proveía el calor suficiente ante aquel frío, en realidad nada lo haría, temblaba casi inconscientemente mientras su mirada se encontraba fija en el rubio.

Miraba a Draco, no creía que fuera él, parecía alguien más, sus ojos eran rojos, un rojo brillante que Hermione encontraba extrañamente familiar. Por un instante, Hermione creyó que todo el castillo iba a empezar a caerse a pedazos luego de que los temblores hicieran su trabajo, y así como todo empezó, acabó.

Hermione notó como los ojos de Draco cambiaban de rojo a gris azulado. Lentamente las luces volvieron, la tierra dejó de moverse y el viento dejó de soplar.

Asustados, la mayoría se puso de pie luego de ver que había terminado la demostración.

Draco se encontraba respirando agitadamente mientras que en su frente se notaban gotas de sudor. Usar ese poder realmente consumía.

Hermione se levantó mientras que sacudía su vestido y trataba de parecer elegante, aunque todos se encontraban igual.

Draco rió.

Una risa que hizo que a Hermione se le congelara la sangre.

Una risa de un maníaco.

Una risa de maldad.

"Ven lo que les digo" dijo mientras señalaba a su alrededor "Esto es tan solo una pequeña demostración de poder, y solo tengo dos amuletos, tan solo imaginen lo que pasará cuando tenga los tres"

Murmullos recorrieron el salón, mientras que todos se arrodillaban sin importar los vidrios.

Draco sacó su varita y con un simple hechizo acomodó el salón, reparó los ventanales y limpió el lugar mientras sonreía luego de haber probado su poder. El salón quedó como nuevo, a diferencia de los invitados que aún se encontraban asustados.

Satisfecho, hizo un ademán e inmediatamente se empezó a escuchar música la cual Hermione supuso que salía de las paredes, ya que no había ninguna banda. Con la suave melodía resonando en aquel lugar, Draco decidió hablar "Esto todavía no ha terminado, es hora de divertirse" dicho esto la mayoría se empezó a levantar y luego de unos cuantos tragos el miedo se perdió, y sus caras se relajaron. Rápidamente el ambiente se convirtió en el de baile y de tertulia.

Draco caminó hacia su trono ante la mirada atónita de Hermione. El rubio se tambaleó un poco antes de llegar, por lo que Hermione fue a ayudarlo, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo él la miró advirtiéndole que no se acercara.

Hermione se quedó quieta viendo como Draco se desplomaba en la silla y cerraba los ojos por el cansancio.

Sigilosamente se acercó y se arrodilló junto a él. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó ella preocupada. Realmente no se veía bien.

"Si, estoy bien" respondió Draco aún con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Seguro?" preguntó la castaña mientras que agarraba una de sus manos.

Draco asintió y sonrió mientras que abría los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Hermione. Lentamente levantó la mano de Hermione hacia sus labios y la besó dulcemente, cosa que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara.

"Te lastimé" dijo Draco mientras que señalaba la mejilla de Hermione donde se encontraba una fina línea de sangre.

"Oh" dijo Hermione mientras que se llevaba una mano a su rostro "No es nada"

"Deja que te cure" dijo Draco mientras que pasaba un dedo lentamente sobre la mejilla de Hermione. A medida que su dedo de movía, la herida se cerraba.

Maravillada ante aquella magia sin varita, Hermione sonrió mientras que Draco cerraba los ojos una vez más en señal de cansancio. Hermione no sabía que aquella magia no tenía nada que ver con los amuletos.

"Ahem" dijo una voz a la izquierda de Draco llamando la atención de la castaña y del rubio.

"¿Qué quieres, Blaise?" preguntó Draco reconociendo la voz.

Blaise se acercó a él y hacia Hermione "Tan solo quería saber si seguías respirando, sabes que no debes hacer ese tipo de demostraciones, sabes que no es bueno, que tu cuerpo no lo resiste y que…"

"Blaise, quédate callado, estoy bien" dijo Draco mientras abría los ojos y se sentaba bien en la silla, todavía sin soltar la mano de Hermione.

La castaña frunció el ceño ante la falta de información con la que se encontraba.

"Infórmame" dijo Draco hablándole a Blaise.

"Bueno, la demostración fue un éxito, incluso Avery tiene miedo de acercarse ahora que sabe con quien está tratando, la mayoría están igual, o a esta hora, demasiado borrachos para recordar nada. Todo se encuentra en orden, Dan" dijo Blaise olvidando por completo la petición de Draco por que dejara de llamarlo así. Pero Draco estaba demasiado cansado como para notarlo.

"Entonces todo ha salido bien" dijo con una sonrisa mientras que volvía a cerrar los ojos.

"Draco¿de verdad estás bien¿No quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire? Te hará bueno" dijo Hermione ignorando la forma en la que la había estado tratando últimamente.

"Ella tiene razón, Dan, hazle caso, parece ser la única con sentido común" dijo Blaise mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Draco lo pensó algunos segundos y luego declaró "Bien, iré a tomar un poco de aire" dijo mientras que se levantaba a como podía. Ya totalmente de pie caminó hacia uno de los balcones que se encontraban tras los ventanales. Todavía no había soltado la mano de Hermione mientras que la guiaba hacia fuera.

**0**

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Pansy mientras que se acercaba a Blaise quien se encontraba entretenido viendo a la singular pareja desaparecer del salón.

"El viejo truco de 'tomar aire'" dijo Blaise mientras la miraba.

"Ah" dijo mientras agarraba un brazo de Blaise "¿Crees que es bueno dejar a Draco solo con ella?"

"No…pero no tenemos opción, él le ha tomado cierto cariño, fíjate, ni siquiera la ha soltado de la mano. Además, es mejor que este distraído" dijo señalando.

"Es cierto" dijo suspirando Pansy "Y patético"

"¿Estás celosa?" le preguntó el muchacho a la mujer junto a él mientras miraba el piso.

"¿Yo¡Por favor! Sabes que esa etapa ya pasó hace mucho" confesó la chica sinceramente mientras que dejaba de mirar hacia la ventana.

"¿En serio¿Acaso es ese el efecto que he tenido en ti?" le preguntó Blaise mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo.

"En parte…" dijo Pansy mientras sonreía.

"Ja, y yo que pensé que nunca te quitaría el recuerdo de Dan de tu cabeza" dijo Blaise mientras besaba el cuello de Pansy.

"Pues felicidades, has hecho bien, has logrado borrar al gran Draco Malfoy de mi mente…Además ahora tenemos otras cosas mucho más importantes sobre las cuales tenemos que hacernos cargo" le dijo Pansy al oído.

"Cierto¿está todo listo?"

"Casi, muy pronto, Blaise…" dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

"Muy pronto nos largaremos de aquí…"

"Podremos empezar nuestras vidas lejos de toda esta angustia y odio" dijo Pansy. "Seremos libres, falta poco para que Dan consiga lo que quiere, y luego nos iremos…"

"Para siempre…" le aseguró Blaise.

"Empezaremos a vivir nuestras vidas por nosotros, no por nadie más, y criaremos a nuestro hijo lejos de todo esto…" dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a Blaise y cerraba los ojos.

Pasaron unos segundos de paz, en los cuales ninguno dijo nada.

"¿Quieres bailar?" preguntó Blaise a la chica luego de un rato.

"No, tengo hambre" respondió ella.

"¿Hambre? Pero si acabamos de comer"

"No comí mucho, además el susto me abrió el apetito. Y recuerda, ahora estoy comiendo por dos…"

"Dos personas, no dos docenas"

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?" dijo Pansy indignada con las manos sobre las caderas.

"Fácil, ahora vamos a bailar y pongamos a todos celosos" dijo mientras que la arrastraba hacia la pista de baile.

**0**

Afuera el clima había vuelto a la normalidad, la luna llena sobresalía entre las nubes. Draco se acercó hacia la baranda del balcón y se recostó en ella.

Hermione no tenía la menor idea de que estaba haciendo con él en ese lugar, peor aún, no sabía que hacia en ese lugar, con él, mientras que el rubio mantenía su mano aprisionada entre la de él, aunque ella haya decidido haberla tomado primero.

Draco cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el aroma del aire. Necesitaba descansar, no debió haberse excedido tanto en su demostración, pero tenía que hacerse respetar, y la única forma de respeto que todos ellos conocían era a través del miedo.

Sintió el calor de la mano de Hermione y abrió los ojos mientras que notaba que la castaña miraba a través del terreno, su mirada perdida en el horizonte mientras que el viento acariciaba su rostro.

"Hermione" dijo el rubio haciendo que la chica lo mirara "La…lamento haberte tratado así, lo que pasa es que yo…" suspiró profundamente "…yo no puedo controlar la forma en que te trato, algunas veces hago lo posible por ignorarlas…pero no puedo sacarlas de mi mente, no puedo, siempre están allí, siempre y no sé que hacer yo…"

"Shh, Draco, tranquilo" dijo la castaña mientras que tomaba el rostro del rubio entre sus manos, finalmente liberando su mano de la de él. "¿Qué pasa¿Qué es lo que estás ignorando¿Por qué…por qué actúas tan extraño algunas veces y porque en otras ocasiones actúas como antes?" preguntó ella.

El rubio cerró los ojos fuertemente "Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero yo…no puedo darte las respuestas Hermione, ha pasado mucho tiempo, no quiero que estés involucrada en esto, no quiero seguir haciéndote daño"

"¿Qué no quieres que esté involucrada?" dijo la castaña soltando el rostro de Draco "Llegaste tarde, hace mucho que estoy involucrada, hace más de lo que te imaginas"

Draco negó con la cabeza "Quiero que te vayas" dijo el rubio mientras la miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué…qué me vaya?" preguntó Hermione incrédula, alejándose un poco de él.

"No quiero que sigas aquí, eres un riesgo, Potter y Weasley ya deben estarte buscando, no quiero seguir arriesgándome por ti" dijo él sin mirarla.

Hermione se abrazó a si misma sin saber que decir. ¿Acaso se había convertido en una simple carga¿En qué momento pensó que esto acabaría de otra forma?

"Te daré un traslador para que vuelvas a tu casa" dijo el rubio seriamente. "Y deja de mirarme así¿acaso pensaste qué esto terminaría diferente?"

"En realidad sí" dijo Hermione evitando llorar "Pensé que me terminarías matando o no me dejarías volver"

"Pensaste mal" dijo él mirándola "Vete"

"No" dijo la castaña firmemente. "No eres el rey de hielo que crees ser. Eres el señor oscuro, nadie lo está negando. Pero te alejas de las emociones. Cada vez que te acercas a sentir algo, construyes esas paredes de hielo a tu alrededor nuevamente y niegas las mismas cosas que te convierten en humano. Pero esos sentimientos aún están ahí, lo quieras o no. Puede que te alejes de mí…pero no puedes alejarte de ti mismo"

Draco la miró fijamente unos segundos, considerando lo que había dicho.

"No seas tonta, Hermione, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te alejes del monstruo del cuento, del malo de la película" dijo el rubio irritado.

"No quiero irme" dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. "No quiero dejarte" y sin decir más lo abrazó firmemente mientras que rodeaba el cuello de rubio y cerraba los ojos.

Draco podría haber jurado que hizo lo posible por abrazarla de vuelta, por estrecharla, pero era tan difícil, ya había hecho un gran esfuerzo diciéndole que podía irse, no podía hacerlo. Sus brazos no se movían por más que su mente luchara por aferrarse a ella y besarla, besarla como nunca antes lo ha hecho.

Impotente cerró los ojos y lentamente la separó de su cuerpo, no sé sorprendió al ver que Hermione estaba llorando. Suspiró hondamente "Vete, esta es tú única oportunidad"

"No quiero irme, quiero quedarme a tu lado" dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Niña tonta¿qué esperas¿Crees que quedándote junto a mi todo saldrá bien?"

"No" dijo ella casi como un susurro "Pero estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme"

"¿Arriesgarte¿Y qué hay de tus amigos, de Potter y de Weasley?"

"No me importa lo que ellos piensen"

"¿Qué no te importan¿Qué demonios te pasa?" preguntó Draco mientras agarraba los brazos de Hermione con furia.

"¿Crees que lo sé¿Crees que no quiero irme¿Crees que me gusta que me pases gritando y lastimando cada vez que se te antoja? No, pero aún así quiero quedarme, y odio cuando me gritas, odio cuando actúas sin decirme nada, odio cuando hablas incoherencias, odio no saber lo que te está pasando y más que nada odio el no poder hacer nada para ayudarte porque no sé que es lo que te está lastimando" dijo Hermione mientras se soltaba de los brazos de Draco.

"¿Y quedándote aquí vas a solucionarlo todo?" le preguntó el rubio.

"No si tú no me cuentas lo que te está pasando"

Draco pasó una de sus manos por su cabello "Hermione…"

"No, Draco, no me pongas excusas, la verdad es que si quieres que me vaya me iré, no quiero seguir arruinándote la vida" dijo ella mientras daba media vuelta.

"Hermione, espera" dijo Draco deteniendo a la castaña mientras la agarraba de la mano.

Hermione se detuvo y se devolvió a mirarlo.

El rubio levantó su mano hacia el rostro de la chica, acarició su mejilla levemente, luego con su dedo índice trazó un camino desde sus labios bajando por su mandíbula y pasando su cuello, para finalmente posarse sobre la cadena que el le había dado hace tanto tiempo.

Empezó a examinarla seriamente mientras que admiraba su brillo.

"¿A qué estas jugando, Draco?" preguntó Hermione alejándose un poco de él, en vano ya que el rubio la atrajo de vuelta.

"Estoy harto de estar jugando, Hermione" dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

"_No, no, no, Draco¿qué crees que estás haciendo?"_

"_Parece que no entiendes lo que te decimos"_

"_Entonces haremos que entiendas"_

"_Nos vemos, Draco"_

En ese momento, para Draco todo se volvió negro, mientras que Hermione miraba como el rubio se desplomaba en el piso bajo la luz de la luna.

**0**

"¿Funcionará?" preguntó Ron a Harry que se encontraba concentrado preparando todo lo que hacía falta.

"Más vale que funcione, de lo contrario, no tengo plan B" contestó Harry.

"Siempre tienes plan B, Harry" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Eh…si, pero lo que sucede es que se me ocurren cuando ya los necesito"

"Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas" dijo Ron molestando.

"Ja, ja, que gracioso" dijo Harry.

"Tranquilo, solo quiero que te calmes, estás muy tenso" dijo Ron "además de sarcástico, irritable y pesimista" dijo nombrando cada uno mientras que señalaba los dedos de su mano. "¿Será que hay algo que tienes que decirme, Harry?" preguntó el pelirrojo fastidiando.

Harry se quedó en silencio mientras seguía ocupado mientras miraba papeles y repasaba estrategias.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Si, Ron?"

"¿Por qué te quedas callado?" preguntó Ron.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Harry.

"Nada" dijo el pelirrojo mientras que sacudía su cabeza. Debía de estar imaginando cosas. No quería cambiar su sentido del humor, de hecho nada de lo que pasara podría cambiar su humor, Lavender había vuelto con él y por ahora no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz. Bueno, a excepción de que recuperaran a Hermione.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio mientras que cada uno revisaba cosas y demás. Luego, Harry decidió hablar.

"Ron, necesito decirte algo" dijo Harry mientras que desviaba la mirada de los papeles.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó el pelirrojo sin levantar la mirada.

"Bueno, es algo…importante" continuó Harry mientras que se levantaba y empezaba a caminar de un lado para otro.

"¿Ah, si¿Qué?" preguntó Ron mirando a Harry.

_Vamos, Harry, acabaste con Voldemort, Ron no puede ser peor…espero._

"Ron, Ginny y yo…eh…yo y Ginny…es decir…nosotros…este…"

"Vamos, hombre¿qué demonios quieres decir?" preguntó Ron levantándose de la silla.

"Eh…Ginny y yo nos vamos a…a…casar" dijo Harry cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba la réplica de su amigo, pero esta extrañamente nunca llegó.

Intrigado, abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se sorprendió cuando encontró a Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos llenos de alegría.

Ver a Ron en una de sus rabietas era algo normal, ver a Ron con una sonrisa luego de que Harry le confesara que se casaría con su hermanita menor era algo extraño…

Y más extraño fue cuando Ron se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó como a un hermano.

"Eh… ¿Ron, estás bien?" preguntó Harry ante la extraña reacción de su amigo.

"Perfectamente, Harry" dijo el pelirrojo, soltándolo finalmente.

Harry lo miró extrañado "¿Seguro¿No quieres gritarme, matarme…castrarme?" preguntó mientras que se daba cuenta de que podía estarle dando ideas.

Ron negó con la cabeza "No, sé perfectamente que tú y Ginny están hechos el uno para el otro y que no hay nada que la haría más feliz en este mundo que pasar el resto de su vida junto a mi mejor amigo" dijo sonriendo.

Decir que Harry estaba totalmente asustado sería quedarse corto, y sabemos que no cualquier cosa asusta a Harry Potter, excepto Ginny algunas veces en las mañanas, y Hermione con su amor sobrenatural hacía los libros y los estudios. Aunque últimamente, Hermione estaba teniendo varios amores sobrenaturales.

"Gracias, Ron, me alegra que lo tomarás tan bien" dijo Harry finalmente sonriendo, dejando a un lado la extraña forma en que el pelirrojo estaba actuando.

"Espero que sean felices, y recuerda tratarla bien" le advirtió Ron.

"Jamás la lastimaría en ninguna forma" dijo Harry.

"Bien" contestó Ron con una sonrisa.

Una voz interrumpió la conversación de ambos amigos "Oh, Harry, aquí estás, mira, ya encontré los libros de nombres de bebés que te…"

Ron no tardó mucho en deducir la situación.

Fue en ese momento que Ginny se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba solo.

Fue en ese momento que Ron sintió como la sangre subía a su rostro.

Fue en ese momento que el puño de Ron hizo contacto con la cara del gran Harry Potter…

* * *

**Me di cuenta de que muchas personas leen este fic, pero no dejen reviews...vamos¿qué les parece el número 200, hmm? **


	30. Chapter 30

**Aclaraciones generales.**

**Ok, me han pedido que les haga unas aclaraciones ahora que al parecer la historia tiene una trama, jeje…**

_Análisis_

Ahora si, un pequeño análisis de lo último que ha pasado en toda la historia. Draco solamente tiene dos amuletos, eso lo sabemos, también sabemos que poco a poco las voces en la cabeza de Draco (que sabemos quiénes son¿cierto?) están tomando control sobre el rubio y sobre sus acciones, mientras que los amuletos sigan contaminando su ser, las voces lograrán tomar posesión más rápidamente de su cuerpo.

**Draco:** ¿Qué significa eso?

**Yo:** Significa que cuando consigas el último amuleto las voces tomarán posesión de tu persona.

**Draco:** Oh…bien.

**Yo:** Draco, eso no es bueno.

**Draco:** ¿No lo es?

**Yo:** No, es malo, te volverás más agresivo, terminarás matando más gente, y lo más seguro es que destruyas al mundo, e incluso puedes terminar destruyendo a la persona que más quieres.

**Draco:** ¿Mi reflejo?

**Yo:** no Draco, Hermione… ¿recuerdas¿La castaña de lindos ojos que te tiene loco?

**Draco:** Cierto, cierto…

Hermione, aunque lo niegue, sabe que lo quiere demasiado como para dejarlo ir, quiere salvarlo, quiere saber que le sucede, no quiere dejarlo solo porque sabe que será su perdición. En algún lugar de su corazón sabe perfectamente que Draco no es malo, que buscar los amuletos no fue su idea. Ella sabe que Draco es bueno, que, aunque cueste mucho encontrarlo, todavía vive en él el mismo chiquillo del colegio que la bañaba de besos.

**Hermione:** ya no lo veo como un chiquillo.

**Yo:** es una expresión. Todavía tienes en tu memoria al muchacho rubio que te cautivó en el colegio, todas las cosas cursis que hicieron, los regalos, los…

**Hermione:** ¿besos?

**Yo:** si…los abrazos, los ojitos de enamorados, las promesas…

**Hermione:** ¿los besos?

**Yo:** qué si, niña…las veces que tuvieron que mentir, la 'química', la tensión, los escondites…

**Hermione:** ¿los besos?

**Yo:** Si, si…¡Por Merlín!…

Lo que sucedió en Escocia es solo muestra de lo que pasará más adelante. Draco se ve, poco a poco, corrompido por el poder de los amuletos y de las voces, mientras que Hermione (la Gryffindor en ella) desea salvarlo y sacrificarse por él, con tal de que todo salga bien. Nos damos cuenta de que ambos se desean por el beso que casi se logran dar.

**Draco:** respecto a eso… 'el beso que casi se logran dar' ¿por qué no fue 'el beso que se dieron'?

**Yo:** pues…eh…

**Hermione: **Draco tiene razón, además estaba haciendo frío afuera y yo estaba prácticamente desnuda en el vestido que me inventaste.

**Yo:** Lo que sucede es que…

**Draco:** ¿y qué es eso de ojos rojos¡Mis ojos son grises!

**Hermione:** Cierto, aunque algunas veces tienen tonos de azul pálido, como cuando me miras …(ambos se miran tiernamente)

**Yo:** bien, bien, como sea, la razón por la que no 'dejé' que se besaran fue porque, además de que habían pasado muchas cosas en todo el día, el hecho de que no se besen crea mucha más tensión entre ustedes, al igual que en nuestros preciados lectores…lo cual hace que la historia se vuelva mucho más interesante. Y lo del vestido, tan solo quería que Hermione causara impresión en el castillo y con Draco, claro está.

**Draco y Hermione:** Ahh…ya…(ambos se rascan la cabeza)

**Yo:** siguiendo…

Bien, si tiene dudas, escríbanme al correo o dejen un review (preferiblemente un review! Tenemos que llegar a los 200!)

Así que no sé que más contarles, solamente que llevamos 30 capítulos de 35. Intentaré subir los capítulos mucho más rápido (aunque siempre digo lo mismo)

He estado subiendo algunos one-shots para distraernos un rato¿les han gustado? Espero que si. Si no los han leído pasen por alguno y me cuentan si les gustan…

Entonces, esto es todo, sigan con el cap 30. Dejen muchos reviews y…

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR TODO LO QUE ME HAN ESCRITO, YA QUE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR NO LES AGRADECI TODO EL APOYO QUE ME HAN BRINDADO! **(como me recordó alguien por ahí, jeje, gracias!)** ¡ASI QUE UNA VEZ MAS MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ME ALEGRO QUE LES ENCANTE LA HISTORIA…!**

Bien, siguiendo…

**Capítulo 30**

Hermione lo miraba mientras que su pecho apenas se levantaba, única señal de que seguía respirando.

Su rostro, aún más pálido de lo normal, se veía cansado, agotado, pero más que todo, inquieto. Varias veces durante la noche había hablado, había gritado.

Hermione no podía evitar sentirse obsoleta ante aquella situación, no podía hacer nada más que quedarse junto a él y susurrarle dulces palabras de aliento al oído mientras que su cuerpo convulsionaba debido a las voces en su cabeza.

Se sentía inútil.

Se sentía cansada.

No había dormido en toda la noche, no quería dormir, pensaba que si tan solo desviaba su vista de Draco, el rubio podía empeorar y dejarla sola una vez más en este mundo.

Se estaba volviendo fastidioso.

Draco se encontraba sobre una gran cama en el castillo en Escocia. Vestía la misma ropa de la noche anterior, incluso los amuletos, Hermione había tratado de quitarlos pero estos parecían no querer dejar el cuerpo de aquel quien los había usado. Envuelto en cálidas sábanas blancas que parecían no calmar el temblor de su cuerpo se encontraba Draco, mientras que sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados, aunque su boca de vez en cuando pronunciaba una que otra palabra.

Y la palabra que pronunciaba más frecuentemente era _Hermione_.

Por eso Hermione no se atrevía a alejarse de su lado. Por eso no sucumbía al sueño que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo y al hambre que rondaba su estómago, todo solo por estar ahí, junto a él, sentada en el borde de la cama mientras que limpiaba el rostro de Draco con una toalla de vez en cuando y acariciaba su suave cabello rubio, contemplándolo mientras que permanecía inconsciente.

Ni siquiera en sus sueños el rubio lograba encontrar paz.

Un ruido la hizo salir de su trance.

Blaise había entrado al cuarto, nuevamente, como había hecho ya varias veces desde que había levitado a Draco hacía la cama, luego de que Hermione lo llamara a gritos. Fue él quien después despachó a todos los invitados luego de la fiesta, con la excusa de que el anfitrión se encontraba indispuesto.

Blaise sospechó de Hermione, pensó que ella podría haberle causado algo para que se derrumbara de esa manera. Pero al ver a la castaña totalmente desesperada mientras que varias lágrimas recorrían su rostro, no pudo hacer más que ceder, mover a Draco y tratar de calmar a la histérica muchacha.

Demonios, las mujeres se estaban volviendo su perdición.

"¿No ha despertado?" preguntó a Hermione mientras que se acercaba a la cama.

"No, sigue igual" dijo la chica sin desviar la mirada del rostro de Draco.

"Se lo advertí, pero no me hizo caso, se lo advertí" dijo Blaise mientras se sentaba en una de los sillones que poseía el cuarto.

"¿Se lo advertiste¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Hermione notando por primera vez que Blaise tenía una botella firmemente agarrada en la mano.

Había estado bebiendo. Y si algo le pasaba a Blaise cuando tomaba era que empezaba a hablar, mucho, consecuentemente le contestó a Hermione.

"Le advertí que no debía usar los amuletos hasta que encontráramos el que hacía falta, incompletos utilizan al mago como si fuera el tercero de ellos, drenando su energía, la que necesiten para usar sus poderes" dijo Blaise mientras tomaba otro trago.

"Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió" dijo Hermione, más para si misma, aunque Blaise la escuchó.

"No, eso no fue lo que sucedió" dijo él pasando una mano por su cabello mientras susurraba algo como "Tonta sangre sucia"

Hermione sabía que ella era cualquier cosa menos tonta.

Tonto Blaise, le sacaría información sin que se diera cuenta.

"¿Entonces que sucedió?" preguntó ella sonando desinteresada.

"Ja, es fácil, las voces…" dijo haciendo extrañas señas con sus manos "…las voces…eso fue lo que pasó"

"¿Cuáles voces?" preguntó intrigada la castaña mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

"Las voces en la cabeza de Dan, por supuesto" dijo Blaise, todavía sin darle la respuesta que ella quería.

"¿Qué es lo que hacen esas voces¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Draco?" preguntó ella mirando a Zabini.

"Fácil, las voces hacen lo que ellas quieren y Draco las obedece, y luego nosotros…" dijo refiriéndose a Pansy y a él "…obedecemos a Draco, simple en realidad" Blaise tomó otro trago.

"¿Y por qué ustedes obedecen a las voces que controlan a Draco?" preguntó Hermione.

Blaise la miró unos segundos, luego contestó "En realidad no estoy muy seguro, éramos muy jóvenes y estúpidos cuando nos alineamos con el verdadero señor Oscuro…necesitábamos protección, la Orden ya sabía de nuestra ligera…oposición hacia ellos, hicimos lo que pudimos, Dumbledore nunca nos hubiera ayudado…"

"Claro que lo hubiera hecho, Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore está muerto" dijo Blaise levantándose del sillón. "Y Pansy y yo lo estaríamos también si no fuera por arrodillarnos frente al que en ese entonces tenía control total sobre nuestras vidas, y claro que también estaba la presión de nuestras familias por mantener la línea de asesinos intacta…"

Hermione se arrodilló en la cama, sus manos sobre sus piernas mientras miraba a Zabini "Pero podrían haber hecho algo…cualquier cosa…"

Blaise la miró como si fuera la cosa más baja de este mundo "No seas estúpida, nadie nos hubiera ayudado, a nadie…a nadie le habría importado…éramos, _somos_ Slytherins, todavía llevamos los colores verde y plateado en nuestras venas…jamás se hubieran apiadado de nosotros…Pansy siguió a Draco, yo…yo me seguí a mi mismo, ansiaba poder, lo deseaba, y en ese entonces el señor Oscuro me prometió todo el que yo quisiera, claro que primero tenía que cumplir con lo que él ordenara, luego me daría lo que yo quería. Pero eso nunca sucedió, Draco se convirtió en su heredero y yo en el niñero del próximo Señor Oscuro, es patético…pero si lo analizas muy bien, las cosas nos salieron mejor de lo esperado, al menos no terminamos como los imbéciles de Crabbe y Goyle…todavía escucho sus gritos de dolor mientras que morían a mano de sus propios padres por oponerse a luchar contra la luz…"

"Eso es horrible, yo no sabía…"

"Nunca has sabido nada, Her-mi-o-neeee, siempre has vivido en tu mundo de fantasía mientras que a tu alrededor todo se cae a pedazos…incluso el mismo Draco…"

"Pero él nunca me dijo…nunca quiso…yo nunca… ¿cómo iba a saber?" Hermione cubrió su rostro con sus manos un momento.

Blaise se quedó mirándola unos segundos "Sabes que me encantabas en el colegio…" se acercó un poco hacia ella "…no estoy muy seguro de qué era lo que tenías, pero simplemente me volvías loco…"

Hermione se alejó de Blaise, aún estando en la cama. "¿De qué hablas? Zabini aléjate de mí…" dijo la castaña. Blaise se detuvo un momento, como pensando en algo, cerró sus ojos y los abrió, tomó nuevamente otro trago.

"Maldito dolor de cabeza…" masculló mientras se volvía a sentar en uno de los sillones.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, silencio durante el cual Draco se movió un poco en la cama, llamando la atención de ambos, pero especialmente de Hermione, la cual se sentó al lado de é y tomó una de sus manos.

Lentamente levantó su mirada "Blaise, dime qué es lo que le esta pasando" le pidió la castaña, preocupada al ver como Draco seguía sin despertar.

Blaise tomó un trago nuevamente "Cuando él está tan cansado como para poder oponerse, las voces hacen lo que les da la gana, incluso esto" dijo señalando el inconsciente cuerpo de Draco. "Claro que no es la primera vez que pasa, pero ¿quién escucha alguna vez a Zabini? Nadie, no me escuchan hasta que no les queda de otra, patético"

Hermione iba analizando toda esta información. ¿Acaso Draco no tenía control alguno sobre lo que hacía? Si eso era así entonces lo que sucedió en el cuarto pudo haber sido otra orden de las voces. La castaña estaba empezando a relacionar todo, incluso los ojos rojos que Draco tenía cuando utilizaba el poder de los amuletos. Hermione estaba empezando a entender y lo que estaba entendiendo sonaba totalmente horrible.

"¿Cómo…cómo aparecieron esas voces en la cabeza de Draco?" preguntó la castaña ya sin importarle como reaccionara Blaise.

"No aparecieron, tonta sangre sucia" dijo mientras tomaba otro trago "Las pusieron allí, una poción y un hechizo" dijo como si nada.

"¿Estás diciendo que Draco es controlado por unas voces que le fueron dadas en una poción¿Así como si nada¿Qué hizo que él bebiera eso?" preguntó alarmada.

"Tú" dijo tomando otro trago.

"¿Yo?" Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

"Si, tú" dijo Blaise tranquilamente "Tú fuiste la razón por la que Draco se convirtió en lo que es ahora, tú eres la razón por la que Draco ha matado a tantos y ha torturado a otros, tú eres la razón por la que Draco es el señor oscuro, tú eres la razón por la que Draco esta inconsciente, y tú eres la razón por la que el gran futuro del mundo mágico pende de un hilo"

Hermione se quedó sin habla mientras que la culpa empezaba a recorrer sus venas.

"Tú eres la razón por la que Draco aceptó ser el señor oscuro, Her-mi-o-neeee" dijo Blaise levantándose y acercándose a ella. "Para salvar tu trasero, para salvar la vida de su _novia_, de su _amor_, para salvarse de si mismo porque nunca podría vivir sabiendo que por su culpa tú podrías estar dos metros bajo tierra, aunque eso todavía se puede arreglar" dijo mientras que la apuntaba con la varita, haciendo que Hermione se quedara inmóvil.

"Por todos los dioses, Blaise, déjate de estupideces y sal de aquí" dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación. "Sabes perfectamente que si le tocas aunque sea un cabello, Draco te hará pedazos sin pensarlo dos veces, baja la varita y ve a dormir, sabes que cuando estas borracho no haces más que el ridículo"

"Claro, ridículos que incluyen acostarme contigo y consecuentemente embarazarte" dijo Blaise bajando la varita mientras que los ojos de Pansy se llenaban de lágrimas.

Hermione tan solo permanecía callada, tratando de evitar empezar a llorar por ella y por Draco.

"Blaise, lárgate" dijo ella separándose de la puerta para darle campo para que pasara. Blaise salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle una mirada asesina a la castaña y tratar de acariciar la mejilla de la futura madre de su hijo, con la mano, mano que Pansy golpeó antes de que la tocara. Entendiendo, Blaise salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza, produciendo un sonido que hizo saltar a ambas mujeres.

Un gélido silencio rodeó la habitación mientras que ambas evitaban mirarse y empezar a llorar. Hermione decidió romper el silencio luego de que su curiosidad le ganara.

"¿Estás…?"

"¿Embarazada? Si, desgraciadamente" dijo la rubia mientras que limpiaba su rostro de lágrimas, haciendo que su maquillaje se corriera.

"¿No lo quieres?" preguntó Hermione tentativamente.

"Por Merlín, claro que si" confesó Pansy sentándose en el asiento que minutos antes había ocupado Blaise. "Lo malo es que sea de ese idiota"

Hermione asintió mientras volvía su atención hacia Draco. Como había hecho antes mojó la toalla en el agua y la pasó suavemente por la frente del rubio tratando de hacer algo para bajarle la fiebre.

"¿Lo quieres?" preguntó Pansy mientras veía la escena, aunque más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

"Si" dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras quitaba algunos cabellos del rostro de Draco.

"_Hermione_…" dijo él inconscientemente, casi en un susurro.

"Aparentemente él también" dijo Pansy cruzando la pierna.

Hermione la miró extrañada.

"Si, ya sé, piensas que debería estarte gritando, esto y lo otro, pero últimamente he estado tratando de controlar mi temperamento, al igual que mi vida, por el bien del bebé. Además, no tengo porque pelear contigo porque sé perfectamente que la única persona que Draco quiere a su lado eres tú"

Hermione asintió y pensó que Pansy había madurado mucho, en realidad era muy diferente de la muchacha tonta del colegio.

"Además me di cuenta de qué Draco para mí no fue más que el amor de una colegiala, que…aunque suene extraño, mi verdadero amor puede que sea Blaise, es cierto, es un idiota la mayoría de las veces, pero siempre ha estado celoso de Draco…Draco siempre conseguía todo lo que Blaise quería…incluso tú…" dijo Pansy mirándola a los ojos.

"Pero yo…"

"Lo sé, nunca te pasó por la cabeza…algunas veces me encantaría ser igual de inocente que tú, Hermione¿te puedo llamar así, cierto?"

Hermione asintió.

"Blaise es dulce, alguna veces es incluso detallista…no sé, supongo que como pasamos tanto tiempo juntos algo cambió…y lo quiero…ja, no sé porqué te estoy contando esto, supongo que tenía que desahogarme…" dijo mientras limpiaba su rostro de unas lágrimas que no había notado antes.

Hermione miró a la mujer en el sillón, la miraba fijamente tratando de descifrarla, no sabía porque estaban hablando como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, Pansy incluso había tratado de matarla, demonios¿por qué estaba hablando con ella como si se conocieran de toda la vida?

Luego algo llegó a su mente.

Eran las mujeres hundidas en la oscuridad, ambas no tenían apoyo ni esperanza. Por ahora era la única compañía femenina que tenía.

Estaban teniendo una conversación entre mujeres. Hermione tenía ganas de gritar.

"Espero que tengas algún futuro con Draco…" dijo Pansy mientras miraba a Hermione.

"Yo también…" confesó la castaña "…yo también" luego bajó la miraba hacia la cara de Draco, y le acarició levemente el rostro.

"Pero como te atrevas a lastimarlo, yo seré la primera en hechizarte" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Hermione levantó la mirada y rió "Está bien, Pansy"

Nuevamente un silencio las envolvió.

"¿Sabes…sabes que fue lo que le pasó a Draco luego de la noche de la caída de Voldemort?" preguntó Hermione quebrando el silencio.

"Si" dijo la rubia levantándose. "Pero no es mi recuerdo para contar"

"Entiendo" Hermione bajó su cabeza decepcionada.

"Pero eso no quiere decir que no te voy a ayudar a averiguarlo" dijo la rubia mientras sacaba la varita.

"¿Cómo?"

Pansy sonrió "Solo toma la mano de Draco entre la tuya y cierra los ojos"

Hermione la miró insegura.

"No seas tonta, no te voy a matar, ahora cierra los ojos" dijo la rubia una vez más.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" preguntó Hermione cuestionando sus acciones.

Pansy sonrió "Considéralo una forma de disculparme por haber tratado de matarte"

Hermione rió suavemente y cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras que tomaba una de las frías manos de Draco entre las suyas.

Hermione tan solo escuchó la suave voz de Pansy murmurar un hechizo antes de caer en un profundo sueño. Lo que Hermione no sabía es que tan profundo sería aquel sueño.

**0 0 0**

"_Yo te amo, Mia…nunca lo olvides" dijo Draco antes de cerrar sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos. Hermione estalló en lágrimas. En su regazo descansaba ahora la inerte forma de su novio._

"_Yo también te amo, Dray" dijo Hermione al oído de Draco, pero no importaba, ya no la podía escuchar. "¿Draco¿Draco¡DRACO!"_

_De repente Hermione empezó a recordar todos los momentos vividos junto a Draco, su primer beso, la canción que le cantó, el baile, todo, no pudo evitar empezar a temblar mientras más recuerdos inundaban su mente. Hermione no pudo resistir más y colapsó junto a Draco, mientras que una fina lluvia empezaba a enfriar el suelo del bosque Prohibido._

_Draco abrió sus ojos tentativamente, esperando encontrar el rostro de Hermione ante él. Pero lo único que encontró fue el material que cubría su ataúd._

_Cerrando sus ojos fuertemente deseó despertar pensando que era tan solo una pesadilla, pero para su horror, no lo era._

_El pánico empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. Había sido enterrado…vivo._

_¿Qué habría pasado con Hermione?_

_¿Qué habría pasado con Voldemort?_

_¿Acaso no había muerto?_

_La desesperación lo envolvió totalmente mientras que con sus manos empezaba a golpear la tapa del ataúd tratando de encontrar su salida, en vano._

_Intentó con sus uñas, pero lo único que logró fue sangrar y gritar por el dolor que sentía en sus manos._

_Aquel ataúd parecía hacerse aún más pequeño, el aire empezaba a escasear, si moriría de algo sería por la falta de oxígeno._

_Estaba a punto de volverse loco cuando escuchó un sonido sobre él._

_Parecía ser que había alguien fuera._

_Trató de levantar la tapa y se dio cuenta de que ahora podía moverla un poco._

_Había alguien que estaba tratando de sacarlo, y por Merlín que tenía que salir de allí, tenía que ir a buscar a Hermione, saber que fue lo que había pasado._

_El mismo sonido continuó mientras que Draco trataba de salir de su prisión. Finalmente la tapa cedió y el rubio pudo salir del ataúd._

_Quitando la tapa se levantó lentamente, parecía estar usando sus piernas por primera vez. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba, dos figuras encapuchadas se distinguían en la luz de la luna._

_Ambas figuras lo ayudaron a salir mientras que él probaba sus piernas, pero aprendía rápido._

_Las mismas figuras lo llevaron hacia su mansión. Draco se preguntaba quienes eran y qué habría pasado con Hermione y qué pasaría con él._

_Una de las figuras, la más pequeña lo ayudó a meterse en su cama mientras que lo cubría con las sedosas sábanas._

_La figura se quitó la capucha dando a conocer que era una mujer._

"_¿Hermione?" preguntó Draco acariciando el rostro de la rubia chica._

"_No" dijo ella "No soy ella, pero muy pronto no la recordarás"_

_Lo volvió a arropar y besó sus labios suavemente. Sin decir otra palabra salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con varios hechizos._

_Draco cerró sus ojos lentamente y dejó que el sueño lo inundara. Muy pronto la profunda respiración del rubio dio a notar que estaba dormido._

_La escena cambió…_

_Ahora Draco se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana. Parecía estar pensando fuertemente en algo, pero él no tenía la menor idea de qué se trataba._

_Sabía que tenía que ir a buscar a alguien, pero no sabía quien era, no recordaba a nada o a nadie que no fueran las personas que lo habían sacado de su ataúd, y la elfina que le daba comida las veces al día que pidiera._

_No recordaba quien era aquella chica castaña que varias veces se presentaba en sus sueños. Su sonrisa lo hacía intrigarse porqué estaría sonriendo. Sus ojos miel lo hacían preguntarse qué sería lo que estaba viendo y sus labios lo hacían cuestionarse el sabor de su boca._

_Draco empezó a olvidarla, poco a poco, cada vez recordaba menos y menos de ella. Llegó un momento en el que solo se presentaba en sus ilusiones._

_Sin embargo no sabía quién era, y se sentía cansado de tratar de recordarla._

_Cansancio era lo único que sentía, además del constante dolor de cabeza._

_Dormía la mayor parte del día, otras veces leía, otras veces soñaba, otras veces tan solo hacía como ahora, miraba por la ventana preguntándose como sería estar ahí afuera._

_Pero siempre estaban esas molestas voces en su cabeza, no sabía quienes eran pero siempre estaban allí diciéndole que hacer, que creer, metiéndole ideas, incitándolo a pensar que todos eran inferiores a él, obligándolo a hacer cosas, a conseguir cosas._

_Y así fue como la búsqueda de los amuletos elementales empezó..._

* * *

**30/35…nos vemos luego…**

**Moonlight soul...**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Gracias por los reviews! Llegamos a los 200! **

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

"¿Ya no te duele¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Ginny una vez más a Harry mientras lo volvía a revisar.

"Gin, estoy bien, eres una excelente medimaga, tranquila" dijo él tratando de calmarla.

Ginny suspiró hondamente "No puedo creer que el idiota de Ron haya hecho esto, pero es que cuando se calme me va a escuchar, ya verá"

"Pero creo que tiene razón al estar enojado" dijo Harry acomodándose los lentes.

"¿Razón? Pero¿por qué?" preguntó Ginny cruzando los brazos.

"Se supone que…bueno…deberíamos haber esperado hasta estar casados y…"

Ginny silenció a Harry poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios "No digas eso, Harry¿qué no ves? Este bebé se hizo con amor", dijo mientras se ponía la mano sobre su aún plano vientre "…no fue ningún error, tan solo se nos adelantó el milagro. Ron no tiene porqué enojarse, yo también lo quise, además nos vamos a casar Harry…" dijo besándole los labios "…a casar. Así que no creas que fue tu culpa¿de acuerdo? Ron tan solo es un tonto que juega a santo cuando yo sé que con Hermione…"

"Ginny…" dijo Harry tratando de detenerla.

"Y hasta creo que con Lavender…"

Harry la interrumpió "Ginny, no digas nada, creo que tengo dolor de cabeza"

"¿Dolor de cabeza? Lástima, tenía algo planeado para subirte los ánimos, pero bueno…" dijo jugando con el cuello de la camisa de Harry.

"No, ya estoy bien, dime" dijo disimulando.

"No, todavía te sientes mal, sé lo que es un puñetazo de mi hermano, lo he visto golpear a demasiadas personas como para no saber los 'efectos secundarios', entonces siéntate…" dijo empujándolo al sillón "…y descansa. Muy pronto iremos a buscar a Hermione¿cierto?"

"¿Iremos? Ginny, no puedo dejar que vayas…" empezó a decir Harry.

"A no, Harry, no me lo vas a impedir…" dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

Harry se levantó, "Claro que si, no quiero arriesgarte…"

"Estaré bien…" le dijo Ginny.

"No, Ginny, no quiero que nada te pase, recuerda que ahora tienes a alguien dentro de ti, creciendo, que ocupa tu total atención" dijo Harry mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

"Oh, Harry, pero…"

Harry acarició una mejilla de su prometida "No podría perderlos"

"¿Perderlos¿Cómo sabes que es un niño?" preguntó sonriendo.

"Porque lo es, ahora, tú te quedas aquí por el bien de todos, y así no me preocupo"

"¿Pero que hay de ti?" preguntó preocupada.

"Soy Harry Potter¿recuerdas? Estaré bien" dijo sonriendo.

"Espero que tengas razón, Harry, no soportaría perderte" Ginny lo abrazó.

Harry le besó la cabeza "Yo tampoco, Gin, no soportaría perderte a ti ni a nuestro bebé"

"Harry, no te ilusiones, puede que no sea un niño¿qué pasará si es una niña?" dijo levantando la cabeza de su pecho.

"La querré igual, pero sé perfectamente que es un niño"

"Esta bien, Harry, pero después no te desilusiones"

"No lo haré, será un niño, ya verás"

"Como tu digas" contestó Ginny vencida.

Una puerta abriéndose les llamó la atención "Lamento interrumpir, pero creo que he calmado a la fiera pelirroja" dijo Lavender recostándose al marco de la puerta.

"Ya era hora¿cómo está?" preguntó Ginny,

"Mejor pregúntaselo tú misma" dijo mientras se hacía a un lado

Ron entró en la sala con la mirada baja "Ron¿estás bien?"

"Si, Ginny, el que salió lastimado fue Harry no yo"

"Cierto, pero¿ya te calmaste?"

"Estoy aquí¿no?" dijo de mala gana.

"Lav, creo que mejor los dejamos solos" dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso a Harry en la mejilla. Lavender asintió y juntas salieron de la sala dejando a ambos amigos solos.

Un silencio inundó la habitación hasta que Ron se atrevió a hablar.

"Harry, lamento haberte golpeado, pero es que…"

"Entiendo, Ron, sé porqué lo hiciste. De verdad que lo entiendo" dijo Harry hablándole a su amigo.

Ron asintió y se sentó en el sillón. Levantó la vista. "Casarse es algo, pero tener un bebé es aún más difícil. No te vas a casar con ella solo por el bebé¿cierto?" preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza "Por supuesto que no, tenía planeado pedírselo desde hace tiempo, pero luego todo se junto y…no podría ser más feliz" dijo sonriendo.

"En ese caso, Harry, me alegro por ustedes dos, espero que les vaya bien" dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pie y abrazaba a su amigo de casi toda la vida.

"Gracias amigo" dijo Harry.

Ron se separó y lo miró seriamente "Eso si, tengo que ser el padrino"

Harry sonrió "Bien, serás el padrino"

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que voltearan. Ginny asomó la cabeza al igual que Lavender.

"¿Todo arreglado?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"Si" contestó Ron.

"Bien" dijo Lavender mientras abrazaba a Ron.

"Entonces vamos por Akiss, iremos a Nueva Zelanda"

**0**

Hermione despertó abruptamente. Sobresaltada, levantó la mirada para encontrarse frente a frente con los ojos grises de Draco.

Unos ojos totalmente fríos.

Hermione tragó saliva mientras trataba de hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero Draco la miraba como si supiera exactamente lo que había estado haciendo. Pansy no estaba por ningún lado, seguramente se había ido luego del hechizo.

"Hola" le dijo Hermione a Draco mientras se sentaba en la cama, sin percatarse de que en su mano todavía estaba la del rubio.

"Hola" contestó él mientras trataba de sentarse igual que ella. Algo que solo logró que le doliera todo el cuerpo.

Hermione corrió para auxiliarlo mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse en el respaldar de la cama. Ya completamente acomodado volvió a hablar.

"Tengo hambre" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía tratando de acomodarse.

Hermione sonrió, "Me lo imaginé, iré a traer comida" dijo ella levantándose pero la mano de Draco se lo impidió.

Draco negó con la cabeza "No, necesito que te quedes, tengo…tengo que hablarte de algo antes de que no pueda...solo quédate un momento y luego puedes traer la comida¿de acuerdo?"

Hermione asintió y se volvió a sentar apartando un poco su vestido para que no le estorbara, hacia rato que se había quitado los zapatos.

"No debiste haber entrado a mis recuerdos" dijo él seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

El color de la cara de Hermione desapareció rápidamente "Yo no…"

"Hermione, no lo niegues, lo pude sentir, pude sentirte dentro de mi mente, todavía puedo hacerlo…" dijo el rubio mientras la miraba. La verdad era que nunca había podido sacarla de su mente, siempre había estado ahí, dentro de él. Al principio, luego de la caída de Voldemort sabía perfectamente que algo se le estaba olvidando, pero recordaba su rostro, soñaba con sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus besos…

"Draco, lo siento pero yo necesitaba saber que te había pasado y Pansy me ayudó con un hechizo… siento no haber podido esperar…"

"Hermione…"

"… ¡pero estaba desesperada, te desmoronaste frente a mí, y no despertabas…y yo no sabía que hacer…y…oh, por Merlín, Draco¡tienes que decirme que es lo que te pasa!…" le rogó la castaña mientras tomaba su rostro.

"Te lo diría si me dejaras hablar" dijo el rubio.

"Lo siento" dijo Hermione callándose finalmente mientras se sonrojaba.

"Tranquila…lo que pasó fue que…"

"Ya era hora de que despertaras, nos tenías a todos pendiendo de un hilo…" la voz de Pansy resonó por toda la habitación. "…y Merlín sabe que en mi estado no me puedo preocupar ni nada por el estilo…"

"Pansy¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Hermione irritada.

Pansy la miró ofendida "Yo simplemente venía para ver como estaba Draco" dijo levantando la barbilla.

"Como ves, ya estoy bien, ahora, si nos disculpas, estábamos en medio de algo" dijo Draco pero aún así la rubia no entendió.

"Pues tan solo vine para ver si seguías vivo…" empezó a decir un tanto indignada, haciendo saber su preocupación.

"Pansy, necesito hablar con Draco¿podrías venir después?" dijo Hermione haciéndole señas con los ojos a Pansy.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos "No veo porque no puedo estar aquí…"

"Pansy, te ordeno que te vayas" le dijo el rubio firmemente. Ella lo miró alarmada y tal vez un poco indignada.

"Pansy, por favor, necesitamos hablar, tan solo danos unos minutos…" le dijo la castaña.

Pansy la miró unos segundos "Oh…claro…entiendo" dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hermione. "Está bien, los dejaré para…_hablar_…nos vemos luego" y sin más salió de la habitación.

"¿Decías?" preguntó Hermione al rubio para que continuara.

Draco sonrió levemente y trazó un camino con su dedo índice a través del rostro de Hermione "¿Recuerdas la noche en que dijiste que me habías buscado y yo te dije que había salido a dar un paseo?"

Hermione asintió.

"Bueno, eso fue el día que esto pasó…" dijo recogiéndose la manga y enseñándole el lugar en el que la marca tenebrosa debía estar. Ahora que Draco era el señor Oscuro, aquel horrible tatuaje se había convertido en una simple marca, recuerdo constante de cómo había empezado todo. Una horrible marca en realidad.

Hermione trazó delicadamente el contorno de la cicatriz mientras levantaba la vista.

"El día en que me convertí en mortífago fue el día que sellé mi destino, Hermione, bebí…"

"…una poción con sangre" terminó de decir Hermione.

Draco la miró extrañado "¿Cómo…?"

Hermione se alejó de él y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras miraba al piso y se abrazaba a si misma "Blaise estuvo aquí y me contó algunas cosas…me contó lo que sucedió…como fue que esas voces llegaron a tu cabeza…y…y…también la razón por la que tomaste la poción…"

"Hermione, no debes creer lo que dice Blaise…" dijo Draco tratando de calmarla. "…sabes que él es un caso perdido" el rubio acarició la espalda de la castaña sintiendo como ella se tensaba un poco.

Hermione cerró los ojos "¿Qué tenía la poción, Draco?" preguntó silenciosamente.

Draco suspiró hondamente, sabiendo que no engañaría a Hermione, "Um, la poción en sí, no sé que contenía, sé que es magia muy antigua, magia olvidada, no creo que exista algún registro o algo por el estilo, Voldemort debió haberlo luego de haber creado la poción, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien más la consiguiera, sin embargo no estoy seguro de cuáles eran los ingredientes, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que Voldemort agregó su sangre, frente a todos, además de la sangre de alguien más, sospecho quien puede ser esa otra persona, lo que no sé es como consiguió la sangre si lleva siglos muerto…"

"¿Tomaste la sangre de Voldemort¿Y la de alguien más que lleva un tiempo muerto?..." preguntó Hermione incrédula mientras tomaba las manos del rubio entre las suyas "…Draco¿por qué lo hiciste? Ninguna poción con sangre es buena. La sangre siempre está relacionada con magia oscura…"

"Estaba conciente de eso cuando lo bebí…" le dijo a Hermione mientras trataba de volver a acomodarse en la cama, solo para morderse un labio ante el dolor que recorrió su espalda.

"Draco, quédate quieto, solo conseguirás lastimarte más"

Draco sonrió levemente ante la preocupación de la castaña. De verdad que le hacía falta sentirse querido. "Estoy bien, estoy bien" dijo calmándola.

"Contéstame" insistió Hermione "… ¿Por qué bebiste la poción?"

"Era mi destino, era lo que tenía que hacer, nunca podría salvarme de eso" contestó el rubio.

Hermione negó con la cabeza "No, Draco…no digas eso porque sé que no es cierto, calza perfectamente…fue por mí¿no es así?"

Draco estaba listo para mentirle cuando notó que los ojos de la castaña estaban empezando a llenarse de lágrimas, pero algo lo convenció que dijera lo que dijera, ella no le creería…además era cierto, todo lo había hecho por ella…_todo_.

"Hermione…" dijo el rubio acariciando la espalda de la chica. A lo que ella se sorprendió y se separó del toque, levantándose de la cama.

"Por Merlín, Draco… ¿qué te poseyó para hacer semejante locura¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza en esos momentos¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué?" dijo la castaña.

Hermione caminaba hacia el balcón mientras que ahora las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Abrió las puertas del balcón y un viento frío entró a la habitación junto con varios copos de nieve.

Ella siguió caminando hacia la baranda, sin importarle el frío, el hecho de que su vestido no la protegía del clima, ni el hecho de que no traía zapatos. Simplemente miró a través del horizonte. Una fuerte brisa sacudió su cabello.

"Por ti" dijo una voz tras de ella asustándola.

Draco se había levantado de la cama a como había podido, decidido a calmar a la muchacha. Hermione lo volvió a ver a través de las lágrimas.

"¿Por qué¿Por qué? Yo no soy nadie para que hagas ese sacrificio, Draco¡no soy nadie, no valgo todo eso, por Dios, Draco…no lo merezco, no merezco estar viva todavía…sino fuera por mí todos estarían bien, nadie correría peligro…nadie sufriría…ni siquiera tú…" dijo agarrando el rostro de Draco entre sus manos, notando que estaba tan frío o aún más que ella. "…serías libre…serías feliz…"

"Hermione, escúchame, no tienes porque culparte¿me oyes? No es tu culpa…"

"¡Es mi culpa!" dijo Hermione gritando "Es mi culpa, Draco…yo soy la razón por la que el mundo pende de un hilo…"

"No es tu culpa¡ni siquiera sabías lo que estaba pasando!" la interrumpió el rubio, pero ella no le escuchó.

"…Yo soy la razón por la que…maldición… ¿qué pensabas cuando aceptaste hacer eso, cuándo tomaste la poción?" preguntó Hermione agarrándose de la camisa de Draco mientras lo sacudía.

"Pensaba en ti, pensaba en que no podría estar tranquilo si tú no estabas bien, pensaba…pensaba que tú eras la que merecía vivir, que tú merecías ser feliz…aunque no fuera conmigo…pensaba que…pensaba que podía salvarte…" dijo Draco cerrando los ojos.

Hermione no podía hablar, Draco se había sacrificado por ella, todo por ella, y más de una vez ella había tratado de matarse, de acabar con su vida, todo por no tener a Draco cuando el rubio había dado su vida porque ella siguiera respirando, había sido tan tonta.

"…pero jamás imaginé volver a verte…jamás pensé que estarías aquí…junto a mí…" Draco la abrazó fuertemente mientras que Hermione cerraba los ojos con furia.

"¡Eres un tonto, Draco Malfoy¡Eres un tonto!" le gritaba Hermione al rubio mientras que lo golpeaba en el pecho, zafándose del tierno abrazo que la rodeaba. "No tiene sentido, yo…no valgo la pena…yo…demonios, Draco…" dijo Hermione derrumbándose sobre el piso del balcón sin importarle la nieve mientras que varias lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

"Shh, tranquila, Mia, tranquila" dijo Draco arrodillándose junto a ella mientras que la abrazaba tratando de calmarla, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo. Hermione rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos mientras que su pequeño cuerpo temblaba.

"No lo entiendes, Draco, varias…varias veces intenté quitarme la vida…" dijo mientras le mostraba las marcas en su muñeca "…varias veces desee morirme para estar junto a ti…fui una estúpida, Draco, una estúpida…" dijo mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos. "Perdóname, Draco…nunca quise hacerlo, solo…solo quería reunirme contigo…no pude sobreponerme a tu muerte, sabía que no podría querer a nadie como a ti, sabía…sabía que nadie me querría como tú lo hacías…"

Draco limpió del rostro de Hermione las lágrimas con su mano "No tienes porqué pedirme perdón, mi niña, no tienes porque llorar, si hay alguien que debe pedir perdón soy yo, nunca imaginé que me necesitaras tanto como para tratar de acabar con tu vida…nunca imaginé el daño que te causaría…" Draco quitó las manos del rostro de Hermione y las envolvió en las suyas mientras las besaba. "…perdóname, Mia, por no contarte todo lo que estaba sucediendo, por no confesarte lo que iba suceder, por haberte causado tal dolor, perdóname por haberte hecho derramar una sola lágrima por mí falsa ausencia, perdóname…"

Hermione negó con la cabeza "No hay nada que perdonar, Dray, tan solo, tan solo déjame estar aquí, junto a ti" dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Draco cerró los ojos mientras se fundía en el abrazo.

"Draco, cuéntame que fue lo que pasó después, después del bosque…" dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba y ayudaba al adolorido rubio a levantarse.

"No lo recuerdo bien, tan solo sé que luego desperté en un lugar muy oscuro y luego me di cuenta de que me habían enterrado vivo…" Hermione cerró los ojos al recordar lo que había visto en la mente de Draco, el rubio continuó hablando, "…y no pensaba en otra cosa que en salir para ir junto a ti, para saber lo que había pasado. Alguien me sacó, dos personas que fueron Blaise y Pansy, luego, las voces empezaron a hablar…a manipular…a transformarme…durante…durante las noches no podía dormir por su constante presión y si lograba dormir, soñaba contigo, pero, pero no sabía quien eras, tu rostro me parecía familiar, pero creo que nuestros recuerdos se fueron borrando poco a poco, te convertiste en solo una dulce imagen en mi mente, lo único que me mantenía con vida, mi luz…" Draco tomó aire mientras se recostaba a la baranda del balcón y tembló ante el frío.

"Por Merlín, Draco, te estás congelando, y no estás bien, es mejor que entremos" dijo la castaña dando media vuelta. Pero Draco la detuvo.

"No, prefiero estar afuera" dijo el rubio.

"Pero…" insistió la castaña.

"Es mejor el aire fresco, aún si es aire helado" dijo sonriendo mientras que acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione.

"En ese caso déjame traerte un abrigo…" dijo la chica entrando a la habitación y cediendo ante la determinación del rubio.

Draco asintió mientras que su cabeza empezaba a doler. Pronto las voces volverían a tomar el control. Sacudió su cabeza y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya había vuelto. Ella traía puesto un abrigo negro, mientras que traía otro en sus brazos.

Lentamente ayudó a Draco a ponerse el abrigo, ambos sintiéndose mejor al estar envueltos en algo contra el frío.

Hermione abrazó a Draco por dentro del abrigo mientras que cerraba los ojos sobre el pecho del rubio, ignorando la presencia de los amuletos.

"¿Qué pasó después?" preguntó la castaña insistiendo en que el rubio terminara la historia.

"Las voces hablaron sobre los amuletos, quienes los tenían, como conseguirlos…" Draco cerró los ojos un momento "…como matar a las personas que los poseían"

"Oh, Draco…" dijo la castaña mientras miraba al rubio a los ojos.

"Las puedo sentir, Hermione…puedo sentir a cada una de las personas que he matado, todavía puedo ver la sangre en mis manos, todavía puedo escuchar sus gritos…sus súplicas que no fueron escuchadas…puedo recordar sus lágrimas…la forma en que me divertía mientras les extraía la vida poco a poco…mientras que les quitaba el aliento, la manera en que reía cuando veía que ya no respiraban…" Draco se quedó callado un momento.

Hermione tomó el rostro de Draco entre sus manos "Draco, lo siento no debí preguntarte…"

"No" dijo Draco mirándola fijamente "Es necesario contarte esto…tienes derecho a saberlo"

Draco besó suavemente una de las manos de Hermione "Luego me incitaron a seguir matando a gobernar, a seguir…a asesinar…y no podía detenerme, trataba de detenerme…de oponerme…me estaba volviendo loco, no comía, no respiraba, no vivía, sus gritos me perseguían, destrocé varias cosas en la mansión debido a esta locura…Después de tener dos de los amuletos, mis informantes me dijeron quien tenía el amuleto que faltaba…tú…"

"Pero yo…"

"Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes la menor idea de qué es el amuleto o donde está…pero cuando escuché tu nombre, todos los recuerdos volvieron poco a poco a mi mente y supe que no solo quería el amuleto…sino que también te quería a ti" terminó de decir.

"Draco yo…" Hermione no sabía que decir, Draco le estaba diciendo que la quería, que todavía la deseaba.

Draco acarició lentamente la cintura de Hermione mientras la atraía hacia él. "Ves que aún te puedo tocar con amor, que aún puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz…No está todo perdido si quema mi fuego tu piel, cuando digo tu nombre…"

"Esto nunca acabó, tú me miras así, como antes, como siempre…"

"Lo nuestro es eterno, Hermione…"

"Pero siempre que te acercas a sentir algo te alejas de mí, Draco, me alejas, yo no quiero que hagas eso, yo…yo te puedo amar…"

Draco negó con la cabeza "No me amas, nadie puede amarme…"

"Draco, no digas eso…" dijo la castaña mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla obligándolo a levantar la mirada.

"Es cierto¿cómo alguien podría amar a alguien como yo, a…a un monstruo? He matado, Hermione, asesinado, no soy lo que tú quieres…"

Hermione lo miró fijamente, "Yo seré la que decida eso, Draco, ya te lo he dicho, no eres ningún monstruo, no pudiste hacer nada para evitar lo que sucedió"

Draco cerró los ojos evitando mirarla, "Eso no me hace sentir mejor conmigo mismo…"

"Dray, dime que puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor…" dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba. "…cualquier cosa…dime lo que quieras…"

"Te quiero a ti, Hermione" le susurró el rubio al oído, logrando que Hermione se sonrojara. "¿Puedes darme eso?" preguntó Draco mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione asintió mientras sonreía "Lo que tú quieras"

"No quiero perderte, Hermione, no quiero" dijo separándose de ella mientras que acariciaba los labios de Hermione con sus dedos.

"Yo tampoco quiero perderte, Draco, no lo soportaría…no otra vez…" dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a él.

Draco se acercó tentativamente a los labios de ella…poco a poco se acercaron para unirse en un beso…en un cálido beso.

Por ese instante ambos se olvidaron de todo y de todos, ahora solamente existían ellos y la pasión que ninguno de los dos podía negar, ambos se perdieron entre sus deseos¿qué importaban los demás¿Qué importaba cualquier cosa si su vida se encontraba vacía? Ambos pensaban esto, tenían que hallar una manera de sentirse completos, de sentirse amados.

Nuevamente se perdieron entre sus caricias, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no estaban fingiendo, esta vez era de verdad. Ninguno sabía los desastres que provocaría este deseo mutuo, este deseo que ninguno podía negar y parecía no saciarse. Este deseo que antes había provocado tantas disputas, ambos sabían que este deseo sería su perdición.

_Pero ninguno notó el suave brillo azul del zafiro que colgaba del cuello de Hermione……………_

* * *

Ves que aún te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor

Puede hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz

No está todo perdido si quema mi fuego tu piel

Cuando digo tu nombre

Sé que no todo acabó el amor sigue aquí

Esto no terminó, tú me miras así como ayer

Tiene tanto poder lo que siento

Ves que lo nuestro es eterno

Yo te puedo amar

Déjate llevar

Ves que mi amor es tu amor

Que tu ausencia es dolor

Que es amargo el sabor si no estás, si te vas

Y no regresas nunca más

Que aún te puedo llenar

Con mi piel en tu piel de pasión

Que aún se puede salvar la ilusión

Para volver a respirar en tu corazón

Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de ti

Que es mi único sueño el hacerte feliz

Que no importa lo que haya pasado

No importa el dolor si hoy estás a mi lado

Yo te puedo amar

Déjate llevar

Ves que mi amor es tu amor

Que tu ausencia es dolor

Que es amargo el sabor si no estás, si te vas

Y no regresas nunca más

Que aún te puedo llenar

Con mi piel en tu piel de pasión

Que aún se puede salvar la ilusión

Para volver a respirar en tu corazón…en tu corazón

**Ves—Sin Bandera**

**Canción que me inspiró en gran parte del capítulo.**

**Cap 31 de 35**

**Reviews?**


	32. Capítulo 32

**He notado que no he escrito un disclaimer en siglos, así que...**

Yo declaro que nada de esto me pertenece, muy, pero muy a mi pesar. Sin embargo la trama es mía, una locura así solo se me ocurriría a mí¿no?

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 32**

Ambos se separaron del beso debido al brillo del collar de Hermione. Draco llevó una de sus manos hacía el collar mientras acariciaba la piel de la castaña lentamente.

El rubio estaba sumido en el brillo del amuleto cuando Hermione se alejó de él rápidamente. Ella sabía que algo no estaba bien, los ojos de Draco se lo decían.

Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho mientras que agarraba la cadena con todas sus fuerzas. El brillo azulado del dije se escurría por entre sus dedos. Lo había comprendido, era demasiado fácil, tan fácil que había pasado desapercibido.

El amuleto de Lake ahora lo tenía entre sus dedos, la cadena que Draco le había regalado hace tanto…

"_Hermione, yo te traje aquí para darte esto" dijo Draco mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo._

"_¿Qué es?" preguntó Hermione mientras Draco le daba la caja._

"_Ábrelo" dijo Draco_

_Hermione abrió la caja y quedó impresionada al ver una cadena de plata muy fina de la cual colgaba un pequeño corazón de plata que tenía incrustado un zafiro, en la parte de atrás habían unas letras DM+HG. El dije se veía bastante antiguo, seguramente había sido costoso. Hermione abrió el pequeño corazón y escuchó la melodía de la canción que le había cantado Draco aquel día en el piano. La muchacha no sabía que decir._

"_Draco, esto… es… hermoso" dijo Hermione._

_Draco sonrió ampliamente. "Bueno, la vendedora me dijo que era una cadena muy especial. Te ayudo a ponértelo" dijo Draco mientras agarraba la cadena de plata y la pasaba por el cuello de Hermione abrochándolo al final._

"_Ahora si es hermoso" dijo Draco al ver la cadena en el cuello de su novia._

Habían sido tan ciegos.

Un grito sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Miró a Draco que se encontraba arrodillado en el piso, mientras que sus manos estaban alrededor de su cabeza, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Hermione se arrodilló junto a él, tenía que ayudarlo. "Draco…" dijo la castaña antes de que el rubio la empujara. "¿Draco¿Qué sucede?"

"Vete, Hermione…vete…ahhh" volvió a gritar mientras que ponía sus manos en el piso y empezaba a temblar.

"No, Draco debo hacer algo para ayudarte…" insistió la castaña mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

Draco la apartó bruscamente, haciendo que la castaña se alejara de él por miedo, "Hermione vete, vete antes de que…vete…corre… ¡_corre_!…" Hermione quedó paralizada al ver la fría y roja mirada que ahora poseía el rubio.

Dudando unos segundos se puso de pie, resbalando unas cuantas veces por el congelado piso, se alejó del balcón hacia el cuarto. Abrió las puertas de la habitación, miró a ambos lados, era todo lo mismo, no sabía hacia donde ir, el castillo eran solo laberintos, no podría pedir ayuda. Tan solo podía correr.

Empezó a correr, totalmente inconsciente de hacia donde se dirigía. Sus pies descalzos resonaban por los pasillos. Su respiración agitada, un suave humo salía de su boca debido al frío que rodeaba ahora todo el castillo.

Dobló una esquina, luego otra, luego otra, el frío se iba intensificando. Todavía tenía aferrado el amuleto firmemente en su mano.

Se detuvo a tomar aire poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas. Realmente estaba asustada, nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo de Draco como ahora, ahora que sabía que ya no tenía control sobre lo que hacía sobre lo que podría hacer, ahora no había límites. Ahora estaba indefensa.

Reemprendió su carrera, escuchó algo tras ella, se volvió a ver que era, pero no había nada, el pasillo estaba vacío, retrocedió unos pasos para asegurarse que no la perseguían, al volverse se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban intensamente.

"Hermione¿cómo estás? Me preguntó cuál es la razón por la que estás corriendo por los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo" dijo Blaise mientras se acercaba a ella. Se veía totalmente sobrio, siendo la razón más segura una poción o un simple hechizo.

Hermione no hacía más que retroceder mientras que no podía controlar el temblor de sus piernas.

"Callada…bueno, eso es algo nuevo. ¿Será acaso que la razón por la que corres es por ese brillo tan interesante del…no sé…amuleto de Lake alrededor de tu cuello?" preguntó maliciosamente mientras se acercaba más a ella, ahora apuntándola con la varita.

"¿Cómo…?"

"¿Lo supe?" terminó de decir Blaise, "Bueno, Hermioneeee, no me subestimes, no por nada soy el segundo al mando, jaja…ahora bien, escuché los pequeños…gritos…allá en el balcón, llamaron mi atención, así que fui a investigar… ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con que el amuleto de Lake estaba en ese preciado cuello…" al decir esto trazó la varita a través del cuello de Hermione "…todo este tiempo…aunque no por mucho más…" dijo mientras se movía rápidamente hacía adelante, logrando acorralar a Hermione entre la pared y su cuerpo.

"Hermione, Hermione¿cuándo aprenderás que no siempre todo sale como tú quieres¿Cuándo aprenderás que cuando quiero algo…lo obtengo…¿Cuándo aprenderás que algo que quiero…que ansío…que deseo…eres tú?" dijo mientras le quitaba el abrigo de encima.

No habían pasado dos segundos cuando Hermione ya le había escupido en la cara. Blaise sonrió sutilmente, se limpió la cara y sin previo aviso agarró a Hermione de los hombros y la estampó con fuerza contra la pared, por lo que Hermione emitió un pequeño grito.

"Estúpida sangre sucia, si quisiera tu saliva, entonces haría esto…" dijo mientras que la besaba ferozmente, manteniéndola fijada a la pared.

Hermione movía los brazos y las piernas, pero todos sus movimientos fueron cesados al sentir la firme presión de la varita en su cuello. Estaba atrapada, no sabía que hacer.

Blaise terminó el beso luego de algunos segundos "Nada mal, sangre sucia, nada mal…sabes exactamente a lo que pensé…sabes a fuego, a ansías, a peligro, a locura…como me encantará domarte…" dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Hermione.

Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Hermione mientras trataba de no gritar ante la indignación y la humillación, y hasta la suciedad que sentía al ser tocada de esa manera.

"¿Qué pasará con Pansy?" le preguntó Hermione.

Blaise la miró fijamente algunos segundos y luego rió abiertamente. "Pansy es mi forma de largarme, es mi boleto de libertad, y por Merlín, me atrae bastante, pero tú…" dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. "…tú eres algo que siempre he querido y que nunca he tenido…sin embargo él si te pudo conseguir, él siempre consigue lo que yo quiero…"

"Draco no…"

"Draco siempre me arrebata todo lo que yo he querido, todo, mi vida, Pansy, mi poder…tú…"

Hermione trató de soltarse del agarre de Blaise una vez más pero lo único que recibió fue un nuevo golpe contra la pared y el aumento de la presión que ejercía la varita en su cuello. "No, no, no, Hermione, mala…como me va a encantar quebrantar ese espíritu, esa alegría, ese orgullo…esa sanidad…" dijo mientras pasaba la lengua por el cuello de Hermione. "Pero primero, lo primero…" dijo bajando su mirada al amuleto, trazó el contorno del collar lentamente con sus dedos mientras que una sonrisa de pura maldad cruzaba su rostro.

"Ah, no Zabini¿qué te he dicho sobre tocar mis cosas?" dijo una voz profunda desde un lado del pasillo. Hermione y Blaise se volvieron a ver quien había hablado.

Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia ellos mientras que su rostro se encontraba parcialmente alumbrado por la luz de la luna. Hermione no sabía si alegrarse o gritar, no sabía si sería salvada o iría a caer en manos peores. Pero si de algo estaba segura, era que ese hombre rubio que se estaba acercando a ellos no era Draco Malfoy.

"Mi señor" dijo Zabini mientras se alejaba de la agitada Hermione y se arrodillaba ante la imponente figura del rubio. "Me alegra que haya regresado"

El rubio caminó un poco hacía ellos "A mí también, Zabini, a mí también, no dudaré que costó, sin embargo todo salió a la perfección¿no lo crees?" dijo mirando fijamente a la tiritante muchacha cerca de la pared.

"Como siempre, mi señor, sus planes han sido impecables" dijo Blaise aún sin levantar la cabeza.

Draco sonrió ampliamente "Creo que no pude escoger mejor heredero que éste, la juventud, el vigor, la codicia, la ambición y sobre todo, el tiempo que posee, todos son muy favorables en éste nuevo cuerpo" dijo mientras admiraba sus brazos y demás. "Ahora bien, al grano, creo que estabas a punto de tocar algo que es mío¿cierto?" preguntó directamente a Blaise.

"N-no, mi señor, tan…tan solo estaba reteniéndola para que no escapara…" inventó Zabini, aún sin levantar la mirada.

Draco sonrió sin creerle "¿Acaso pensaste que ella podría escapar de aquí? No sabe donde está, ni como salir y dudo mucho que llegue muy largo descalza y con esas vestimentas…" dijo fijándose en lo que llevaba puesto Hermione. Hallándose atraído por la forma en que las lágrimas se habían secado en el rostro sonrojado por el frío, la forma en que el cabello se encontraba revuelto, la manera en que el vestido se le ceñía al cuerpo, y la forma en que sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos tratando de descifrar lo que sucedía.

Hermione respiraba hondamente mientras no había movido ni un músculo desde que Draco había aparecido. El rubio se acercó hacia ella, lentamente, una malvada sonrisa recorriendo su apuesto rostro. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hermione Granger" dijo acercándose aún más.

"No tanto como me hubiera gustado" dijo Hermione al reconocer con quien estaba hablando, aquellos ojos rojos eran inconfundibles.

Draco rió abiertamente "Me alegra saber que todavía conserva aquella actitud altanera y esa confianza por la cual era conocida hace años…lástima que ahora no le servirá de mucho…" dijo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el amuleto.

La chica trató de retroceder, pero había olvidado que se encontraba contra la pared, Draco se acercaba más y más. "Pero Harry, Harry lo mató…" dijo Hermione.

"Aparentemente Potter no cumplió muy bien con su…misión" Acercó sus fríos dedos al collar, pero Hermione fue más rápida y se alejó de él corriendo por el pasillo.

Blaise se levantó y apuntó su varita a la figura de la muchacha, pero Draco lo detuvo. "Tranquilo, Blaise, no irá a ningún lado" acto seguido, el rubio avanzó rápidamente hacia Hermione. Pronunció unas cuantas palabras y la chica al final del pasillo quedó totalmente inmóvil. Draco caminó hacia ella y se puso al frente mientras sonreía altaneramente.

"No llegaste muy lejos" le comunicó el rubio mientras se deleitaba con la angustia de la chica. "Esperaba algo más de la antigua Gryffindor" acercó uno de sus dedos al rostro de Hermione y ella no hizo más que cerrar los ojos ante el acto. Pensó que debía haber corrido más rápido, pero ella sabía perfectamente que no escaparía, aún así tenía que intentarlo.

"No me toque" dijo entre dientes Hermione mientras lo miraba fijamente. Draco alejó su mano y sonrió un poco.

"Haré lo que me plazca…" le aseguró mientras empezaba a bajar por el cuello, disfrutando cada centímetro que recorría. Sus ojos rojos se fijaron nuevamente en el amuleto alrededor del cuello.

"No lo hagas, Draco" le suplicó la chica mientras que lo miraba desesperada, tratando de encontrar el brillo de los ojos grises de Draco a través de los ojos rojos que la miraban con ansia.

"_No, soy Draco_" le contestó el rubio, fijó su atención en el amuleto, lo envolvió en su mano y sin más lo arrancó del cuello de la castaña mientras que ésta producía un pequeño grito ante la feroz acción.

Draco admiró el brillo del zafiro. Apuntó su varita al collar, logrando que la forma de corazón desapareciera para crear la forma que coincidiría con los otros dos amuletos. Sin pensarlo mucho unió el amuleto faltante a los otros dos, acción que produjo que una luz incandescente llenara el pasillo.

Cuando Hermione pudo volver a abrir los ojos, notó que los amuletos ahora habían formado uno solo, y ahora el único amuleto colgaba del pecho de Draco de una sola cadena.

Draco sonrió, la sonrisa se convirtió en risa, la risa en carcajada. La carcajada más espeluznante que Hermione haya escuchado jamás. Carcajada que resonó por las paredes del pasillos e inundó los oídos y la mente de los ahí presentes.

"Creo que debo hacer alguna prueba¿qué te parece?" le preguntó a Hermione mientras la miraba fijamente. Draco levantó su mano derecha, un fuego azul se formó sobre la palma abierta de su mano, miró a Hermione mientras sonreía. La castaña cerró los ojos ante el inminente ataque…pero este nunca llegó.

Cuando finalmente se aventuró a abrir los ojos, Blaise flotaba en medio pasillo, rodeado de un aura azul claro, mientras que Draco apuntaba su mano hacia él.

"¿Qué te he dicho sobre tocar mis cosas, Zabini?" preguntó Draco retomando un antiguo tema.

"S-señor, lo…lo siento, no quise…no pensé…"

"Ese fue el problema, no pensaste…ahora, tendrás que enfrentarte a las consecuencias…"

"No, mi señor, se lo ruego, por favor, piedad, pido piedad…mi señ..." pero Blaise no terminó la plegaria, ahora el aura que lo rodeaba se había vuelto roja, un rojo intenso, rojo que al parecer estaba quemando vivo a Blaise.

Hermione miraba todo como si lo estuviera viendo en una película o como si se encontrara en un universo paralelo, no lo creía, no creía que el Draco al que acababa de besar era ahora ese ser despreciable que estaba matando a Zabini.

"Draco, por favor…" le suplicó Hermione por la vida de Blaise mientras que descubría que ya podía moverse. Rápidamente se acercó al rubio.

"Te he dicho, niña tonta, que no soy Draco" le musitó el rubio a la castaña mientras que ella no se alejaba de su lado.

Blaise empezó a gritar aún más fuerte.

"Draco, por favor, haré lo que sea, nadie merece esto…Draco, por favor…" le suplicaba Hermione al rubio mientras se ponía frente a él. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos "Lo que sea" le repitió casi en un susurro mientras se acercaba a él.

Draco la miró detenidamente unos momentos, y luego rió. "No entiendo tu conducta, niña, Zabini no ha querido más que lastimarte toda la vida¿por qué habrías de querer salvarle? Aún peor¿por qué te me ofreces como una cualquiera para evitar su muerte?" le preguntó mientras que Hermione soltaba su rostro. El rubio la tomó fuertemente de un brazo. "¿Por qué?"

Hermione lo miró fijamente, tratando de no llorar. Ella sabía perfectamente porqué. El bebé en el vientre de Pansy, ella no quería que aquel bebé quedara solo, no quería, no lo permitiría, porque aunque Blaise era un maldito, Pansy lo quería.

Un agudo grito quebró el silencio combinado con la agonía de Blaise.

"Por favor, por favor, no lo mate…no puede morir, no me puede dejar, por favor…por favor" dijo Pansy mientras que se acercaba corriendo y se arrodillaba a los pies de Draco. "Mi señor, se lo suplico, por favor, no lo lastime…" Sin duda alguna Pansy había entendido lo que había ocurrido, seguramente también había escuchado los gritos.

El rubio tiró a Hermione hacia un lado estresado por que no le había contestado, luego, con todo el veneno del mundo se volvió hacia la sollozante chica.

"¿Cómo osas cuestionar mis actos¿Cómo osas decirme lo que debo o no hacer?" le preguntó Draco sin detener el ataque de Zabini.

"No es eso mi señor…" le decía Pansy.

"Entonces ahora soy yo el que se está equivocando"

"No mi señor…es solo que…"

"¿Es solo que qué?" le preguntó Draco aún si mirarla.

"Por favor mi señor, por lo que más quiera…"

"¿Por lo que más quiera? Jajaja, no hay nada en este mundo que yo no desee, que yo no anhele, no hay nada en este mundo que no conseguiré…" en este momento volvió a ver a Hermione "…con este poder no hay nada que pueda detenerme…_nada_" dijo mirándola por primera vez "¿Por qué quieres que éste miserable viva¿Por qué quieres salvar su vida?"

Pansy lo pensó unos segundos, pero en realidad no sabía que decir.

"¿Acaso le amas?" le preguntó Draco.

Pansy no respondió.

"Esto es absurdo. Sin embargo bastante obvio…"

"Mi señor, es el único favor que le pido, por favor, recuerde que yo le he sido fiel y le he servido sin problema alguno…" pidió Pansy aún arrodillada.

Draco lo pensó un momento "Nunca me has fallado, eso es verdad…pero no veo porque eso tiene algo que ver con él…Zabini siempre ha sido más difícil de controlar, es igual de ambicioso y codicioso que Draco…" dijo como hablando de otra persona completamente diferente. "…hubiese sido mi heredero, sino fuera porque su corazón era negro como la noche…el de Draco, ja, el de Draco era puro, un corazón puro aún en la adversidad, más fácil de manipular y por eso que fue más fácil escogerlo como mi sucesor…"

"Mi señor, se lo pido, por mi hijo…"

"¿Hijo?" preguntó Draco incrédulo mirándola de arriba a abajo "Ya entiendo tus razones, parece que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo…"

Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza, no sabía que hacer, que decir, o que pensar, se sentía en una burbuja, en una burbuja que estaba a punto de estallar.

"Bien, lo dejaré vivir, ya que todavía me es útil…" dijo mientras que el aura roja se volvía transparente. Hermione dejó salir un suspiro.

Pansy sonrió agradecida mientras que se inclinaba una vez más a los pies de Draco.

"…sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no merece un castigo" sin decir nada más, lanzó el cuerpo de Blaise hacía una de las ventanas, haciendo que ésta se quebrara en mil pedazos.

Pansy pegó un gritó horrible mientras que se levantaba a auxiliar a Blaise que había caído la altura de un piso fuera de la ventana. Pansy se levantó y salió llorando, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando su llanto se escuchaba tras la ventana, mientras que hacía lo posible por curar a Blaise.

"¿Qué hiciste? Maldición, Draco¿qué hiciste?" le preguntó la castaña mientras que los golpeaba por la espalda.

"Te he dicho que ¡_no soy Draco!_…" sin previo aviso, el cuerpo de la muchacha fue a dar contra la pared más cercana, provocando que gritara ante la crueldad. Cerró los ojos fuertemente para no llorar, el rubio continuó "…puede que sea su cuerpo, pero su mente ya no existe".

Hermione se derrumbó en el piso, no podía creer lo que había visto, era un ser despiadado, un ser maldito, un ser sin corazón, sin piedad, sin lástima, sin…sin vida.

La castaña notó como Draco se tambaleó un poco. Usar ese poder no era gratis, ella lo sabía, y aparentemente el cuerpo de Draco estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir con lo que su nuevo dueño tenía planeado. Agitó su cabeza unos segundos, recobró la compostura y se volvió hacía ella.

"Señorita Granger¿se encuentra usted bien?" preguntó burlonamente mientras se acercaba a la asustada muchacha en el piso.

"Vamos, niña, levanta la mirada¿dónde quedó aquella valentía Gryffindor?" dijo arrodillándose a su lado mientras que tomaba a Hermione de la barbilla y se quedaba mirándola de cerca.

"Ya veo que ha sido lo que Draco vio en ti, el fuego en tus ojos no pasa inadvertido, y supongo que es casi adictivo…" dijo mientras se acercaba aún más. "Pero que veo, niña tonta, has estado llorando, no deberías llorar, desde ahora debes aprender que para mí, las lágrimas no valen nada"

No hay nada más aterrador en este mundo que ver como alguien esta siendo dañado y no se puede hacer nada para salvarlo.

"Es hora de irnos, nunca me ha agradado este castillo" dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba alrededor, se acercó hacia la ventana por donde Blaise había sido lanzado.

"Zabini, Parkinson" gritó llamando la atención de la pareja en el piso, Pansy acariciaba el cabello de Blaise mientras poco a poco se recuperaba.

"¿Mi señor?" preguntó Pansy evitando matarlo con la mirada.

"Espero su regreso lo antes posible en Nueva Zelanda, no toleraré un atraso de parte de ninguno de los dos, por ahora pueden hacer lo que quieran con sus miserables vidas" dijo Draco mientras que desviaba su rostro de la ventana.

Pero abajo, Pansy susurró lentamente "Haremos con nuestras vidas lo que nos plazca" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que sacaba su varita. Segundos después había desaparecido junto con Blaise. Tal vez, finalmente podrían ser libres.

Aquella fue la última vez que se les vio.

Ya arriba el rubio pensaba en voz alta "Podemos retirarnos, no me agrada éste lugar…" dijo volviéndose hacia la castaña en el piso "…siempre ha sido muy…no sé…frío, por decirlo así. Volvamos a Nueva Zelanda, o ya sé, tengo una mejor idea"

Hermione no se movió de donde estaba, temblando mientras que cerraba los ojos, deseando que nada de esto estuviera pasando.

"Levántate" dijo profundamente mientras que empezaba a caminar. Notando, luego, que Hermione no le seguía. "Hermione, levántate¿no querrás quedarte aquí sola, cierto? No creo que haya mucho que hacer aquí…" dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Aún así Hermione no se movió. "Muy bien, tú le lo buscaste" dijo haciendo que Hermione cerrara los ojos esperando un ataque, pero nuevamente no sucedió nada. Abrió los ojos para ver a Draco extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

No podía haber algo más extraño en esta vida. Draco le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda para levantarse.

"Anda, no muerdo…duro" dijo aún con su mano extendida.

Quedarse en medio de la nada, sin saber que hacer, o ir con Draco poseído a Nueva Zelanda o a quién sabe donde…no sabía ni que escoger, pero se dejó llevar por aquel rostro del cual ya hace tiempo se había enamorado.

Lentamente levantó su mano hacia la de Draco, un frío la recorrió a la hora de poner su mano sobre la del rubio. Draco sonrió y la ayudó a ponerse de pie "Buena niña" dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, aún manteniendo a Hermione agarrada de la mano como a una niña pequeña.

"¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?" preguntó Hermione.

"Todavía no lo he pensado mucho" dijo hablando como si nada "Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no te voy a perder de mi vista, mi niña, he visto algo en ti que nadie había notado antes, algo de lo que nadie se había percatado, ni siquiera tú misma…tengo planes para ti, preciosa, oscuros planes" sonrió lentamente mientras seguía guiando a Hermione a través de los pasillos. Sin decir otra palabra, ambos desaparecieron en medio de la nada, dejando atrás solo las lágrimas y los recuerdos de aquello que duró muy poco tiempo, aquello se que convirtió en maldad. Aquello que casi había recuperado la esperanza.

_El recuerdo del beso más puro que se habían dado._

* * *

**Así que aquí está el cap 32. ¿Les gustó?**

**Ahora bien, han hecho preguntas que se aclararán dentro de poco, pero si ven que no he mencionado algo y están curiosos, háganmelo saber porque pude haber pasado algo por alto a pesar de que la historia está terminada, solo falta editarla un poco.**

**Entonces, gracias por los reviews, subiré el próximo capítulo muy pronto.**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Gracias por todos los reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 33**

Harry Potter se sentó sobre la cama, su respiración agitada mientras que varias gotas de sudor frío recorrían su rostro. Un dolor prominente en su frente lo hacía sospechar lo peor.

"Harry¿estás bien¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Ginny que se encontraba a su lado. La pelirroja puso una mano sobre el hombro descubierto de Harry.

"Un sueño, tan…tan solo eso" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente.

"Harry estás muy sobresaltado… ¿era solo un sueño¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Ginny preocupada por su futuro esposo.

Harry no respondió.

"Harry¿me estás escuchando?"

Ginny tocó del rostro de Harry para darse cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. "Harry, estás ardiendo¿te sientes bien?" preguntó mientras ponía la mano sobre la frente de él. A lo cual Harry reaccionó al sentir presión sobre la cicatriz.

Ginny miró su mano para darse cuenta de que ahora estaba manchada de sangre, alarmada miró la frente de Harry para darse cuenta de que de la cicatriz brotaba un líquido carmesí. "Por Merlín, Harry¿qué fue lo que sucedió?"

Harry seguía respirando agitadamente, apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Ginny mientras que está acariciaba su rebelde cabello, evitando que las lágrimas empezaran a brotar. Muchas veces Harry se había levantado a la media noche, agitado, desorientado. La pelirroja sabía perfectamente que el recuerdo de la batalla lo perseguía, pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

"Shh, todo está bien, Harry, no te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo, tranquilo…" dijo mientras trataba de calmarlo.

"No…algo no está bien, no estaremos bien…" dijo Harry mientras se levantaba del regazo de Ginny y la miraba fijamente "Ha vuelto…él ha vuelto" dijo con voz distante.

"H-Harry¿de qué hablas¿Quién ha vuelto?" preguntó preocupada.

Harry tomó el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos "_El_…él ha vuelto…no quiero perderte, Ginny, no quiero perderlos…" dijo mientras abrazaba a Ginny por la cintura y se volvía a recostar en su regazo.

"Harry¿quién es él?" preguntó Ginny levantándolo de su regazo y mirándolo fijamente.

"Voldemort ha vuelto…más fuerte que nunca…" dijo mientras que abrazaba a Ginny, la cual ya no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

**0**

"Nos quedaremos aquí ésta noche, debo…debo descansar" dijo Draco cuando llegaron a la antigua mansión.

Hermione se abrazó a si misma mientras que pensaba en lo que le deparaba su estadía junto con Draco, o con lo que quedaba de él.

"Vamos, niña, no creo que quieras dormir de pie¿cierto?" le dijo Draco mientras la volvía a ver y le sonreía.

Hermione caminó lentamente hacía él, temblando ligeramente.

"Bien, ahora veamos¿dónde podemos ponerte a dormir¿Tú qué piensas, Salazar?" se preguntó a si mismo mientras que mantenía la vista fija en Hermione. "Me parece bien" contestó Draco mientras sonreía. "Creo que es mejor que duermas con nosotros, no creo que pueda confiar mucho en ti, además que tenemos que discutir algunos temas contigo…" acto seguido tomó a Hermione de la mano y la llevó hacia la habitación de Draco.

Hermione se preparó para ver la habitación más ostentosa de la casa, pero lo que encontró la dejó boquiabierta. Cierto, la habitación era la más grande, pero sin embargo su majestuosidad se veía opacada por los recortes de periódico tirados en el piso y apilados en el escritorio, el papel tapiz arrancado en algunas partes de la pared, las cortinas desgarradas, el piso sucio, las ventanas quebradas, los pequeños pedazos de vidrio regados por doquier. Hermione supuso que la mayoría del desastre se debía a la búsqueda de los aurores días atrás.

"Los aurores…" dijo casi inconscientemente, mientras empezaba a pensar en Harry, en Ginny y en Ron…debían de estar preocupados…

"No, no fueron los aurores, ésta habitación se mantiene escondida gracias a una magia muy antigua, solamente aparece al ser llamada por su verdadero amo…"

Hermione le puso atención a sus palabras, si solo obedecía a su verdadero amo¿acaso eso quería decir que algo del verdadero Draco todavía estaba en ese cuerpo?

Draco continuó hablando "…así como la ves, así es como nuestro pulcro Slytherin ha mantenido su habitación por estos años, lo único inmaculado es la cama y el baño, las únicas cosas que dejaba que los elfos tocaran, sin embargo, lo que ves alrededor no es más que los retratos de la mente de un confundido joven, perseguido por los recuerdos de una bella muchacha de ojos miel…" Draco la volvió a ver maliciosamente "Tú…"

"Yo…" Hermione notó la forma en que Draco la miraba, bajó la vista, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue un pedazo de pergamino en el piso, se arrodilló junto al papel y lo tomó delicadamente en sus manos, se quedó casi hipnotizada mirando el dibujo que había en el papel. Con uno de sus dedos trazó ligeramente los contornos del retrato, era un dibujo de ella, mucho más joven, sin embargo ella en realidad. Un poco asustada levantó la mirada para ver que estaba haciendo Draco, pero lo que la sorprendió más fue cuando se fijó realmente en lo que había en las paredes.

Retratos, recortes…suyos…decenas de ellos.

"Bueno, veo que el joven Draco se entretuvo durante un buen tiempo" dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras arrancaba una foto de la pared, "Si, se mantuvo ocupado…contigo…" la volvió a ver sonriendo de medio lado. "Dime, Hermione¿qué fue lo que le hiciste para que desarrollara esa obsesión, hmm?" preguntó tranquilamente.

"Yo…" Hermione levantó la vista para ver a Draco de pie junto a ella, mirando hacia abajo como si estuviera viendo a la tierra misma. "Yo no hice nada" contestó ella poniéndose de pie, su retrato aún en su mano.

"¿Nada, dices? Bueno, aparentemente ese _nada _mantuvo a Draco ocupado algún tiempo…_bastante_ tiempo, haciendo que mi ascenso al poder tuviera sus…dificultades…por ese _nada _ésta habitación es lo que es…retratos de un pasado, la realidad de un presente y sueños de un futuro…" Draco arrugó el papel en su mano convirtiéndolo en una simple bola e incendiándolo sin pensarlo dos veces, las pocas cenizas cayeron lentamente hacia el piso.

"¿Pero dónde están mis modales? Hermione, querida, siéntate" dijo haciendo un ademán logrando que una silla se moviera tras la castaña y que ella cayera sentada en la inesperada silla. Draco se acercó hacia ella rápidamente, colocando cada una de sus manos sobre los lados de la silla mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione. "Niña insolente, me has estado mintiendo…algo le tuviste que haber hecho…lo puedo ver en tus ojos… ¿qué hiciste para que él joven más prometedor de Slytherin se derritiera ante ti?"

"No sé de que hablas" contestó ella desviando su cara.

"Claro que lo sabes, algo tienes, sangre sucia…" Hermione tembló ante la palabra, hacia tiempo que no la llamaban así "…algo le diste al joven Draco que causó que me traicionara…" dijo hablándole al oído "…y no me cansaré hasta averiguarlo"

Hermione cerró los ojos deseando que todo desapareciera. Draco continuó hablando "Incluso fue mucho más fácil conseguir la sangre de Salazar que lograr que el chico nos obedeciera"

"¿C-cómo la consiguieron?" preguntó Hermione.

Draco la miró fijamente analizándola. "Supongo que no importa si lo sabes…Salazar Slytherin, uno de los mejores magos de los cuatro fundadores…_el mejor mago_ de los cuatro fundadores… vendió su alma al mismo diablo antes de morir por lo que muchas personas pensaron que eran causas desconocidas. Sin embargo, como debes saber, Salazar nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la mezcla de sangre, la simple presencia de alguien como tú le causaba repulsión. Por eso, un día decidió guardar su sangre junto con un hechizo que reviviría incluso al más débil de las personas. Su sueño era poder otorgarle ese poder a alguien que lograra exterminar a toda la sangre impura del mundo mágico. Sin embargo, en el hechizo, se ocupaba la sangre de un mago de linaje puro, por eso escogí a Draco, él sería nuestro 'contenedor' por decirlo así, de esa manera la poción reaccionaría correctamente, agregué mi sangre para hacer el hechizo aún más poderoso. Mi sangre, la de Voldemort, y la que Draco mantenía en su cuerpo combinadas junto con gran cantidad de magia negra formaron lo que ves ahora…" dijo mientras sonreía. "…el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos"

Hermione lo miraba asustada "Eso es horrible…es un monstruo… ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso a Draco?"

"¿Monstruo¿Monstruo, dices?" Draco la golpeó en la cara fuertemente. "No, niña estúpida, aquí té eres el monstruo, tú eres la aberración…todos ustedes, los sangre sucias…todos deben desaparecer…por eso retomo el tema anterior… ¿qué le diste a Draco¿Qué le hiciste¿Fue un hechizo, una poción?"

"No le di nada que no se mereciera" dijo la chica evitando temblar sin desviar la vista.

"¿Qué no se mereciera? No me digas sangre sucia¿qué tú te crees merecedora de alguien como Draco Malfoy?" preguntó él mientras se acercaba más a ella.

"Dije que nada que él no se mereciera, en todo caso, las diferencias de sangre ya no son importantes en estos días" dijo Hermione.

Draco rió ampliamente "Pero lo volverán a ser, ya verás, le abriré los ojos a todos, se darán cuenta de la clase de basura que son todos ustedes…muggles…sangre sucias"

"Usted mismo es un sangre sucia, no entiendo porque nos odia tanto, pero al hacerlo está odiando parte de usted mismo" dijo sabiamente la Gryffindor.

Draco la volvió a ver despectivamente, sin hacer muchos ademanes, Hermione fue levantada de la silla y golpeada brutalmente contra la pared provocando que la chica profiriera un pequeño grito. El rubio se acercó peligrosamente a la castaña que se mantenía inmóvil mientras que permanecía firmemente pegada a la pared, "No me vengas a dar clases de moral...no creo que quieras entrar en los verdaderos términos de moralidad"

"¿De qué habla?" preguntó Hermione mientras cerraba los ojos ante el dolor de su espalda.

"Fácil, ya sé lo que hizo que Draco me traicionara, tú y tus peligrosas relaciones" dijo mientras empezaba a examinar el vestido de Hermione.

"¿Esta implicando qué…?"

"Si, el hecho de que te acostaras con Draco lo dominó por completo, alguna poción o encantamiento tuviste que haberle dado¿qué le diste, niña¿Acaso el viejo y decrepito Dumbledore te dijo que era mejor que estuviera de su lado¿Te dijo que lo enredarás¿Cómo lo hechizaste?" preguntó el rubio mientras separaba las piernas de la castaña fácilmente.

"¡No lo hechicé!" dijo Hermione ante la indignación mientras luchaba por moverse, pero era inútil.

"¿Qué le diste?" insistía el rubio mientras empezaba a subir sus manos por los muslos de la chica, Hermione no podía hacer más que cerrar los ojos ante la violación que estaba sufriendo.

"¡No le di nada más que _mi amor_!" gritó la muchacha.

Draco sonrió amargamente, le quitó las manos de encima, le dio la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana y cruzó sus manos por detrás "Amor…jaja…amor, el amor, además de ser lo más falso de este mundo, es también una clase de hechizo…pero aparentemente Draco se ha librado de eso…" el rubio se volvió hacia Hermione.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la castaña intrigada.

"Ya no hay espacio para tantas personas en este cuerpo..." dijo Draco sonriendo "Ahora yo soy el que comando, yo soy el que digo que hacer y que no…ningún rastro hay de ti en este cuerpo, más que las huellas fantasmas de tus dedos en su piel…" Draco cerró los ojos un momento _"No, yo también estoy al mando" "No, soy yo" "No" _

"¡Basta!" gritó Draco en voz alta, deteniendo el solitario argumento. "Mucho mejor" dijo parpadeando algunas veces.

"Estás loco" dijo Hermione casi en un susurro.

"¿Loco¿Loco, dices? No, niña, esto no es locura…esto es tan solo querer alcanzar algo que he querido desde que tengo memoria…"

"¿Arruinar la vida de los demás?" pregunté ella con cierta amargura.

Draco la miró fijamente unos segundos. "No…" dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella disfrutando como temblaba. "Lograr esto…" dijo mientras acariciaba la cintura de Hermione y luego su rostro, causando que la chica desviara la cabeza. "Que tiembles con solo verme…"

"No te tengo miedo" dijo firmemente la muchacha. Pero inmediatamente lamentó haberlo dicho porque en ese momento sintió los labios de Draco en su boca mientras que sus manos empezaban a subir su vestido.

"Dime si ahora no me tienes miedo" le susurró al oído mientras le besaba el cuello "Dime si no tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte…"

"Detente, déjame…" suplicaba la chica mientras temblaba y empezaba a llorar, sintiéndose asqueada por la manera en que la estaba tocando.

Pero el rubio no se detuvo.

"Detente¡eres un maldito!"

"Si, lo sé" dijo él sin dejar de tocarla.

"Déjame"

"No, me está gustando este juego"

"Detente" suplicó la castaña una vez más mientras lloraba. "¡Draco, detente!"

_Draco_

En ese momento el rubio se separó de ella como si se estuviera quemando. Se le quedó viendo unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza. Miró sus manos y hundió su rostro en ellas.

Hermione lo miraba fijamente mientras que su respiración se aceleraba.

"Es mejor que te vayas a dar un baño" dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Hermione cayó al piso al ser soltada de la pared inesperadamente. Se puso de pie, pero no se movió.

"Niña, anda, no seas tonta, no te haré nada, solo…solo sal de la habitación…" dijo Draco mientras hundía su rostro en sus manos, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Hermione caminó lentamente hacia el baño y cerró la puerta. Ya sola pudo dejar salir un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo.

Se miró al espejo. Las sombras bajo sus ojos le daban a conocer que en realidad estaba cansada, miró su cuello, un leve raspón rojizo se dejaba ver sobre la inmaculada piel blanca de la chica. Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y mientras hacía esto pudo notar como sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

Siguió mirándose al espejo y entonces notó la marca que le había quedado luego de que Draco…bueno, Voldemort/Salazar, le arrebatara la cadena que mantuvo a su lado tantos años. La cadena que abría de vez en cuando para escuchar la suave melodía de la canción de Draco, la canción que la ayudaba a dormir algunas noches.

Desató su cabello y lo dejó caer en suaves ondas en su espalda. Miró su vestido, aquella tela carísima estaba empapada, lo más seguro por la nieve. Lentamente se despojó de el.

Caminó hacia la tina, estaba a punto de abrir la llave, pero ésta se abrió sola. Sorprendida se quedó mirando, la tina incluso manejaba la temperatura del agua, y hasta el olor de las burbujas. Contenta, sonrió al ver que la tina estaba lista. Se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y se sumergió en la tibia agua de la majestuosa tina.

Definitivamente éste era el punto alto de su día, ni siquiera sabía si era de día o de noche.

Cerró los ojos. Estaba atrapada. Draco estaba loco, poseído, Harry y Ron no sabían nada de ella, la debían estar buscando, sus padres, tenía tanto tiempo de no pensar en ellos, también debían de estar preocupados, aunque no se hablaban desde que Hermione salió del colegio, al parecer no tomaron muy bien el hecho de que ella decidiera quedarse en el mundo mágico.

Se trató de relajar lo más que podría alguien en esta situación, estos segundos de paz eran totalmente irreales. El dulce olor a fresas del baño la hacía sentirse contenta, muy contenta, y extrañamente la hacía pensar que todo iba a estar bien.

Salió de la tina cuando el agua empezó a ponerse fría, algo raro, pero no se preocupó en cuestionárselo. Secó su cuerpo, se puso un camisón que encontró, al igual que una bata sobre éste y se calzó unas zapatillas. Sonriendo, salió del baño.

Dio unos pasos alrededor de la habitación, no había nadie. Estaba intrigada, pero aún así le quitó importancia. Se fijó en la cama, perfecto, pensó, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Sin vacilar caminó hacia la gran cama, se quitó la bata y se quedó en su camisón blanco, se sentó en el suave colchón, se quitó las zapatillas. Trató de mantenerse despierta, pero sus párpados se estaban cerrando. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando había caído rendida sobre la cama, sus cabellos esparcidos por las sábanas.

Draco sonrió desde la ventana del balcón. Caminó seguro hacia ella. Delicadamente la acomodó correctamente sobre la cama, conteniéndose de tocarla mucho más.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Tomó el único amuleto que colgaba de su cuello. Lo alzó a la altura de sus ojos. Tomó la mano de Hermione, la mano que tenía el anillo que hacía tiempo Draco le había dado. Sostuvo la mano de la castaña bajo el amuleto. Pronunció unas cuantas palabras en un lenguaje ya olvidado.

Lentamente del amuleto se escurrió una gota de un líquido transparente, el cual, al caer sobre la sortija de Hermione, hizo que el anillo brillara unos segundos, para luego dejar de resplandecer. Aquella extraña gota se convirtió en un simple diamante sobre la sortija, ocupando un agujero de los tres que se habían hecho en el anillo.

Draco sonrió complacido, iba a ser demasiado fácil. Ella no correría peligro.

"Mi niña" le susurró mientras acariciaba el rostro de la muchacha, dejando la mano de Hermione sobre la cama. "Es mejor que descanses…todo se aclarará…después…" dijo muy bajo mientras la besaba dulcemente en los labios.

Se acostó junto a ella mientras que la miraba dormir. Era raro estar así junto a ella. Delicadamente tomó uno de los colochos de Hermione y lo enrollaba y desenrollaba en sus dedos, una y otra vez. De verdad que extrañaba esto. Hermione se movió inconscientemente en el sueño, cosa que hizo que Draco se alertara, no era conveniente que ella despertara y lo encontrara así junto a ella, sería demasiado sospechoso.

Decidió levantarse de la cama, no sin antes dedicarle un vistazo más. Caminó hacia un viejo sofá frente a la ahora encendida chimenea. Tronó los dedos una vez y en su mano apareció un vaso con un líquido café transparente. Tomó un sorbo y cerró los ojos. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero¿qué otra opción había?

Ella le amaba, le necesita, cierto, muy cierto, él también la necesitaba, la amaba en realidad. Sin embargo nunca podrían ser felices¿qué futuro podría ofrecerle? Solo escapes y escondites sin sentido, se ocuparía de un milagro para que todo saliera como ellos querían.

"Un milagro…tan solo un milagro" suspiró el rubio mientras bebía otro trago.

"_Sabes que eso no ocurrirá"_

"Lo sé¿por qué crees que me preocupo?"

"_Deberías dejar todo atrás"_

"Sabes que no puedo, no puedo dejarla atrás, ella es dueña de mi pasado y mi presente…"

"_¿Y qué hay de tu futuro?"_

"¿Mi futuro? Mi futuro no existe, no me preocuparé por el mañana cuando ni siquiera estoy seguro del hoy"

"_El tiempo se acaba"_

"Lo sé, no se me ha olvidado…sin embargo tan solo desearía dejar todo atrás, regresar en el tiempo, ir hacia Dumbledore, solo por ella"

"_No haces nada con pensar en el pasado, no se puede hacer nada para arreglarlo"_

"Eso no es totalmente cierto y lo sabes"

"_Si, pero…"_

"Pero nada, no quiero seguir hablando de eso"

"_Entonces¿de qué quieres hablar? Tienes tiempo de no consultarme"_

"No le veía la necesidad con tantas voces en mi cabeza"

"_Cierto, a todo esto¿qué a pasado con ellos?"_

"Están ahí todavía, no saldrán tan fácilmente…lo sé, me lo han dicho…puedo controlarlas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando tomo el amuleto entre mis manos, pierdo la conciencia y no estoy seguro de lo que hago…pero cuando la miro a ella…" Draco volteó su cara hacia la chica en la cama, "…todo desaparece, todo se aclara y yo…yo…"

"_La amas, me siento orgullosa de ti…pensé que nunca lograrías salir de las enseñanzas de Lucius"_

"Yo también estoy agradecido…no sé que haría sin ella…no sé…"

"_Draco, debes descansar, sabes que el amuleto…"_

"Lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo…pero me siento raro, como si parte de mi se estuviera perdiendo poco a poco…"

"_Sabes que eso es lo que está pasando…lo de hace rato fue parte de eso, perdiste la conciencia y él se encargó de lo demás…"_

"Si, pero cuando miré a Hermione preocupada, cuando me gritó que me detuviera, supe…supe…que debía de hacer algo para protegerla…para que no sufriera…"

"_¿Estás seguro de esto?"_

Draco asintió "No tengo duda, tan solo lamento no poder habérselo dicho…supongo que hubiera hecho las cosas más fáciles…pero ya me conoces, nunca busco la manera más fácil de hacer las cosas…"

"_Si, lo sé"_

"Tengo sueño…"

"_Descansa, sabes que se apoderarán de ti, pase lo que pase…"_

"Lo sé…tan solo quisiera tiempo…más tiempo…"

"_No lo hay, por eso estás tomando esta decisión…"_

"Si…por ella…será mejor dormir un rato…" dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón. "Buenas noches"

"_Buenas noches…hijo…"_

* * *

**Todo se aclarará lo prometo...jeje...**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34**

_Una mujer se encontraba sentada en una mecedora frente a una sola ventana. Los suaves rayos del sol se escabullían hacia dentro asoleando a la muchacha y al bebé en sus brazos mientras le cantaba suaves canciones de cuna al compás de sus latidos._

_El bebé sonrió ampliamente, le encantaba escuchar a su madre cantar, abrió sus grandes ojos grises para apreciar el dulce rostro de su mamá mientras ésta le sonreía tras las letras de las canciones._

"_Siente como te amo,_

_toma mi mano,_

_ven a soñar,_

_deja todo lo malo,_

_porque te pesa para volar._

_Mírame, una vez, una más,_

_ahora duérmete, _

_aquí estoy, no me iré,_

_mi lugar es aquí cuidándote"_

_El pequeño bebé se durmió bajo el cariñoso arrullo de su madre. La mujer se meció algunas veces más mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, todo parecía estar rodeado de un aura de extraña tranquilidad._

_Luego se escucharon unos pasos en la habitación, la muchacha no se volvió, sabía perfectamente quien era._

_El extraño caminó hacia la madre y su hijo, lentamente colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer y susurró "Hermione…"_

"Hermione"

La castaña se movió en la cama mientras se negaba a abrir los ojos, la cama era demasiado cómoda como para levantarse y olía a él, extrañamente olía a Draco.

_Draco…_

Rápidamente todo volvió a su mente, los gritos, la angustia, los ojos rojos…todo. Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama asustada.

Draco se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, vestido en ropa diferente mientras que la miraba fijamente, él era quien había pronunciado su nombre. La castaña se fijó en los ojos del rubio, al ser recibida con una roja mirada desvió la vista y se fijó en el lugar que se encontraba. Percatándose de cómo se encontraba vestida, se cubrió con las sábanas.

Draco rió suavemente al ver a la castaña reaccionar de esa manera. Aplaudió dos veces y Kilen apareció al lado de la cama de Hermione con el desayuno en una bandeja. El elfo le puso el desayuno en la cama a la castaña y luego desapareció. La chica no se quedó pensando en cómo el elfo había vuelto ahí, Draco debió haberlo llamado.

Hermione miró fijamente el desayuno, y luego miró a Draco que no le había quitado la vista de encima.

"No está envenenado, si eso es lo que crees" le dijo el rubio al notar la indecisión de Hermione.

La castaña lo volvió a mirar sin creerle una palabra, rápidamente alejó el desayuno de sus regazos y cruzó sus brazos.

Draco pudo notar el brillo que ahora poseía el anillo en su mano, una pequeña piedra roja se le había unido a la piedra transparente que le había agregado apenas se durmiera.

La piedra roja había sido agregada minutos antes de que Draco la despertara, la cual había sido añadida durante los unos segundos en los cuales el verdadero Draco de ojos grises tomó el control.

"¿No quieres comer? Bien, no soy yo el que se morirá de hambre" dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se alejaba de ella.

"¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?" preguntó Hermione una vez más mientras se ponía de pie, el frío de la mañana la obligó a ponerse la bata que había utilizado anoche antes de que ese extraño sueño la envolviera.

"No te voy a matar" dijo Draco aún dándole la espalda y mirando al horizonte. "No te debería importar nada más"

"¿Nada más? Claro que me importa lo que harás conmigo, no puedo quedarme aquí esperando que cualquier cosa pase, tengo que irme…"

"Draco te dio la oportunidad de alejarte de todo esto, y tú la rechazaste por creer que podías…_salvarlo_…" dijo mientras se volvía hacia ella. El brillo de sus ojos rojos aún presente.

Hermione se aferró aún más a la bata y bajó la mirada. "Eso fue antes de…"

"Antes de que te dieras cuenta de que no tenía salvación alguna…"

Hermione no contestó, él estaba en lo cierto. Se quedaría con Draco tratando de salvarlo, pero ahora, Voldemort había tomado el control, ahora…ahora no sabía que haría, no sabía que hacer, ni que pensar…ni que sentir…pero si de algo estaba segura es que no se rendiría fácilmente. Sabía que su Draco se encontraba dentro de aquel cuerpo, y que de alguna forma debía sacarlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo…

Draco caminó hacia ella mientras que la chica se encontraba concentrada pensando. No se percató de la cercanía del rubio hasta que estaba frente a ella. Lentamente alzó una de sus manos acariciando la mejilla de la castaña, toque que hizo que Hermione se alejara instintivamente de él.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó mientras se cubría más con su bata.

"Quería comprobar algo" dijo tranquilamente el rubio.

"¿Q-qué cosa?" preguntó mientras retrocedía.

"Si de verdad me eres útil" dijo Draco aún avanzando hacia ella.

"¿Útil?" preguntó Hermione mirándola extrañamente.

"Si…" dijo él mientras volvía a alzar una mano hacia ella tratando de volver a tocarla.

"No me toques" dijo Hermione mientras alejaba la mano de su rostro.

Pero Draco no escuchó y trató nuevamente de volver a tocarla, rodeó la cintura de la chica con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra soltó la bata que la cubría. Hermione se soltó de su agarre mientras que seguía caminando hacia atrás.

"Vamos, acércate y has…haznos las cosas más fáciles" dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Recibiendo una cachetada por parte de la castaña, Draco llevó una mano hacia su rostro y sonrió levemente ante la frustrada cara de Hermione quien ahora poseía un brillo extraño en sus ojos, un fuego, fuego de furia.

Hermione trató de volver a pegarle al ver que Draco no se alejaba, pero el rubio fue mucho más rápido y la agarró de la muñeca mientras que viraba haciendo que la espalda de la castaña se recostara sobre su pecho, mientras que su mano seguía torcida dolorosamente tras ella.

"Sabes que no me vas a poder ganar…" le susurró al oído mientras que acariciaba la cintura de la castaña.

Hermione trataba de soltarse pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte, y claramente estaba cansada, no tenía la suficiente energía, empezó a sentir algo extraño en su estómago, el anillo en su mano empezó a brillar ligeramente, cosa que pasó desapercibida por ella, pero Draco lo notó inmediatamente y la soltó de manera brusca causando que la chica cayera al piso. Hermione levantó la vista y lo miró con odio mientras se acariciaba su lastimado brazo.

Draco la miró asustado. No sabía la razón por la que el anillo había brillado de esa manera, ni la razón por la que sintió que se estaba quemando cuando la tocó, un extraño brillo en los ojos de la castaña lo hizo comprobar lo que ya sospechaba. "¿Qué demonios…?"

Pero el rubio fue interrumpido por un "pop" a su lado, volvió a ver que era y fue recibido con unos grandes ojos y unas largas orejas.

"Mi amo, hay…hay problemas…" dijo quedadamente mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"¿Problemas?"

"Si, mi amo, los dragones, los dragones han vuelto…" le dijo Kilen aún sin levantar la cabeza.

Hermione miró al elfo unos segundos, se veía preocupado.

"Bueno…" dijo Draco tranquilamente, "…parece que nuestra estadía será mucho más corta de lo que pensaba…"

Se movió rápidamente mientras se ponía un abrigo y se aseguraba que el amuleto estuviera todavía en su poder. Sonrió ante la cadena alrededor de su cuello. Giró hacia Hermione que no había movido un músculo desde que Kilen había entrado. Draco tomó otro abrigo negro y se lo puso a la castaña.

"Parece que tus amigos todavía te buscan, sin embargo te buscaron en el lugar equivocado…fue buena idea venir aquí en lugar de Nueva Zelanda…" dijo mientras que la tomaba de los hombros.

Juntos caminaron hacia fuera de la mansión, para encontrarse a los dragones dando vueltas en el cielo, tratando de alertar a su amo, o a lo que quedaba de él.

Draco arrastraba a Hermione tras él mientras que mantenía un brazo de la castaña aprisionado en su mano.

Finalmente salieron hacia el jardín de la mansión. Hermione no podía creer lo que habían hecho los aurores con el hermoso jardín que había conocido no hace mucho. La mayoría de las flores habían sido destrozadas o quemadas por los dragones en un intento de protegerse de los ataques de los magos.

Los dragones no lo pensaron dos veces y huyeron al darse cuenta de que aquel a quién habían ido a alertar no era más su amo. Dando un rugido dieron media vuelta y se perdieron en el horizonte. Hermione pudo notar al pequeño dragón blanco, Tiamat. El cual también dio media vuelta y siguió a su madre, no sin antes dar un pequeño resoplido como despedida.

La castaña los miró irse pensativa, de cierta forma también quería alejarse como ellos, sin embargo tenía algo que la hacía quedarse. Una presión por parte del rubio devolvió a Hermione a la realidad, lastimada lo volvió a ver con repugnancia, luego se soltó de Draco y se agachó hacia una de las rosas que se había salvado. La tomó delicadamente entre sus manos y aspiró el perfume de la flor mientras que cerraba los ojos evitando llorar. Qué daría por poder devolver el tiempo y traer de vuelta al dulce Draco del cual se había enamorado.

El rubio la miraba estupefacto al verla aspirar la flor, de alguna manera aquella dulce acción le traía recuerdos de cosas que él nunca había vivido. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y poco a poco se acercó a la castaña, atraído por la manera tan fascinante con que acariciaba los pétalos de la rosa.

"¡Hermione!"

Una voz diferente alertó a Hermione, quién levantó la mirada buscando quien la había llamado, una sonrisa recorrió su rostro al reconocer al dueño de aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

"Harry…" dijo casi en un suspiro mientras caminaba hacia él. "Ron…" expresó mientras reconocía al pelirrojo junto a él. Siguió caminando pero un brazo alrededor de su cintura la hizo detenerse.

"No creas que vas a ir a ningún lado" le susurró Draco al oído mientras que se aferraba más a ella, logrando que Hermione soltara la rosa por la inesperada acción. El rubio colocó su mano derecha sobre el cuello de Hermione amenazando con utilizar los poderes de los amuletos.

"Potter nos encontramos después de tanto tiempo…" dijo Draco mirando al hombre de anteojos fijamente mientras que mantenía a Hermione muy cerca de él, respirando muy cerca de su oído.

"Voldemort…" dijo Harry mientras reconocía los ojos rojos que lo miraban con odio. Reconociendo que sus sospechas eran ciertas y apretando sus puños por no haber actuado mucho antes.

"Bien, Potter, muy bien…ahora, si no te importa nos estábamos yendo" dijo mientras retrocedía junto con Hermione.

"No te irás con Hermione" le aseguró Ron mientras le apuntaba con la varita "No mientras yo pueda evitarlo" dijo firmemente mientras le miraba con odio, no aceptaba la forma en que tomaba a Hermione como si fuera suya, no dejaría que lastimaran a su amiga.

"Tonto Weasley…" dijo Draco mientras arrastraba las palabras "No querrás enfrentarte a mí…" masculló con una sonrisa "…no puedes vencerme…no puedes hacer nada en realidad…" movió una de sus manos al cuello de Hermione mientras otra rondaba la cintura y las caderas de la chica.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarla!" gritó el pelirrojo enfurecido mientras le apuntaba la varita y se acercaba a él.

"Ron, no seas tonto¡quédate en dónde estás!" le gritó Harry deteniendo al pelirrojo. "No es tan vulnerable como parece…" le susurró.

Ron se detuvo pero no bajó la varita. El rubio sonrió siniestramente mientras que seguía rondando el cuerpo de Hermione, la chica trataba de zafarse pero era inútil, ella era mucho más débil.

"¿Por qué hacerle caso a Potter, Weasley?" preguntó Draco "Parece ser que eso es lo único que has hecho toda tu vida…"

Ante esto la cara de Ron se puso roja y nuevamente se adelantó hacia el rubio.

"¡No, Ron, no le hagas caso, solo está tratando de lastimarte!" le gritó Hermione al pelirrojo.

"Te va a lastimar a ti, Hermione…" dijo Ron mirando a la castaña sin esperanza alguna.

"No me lastimará, me ha dicho que le soy útil, solo que no sé para que…" Hermione fue callada mientras Draco colocaba una mano sobre su boca.

"Calla, niña tonta, no deben saber más de lo que les interesa…" le susurró Draco al oído.

Harry miró fijamente a Hermione unos segundos, entendió perfectamente lo que podía hacer, se concentró en la castaña e hizo aquello que había aprendido hace tanto…

"_Hermione"_

"_¿Harry?"_

"_Si¿qué sucede?"_

"_Draco está poseído, no es malo, Harry, no le hagan daño, por favor, no sabe lo que está haciendo. Voldemort lo está controlando…los amuletos, Harry, reunió todos los amuletos…"_

"_Pero faltaba uno…"_

"_Mi collar era el otro, nunca lo sospeché, hay que hacer algo para detenerlo, pero por favor no lo lastimes, tenemos que encontrar la manera de hacer que Draco vuelva…Harry, por favor…"_

"_Haremos lo que podamos, Hermione, pero si te lastima, no responderé por mis acciones…"_

Harry miró una vez más a la castaña, asegurándole con su mirada lo que acaba de decirle en su mente, luego volvió su mirada hacia el rubio "¿Qué es lo que quieres¿La quieres a ella¿Por qué?"

"No te importa, Potter, lo que debes saber es que ella se va conmigo…" se acercó al cuello de Hermione "…lo quiera o no…" dijo susurrándole al oído de la castaña.

"¿Y qué hay de ella¿No te importa lo que ella quiera?" le preguntó Harry.

Draco rió "Eso no se discute, ella se irá conmigo, todavía se siente atada a éste cuerpo…"

"¿Por qué no le preguntas qué es lo que quiere¿O acaso temes la respuesta?" le preguntó Harry tratando de enredarlo.

"Yo no le temo a nada" aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa y sin un rastro de miedo en su mirada.

"Déjala contestar, entonces" dijo Harry mientras que intercambiaba frías miradas con Draco.

"No tengo porque hacerles caso alguno…" dijo soltando el cuello de Hermione y dirigiendo su mano hacia Harry, logrando envolverlo en un aura transparente, igual que como a Blaise, consiguiendo que Harry botara su varita al haber sido sorprendido con una acción tan rápida.

"No…" dijo Hermione mientras trataba de soltarse de Draco, pero el rubio la agarró aún más fuerte por la cintura, la castaña rasguñaba el brazo que la mantenía atrapada pero el rubio ni protestaba ante su desesperada acción.

Rápidamente el aura que envolvía a Harry se volvió de un azul más intenso. Harry empezó a tiritar mientras que trababa de gritar o de decir algo, pero el frío era intenso, sin embargo aún se mantenía fuerte.

"No eres tan valiente ahora¿verdad Potter?" preguntó Draco mientras mantenía a Hermione junto a él.

"N-no c-creas q-que m-me d-derrotaste, e-esto no s-se ha t-terminado..." dijo a como pudo Harry mientras que acercaba sus brazos a su cuerpo en busca de calor.

"Pues parece que eso es lo que estoy haciendo" dijo Draco.

"Suéltalo" expresó Ron Weasley mientras le apuntaba con la varita.

"Déjame pensarlo…No…" dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Ron le lanzó un hechizo a Draco para el cual el rubio utilizó su otra mano para desviarlo, soltando así a Hermione.

"No, Weasley, esto no será tan fácil…" dijo mientras que usando solo su mano mandó volando a Ron hasta pegar con una de las estatuas que adornaban el jardín, consiguiendo que el pelirrojo perdiera la conciencia y que se derrumbara al pie de la estatua, dejando caer su varita.

"¡Ron!" gritó Hermione mientras corría hacia él. Draco se encontraba ocupado congelando a Harry.

"Ron...Ron, escúchame...Ron..." le susurraba Hermione al pelirrojo mientras tomaba su mano entre sus manos. "Vamos, Ron…despierta…" le dijo la castaña mientras le acariciaba el rostro. No podía permitir que sus amigos murieran a causa de un lunático.

No muy lejos, Harry Potter luchaba por su vida, el frío se había intensificado, no tenía su varita y no se podía comunicar con Hermione, la burbuja alrededor de él se lo impedía. Cerró los ojos deseando que todo acabara. Habían llegado ahí siguiendo a los dragones, no había sido fácil, pero lo habían logrado. Finalmente habían encontrado donde estaba Hermione.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Hermione y Draco saliendo de la mansión cuando ellos acababan de llegar. No pudo resistirse a llamar a su amiga viendo como ella ansiaba alejarse de aquel lugar. Miró a Draco, se encontró con unos ojos rojos. Su sueño no se había equivocado. Fue buena idea actuar lo antes posible, sin pensarlo dos veces se reunió con su amigo y le contó lo sucedido, ambos se embarcaron en el rescate de su mejor amiga, dejando a Ginny y a Lavender hechas un mar de lágrimas por el peligro que correrían sus parejas.

"Mira a lo que has llegado, Potter…" decía Draco mientras disfrutaba como Harry se congelaba poco a poco "…ahora estás a mi merced…no falta mucho para que mueras…"

"No…" dijo Hermione levantándose, vencida al ver que Ron no se despertaba. Tomó la varita de Ron entre sus manos y la apuntó a Draco, logrando que el rubio riera abiertamente.

"¿Qué haces, niña tonta¿Piensas que puedes vencerme?" preguntó Draco mirándola fijamente.

"No…pero puedo quitarte algo que tú quieres…" dijo mientras apuntaba la varita a su propio cuello, disfrutando como los ojos de Draco se llenaban de aprensión.

"No lo harías…"

"¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?" preguntó ella mientras hundía un poco más la varita en su propia garganta.

Draco sonrió levemente como sabiendo algo que ella no sabía "No lo harás…no si sabes lo que tienes dentro de ti…" dijo aumentando la curiosidad de la castaña.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó ella intrigada.

Draco rió "Como la noble y compasiva mujer que eres no se te ocurría quitarte la vida si supieras lo que yo sé…"

Hermione se quitó el abrigo dejando ver el camisón con el que había dormido, corrió su largo cabello hacia un lado y apuntó con más firmeza hacia su cuello para demostrar que hablaba en serio. "Déjalos ir…te lo advierto…"

"No los dejaré ir, niña tonta, porque no te vas a quitar la vida sabiendo que una vida nueva crece en tu interior…"

En ese momento, Hermione sintió que su mundo se detenía. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? No…era una mentira, una vil mentira…no podía ser cierto, estaba equivocado, tan solo lo estaba haciendo para asustarla, si, eso es, solo era para asustarla, para que ellos no escaparan, solo eso…

¿Pero que pasaba si era cierto? Estaría matando a una criatura que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Su hijo, su hijo y el de Draco. Un brillo extraño en los ojos del rubio y una cruel sonrisa en sus labios la hicieron sospechar que no era una mentira.

Casi inconscientemente Hermione posó sus manos sobre su plano vientre mientras soltaba la varita, no podía ser cierto.

"Mentira…" dijo casi en un susurro mientras que las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

"No, es verdad" le aseguró Draco mientras veía como la chica se derrumbaba. "Posees un brillo distinto, el cual solo poseen las mujeres que están esperando…"

"Pero…solo han pasado…no es posible…"

"Claro que lo es, ha pasado poco tiempo, es cierto, pero por más diminuta que sea, una nueva vida está creciendo dentro de ti…no serías capaz de destruirla¿o si?"

"Un hijo mío y de Draco…no puedo…" dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en el piso, ignorando las lágrimas que ahora recorrían su rostro.

¿En qué momento había llegado a esta situación¿En qué momento su vida se volvió un desastre?

_En el momento que él volvió a tu vida_

No podía arriesgar a ese niño que crecía dentro de ella, su hijo…de Draco y de ella…sería lo único que tendría del rubio, lo único que le quedaría de él… ¿pero qué pasaría si Voldemort se la llevaba, su hijo estaría destinado a vivir bajo las tinieblas el resto de su vida…Voldemort quería a su hijo…no, ella no dejaría que él se lo llevara, no si podía evitarlo…

Reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban, tomó nuevamente la varita entre sus manos, se levantó, limpió sus lágrimas y volvió a apuntar a su cuello. "No dejaré que te lo lleves…"

Draco rió nuevamente mientras seguía con su mano apuntando a Harry quien poco a poco estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Ron todavía no se había recuperado.

"Niña tonta…" dijo mientras la apuntaba con su otra mano, haciendo que la chica alejara lentamente la varita de su cuello, como impulsada por una fuerza invisible "…no podrás ganarme…cuando quiero algo, lo obtengo, ese hijo tuyo me servirá para seguir viviendo, poseerá un poder extremo, al igual que una inteligencia envidiable, un próximo heredero digno de mí, y de esa forma podré seguir viviendo…" una cínica sonrisa recorrió su rostro "…por siempre" repitió.

Hermione trataba nuevamente de controlar sus movimientos, pero se hacía imposible, no podía mover sus brazos ni sus piernas.

"Suelta la varita" comandó Draco mientras que Hermione lo obedecía aún sin ella quererlo. Apenas el pedazo de madera tocó el piso, la castaña se vio envuelva en una burbuja transparente.

Hermione empezó a pegarle al campo casi invisible de la burbuja mientras le gritaba cosas a Draco, pero sus gritos no eran escuchados ya que el aura especial alrededor de ella opacaba su voz.

"¡Hermione, H-Hermione…" gritaba Harry mientras que poco a poco dejaba de moverse, el frío se había vuelto incontrolable.

Draco sonreía maliciosamente mientras que poco a poco iba cerrando su mano derecha y disfrutando como el aire de la burbuja se iba extrayendo, provocando que Hermione cesara de gritar a causa de la falta de oxígeno.

Si Hermione quería acabar con su vida y con todo lo que ésta conllevaba, Draco estaría más que complacido al verla morir, después de todo, su hijo sobreviviría lo suficiente para que por medio de magia, Draco pudiera extraerle los poderes antes de que nada ocurriera, pero si se dejaba llevar y también el niño moría por sus poderes, sería mejor, ya que si vivía, crecía lo suficiente y se ponía en su contra, sería la mayor amenaza que nunca había enfrentado.

Aquella miniatura en el vientre de Hermione era al mismo tiempo lo que Voldemort ansiaba y temía, y si él no se podía apoderar de ese poder, nadie lo haría. Después de todo, él pensaba que Hermione necesitaba un castigo por una actitud tan difícil, aunque fuera la muerte de la misma.

La castaña se derrumbó en el piso de la burbuja, mientras que hacía lo posible por aferrarse a la vida que se le estaba escapando lentamente. Sus golpes cesaron mientras que sus ojos se cerraban, su cara se fue poniendo de un color morado claro mientras que el aire era necesitado en sus pulmones.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya Hermione yacía inmóvil, tirada en el piso de la burbuja mientras que Draco sonreía abiertamente.

* * *

**Si, soy mala, muuuuy mala...próximo cap, esta misma semana...**


	35. Capítulo 35 ULTIMO

**Bueno, finalmente, como me lo estuvieron pidiendo tanto, aquí está el último capítulo de Pasado, Presente¿Futuro?**

**Me divertí escribiendo, así que espero que se hayan divertido leyendo. No sé que más decir más que gracias por todos los reviews, el apoyo y hasta las críticas. **

**Este es mi primer fic largo, y hasta ahora el único¿razón? Lleva mucho tiempo y dedicación. **

**Sin embargo se pueden entretener leyendo las otras historias que he subido.**

**Así que sin más demora, aquí está el capítulo 35 y último.**

**Nos vemos…**

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

En ese momento algo en la mente de Draco hizo como un clic, de repente todo lo estaba viendo bajo una nueva luz. Poco a poco distinguió lo que había sucedido.

Draco cerró los ojos varias veces mientras que su cabeza parecía que estallaría. Las voces eran insoportables, no sabía que hacer, Hermione estaba inconsciente o tal vez peor. No podía hacer esto, no podía.

"¡Hermione!" gritó Draco mientras veía como la castaña no se movía. Sin pensarlo dos veces bajó ambas manos, soltando así a un helado Harry y a una inmóvil Hermione.

Corrió rápidamente hacia la figura de la muchacha en el piso, la tomó entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabello con sus manos, susurrándole palabras de amor al oído, meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás.

"Hermione…despierta…Hermione…por favor, no quise…Hermione, mi Hermione…mi niña, despierta…mi amor…despierta…por favor…Hermione…por Dios, Hermione…respira, por favor…respira…abre tus ojos…por favor…Hermione…perdóname, no pude controlarlo…perdóname…perdóname…Hermione…mi todo…gatita…"

Draco cerró los ojos mientras mantenía el cuerpo de Hermione fuertemente hacia el de él, seguía hablándole al oído. Estaba tan consumido en su dolor que no notó como Harry, aún temblando, había logrado agarrar su varita.

Harry tomó con fuerza la varita entre sus dedos y susurró un hechizo que hizo que su cuerpo volviera a su temperatura normal. Ya pudiendo ponerse de pie, se acercó a Ron, logrando despertarlo. El pelirrojo tocó su cabeza en el lugar de donde provenía el dolor. Alzó su mirada y Harry le dijo que se quedara tranquilo mientras le señalaba la escena ante ellos.

La lluvia había empezado a caer sobre la mansión, ninguno de los hombres notándolo mientras se veían consumidos ante la inmóvil mujer entre ellos.

"_Déjala, es mejor que haya muerto, ahora no se interpondrá en nuestro planes"_

"_Cierto, pero lástima, ese hijo nos hubiera sido útil, la magia que posee es inimaginable"_

"_¿Crees que no lo sé?"_

"_Parecía no importarte, ya que la mataste como si no importara nada"_

"_Corrección, yo no la maté…Draco lo hizo…"_

"No es cierto…" murmuró Draco en el cabello de Hermione al mismo tiempo que seguía meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás.

"_Tú la mataste, tú la ahogaste, tú la asesinaste…Eres un asesino, Draco, un asesino como nosotros…"_

"¡No es cierto¡Yo no la maté¡No soy un asesino, no es cierto…no es cierto…" Draco tomó la mano de Hermione entre la suya, la mano que mantenía el anillo con las diferentes piedras.

"Estuve tan cerca…solo faltó una…perdóname, mi niña…no pude salvarte, Hermione…Mia…" decía Draco ya casi inconscientemente mientras que sentía que su vida se estaba perdiendo poco a poco. Tomó con fuerza la mano de Hermione, la besó mientras temblaba y sin poder hacer nada más, dejó la mano de la castaña sobre su mejilla, recordando como era su toque, su calor.

"_Eres un inútil, Draco, estoy harto de todo este sentimiento que mantienes dentro de ti, estoy harto de que la sigas recordando, estoy harto de que no puedas sacarla de tu sistema sin importar lo que pase, estoy harto de ti…de tu debilidad, de tu _amor _hacia ella, eres patético, mírate, en medio de la lluvia, lodo en tus pantalones, tus ropas empapadas mientras te ensucias las manos con ella…déjala, Draco, ya está muerta…"_

"¡No…no está muerta, Hermione…Mia, despierta…despierta…!" gritaba Draco mientras la sacudía. Harry tan solo miraba la escena con lástima.

Draco empezó a recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos, recordó los besos a escondidas, los abrazos apasionados, las sonrisas, la tristeza, su partida, su muerte, Hermione llorando a su lado, él, jurándole amor eterno, la chica castaña que le sonreía en sueños, el dolor en las noches por no tenerla, lo tonto que había sido por no pedir ayuda, las veces que se había arrepentido, las veces que había matado, los gritos de sus víctimas…lo suave que era la piel de Hermione…el olor de su cabello…el cariño de sus besos…la forma en que ella pronunciaba su nombre, nadie como ella lo nombraba así…

Lentamente una lágrima brotó de sus ojos, logrando no mezclarse con la lluvia. Aquella solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta caer en la mano de Hermione, rodando hacia el anillo de la castaña.

Harry y Ron estaban ahora ambos de pie mientras que apuntaban al atormentado Draco. Harry sentía lástima del rubio, pero más que compasión quería vengarse por haber asesinado a su mejor amiga, Harry no podía evitar querer matarlo ahí mismo.

Ron no estaba muy lejos de lo que pensaba Harry, pero en su mente no había ni un solo rastro de piedad, no le importaba ver a su antiguo compañero de clase mientras lloraba la pérdida de Hermione bajo la lluvia, no le importaba, simplemente estaba a punto de matarlo, no podía creer que Hermione no estuviera respirando.

Sin temblor alguno apunto su varita hacia el rubio, solamente para ser detenido por Harry, quién tan solo negó con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que le diera unos segundos más, antes de atacarlo. A duras penas Ron resistió las ganas de asesinar a Malfoy ahí mismo, no entendía porque Harry insistía en darles un tiempo a solas.

"Pero, Harry…" le susurró Ron a su amigo.

Harry negó con la cabeza "Sé lo que hago, déjalo un momento…tan solo unos segundos más, sé lo que es perder a alguien…" dijo mientras que se ahogaba su voz.

Ron tan solo asintió ante lo aclarado por su amigo, pero no pudo evitar maldecir a Malfoy mil veces por estar tan cerca de Hermione, por haber acabado con la vida de la castaña.

Draco seguía meciéndose mientras besaba la cara de Hermione, esperando que despertara.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, Harry decidió que era hora de alejar a Malfoy de Hermione.

"Malfoy…suéltala" dijo mientras lo apuntaba con la varita. El rubio no lo escuchó.

"Malfoy, te lo advierto, aléjate de ella…maldito asesino…" dijo Ron con todo el veneno del mundo.

Draco levantó su mirada, posando sus ojos llorosos sobre los de Ron, haciendo que el pelirrojo retrocediera un poco. "No soy ningún asesino…yo no quise…no pude evitarlo…" desvió su mirada de Ron y empezó a hablarle nuevamente a la castaña "Hermione, Mia, perdóname, mi niña… perdóname…te amo…te amo, Hermione…te amo…te amo…te amo…te amo…te amo…"

Draco siguió repitiendo eso mientras que Ron y Harry lo separaban de Hermione, no fue fácil, ya que el rubio se aferraba a ella con su vida. Pero el rubio estaba destrozado, ya no quería luchar.

Draco se puso de pie, logrando soltarse de Harry y Ron, quitó el cabello que la lluvia había pegado en su cara y se fijó en sus ropas, estaban completamente empapadas. Cansado, se derrumbó sobre el piso, arrodillado frente a Hermione. Sus ojos se posaron unos segundos en el amuleto alrededor de su cuello.

"_Bueno, se ha acabado la función, ya podemos irnos"_

"_Cierto, aléjate de aquí, Draco, busca otro lugar, con ayuda del amuleto podemos gobernar cualquier cosa, no es necesario estar aquí para lograr nuestro planes"_

Draco cerró los ojos un momento, al volver a abrirlos sus ojos grises se habían vuelto rojos, un rojo intenso.

Harry conjuró unas cuerdas que se enredaron alrededor del cuerpo de Draco, aunque no por mucho. Las cuerdas se deshicieron segundos después de tocarlo. El rubio se levantó sin mirar a Harry o a Ron que lo apuntaban con las varitas.

Cerró los ojos un momento, adelantó su mano hacia delante, logrando arrebatarle las varitas a Harry y a Ron antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

Con las varitas en su poder, los otros no podían hacer nada, Ron trató de golpearlo, pero Draco estaba rodeado por un campo invisible, alrededor de él.

El rubio agarró el amuleto alrededor de su cuello, lo arrancó sin piedad, acción que causó que su cuello sangrara un poco, pero no lo sintió. Tiró el collar hacia el aire, lo apuntó con ambas varitas, y, pronunciando un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso, logró destruir el amuleto en millones de pedazos que se convirtieron en polvo. Mezclándose con la lluvia, pareciendo escarcha que caía del cielo.

En otros momentos hubiera sido un espectáculo.

Pero no en el momento en que Draco apuntó una varita a cada lado de su cabeza y murmuró un hechizo que ni Harry ni Ron pudieron detener.

El cuerpo inerte de Draco se derrumbó sobre el piso del jardín.

En ese momento el anillo de la mano de Hermione brilló intensamente. La lágrima de Draco había logrado llegar al espacio faltante en la sortija, completando así el hechizo de protección contra el amuleto que el rubio había planeado para ella.

Ron cayó al piso, arrodillándose al ver lo que parecía un milagro. Hermione se estaba moviendo, no estaba muerta.

La castaña se sentó en el suelo mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido, habría jurado que había muerto, sin embargo, algo la mantenía en este mundo, alguien la llamaba…

_Hermione…Mia…mi amor…te amo…te amo…te amo…_

"Draco…" dijo la castaña mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca del rubio. Al encontrarlo gateó hacia él.

Temblando alargó una mano hacia el rostro de Draco. Acarició el rostro empapado del rubio lentamente. Cerró los ojos ante las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos.

"Draco…no me hagas esto otra vez… ¡Draco Malfoy no me puedes hacer esto otra vez!...Maldita sea…Draco, por favor, Draco…despierta…Draco…Draco…Dray…"

Hermione seguía susurrándole mientras que acomodó su cuerpo junto al de él, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, sintiendo como los latidos iban disminuyendo poco a poco.

"Draco…Draco, no puedes morir…recuerda, ya…ya…tienes un futuro…un futuro conmigo…con nuestro hijo…Draco…no puedes dejarnos…no puedes…te amo…te amo…te amo…te amo…"

Ahora Hermione estaba llorando a todo pulmón sobre el cuerpo de Draco. Mientras que Harry y Ron estaban inmóviles ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

Nunca antes habían sido testigos del amor que se tenían Draco y Hermione, nunca antes se habían sentido tan fuera de lugar…nunca antes pensaron que sentirían lástima por la muerte de Malfoy.

Fue Harry quién caminó hacia la pareja, tomó su varita y se quedó de pie cerca de ellos. Ron hizo lo mismo que Harry y se quedó junto a ellos. Segundos después, tras un simple conjuro, los cuatro desaparecieron de la mansión Malfoy en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dejando atrás la lluvia, la tristeza y las lágrimas.

**0**

_Era un hermoso día de verano, y un hombre rubio se encontraba recostado a un gran roble mientras que el viento acariciaba su rostro._

_Aquel hombre sonrió ampliamente mientras cruzaba sus manos por detrás de la cabeza. La calma que lo inundaba era extraña, era cierto, pero aquella inusual tranquilidad lo había acompañado desde hacia rato._

_Su paz fue perturbada por el sonido de unas risas cerca de él. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a un par de niños jugando mientras se perseguían el uno al otro, un conocido dragón blanco los seguía mientras los vigilaba de cerca._

_El más grande venció finalmente a la niña mientras que esta empezaba a llorar por haberse raspado la rodilla mientras jugaba con su hermano. Alarmado, el niño hizo lo posible por ayudarla, pasó su mano derecha lentamente sobre la rodilla de la niña castaña y mágicamente, el poco de sangre que había brotado desapareció rápidamente sin dejar rastro alguno._

_La niña sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su hermano con toda su fuerza. Luego lo soltó recordando que él había sido quién la había hecho caer. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo empujó suavemente mientras que el niño empezaba a reprocharle. El hombre rubio no pudo dejar de notar una cadena plateada que rodeaba el cuello de la niña. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya ambos hermanos se encontraban riendo otra vez._

_El hombre sonrió al ver como se llevaban sus hijos, volvió a cerrar los ojos y poco a poco el sueño fue invadiéndolo, pero unos suaves labios en su mejilla y un suspiro lo hicieron abrir los ojos para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos miel._

_La mujer castaña sonrió mientras que le daba un beso a su esposo. El rubio la tomó entre sus brazos y se colocó sobre ella mientras que la mujer reía por el rápido movimiento._

"_Te amo, Hermione" dijo él mientras la volvía a besar. _

"_Te amo, Draco" dijo la mujer mientras acomodaba el cabello de su esposo tras su oreja._

"Te amo, Draco…Draco…Draco…_Draco…_"

"_Todavía no es tu momento, hijo"_

Draco abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras se acostumbraba a la luz.

"Draco…" dijo alguien a su lado. El rubio volteó la cabeza para ver a Hermione sentada en la orilla de su cama. Sus ojos irritados por haber estado llorando tanto.

"Hermione…" dijo él rubio al reconocerla, su voz algo áspera por desuso. Levantó una mano hacia el rostro de la chica para comprobar si era de verdad, si no era una ilusión, porque si lo era, sería una cruel jugarreta del destino.

La chica cerró los ojos al sentir la caricia de Draco. "Oh, Draco, pensé que habías muerto" le confesó la castaña mientras se recostaba junto a él.

"Yo también" dijo el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos un momento, pensando las razones por las que no había muerto. "¿Por qué estoy vivo?... ¿qué sucedió?"

Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente mientras que acomodaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio. "Harry y Ron me explicaron lo que sucedió…dijeron que mientras yo estaba inconsciente, tú les quitaste las varitas, destruiste el amuleto y…" Hermione se silenció unos segundos al recordar lo que sus amigos le habían contado, "… apuntaste ambas varitas hacia tu cabeza…c-caíste al piso…todos pensamos que estabas muerto…Draco, no me vuelvas a hacer esto…" dijo atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

"No, nunca más, Hermione" dijo mientras besaba la cabeza de la castaña. Pasaron unos segundos de extraña paz. Luego, Draco habló "¿Escuchas eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó la castaña sin saber a que se estaba refiriendo.

"Silencio, completo silencio, se han ido Hermione…" decía el rubio mientras sonreía.

"¿Quiénes…?"

"Las voces se han ido, las voces…" Draco no podía evitar la felicidad que lo estaba recorriendo. "…las voces ya no están…" dijo mientras la abrazaba.

"Pero¿cómo?" preguntó la castaña intrigada.

"Logré atacarlos cuando se supone que ellos mantenían el control, pensé que no funcionaría…hice lo posible por tomar el control sin cambiar de mentes, logré controlarlos siendo todavía ellos, logré que se destruyeran…"

"Por eso estás bien, no te hiciste daño porque ellos eran los que ocupaban tu cuerpo en ese momento…Draco, eres un genio…" dijo la castaña mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte, provocando que el rubio se lamentara un momento.

"Si, un genio que está en una cama de un hospital…" dijo mientras miraba los vendajes que tenía en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

"Lo siento" dijo la castaña mientras sonreía. Draco sonrió nuevamente mientras la abrazaba, tomándola en sus brazos mientras aspiraba el dulce olor de su cabello.

"Draco¿por qué no morí yo?" preguntó Hermione luego de un rato.

Ante esto el rubio sonrió "Porque éste genio te protegió mediante un simple hechizo…" dijo tomando la mano izquierda de Hermione entre la suya. "…un hechizo que se componía por partes del poder del amuleto, haciendo que fueras invulnerable ante cualquier magia que saliera de él, solo que no pude completarlo a tiempo…" dijo mirando el anillo detenidamente "…me faltó una piedra…no recuerdo haber visto esto antes…" dijo tocando la piedra que se había formado por su lágrima.

Cuando la tocó, la piedra brilló intensamente. "¿Qué demonios…?"

"_Creo que yo puedo contestar esa pregunta" _dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del cuarto, cerca de la ventana por la que se veía ya la nieve.

Draco se sentó rápidamente en la cama mientras que acercaba a Hermione hacia él, lo que estaba viendo no era posible¿o acaso lo era? Hablaba con ella pero nunca la había visto.

"¿M-madre…?" preguntó Draco tratando de no parecer loco ni nervioso ante la figura frente a ellos.

La mujer de cabello rubio sonrió ampliamente, llevaba puesto un fino vestido de color blanco, mientras que era alumbrada con una celestial luz que parecía salir de la nada. Ella se encontraba flotando unos cuantos centímetros sobre el piso mientras que la pareja en la cama la miraba boquiabierta.

"_Si…"_

"¿Pero?...Usted…señora, usted murió…" a Hermione las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta al tratar de hablar. Hermione recordó haber ayudado a Draco cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre había muerto.

"_Cierto, niña, morí hace años, pero eso no impide que quiera visitar a mi hijo una última vez…"_

Draco se levantó con cierta dificultad, por lo que Hermione corrió a su lado para auxiliarlo, vencido, no pudo más que sentarse al borde de la cama.

Levantó la mirada "Madre… ¿qué sucedió con el anillo?" preguntó viendo fijamente al la aparición frente a él.

"_Simple, el verdadero amor, Draco, lloraste cuando pensaste que Hermione había muerto, aquella lágrima, pura y única fue la pieza que faltaba para que tu hechizo se llevara a cabo…"_

Ambos la miraron incrédulamente.

"_Hermione, querida, acércate…" _le dijo Narcissa a la castaña, ella, un poco atemorizada caminó hacia la mujer de blanco.

Narcissa estiró su mano "_Tu mano izquierda…" _dijo indicándole que se le acercara.

Hermione posó su mano sobre la de Narcissa, asombrándose por la calidez de su mano. La mujer la examinó unos segundos. Lentamente acercó su cristalina mano hacia la piedra del anillo en cuestión, al tocarla, la piedra se derritió, escurriéndose por entre los dedos de Hermione, pero Narcissa la agarró antes de que cayera al piso. La mantuvo cautiva en su mano, y al volver a abrirla, se encontraba una lágrima sólida sobre su palma. Murmurando unas palabras la lágrima quedó adherida a una fina cadena plateada.

"_Toma, algo tan puro debe ser apreciado…" _Narcissa colocó la cadena alrededor del cuello de Hermione. La castaña murmuró unas gracias y sonriendo, se fue a sentar junto a Draco.

"_Hijo, no tengo mucho tiempo, es necesario que sea breve…" _dijo acercándose un poco más _"… Tan solo quiero decirte que 'tienes demasiado futuro para complicarte tu presente'…" _dijo sonriendo, Draco la miró incrédula _"Solo pregúntale a Hermione…"_

Ante esto las mejillas de la castaña se volvieron rojas, sonriendo, Narcissa se despidió de su hijo con un tierno beso en la frente _"Quiero que seas feliz, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti, lo sabes…Adiós, Draco, Hermione…" _esperó unos segundos y siguió _"…Ryan…" _dicho esto, desapareció con una luz cegadora, de repente, todo volvió a la normalidad. Solo que ahora Draco miraba a Hermione totalmente perdido.

"¿Ryan?" preguntó Draco mientras miraba a la castaña.

"Creo que Narcissa quería ese nombre para su nieto"

"¿Nieto¿Cuál nieto?" preguntó todavía sin entender. Hermione volteó los ojos, negó con la cabeza, y se concentró en volver a meter a Draco en la cama, todavía debía de estar cansado.

Cuando parecía que Draco ya había entendido lo que había querido decir Hermione, Harry y Ginny entraron a la habitación, seguidos de Ron y Lavender que venían agarrados de la mano.

"Malfoy…" dijo Harry llamando la atención del rubio.

"¿Qué?" preguntó exasperado. Ahora solo quería hablar con Hermione.

Harry volteó los ojos, nunca cambiaría. "Mientras dormías, los del ministerio llegaron a un acuerdo, todos coincidieron en tu inocencia, y en que todos tus actos se debían a que Voldemort se encontraba en tu cabeza…por más extraño que suene, claro que el testimonio mío, de Ron y de Hermione sirvieron de gran apoyo, en fin…lo que quiero decir, Malfoy es que…bueno, esto va a sonar raro, pero…" Harry tomó aire, Ginny lo empujó para que continuara "…eres hombre libre para hacer lo que quieras de tu futuro"

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a Draco con todas sus fuerzas mientras le besaba la mejilla. El rubio todavía no podía creerlo.

_Libre, soy libre, para hacer lo que quiera. Para estar con quién quiera. Por Merlín¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?_

"Y pasando a otros interesantes anuncios…" Ginny se adelantó "Ron y Lavender volvieron…" dijo haciendo que los mencionados se sonrojaran "Harry y yo nos casaremos…" dijo la pelirroja casi saltando "…y…"

"¿Y?" preguntó Hermione incrédula mientras sonreía "¿De qué me perdí?"

"…y…" continuó Ginny "…estoy embarazada…" dijo mientras que Hermione corría hacia Ginny y se abrazaban.

"Felicidades, Gin" dijo Hermione dejando que su amiga tomara aire "Felicidades, Harry" dijo la castaña abrazando a su amigo.

Luego se volteó hacia Lavender y Ron, los abrazó al mismo tiempo y les susurró "Me alegra que estén juntos otra vez" les dijo sinceramente sintiendo como ellos la abrazaban correspondiéndole.

"Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Hermione" le dijo Lavender con una sonrisa mientras Ron la abrazaba.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Ron sonriendo.

"También me alegra haber vuelto" dijo volviéndose hacia Draco. Sonriendo, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y tomó una de las manos de Draco entre la suya.

"Y ahora que estamos haciendo anuncios…" todos la miraron expectantes "Tengo algo que decirles…" la castaña tomó aire y exclamó con felicidad "Estoy embarazada…" sin duda alguna mientras recordaba el nombre que Narcissa había dicho.

Todos se acercaron a abrazarla, pero antes que nadie, Draco ya la tenía aprisionada en sus brazos mientras la besaba fuertemente. Realmente amaba a ésta bruja.

**0-AÑOS DESPUES-0**

Era una noche tormentosa. La lluvia caía en grandes cantidades mientras que los rayos adornaban el oscuro cielo.

Pero para Hermione y Draco no podía haber una noche más perfecta que ésta. Aunque acababan de llegar de la fiesta de aniversario de Harry y Ginny Potter, que celebraron junto con el pequeño James, el hijo del niño que vivió. A la fiesta también asistieron Ron y Lavender Weasley quienes finalmente habían decidido casarse después de mucho tiempo, los Malfoy no podían sentirse más a gusto con la compañía del otro.

Draco finalmente había podido dedicarse a estudiar lo que siempre había querido, ser auror, ya que con la experiencia que tenía no le negaron el empleo y aunque Hermione se oponía firmemente a que trabajara en algo tan peligroso no podía oponerse a lo que hacía a Draco feliz, entre otras cosas.

Hermione siguió trabajando en el ministerio como era de esperarse, pero esta vez si disfrutaba lo que hacía. Trabajaba en la división de Criaturas Mágicas, logrando otorgarle derechos a los elfos domésticos, los cuales no le agradecieron en nada sus mejoras, ya que verdaderamente no querían abandonar a sus amos, como por ejemplo Kilen y Akiss que ayudaban en la casa por el cariño que le tenían a Draco y a su nueva familia. Y aunque los elfos se opusieron a ser liberados y pagados, agradecieron el hecho de que ahora se les veía más como criaturas con sentimientos que como simples objetos, lo cual fue un gran avance.

Hermione se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de Draco mientras que éste acariciaba lentamente sus brazos y su cabello, encantado por la forma en que sus dedos se enredaban en los rizos de su hermosa esposa.

"Te amo" le susurró el rubio a la castaña haciendo que ella se volteara ante lo dicho.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Hermione mientras acariciaba el pecho del rubio.

Draco la miró herido "¿Acaso necesito alguna excusa para decirte lo que siento?" preguntó inocentemente mientras acariciaba la cintura de su esposa.

"No…pero cuando lo dices de esa forma…"

"¿De qué forma?"

"De esa forma que hace que me den escalofríos…"

"¿Escalofríos?" preguntó mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de su esposa.

"Hmm, si…escalofríos y nervios" dijo la castaña.

"¿Nervios? Hmm, es extraño"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Hermione mientras enredaba sus dedos en el largo cabello de su esposo.

"Porque eso es exactamente lo que me causas tú cuando estás cerca" le susurró al oído mientras que sus manos rondaban la espalda de su esposa.

Ambos empezaron a besarse mientras disfrutaban del calor que ambos creaban entre ellos, un trueno los hizo separarse de inmediato mientras que la puerta de su cuarto de abría de par en par dejando ver una pequeña figura.

Alarmada, Hermione se sentó en la cama y se dirigió a la pequeña figura en el portal de la puerta. "¿Helena?"

La pequeña figura se adelantó hacia la cama mientras que en sus brazos mantenía fuertemente aferrado un peluche de un pequeño dragón blanco. "Mami…" contestó la niña mientras evitaba llorar.

"Mi niña¿estás asustada?" preguntó Draco mientras veía como su hija asentía rápidamente.

"Tengo miedo" contestó la niña de cinco años.

"¿De qué?" preguntó la castaña.

En ese momento un fuerte trueno rezumbó en el cielo, provocando que Helena pegara un pequeño grito.

"Tormenta" contestó la niña.

Hermione sonrió ante su hija "Ven, Helena, puedes dormir con nosotros" dijo ignorando la mirada que Draco le estaba dando, el rubio sabía perfectamente que esto cambiaría sus planes de la noche.

Corriendo, Helena se acercó a la cama agitando sus rubios colochos. Abrazó a su mamá mientras que jugaba con la cadena plateada de Hermione como solía hacerlo siempre que la tenía cerca, a la niña siempre le había llamado la atención.

Sonriendo, Hermione se separó de su hija, posó sus manos en su cuello y soltó la cadena, para luego acomodarla alrededor del cuello de Helena. La niña prácticamente saltó cuando su madre le dijo que podía quedársela, que la protegería, que lo considerara un regalo de la abuela.

Helena la abrazó una vez más y luego de mirar la cadena con el dije en forma de lágrima, subió con un poco de esfuerzo a la cama y se acomodó en medio de sus padres, junto con su dragón, mientras que le daba otro abrazo a su papá.

Los tres cayeron rápidamente en un silencio que indicaba que muy pronto se dormirían cuando, nuevamente, otro trueno los alertó y la puerta se abrió de par en par revelando una figura mucho más grande que Helena.

Esta vez Draco fue quién habló.

"¿Ryan?"

"Eh…si" contestó el niño rubio mientras que entraba al cuarto.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Draco intrigado al ver a su hijo de diez años en la habitación de sus padres.

"Eh…pues…yo…" un trueno volvió a resonar en la habitación causando que Ryan saltara involuntariamente ante el susto.

Hermione sonrió al ver que su hijo también estaba asustado, sin embargo no se atrevía a decirlo, era tan parecido a su padre.

"Ryan¿quieres dormir aquí?" preguntó Hermione ganándose otro gruñido de Draco por quitarle espacio en la cama.

Otro trueno asustó al niño que, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo y se acomodó entre Hermione y Helena mientras que ocultaba su cabeza bajo las sábanas al igual que su hermana.

Hermione sonrió ante la actitud de su hijo y le besó tiernamente la cabeza a través de la sábana mientras que poco a poco Ryan se dormía.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Ryan y Helena se encontraban dormidos plácidamente entre sus padres.

Draco levantó su mirada y vio que Hermione le miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el rubio.

"Te amo" le contestó la castaña.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó el rubio imitándola.

"Porque no podría imaginar mi vida sin ti" susurró Hermione.

Draco sonrió abiertamente mientras que acercándose un poco besó por última vez a su esposa antes de que ella se durmiera por completo.

Y luego mientras que el sueño iba llenando a Draco pensó: _Puedo tener un pasado con el que tendré que cargar toda mi vida, puede que nuestro presente sea incierto, pero sé que mi futuro, nuestro futuro, está en esta misma cama entre nosotros…_

Finalmente Draco se rindió ante el cansancio que lo inundaba, uniéndose a su esposa y a sus hijos en el mundo de los sueños mientras que una gran sonrisa recorría su rostro, sabía que su futuro no podría ser más feliz.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


End file.
